


I Don't Know You Anymore

by FireStorm1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 104,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: Bulma's and Vegeta's families are business rivals, but the two teenagers care more about the love they share. When their fathers find out, however, the two of them will have to struggle to get back to one another. Will they give up on the business before they give up on one another?Original FFN Run: May 30, 2012 - June 21, 2017
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. I Would Like to Visit You for a While

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters. I also don’t own the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden.
> 
> Okay, so I’ve been working on this idea for a while, but I didn’t have drive to write anything. Well, I knew what the story would be about and it kind of reminded me of the Hatfields and McCoys I was watching with my grandparents last night, but in this story, it will be business rivals and not really much killing…yeah. So anyway, I hope you enjoy. (Ah, 2012... XD)

Two eighteen-year-olds were laughing as they ran away from their school dance.

“Vegeta, what if our parents find out?” a young, blue-haired girl asked.

“Bulma, they’re not going to find out,” the boy said smugly, kissing her vigorously while unlocking his car door. “Get in.”

Bulma laughed and shook her head. She and Vegeta had been sneaking around to be together for years. The only two people who knew were their best friends, Chi Chi and Goku, who supported them any way they could. The two teens were in love, but with their fathers being business rivals, they were forbidden to see each other.

Before Vegeta started to drive away from the dance, he felt his girlfriend kissing his neck. He growled slightly. “If you keep doing that, I’ll have you right here.” Bulma winked at him before returning to her seat. She always loved his control, but she knew he could only be pushed so far.

Vegeta drove them to an abandoned cottage by the lake to which they would always sneak. The place was full of peace and beauty, and it made them forget the intensity of their corporate lives and background.

He lifted her up off the ground and carried her into the cottage, bridal style, kissing her along the way. She moaned slightly into his mouth, making him smirk and egging him on more. He started to unzip the back of her dress and laid her down in the bed in front of them.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said in a dreamy voice. Bulma couldn’t help but blush as his gaze bore over her body. She attempted to cover herself, but he wouldn’t let her. Soon he joined her and the two of them ignored any insecurities they had, losing themselves completely in one another.

* * *

“Oh, Bulma, you’re home,” her mother greeted. “Chi Chi called and said you were spending the night. How was the dance?”

Bulma smiled slightly, thinking of Vegeta. “It was a lot of fun. I overdid it, though, and so I went home with Chi and passed out on her couch.”

“Well, I’m glad you had fun,” her mother said with a smile. “Now, your father has some stuff he’d like to talk to you about for next weekend.”

Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Every year, all the local businesses got together and presented their new ideas. It was always a major competition between Capsule Corp. and Ouji Corp. She and Vegeta always had to pretend that they hated each other, and then they would sit in the back and text each other throughout the presentations. It was so asinine.

“Alright,” Bulma said in a forced cheery voice, “I’ll go talk to him right now.”

* * *

Meanwhile, at Vegeta’s home, his father and mother were waiting for him. He greeted them and kissed his mother, Kalina, on the cheek before getting something to drink from the refrigerator. He didn’t notice the worried look on his mother’s face or the glare on his father’s. He was just so happy after his night with Bulma. He thought nothing could ruin his morning.

“Where were you?” his father asked, trying to contain his rage.

Vegeta looked at him, taking a large gulp from his drink and tilting his head slightly in confusion. “What do you mean?”

His father’s glare hardened as he threw pictures down on the kitchen table of him and Bulma. Vegeta growled and glared at his father, ignoring his mother’s worried glance. “Were you spying on us?” Vegeta shouted. “That’s low, even for you, father.”

“I knew something was going on with you two,” the man retorted. “I’ve seen the text messages on our bill. How can you sleep with the competition?”

“She’s not competition!” Vegeta yelled. “I love her and she feels the same. The two of us will not be dragged down by your pathetic rivalry.”

Kalina yelped when her son was slapped in the face. She shot her husband a heated glance. “Is that really necessary?” she shouted. “Our son is happy for once. Can’t you swallow your pride for once and let them be?”

“Not a chance,” his father replied. “Not with that trash. You will not be contacting her anymore, and if you do, I’ll cut you off and throw you out and then I’ll ruin your little girlfriend with these pictures. Talk about a scandal.”

Vegeta didn’t care about being cut off. If that was all his father had threatened him with, he would have walked out the door. But now, he was threatening to drag Bulma down, also, and he refused to let that happen. He needed to tell Bulma later when they were supposed to meet up at the lake.

* * *

“Hey, Vegeta,” she greeted happily, before running over to him. She tried to embrace him, but he held her back. She then saw his serious and hurt expression. “What’s wrong?”

“My father knows about us,” he told her. “He’s threatening me to get me to stop seeing you. He told me that he would cut me off and that-”

“So let me get this straight,” Bulma said as calmly as she could muster. “You’re breaking up with me because of money? Seriously?”

“No,” Vegeta replied desperately. “My father said he was going to-”

“I heard what he said!” Bulma snapped, tears starting to fall down her face. Vegeta tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. “I thought I meant more to you than that.”

Vegeta was about to reply when she ran off. He attempted to text her the rest of what he had to tell her, but the message never went through. His father blocked the number both ways. Vegeta growled. How was that even possible?

* * *

He returned home and looked across the street to Bulma’s house. He decided to try a different approach. Her father would never let him in, so he decided to climb the side of her house to get up to her bedroom window.

Bulma stopped crying when she heard the knock on her window and saw Vegeta hanging on for dear life. She decided to open the window. “Yes?” she asked, drying her tears.

“You never let me finish,” he said through gritted teeth while trying to hang on. “My father didn’t just threaten me; he threatened you too. That’s what I was trying to tell you.”

“How could he possibly do anything to hurt me?” Bulma asked.

“He-” But Vegeta was cut off when Bulma’s father spotted him and threatened to call the cops if he didn’t get off the property. “I’ll tell you another time, at the convention…my father is watching my phone and apparently me, so we can’t meet up anywhere.”

“But I don’t want to break up,” Bulma said ignoring her father’s shouts.

“We aren’t,” he told her. “Just sitting back for a while.”

Bulma nodded solemnly, but she trusted Vegeta. If his father had something on her, then Vegeta would know. He wouldn’t do this on a hunch. “I love you,” she whispered.

He smirked at her. “Same here. Well, I better climb down before your father decides to take out his pistol.”

Bulma laughed and nodded in agreement. “See you next weekend.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

The week dragged on as Bulma and Vegeta anticipated the convention. Both their mothers noticed a change in their children’s attitudes and neither liked it. Vegeta’s mother had confided in Bulma’s mother about the threat her husband gave the two teens. Both women were unlike their husbands and only wanted their children’s happiness. They started to form a plan to help the both of them.

At the convention, Bulma and Vegeta exchanged glances during the presentations. They couldn’t text like they normally did, but they really wanted to talk. Eventually, Bulma excused herself, and Vegeta followed a few minutes later. The two of them met in a dark hallway. Vegeta pressed her up against the wall and kissed her desperately.

“What does he have on me?” Bulma murmured as the two of them gasped for air.

“Pictures of us…at the cottage,” he admitted. Bulma gasped. Vegeta wasn’t kidding when he said his father was watching him. “He said he would publicly disown me, so I wouldn’t be connected with the business anymore and that he would use the pictures to ruin your company’s reputation. I didn’t want that to happen.”

“Vegeta,” Bulma sighed, “I don’t care about my reputation. I care about you. Let’s just leave. Who cares if we’re cut off? I just want you.”

“I would, Bulma, but he still has that PI watching me,” he told her. “He would find us.”

Tears started to form in Bulma’s eyes. “So this is really it?” she asked. Vegeta frowned and looked away from her, then nodded, muttering irritably, “For now.” That’s when Bulma lost it and ran off again. He didn’t try to stop her. He knew he had to keep his distance for the time being. It was the only way he could keep her safe. He would have time to think of a plan. Although, in the meantime, what he didn’t know was that his father had the private investigator come to the convention, which Vegeta hadn’t expected because it was a private event for businessmen. He would find out the next day.


	2. Get Away and Out of This City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Vegeta woke up the next morning to his father throwing the newspaper down on him. He growled at his father, but refrained from yelling at him when he saw his victorious smirk. Vegeta’s eyebrow rose in confusion until he looked down to the front page news. The picture was censored, but it was pretty obvious that it was a picture of him and Bulma together. Flabbergasted by what his father had done, Vegeta looked back to his smirking face, mouth gaping.

“I told you to stay away from her,” his father stated. “I’ll give you another chance, but that girl’s reputation is ruined. It looks like we’ll be raking in the investors this year.”

Vegeta ripped the newspaper and threw it down to the ground. He stood up to face his father. “That’s all you care about?” he shouted. “How about the fact that you just hurt me and my girlfriend? Or that you sullied our company’s name as well?”

“It’s in the article. It says that you have no connection to the company.”

“So what?” Vegeta continued to yell, alerting his mother who ran into the room. “They’re going to see just how vindictive you are! No one will want to work with you!”

“You’re just pissed about being cut off,” the businessman replied with a smirk.

“Fuck you!” Vegeta screamed before storming out of his house. His mother turned to his father and glared at her husband.

“You better pray they work things out,” Kalina said, “because if our son is miserable, I will make you pay.” She left the room and decided to go place a call to Bulma’s mother. Their kids needed to get out of the business life now, or at least away from their father’s.

* * *

Vegeta stormed across the street to Bulma’s house and knocked on the door. Dr. Briefs had answered it. He did not look pleased in seeing Vegeta. Vegeta’s glare softened now that he was away from his own father. He was about to request to see Bulma, but he was interrupted.

“She’s not here,” he told the teenager.

Vegeta was shocked. Where else would she be on a Sunday morning? “Where is she?”

Dr. Briefs scoffed. “Hell if I know,” he growled. “After I saw the picture I threw her out.”

“What?” Vegeta shouted to the man. “Why would you do that? She’s your daughter!”

Dr. Briefs just slammed the door in Vegeta’s face. The teen stared at the door, gaping again. How would he get in touch with Bulma now? His father blocked her on his phone and her dad didn’t know where she was. Maybe she was at Chi Chi’s house. Vegeta decided to call Goku, but he got no answer. Yes, they all had to be over at Chi Chi’s.

* * *

Vegeta was banging on the door as soon as he arrived at Chi Chi’s house. Chi Chi answered the door and frowned when she saw Vegeta. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Is Bulma?” he returned.

Chi Chi sighed and let him in. “Bulma’s asleep right now. She was crying earlier, but other than her father throwing her out, she’s handling everything else as well as could be expected.”

Vegeta sighed in relief. He knew that with time, Bulma and her father would work things out. It’s not like Vegeta was tied to Ouji Corp. anymore. Chi Chi led Vegeta to the room where Bulma was staying. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw how peaceful she looked despite the situation.

“Please, Vegeta, don’t wake her,” Chi Chi requested. “I just got her to calm down.” Vegeta nodded and walked over to the bed. Chi Chi smiled a bit when Vegeta climbed into bed and put his arm around her best friend.

Bulma stirred a bit in Vegeta’s arms, but didn’t wake up. Vegeta was going to take a little nap with her when his phone went off. His ringtone was on low, so he didn’t expect it to wake Bulma. He growled quietly when he saw his father’s name appear on the screen. He stood up as quickly as he could without waking Bulma and then answered it. “What do you want?”

His father sighed, “ _Get back home. I want to talk to you.”_

“I’m not coming home,” Vegeta replied. “I don’t want to ‘sully’ your ‘good’ name any more than I already have.”

_“Your mother is upset. Come back home or I’ll pay that PI extra to drag you from your friend’s house.”_

To say Vegeta was pissed would have been an understatement. “Only for an hour, old man. Then I’m coming straight back here.” His father hung up the phone.

Vegeta wanted to break his phone in his anger, but when he looked back to Bulma’s sleeping form, all of the rage left him. He moved to push a strand of hair from her face. “I’ll be back,” he whispered. He left the room. As he shut the door, he didn’t notice Bulma watching him leave.

* * *

Vegeta never met up with his father. Apparently his mother had sent him out for groceries. She motioned for Vegeta to join her in the den and then took out a folder he wasn’t quite sure of.

“Mrs. Briefs and I have been working on this for a little while,” she explained. “We both think you and Bulma work well together and we want you to be happy. This is the information for an apartment we rented out for you two, furnished. You can stay there until this all blows over and your fathers see reason.”

“Are you serious?” Vegeta asked hopefully. If he and Bulma could live together, then his father really wouldn’t have a say. It didn’t matter that he had the PI following him. He would be with Bulma and that was all that mattered. They could finish the last few weeks of their senior year together and then run away together.

“Of course I’m serious,” his mother answered him. “I have never seen you as happy as you’ve been these last couple of years. I know you’ve been with her that long. It was so obvious by how the two of you would cast each other those longing glances at the conventions.”

Vegeta blushed at the thought of being caught like that by his mother and apparently Bulma’s mother. “I need to get back to her,” he said to avoid an emotional discussion. His mother nodded, hugged him goodbye, and wished him luck. She knew he needed to get out of the house before his father came home.

* * *

Vegeta took his car back to Chi Chi’s. It already was packed, courtesy of his mother and Bulma’s. Maybe if they had opened up to their mothers, things would be different. If they hadn’t been sneaking around, his father would have left them alone and wouldn’t have hired a private investigator.

Vegeta ignored all that as he pulled up to Chi Chi’s house. He didn’t even knock. He was just so excited that he could start his life with the woman he loved; however, when he opened the door, his face fell.

Goku was trying to calm down Chi Chi who was panicking because Bulma disappeared. He looked over to Vegeta, who was just shaking his head in disbelief. Vegeta ran up the stairs to the room Bulma was staying in. She was gone.

A piece of paper on the nightstand caught Vegeta’s attention, and he went to see what it was. It was a note, a letter from Bulma, saying that she had overheard him talking with his father. She didn’t want him to choose between her and his own family, so she ran away and would not be coming back. With no way to contact her, he would never see her again.

He held the note close to him, as though it was acting as his safety blanket to control his rage. He did not blame Bulma for running. Even he was coming here to take her away, away from the hell that was their lives. Goku came into the room and place a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said calmly.

Vegeta shrugged himself away from his friend. “Don’t touch me, Kakarot. I’m out of here.”

Goku didn’t even try to follow him. He knew his friend would need a lot of time. There was nothing he could do to help his friend heal while his wounds were still fresh.

* * *

Later in the week, Bulma was still nowhere to be found. Vegeta’s mood darkened and everyone who knew him grew worried. He moved into the apartment his mother had rented for him and Bulma. His father visited him often to discuss their differences. He still wanted Vegeta to take over the business one day. Vegeta agreed, but he had a hidden agenda. When he took over, he planned to bring down Capsule Corp. He was furious with both his father and Bulma’s for causing them to be separated.

Meanwhile, Bulma’s mother was grieving for the loss of her daughter. She hadn’t heard from her in a week and she didn’t know if she was okay. Things were tense between her and her husband. She blamed him. She didn’t even blame Vegeta’s father for Bulma not being there. Yes, he published the pictures, but her husband threw their daughter out. He could have listened to her and been supportive, but he chose the pointless company vendetta over their little girl.

* * *

Bulma was unaware of everything going on back home. She went as far as she could go with the money she had on her. She did not want to be recognized, so she took matters into her own hands.

“Yo, Beeja,” a gentleman at a table called. “I need a refill.”

Bulma turned to face the man and smiled. She poured him another cup of coffee. Walking away, she heard the man say, “Hey Beeja, let me know if you’re ever looking for a date. I’ve got a friend who has a thing for brunettes.”

Bulma turned back to the man and flashed another bright smile. “No, thank you. I’m perfectly happy on my own.”

Just then, her boss came out to let her know it was time for her lunch break. Bulma thanked her and headed directly for the bathroom. When she got in there, she washed her hands and face. Then, she looked into the mirror; a blue-eyed, brown-haired girl was staring back at her.


	3. Maybe I Shouldn't Have Called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” sung by Savage Garden.

Things in the city were getting even more hectic. Vegeta hated going to school because everyone would look at him strangely or sadly while whispering to each other about his and Bulma’s predicament. Most of the school knew they were into each other, and they were all pissed off about the newspaper article. Bulma and Vegeta were both popular among their classmates and it saddened them to see Vegeta acting so cold and that Bulma was no longer there.

On their graduation day, Vegeta acted angrier than anyone had ever seen him. He had already run into Bulma’s parents, her mother hoping that she would return to receive her diploma. She was kind to Vegeta, but Dr. Briefs just wanted to get back to his precious business. He didn’t care whether or not Bulma was coming to receive her diploma. He had completely written her off.

That didn’t even include his father’s actions. The bastard had bragged all morning that he alone brought Vegeta’s focus back where it should be, on school and the business. It had been the end of the year, so there wasn’t much work to do anyway, especially for those who took AP classes, like him and Bulma. Vegeta had to walk out of his own apartment to avoid punching his father in the face multiple times.

He too had hoped Bulma would show up, but she didn’t. It had been a few weeks and he still didn’t know where she was. He tried to e-mail her, but the e-mails came back saying that the address was no longer in the system. Vegeta shook his head in frustration. She made damn sure he couldn’t trace her, and even though he didn’t blame her for it, it angered him.

“Vegeta, your mom wanted me to talk to you,” Goku said when Vegeta walked into the closet he and Bulma frequented when they started their secret relationship.

“I don’t want to talk,” Vegeta growled.

Goku frowned. “Vegeta, we know you love her, but you can’t close yourself off like this. She’ll come back at some point. She just needs time. Maybe she’s just hiding out until everything calms down with the company and the rivalry.”

Vegeta cast Goku a glare and said, “Kakarot, you know nothing.” He then walked away from their first rendezvous point, leaving that part of their past behind.

* * *

Bulma was feeling incredibly sick, which wasn’t good. She knew she had to get to work on time. Even though she had befriended her boss, Juu, she didn’t want the woman to give her any special treatment. And now that she didn’t have any money, except a tiny bit she saved for the month’s rent, she needed every penny from her job if she was going to survive.

She ignored how sick she felt and made it to the diner where she worked. The restaurant’s normal morning crowd was there, so she got to work instantly refilling everyone’s coffee and putting in their signature breakfast orders.

“Beeja, you really are a peach,” the man who kept offering to set he up said. He motioned across from him. “This was the friend I was telling you about. Name’s Yamcha.”

“Hey, Beeja,” Yamcha greeted with a wave. Bulma just flashed him a smile.

“Hey.” She looked back to the older man. “I thought I told you that I wasn’t really interested in being set up.”

Yamcha frowned at his friend. “Seriously…I told you to stop trying to throw me at random girls.”

Bulma laughed at his expression. “Well, Roshi here has an active imagination when it comes to relationships.”

Yamcha grinned. “Don’t I know it. Anyway, sorry about this.”

Bulma waved him off. “It’s fine. I just...” Bulma stopped speaking as she felt an overwhelming sense of nausea pass over her. “Um, excuse me for a moment. I just realized I forgot to…punch in my time card.”

She left the coffee pot on their table, ignoring their calls as she ran to the employee bathroom in the back. Juu had heard the concerned calls of her customers and headed towards the bathroom just in time to see Bulma retching violently into the toilet. She sighed and then knelt on the ground next to her young friend. She held her hair back until Bulma was finished, breathing raggedly as she leaned back against the wall.

“Okay…let’s pretend that didn’t happen,” Bulma tried to joke.

Juu shook her head in disbelief. “Beeja, that’s not healthy. If you need the day off, I’ll just work on your schedule so you can get those hours back. I understand what you’re going through.” Juu sort of knew the story, just that her new employee had an ex and, because of the drama with their family, she ran. Even without knowing the details, Juu related. She and her boyfriend were a happy couple, but his mother did not like her. When she found out she was pregnant with their daughter, she hid it and ran to her brother’s. The only difference between their stories was that her boyfriend, Krillin, chased after her, and they were both doing their best to provide for their daughter. They were able to be happy. Juu wanted that for this young runaway as well.

“I know, Juu,” Bulma replied. “It’s just…so complicated. I wish I could tell you everything, but I can’t.” Bulma flinched as another wave of nausea took over. Juu was at the ready to help her out. She patted the girl’s back until she was done.

“Beeja,” Juu said calmly, “I think you should go home. I can handle things here. I can get one of the regulars to take you home. But you need to rest. You must have some bad bug.”

“Yeah,” Bulma replied. “Thanks Juu…I owe you.”

“Just get better, kid,” Juu ordered. “I’ll come check on you later and bring you something to eat if you’re up to it.” Bulma nodded in agreement as she walked out of the bathroom with her friend.

* * *

“Thank you to our student council president for the lovely speech,” the principal stated. “Now…with our valedictorian…missing…her best friend, Chi Chi Ox, will speak on her behalf.”

A round of applause was heard as Chi Chi took the stage, although Vegeta was still frustrated and angry. He crossed his arms as he watched his friend take the stage.

“All of these years have been a challenge,” she started. “High school is a crossroads to finding who we are as individuals. That…that was the start of the speech Bulma was working on before she disappeared.” There was dead silence in the audience. “She was right; high school is about finding ourselves and figuring out the life we want for ourselves. Of course, there are always challenges, like newspaper articles and angered parents.” Murmurs started in the crowd, all negative comments about the two business owners. Vegeta smirked thinking about how pissed they must be for being attacked by a friend of their children.

“Bulma didn’t get to finish out her last year of schooling because of those challenges that arose, and even though SOME people think she ran away because of the damn article SOMEBODY paid the papers to use, she left because she needs to finish finding herself somewhere where she is not judged for falling in love. As her friends and classmates, we should follow her example, take ourselves out of our comfort zone and find ourselves and the lives WE want to live. Now that we are graduating, we can finally choose a life for ourselves with the people we care about. Newspaper articles and angered parents be damned!”

Every student was standing up, clapping and cheering. The teachers had to quell the emotional students and clamoring parents before the diplomas could be passed out. Vegeta met Chi Chi’s eye as she went to return to her seat. He nodded to her and Chi Chi smiled, accepting his thanks. Vegeta looked into the stands to see if he could see his parents. He smirked when he saw his father flipping out about the speech Chi Chi made. He knew he was in for it later, but he was done caring.

* * *

“Hey, Roshi, mind giving Beeja a ride home?” Juu asked. “She’s not feeling well.”

“Um, that’s not a good idea,” Yamcha stated. He pointed to the coffee cup. “He decided the morning was just too boring and added some spirits to his coffee.”

“Great,” Juu muttered looking over to the bar counter. Bulma was sitting there, holding a hand to her head. “I need someone to get her home.”

“I could do that,” Yamcha offered.

“Really?” Juu asked.

“Yeah,” Yamcha said, “we kind of got off on the wrong foot, so I’d like to help any way I can.”

“Alright, I’ll go get her.”

Juu helped Bulma out to Yamcha’s capsule car. “Okay, Bee,” Juu said, “I’ll be over after I close up shop. You get some rest.”

“Thanks, Juu,” Bulma said quietly, “for everything.”

Juu waved goodbye as Yamcha drove off with her friend. “Hm,” Juu said to herself. “I just realized that it’s been about a month since Beeja came here.” She shrugged and sighed. “Poor kid.”

* * *

Yamcha cast Bulma a worried glance. “Beeja, what’s wrong?” he asked. “Juu said you’re sick, but you look fine now.”

Bulma nodded. “Yeah, I actually feel a lot better now, but Juu wants me to rest. I guess I worried her when I threw up.”

Yamcha tensed when she said that because it reminded him of someone else he knew. He decided that he was going to have to ask her a very personal question. “Um, Beeja, don’t think I’m weird or anything for asking this, but have you…you know…been with a guy recently.”

Bulma’s mouth dropped open at his question before she glared at him. “How dare you ask me such a personal question?” she screeched. “How is that any of your business, anyways?”

Yamcha sighed. “Look, I’m not trying to be weird or anything. It’s just that I have…a friend…who got herself into a lot of trouble, and the temporary sickness and dizziness were signs that she was pregnant. Is there a chance you could be, and, if so, can you get in contact with the father?”

Bulma thought about it for a moment and gasped. It had been about a mouth since she and Vegeta had been together, so it was possible. Yamcha saw that she was panicked and changed direction towards the grocery store. Bulma looked at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. “Why?” she asked.

“Well, I just wanted to help,” Yamcha whispered. “I was the only one my friend had when she went through the pregnancy. I don’t want to see anyone go through all that alone.”

Bulma’s expression softened. “Thank you,” she said. “I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just a…”

“Sore subject,” Yamcha said with a faint smile. “That’s exactly what my friend said. But it’s okay, I understand.” His expression became serious. “I’ll go pick up the test. You should…think about what you’re going to say to the father if it comes back positive.”

Bulma frowned but nodded as Yamcha parked and went into the store. She didn’t know what she was going to do if the test came back positive. What would she ever say to Vegeta? After she left that note for him, she just left him and with no way to contact her. She was sure he wouldn’t be happy with her. What if he didn’t want to hear her out?

How could she even tell him? She didn’t want to cause a further rift between him and his family. It was already too late for her to resolve anything with her dad. He made that clear the day he threw her out. It would be wrong to tell him what was going on only to admit to him that she wouldn’t be coming back…but it would be wrong to keep it from him.

Yamcha came back quickly and handed Bulma the package. “I’ll take you home. If you want me to stay, I will.”

Bulma sighed and nodded. Even though she didn’t know him too well, part of her trusted him to keep this a secret. She clearly needed some type of support right now, and it was either him or nothing.

They got back to her apartment, and Bulma took out the test. She took a deep breath, but relaxed when she felt Yamcha’s hand on her shoulder.

“No matter what the result, it’s going to be fine,” he said. “You’ve got a lot of friends at the diner. You’re part of our family now.”

Bulma smiled faintly, liking the idea of having a “family” again. “Right,” she replied with a nod.

She went into the bathroom to take the test, and after waiting, she reluctantly checked it. Choking on a sob she threw the test into the trash and started crying. Her fears had been confirmed. She was pregnant, and she would have to tell Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta slammed the door to his room shut. He had gone home with his parents after the ceremony, but only because his father was having a damn party for his associates to celebrate his son graduating from high school. The room looked like no one had been living there; the only objects inside were a bed, a desk, and a dresser.

He lied down on his old bed and sighed while staring up at the ceiling. A permanent frown on his face, he thought over the day’s events. _Where could she be?_ he asked himself. He knew that if she went anywhere, she’d be spotted and accosted by the press, but it hadn’t happened. She went off the grid and, even though he was angry about it, he couldn’t help but worry about her well-being.

Just then, his cell phone rang with the number of a blocked caller. Vegeta scoffed, but he decided to answer it, if only to threaten whoever was trying to sell him something. “What?” he grunted into the phone. He heard a small gasp on the other end that sounded an awful lot like…

“V-Vegeta?” Bulma said softly. Vegeta shot up, his eyes wide. He could tell that she was crying and that made him worry even more.

“Bulma,” he whispered. “Bulma, where are you? Are you okay? I can come and-”

“No!” Bulma exclaimed. “I mean, no…Vegeta, listen. I…I don’t want to come in between you and your family. I already screwed up my relationship with mine.”

“The hell with my family!” Vegeta shouted. “Where are you?”

Bulma was taken aback by the hate and anger in his voice towards his family. In her mind, she was convinced that she was causing it, though she would have been wrong. “M-Maybe I shouldn’t have called. I’m sorry…I won’t call you again.”

“Wait!” Vegeta yelled out. “Bulma, don’t hang-” He was too late. She was already gone. He growled and then threw his phone across the room. He was not angry at her, he told himself, for the moment. She sounded like she was in trouble, like something had happened. And now, because she was afraid for him and his familial relationships, she was dealing with whatever it was alone. “I will make them pay,” he said quietly. He didn’t care anymore. He would make their fathers wish they had never been born let alone starting this damned rivalry.

* * *

Bulma was crying hysterically in her bathroom, forgetting that Yamcha was outside. He softly knocked on the door and entered when he received no response. She looked up at him and started to wipe her tears away.

“You didn’t tell him,” Yamcha stated.

Bulma gasped. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you’re the girl the media has been talking about…Bulma Briefs, girlfriend to Vegeta Ouji.”

Bulma started to cry harder as she buried her face against her knees. Yamcha sighed and walked over to her. “Don’t worry; I’ll keep your secret.”

Bulma looked to him in shock. “Why? What do you have to gain? You don’t even know the situation.”

“I know,” Yamcha said, “but you don’t need the added pressure of the press. I read the article, Bulma…what that guy’s father did was terrible. Both of you shouldn’t have to deal with this. And now…now you’re so far away from your parents and your friends. You’re away from the guy you love.”

Bulma nodded. “I didn’t want to leave him,” Bulma admitted. “I just didn’t want to cause problems for him. His father would have cut him off. He tried so hard to protect me from those photos, so I needed to return the favor.”

Yamcha sighed. “Look, I’ll give my two cents and then you can do whatever you want, okay? Call him back, when you’re ready. I’m telling you that you’re making it worse staying away from him, for both you and him. If he truly loves you, he won’t care about what his family says.”

“He doesn’t,” Bulma whispered, “but I don’t want him to make the choice.”

Yamcha held his hands up in defeat. “Fine, but I’m telling you…he’s never going to give up on you. He’ll look for you forever if he has to. You could make it easier on both of you and just go to him. Do you really want to raise a child by yourself?”

“I…I don’t know,” Bulma replied, looking away in shame. “I can’t think about it right now.” Bulma then looked alarmed. “Y-You aren’t going to tell Juu, are you? About any of it?”

“I’ll let you tell her what you want,” Yamcha told her. “As far as I know her employee, Beeja, is sick.”

“Thank you,” Bulma nearly whimpered.

“No problem,” Yamcha said with a shrug. “You should just do what Juu said and rest. It’s bad enough you have all this crap to think about. Just don’t stress yourself out too much, m’kay?”

“I’ll try. You can um…let yourself out.”

Yamcha smiled at her. “Right. I’ll leave you my number in case you need anything, like a ride to the doctor’s or something.”

“You…you’re a good friend, Yamcha,” Bulma whispered.

“I try. Anyway, I’ll catch you later. Bye, Bul…Beeja.”

Bulma waited until she heard the front door shut before she left the bathroom. Part of her was feeling so incredibly guilty after hearing Vegeta’s desperate voice and Yamcha’s words. She put a hand to her stomach and rubbed it. She couldn’t believe that she had a little life growing inside of her, a life created by her and Vegeta. “Vegeta,” she whispered as tears fell again. She shouldn’t have hung up on him.

Bulma went back to her phone and dialed his number again, but received a busy signal and a message that said the number was temporarily out of service. “No,” Bulma said sadly, hanging up her phone. “He really does hate me.”

Sad and disheartened by the day’s events, Bulma got into her bed and cried herself to sleep; however, she decided that she would do it on her own. It would be better for everyone involved if she kept it from him. She was wrong, though, because it was not what was best for her nor was it best for Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For everyone who just read, do not worry. Bulma will not be with Yamcha AT ALL. He’s just going to be there for moral support. He won’t pose a challenge to Vegeta in any way, so don’t hate him because this is the first story I think I’ve ever made him nice in XD


	4. But Someone Had to be the First to Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters of the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden.

Vegeta hadn’t heard from Bulma in three months. He was starting to get worried about her. She had seemed so upset when she called, but then she just hung up. Vegeta couldn’t get the panicked sound of her voice out of his head and it was driving him mad.

His phone started ringing Beethoven’s fifth symphony, his father’s ringtone, and Vegeta growled. His father always seemed to call at the worst moments. Vegeta reluctantly answered his ringing phone. “What do you want, old man?” he asked in total disrespect.

His father ignored the bitterness in his son’s tone and said, _“I need you to come for dinner tonight.”_

“Where?” Vegeta asked. His family had stopped eating with each other in private over a month ago when Vegeta and his father got into another fight about Bulma and the part he played in her “disappearance.”

 _“The hospital,”_ his father said casually. _“Room 513.”_

Vegeta shot up on his bed. “Is mom okay?” he asked in concern.

His father growled. _“Of course she is, but nice to know that you’re more concerned about her than your ‘old man.’”_

Vegeta “hmphed” and said, “Whatever.”

 _“Just come,”_ his father ordered.

“Fine,” Vegeta replied before hanging up his phone. He threw the offending device on his bed and sighed. He forced himself to get up and get dressed even though he would have rather stayed in his apartment and think of ways to track Bulma down.

* * *

Bulma was very thankful to Yamcha for keeping her secret. Everyone still knew her as Beeja, although now everyone knew she was pregnant. She was starting to show, so it wasn’t really something she could hide. It warmed her heart that everyone was being kind to and trying to help her. Yamcha and Juu took turns, not only taking her to doctors’ appointments, but also checking on her daily to make sure she was eating. It was necessary since Bulma was still in a depressed state and wasn’t eating like she should. It was obvious to others that she was depressed by her situation, but Yamcha was still the only one who knew the full extent of what was happening in her life.

The regulars at the diner would give her a few extra dollars in her tip. She was grateful for that since she had been so worried about making rent for the month. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about it at that point, but she didn’t know what she would do as the pregnancy progressed. Eventually she would have to cut back her hours. It made her worry, but she felt she’d be able to handle it.

She also got the chance to meet Yamcha’s cousin, Maron. She was the “friend” that Yamcha had told her about. Bulma understood why Yamcha was reminded of the situation. Maron looked a lot like Bulma did before she dyed her hair. Bulma had missed her coloring, but it had started to come back a month ago. Not being able to dye her hair during pregnancy, Yamcha went out and bought her a wing. Even Maron didn’t know who she truly was.

“So how do you do it?” Bulma asked Maron one day.

Maron smiled at her before looking over to her son. “It’s hard,” she replied, “especially since my parents kicked me out. Thankfully Yammi has been letting me stay with him, although our family doesn’t know that part. If he hadn’t taken us in, I don’t know what I would have done. I would probably be living in a homeless shelter and they would have taken Benny away from me.”

“I’m sorry,” Bulma whispered.

Maron shrugged. “I bet your story is no better than mine or else you’d be with your family now, right?”

Bulma sighed and said, “My dad didn’t approve of my boyfriend and his dad didn’t approve of me. I didn’t want my boyfriend to have to choose between his family and me. My father’s already done with me.”

Maron frowned at Bulma. “Beeja, you should try to contact someone. If it’s just your father’s issue, why don’t you call your mother and let her know what’s going on?”

Bulma gasped. She hadn’t even thought about her mother. Months had gone by and she hadn’t even told her that she was okay. “My mother…” Bulma whispered feeling guilty over not contacting her sooner.

Maron could see the guilt in the girl’s eyes and realized that she probably hadn’t contacted her since coming to the town. She took out her phone and handed it to Bulma. “You can take it into my room.”

Bulma took the phone and smiled. “Thanks.”

* * *

Mrs. Briefs was sitting home alone when her cell phone rang, showing the words “unknown caller.” She decided to answer to it, which she would have never considered doing before. Something was just telling her that she needed to pick up the phone. “Hello?” she greeted.

 _“Mom?”_ Mrs. Briefs sat up and gasped at the sound of her daughter’s saddened voice.

“Bulma!” she exclaimed. “Are you all right, sweetie? Where are you?”

She heard Bulma sniffling on the other end. _“I can’t tell you where I am, mom. I want to, but I don’t want Vegeta to come find me, especially with how I left things with him.”_

“You’ve spoken to him?” Mrs. Briefs asked. She was shocked, especially since Vegeta hadn’t told her, not like she had the opportunity to talk with the boy or his mother since the whole mess started.

 _“I didn’t tell him, but I should have,”_ Bulma said confusing her mother. _“I tried to call him back, but it said his phone got disconnected or something. I just couldn’t bring myself to tell him.”_

“Tell him what, sweetie?” her mother asked. She was growing concerned with every anguished word her daughter spoke. Her maternal instincts were telling her that something was wrong.

 _“Mom,”_ Bulma started hesitantly, _“I’m pregnant.”_

Her mother was shocked, not that her daughter was pregnant, but that this situation went way passed “messed up.” “Bulma, I need you to tell me where you are. I won’t tell your father or Vegeta, but I need to come and help you. I’ve been worried these last few months. Please, just let me help you.”

Bulma was silent on the other line. Her mother knew that she was thinking about all of her options. That was one of the many things she loved about her daughter.

“I’ll text you the address, but mom…please don’t tell anyone,” Bulma pleaded.

“I won’t, Bulma. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Mrs. Briefs quickly hung up her phone and was about to go get packed when she saw her husband standing directly across from her. He didn’t look happy which led her to believe that he had heard her talking.

“So, you’re cheating on me,” he stated. It shocked Mrs. Briefs to be accused of such a thing, but she would rather agree with him than tell him about Bulma.

“Yes,” she lied. “I’m sorry.”

Dr. Briefs shrugged. He had expected as much after angering his wife in such a manner regarding their daughter. He felt that since Bulma’s disappearance was partially his fault that he could at least give her this small amount of happiness. “Be safe, wherever the hell you are going.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Briefs muttered. She watched as her husband left the room. Then she checked her phone for the address Bulma sent her. “Texas?” she whispered before going to pack her things, and a few things of Bulma’s. She couldn’t wait to see her little girl again. It had been way too long.

* * *

Vegeta took a deep breath before entering his father’s hospital room. Of course, his mother was already there, but she was sitting very far away from the bed. She looked un-amused, but not hurt or angry.

“So what put you in here?” Vegeta asked emotionlessly.

“Hmph,” his mother scoffed. “Too much fast food, soda, and hostile corporate takeovers.”

“A heart attack,” his father replied ignoring his wife’s outburst. When Vegeta didn’t even flinch at the news, Mr. Ouji frowned. “I need to get you prepared to take over the business.”

“Because God forbid he take it easy,” his wife snapped bitterly before running out of the room.

Mr. Ouji looked over to his son, not at all affected by his wife leaving. “We need to set aside our differences, Vegeta, for the company.”

Vegeta was about to say, “Never,” but he stopped himself. If he could take over the business, the he could take down Capsule Corp. and then allow his own company to fall under. He would make sure that his mother was okay and taken care of, but he would ultimately get revenge on both his and Bulma’s fathers.

“Deal,” Vegeta said with a smirk. “You have yourself a deal.”

* * *

Bulma was tossing and turning. She had left Maron’s house shortly after she had called her mother. Maron had heard the whole thing, but by accident, just as Yamcha had. She, too, had agreed to keep her secret, especially because they were so similar. It couldn’t hurt to let people keep thinking she was Beeja. If they knew the truth, there would be press all over the place, and that was not what Bulma or the baby needed.

She shot up out of bed breathing hardly after having a nightmare that broke her heart more than not talking to Vegeta. It was a dream about Vegeta, and he was furious. In the dream, he had found her and come after her, only to viciously take their child away from her. He was so hateful, not a shred of his kindhearted self left.

A knock on Bulma’s door pulled her out of her momentary fears. She looked at the clock and outside and realized that she had been asleep for hours. By this time, her mother should have been there.

Bulma gasped as her chest tightened. She couldn’t help but feel nervous about seeing her mother again, though she knew she’d feel ten times worse if it were her father, and a hundred times worse if it were Vegeta.

Bulma went to answer the door, wig still on her head. Her saddened eyes met her mother’s shocked ones. Bulma smiled with equal sadness and said, “Hey, mom. It’s been a while.”


	5. We Can Go Sit on Your Back Porch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” sung by Savage Garden.

After a couple weeks of recovery, Vegeta’s father was permitted to leave the hospital. Despite the protests of his mother, his father started hammering company policies down Vegeta’s throat. His near-death experience made him even more impossible to deal with. Whenever Vegeta was around him, they would fight about the company or how he was trying to breed the perfectly capable teenager WHILE he was a full-time college student. His moments at school were his only moments of peace. Even at night, in his apartment he still had to deal with his father’s overbearing attitude. Vegeta no longer had any freedom and, little by little, he was being broken.

Vegeta hadn’t spoken to his friends or mother in a little over a month. His daily schedule was wake up, make coffee, go to class, go to the company after class, possibly grab lunch, come home, study, eat dinner, and sleep after going through financial reports and presentations, unless his father scheduled him down for a meeting. When Vegeta went to sleep, he would toss and turn while dreaming about the company or his father. He was really growing to hate his father, crossing the line he’d never be able to fix.

Vegeta started calling his father, “sir.” There were no feelings of attachment to the man anymore. He was strictly Vegeta’s boss, an employer that was in every aspect of his life. The stressed out teenager couldn’t help but wish that his father would just disappear and leave him alone. He knew how to run the company, and he would run it well enough just to run Dr. Briefs out of business. That was all he wanted now. Vegeta no longer cared about the fact that he was his old girlfriend’s father. In fact, he barely considered Bulma his girlfriend anymore, his feelings of love replaced with anger and hatred.

The door to Vegeta’s apartment slammed open and a stack of catalogs were placed in front of Vegeta’s face. “Get up, you lazy ass,” his father ordered. “You’re slacking.”

“Fuck off,” Vegeta growled. “Who the hell gave you a key to my apartment?”

“It’s my money that pays for this place,” was all his father said in reply. “Now read. We have a meeting later tonight and you need to be prepared.”

“I’m fine,” Vegeta retorted. “I know the presentation inside and out. It doesn’t matter.”

“You are ignorant, boy,” he father scolded. “You need to grow up.”

“Hello pot,” Vegeta mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately his father overheard.

“What did you just say, brat?” his father asked.

“You heard me,” Vegeta replied with a shrug. “You deliberately cause problems for other people like some damn high school student and expect the professional community to respect you. If anyone is ignorant, it’s you.”

“Is this about that damn girl again?” his father snapped. “It was the best thing I could have done for you. You didn’t need that woman dragging you down. It’s been months; she’s gone. Get over it!”

“Like you got over your pathetic vendetta?” Vegeta screamed. His voice rang through his entire apartment, taking his father by surprise. “You are a fool. I don’t care about that girl anymore,” Vegeta said angrily. “But our company’s reputation hasn’t been the same since you did something so vindictive. You started a gossip chain that caused a young girl to be thrown out of her home. Capsule Corp. did not fall because of the pictures. In fact they grew because they weren’t busy making accusations. No one even cared. It blew over after a month, but our company is still dealing with the fallout. No one wants to make deals. You did that!”

Vegeta’s father zoned out and sat down on the couch as Vegeta continued to berate him. He had never heard his son like this before, but that wasn’t what he was focusing on. No, he was focusing on the pain he was feeling in his chest, and, as Vegeta continued to scream, the intensity of the pain grew until it shot up his arm.

“Oh, don’t act like you feel bad about it,” Vegeta ordered. “You haven’t cared before, so why start now? Are you finally starting to feel remorse in your old age?”

“Vegeta,” his father gasped out. “C-Call the hospital.”

“Why?” Vegeta asked crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

“I-I’m having another heart attack,” he reported in a panic. “Get them on the phone.” Vegeta growled and walked over to the phone. He picked up the handheld device and just stared at it. “Well, boy, what are you waiting for?” Vegeta’s expression darkened as he set the phone down on the coffee table in front of his father. “W-What are you doing?”

Vegeta turned to face his father, hatred shining in his dark eyes. “If you want to talk to them so badly, then come and get it. I’m through listening to your orders. You’re probably faking anyway.”

“V-Vegeta, son…you can’t do this to me…” his father pleaded as the pain increased and his breathing became heavier.

Vegeta started to walk towards the door and grabbed his jacket, keys, and phone. “You are no father of mine,” he growled before he left the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

It had been three months since her mother had arrived at her apartment and Bulma couldn’t be happier. She started to feel less stressed about everything; however, she was still nervous about Vegeta. The nightmares of him acting cruel still assaulted her at night. She couldn’t even recognize the dream figure as her boyfriend. She almost forgot what it was like to rest peacefully in his arms as he stroked her hair comfortingly. Part of her could really use that feeling in her present moments.

She hadn’t seen him in seven months. By now, he had to be a different person, though Bulma would never expect him to change that much. She, on the other hand, was a completely different person now. Whatever confidence she used to have at school or in the boardroom was completely gone, replaced by a fear that her life would be uprooted. Her beauty that she had prided herself in was covered up by her tired face and the bags under her eyes signaling that she was exhausted and not getting much sleep. The only reason she was still a healthy weight was because her mother, Juu, and Yamcha would continuously pump her up with the food and nutrients she needed. “Beeja, sweetie,” her mother greeted as she entered the diner.

Bulma smiled at her mother. It had been a shock for her how Bulma was able to stay out of the public eye. Though surprised, she adopted Bulma’s methods. She had died her hair brown as well, to avoid being recognized, all because she didn’t want her little girl to feel the pressure of the media. If word ever got out, especially now, Bulma wouldn’t survive it. She was already suffering from a deep depression. The media didn’t need to interrogate her too.

Still, her mother did hope that one day Bulma would at least try to contact Vegeta again. She could see that the girl wanted to, but something was holding her back. Bulma’s nightmares were probably a factor. Although her mother didn’t know about them in detail, she still knew they were about Vegeta, and she realized that Bulma was afraid to contact the boy she had been so in love with. It broke her heart to see her daughter acting so fearful.

“Hey, mom,” Bulma greeted back. “I’m almost ready to go.”

“I’ll be waiting,” her mother replied as she sat down at the bar area to talk to Juu. “How has she been today?”

“Same as usual,” Juu replied casually, trying to hide her worry. “I can believe how long it’s been since she came her. I thought for certain she would try to get back with whoever the baby’s father is.”

Mrs. Briefs sighed and said, “It’s not that simple. Something terrible happened before she ran away, and now she’s terrified over what the boy’s reaction will be. I have tried to convince her to contact him, to not keep this secret from him, but she is convinced that he will turn against her. I’m not sure I understand, but I can’t force her into doing anything.”

Juu nodded. “I feel like she needs to tell him soon or the fallout will be terrible on both her and the baby,” she predicted. “I just can’t see this staying a secret for too long.”

“Let’s hope, for her mental state, you are wrong,” he mother retorted sadly. Truth was that she really wanted Bulma to call Vegeta. Then she would help the two teens deal with the fallout with Dr. Briefs. Pretty soon, though, the fallout would be much worse than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

Vegeta was at a bar when he got the phone call he had been expecting. Obviously he couldn’t drink anything, but that didn’t stop him from paying off the bartender. He was surprised by the news his distraught mother told him. Apparently his father had managed to call for an ambulance; however, it was too late. Part of Vegeta felt guilty for the part he played, but the hardened part of him did not care. Besides, his father did always say that the teen should never depend on others in moments of weakness. He was just showing his father the same courtesy.

Days later, Vegeta had to suffer through a heartfelt funeral, though it was mostly the media and a few distant relatives he did not care to know. He did not cry; he did not talk with anyone. Most thought he was grieving, but that was the furthest from the truth. Vegeta just wanted to leave and move on with his life. Nothing changed, except now he wouldn’t have a boss breathing down his neck. Actually, he would be the boss, and there was a lot he had to do to before he got to work in destroying Capsule Corporation. He first needed to make sure to expel all of the workers that sided with his father. Those who didn’t would be allowed to keep their jobs.

“Vegeta.” Vegeta looked up to see his saddened mother standing in front of him. “Um…how are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” Vegeta replied emotionlessly. His reaction truly scared her, since she did know what had happened between him and his father. When she had gotten to the hospital, her husband was still alive, and was barely able to tell her about their argument. She did not blame Vegeta, nor did his father because of how he had been treating him, but the fact that he seemed to feel nothing regarding the loss was terrifying. How did she let him distance himself so much? He was not acting like the boy she had raised.

“I…I want you to come home,” she told him. “I think it would be for the best for you to be with family.”

“Fine,” Vegeta answered. “I’ll move back.”

“R-Really?” she asked. “Just like that?”

Vegeta just shrugged and excused himself. His mother was about to stop him when some man walked up to him. The individual looked fearful. Something was about to happen. Mrs. Ouji could feel it in her gut.

“Who the hell are you?” Vegeta asked angrily.

The man tried to brush off his fear and spoke up. “I…I was the private investigator that worked for you father.”

Vegeta’s fists clenched, but he kept his cool and just said, “Follow me.”

The PI nodded and followed Vegeta outside of the hall onto a porch away from prying eyes. He was about to speak up but felt himself being grabbed by the collar and banged up against a wall. He gulped as he stared down into Vegeta’s cold eyes. “You have some nerve,” Vegeta growled darkly. “How dare you even talk to me?”

“W-W-Well,” the man stuttered, “I was still working for your father the last few months, and I was supposed to receive payment this week. I…I was hoping to give you all the information I had, so that we could work something out.”

“I don’t want any information from the likes of you,” Vegeta snapped, tossing the man to the ground. He started to walk off but stopped when the man called out to him.

“It’s about the Briefs girl!” he shouted desperately. “I know where she is!”

Vegeta’s eyes widened as he thought about what he had just been told. His heart started aching at the thought of Bulma and how she had left him. He knew his heart was trying to tell him he still had feelings for her, but his anger took over. He wanted the information, but only because he wanted to find her and crush her like she had crushed him, or at least that was what he told himself.

“Let’s talk,” Vegeta replied turning to face the man. They started to discuss payments and locations, finally getting Vegeta the information he had been craving. He smirked when he was given an address and place of employment. Soon enough, he would be able to see Bulma again, and he couldn’t wait for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ookeee, so everyone probably hates me right now for making Vegeta out to be a jerk, but he honestly won’t be too bad ^^’ He’s just hurt and doesn’t know how to handle it. I’m sure we’ve all been there, done that. Anyways, don’t lose hope on Vegeta or this story yet. But of course, things get worse before they get better, so just be prepared…sigh…


	6. Relax, Talk About Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden.

Vegeta waited to be seated at the diner. He was shocked that Bulma had made it all the way to Texas on her own after being cut off, but she was resourceful like that. He frowned just as soon as he smiled at the thought. He was here to berate her and crush her, not to reminisce.

He caught the eyes of a guy with long, black hair and a blue-haired woman he was with. A little kid asked his mother why she looked so worried, but she settled the boy down and put on a brave face while occasionally looking back at him. Vegeta quirked his brow, interested in the girl’s reaction. Then he rolled his eyes. He could care less what was going through the woman’s mind.

“Beeja, I’m heading out,” a blonde haired woman called from the front. “It’s pretty clear out here. Your mother called. She said she’ll give you a ride.”

“Thanks Juu,” a muffled voice from the back said. Vegeta flinched. Where the voice sounded familiar, he couldn’t tell how because of how far it was. Then a woman with brunette hair came out, but those blue eyes… Vegeta stood up instantly.

He was shocked, not only because Bulma had different colored hair, but she looked horrible. It looked to Vegeta that she had barely gotten any sleep. She grabbed the coffee pot on the counter before turning around. Her face fell when she saw Vegeta. She looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

“Hey, Beeja, I almost forgot my keys,” Juu joked when she entered the diner again. She saw her favorite worker and a customer staring at each other before Beeja let go of the coffee pot, causing it to shatter, and ran into the back, trying to get away.

Juu looked over to the customer, panic filling her eyes before chasing after his old girlfriend. Vegeta was still shocked. Bulma was pregnant, most likely with his child. So that’s why she had called him way back when. But, she looked so fearful of him. Sure he had been planning on making her life slightly miserable, but it looked like she was already doing that herself. He couldn’t…

Juu came back out and quickly phoned the girl’s mother. That explained why he hadn’t seen Mrs. Briefs around town with her husband. She was here, with Bulma, the entire time. Was everyone trying to keep him away from her?

“Hey, man,” he was greeted by the black-haired guy. “Please go easy on her. I know what’s been going on and Bulma’s a friend. She and my cousin are great friends, and I don’t want to see her getting hurt.”

“And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” Vegeta growled.

“Like I said,” Yamcha replied. “I’m her friend, and I’ve been helping her out a lot with this until her mom showed up. I was the one who tried to get her to call you.”

Vegeta was angry that another man had been with Bulma throughout this time. “What’s your name?” he asked menacingly.

“Yamcha,” he replied. “And again, please go easy on her. This pregnancy has been rough, especially since she’s more than stressed out. Her blood pressure has been the biggest concern. I’ll let her tell you the rest. Good luck, man…with everything.”

Vegeta stared at Yamcha as he went back to the girl he was with. They left money for their food, and then left quickly and quietly. The blonde woman, Juu, was still trying to coax Bulma out, calling her by her fake name. It almost pained him to hear her sobs from the back, as well as her delusions of “he’s coming to take the baby away” and “please, don’t let him hurt me.” It made him feel completely guilty as for his reasons of going there, but he was not guilty that he came. She needed him, needed the reassurance that he wouldn’t hurt her. As for the child, there was no way in hell he was letting her stay in this dirt-poor town to raise their child without him, but there would be time to deal with that later.

Bulma’s mother came, and he was no longer surprised by all these disguises. When she saw him, her panic lessened, and she nodded at him. Walking into the back room, he could hear her softly telling Bulma everything was fine. Juu’s eyes widened when she heard the girl’s real name, and she looked back over to Vegeta and shook her head.

“I take it you’re the father?” she asked. He answered with a nod. Juu sighed in frustration and said, “Look, I don’t care what her name is…Beeja, Bulma, whatever…but I swear, if you hurt her like these damn nightmares she’s been having say you will, I will hunt you down and make you pay. Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Vegeta growled with his arms crossed.

Mrs. Briefs came out from the back room and told Juu Bulma would be out in a moment. “She’s going to need the rest of the day off,” she explained.

“It’s hers,” Juu readily agreed. “She needs it more than I do. Please make sure she gets rest.”

“Of course,” Mrs. Briefs replied, “and thank you for everything you do for my daughter. We’ll get the name stuff sorted out in a few days for the employment forms.”

“She won’t be working here anymore,” Vegeta spoke up, angered that they were holding a conversation as if he wasn’t present. “I’ll be taking care of her expenses from now on. We’ll be returning home, soon.”

“Um, look…are you an idiot?” Juu asked, earning a glare. “Beeja…Bulma…can’t travel. Not only is she incredibly far along that flight is out of the question, but with the condition she’s in, she wouldn’t be able to handle it. At least wait until the baby’s born before you decide to uproot her.”

“Don’t tell me how to handle my family!” Vegeta shouted angrily. “I will decide what’s going to happen now.”

“Vegeta, please,” Mrs. Briefs cooed. “She’s upset and scared…more than she should be, and it’s affecting her health. Please, just be calm. I know this whole thing is a terrible situation, but right now Bulma and the baby are what matters. Can you please let go of your anger, just for now? When everything is fine with her and the baby’s health, you two can talk about everything. Right now she just needs to know you don’t hate her. Please…”

Vegeta didn’t know how to respond. He had been telling himself that he hated Bulma the last few months, but seeing her again…he couldn’t hate her, ever. He was hurt, but not enough to damage her more than she had been already. It was moments like these that he was happy he let his father die. He had been the one to cause them hurt, him and Dr. Briefs. Well, soon Capsule Corp.’s reign would end. He would do everything to make sure no harm came to either of them again.

Bulma slowly came out from the back, wiping what was left of her drying tears with the back of her hand. She looked at Vegeta again, and he could tell that no one was exaggerating her condition. Her eyes, now red and puffy, made her look so much older than she was. She looked like a twig despite her well-developed belly. She turned away from him to face her boss and friend and hugged her.

“Juu, I’m sorry I lied to you,” Bulma cried.

Juu smiled and patted her back. “You didn’t lie, per se,” she defended. “You told me it was long and complicated and that you wanted to tell me more. You did what you had to do at the time, and having been there myself once, I understand completely. Now I think it’s high time you start resting and relaxing and not worrying about working.”

“But Juu, rent…” Bulma protested.

“I’ll be dealing with that,” Vegeta told her, leaving no room for argument. Bulma’s eyes met his again, in silent thanks, but they still looked fearful, like she was expecting him to snap at any moment. That look in her eyes pained him more than he could have ever imagined. It hurt even worse than when she had left him. There was no love in her eyes when she looked at him, just pain and fear.

“Juu is right, Bulma?” Mrs. Briefs gently cooed. “You need more rest than you are allowing yourself to have. Why don’t you take at least a short break, and if your blood pressure goes down, you can work a little bit?”

Bulma nodded in reluctant agreement before looking down at the ground. “Okay,” she said in a deadened voice. “Let’s go home.”

As the three of them left the diner, Vegeta frowned and thought to himself, _Her home should be with me._

* * *

They made it back to the apartment where Bulma and her mother were residing. It was a decent sized apartment considering she only worked at a diner. It made Vegeta understand why she was working so hard. This place had to cost a small fortune. Well, he’d be dealing with that now. She would no longer have to work herself to death to keep this place.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Mrs. Briefs offered before retreating to her room.

Bulma still refused to look Vegeta in the eye as she went outside on the porch. She sat down on one of the deck chairs and rubbed her stomach. “I’m sorry I didn’t call,” she said meekly. Vegeta frowned at this version of Bulma. She was a weakened shell of her former self, looking like she would break in a matter of seconds. This was not the Bulma he remembered. “I was afraid you’d hate me if I did.”

“What would ever make you think that?” Vegeta questioned, trying to keep the hurt and anger from shining through.

“I called again the same night, and the line had been disconnected,” Bulma explained. “I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“I…broke my phone,” he told her. “I was frustrated that I couldn’t come to you or find you…hold you and telling you everything would be fine.”

“Oh.”

Neither knew how to press the conversation forward, so they just stared out at the sunset. “Do you know the sex?” Vegeta asked awkwardly.

Bulma frowned and looked toward the other side of her, as far away from him as possible. “They were worried about complications arising if they did certain tests, so no…I don’t know.”

“Then we’ll find out together,” he assured her. “Then after, we’ll go home.”

“W-What?” Bulma asked in shock. “Vegeta, I don’t want to leave. This is one of the first places I’ve actually been happy.”

Vegeta’s expression darkened, his hurt evident. “Are you saying that you weren’t happy with me?”

“What?” Bulma exclaimed alarmed. “No, Vegeta. I didn’t mean it that way; I swear.”

Vegeta could see Bulma was about to make herself hysterical and sighed. He had come with the intent of hurting her, but she was already so far gone. There was only one thing he could do for her in this moment. He stood up and started to head inside the apartment.

“Wait, Vegeta!” Bulma cried. “Don’t go; I’m sorry! Please, I…I didn’t mean it!”

Bulma was sobbing now, and she buried her face in her arms as the sobs wracked her body. Moments later, she felt something warm and soft on her shoulders. She jolted up and saw a blanket wrapped around her. She dried her tears with the blanket and turned to see Vegeta standing over her. He put his hands on her shoulders. Bulma clenched her eyes shut, the fear from her nightmares returning, but it disappeared when Vegeta’s soft voice invaded her system. “Let’s get you into bed, Bulma,” Vegeta ordered while gently lifting her up. “You need to rest.”

Bulma allowed Vegeta to lead her into her apartment and then to her bedroom. After setting her down on the bed, he moved to turn off the lights and then joined her. She stared at him, blinking a few times as his eyes bored into hers. He untied and removed her sneakers before running his hand through her wig. He then removed the offending object and tossed it to the side, fixing her hair in the process.

She almost looked like the Bulma he knew years ago, naïve and innocent, nervous even when he took her the first time, save for the fact that this time she was pregnant with his child. He laid her down on the bed and, after removing his shirt, got in on the other side of the bed. Bulma tensed when she felt his arms wrap around her, but when she heard his sigh of relief, she too felt slightly relieved. Still, she was terrified that one of her nightmares would come to pass. She could only hope that, with Vegeta here and him knowing about the pregnancy, she wouldn’t be plagued by nightmares of the unknown.


	7. It Don't Matter, I'll be Courageous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters or the lyrics used in the chapter titles from the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden.

She knew that she was having another nightmare, especially since she had seen Vegeta earlier that day. He hadn’t come to hurt her, she kept trying to tell herself, but here and now, he was trying to take the baby again. Bulma pleaded with him to let her keep the baby and to leave her alone, but he refused and took their child away from her. Weak from giving birth, she couldn’t even fight back or go after him. She was left alone, calling out for the two in the darkness as she racked with sobs.

“Bulma, wake up!” she heard Vegeta yell as she started to come out of her dream. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face while trying to get her bearings.

Vegeta had been trying to shake her away for five minutes when he started to hear her screaming out in her sleep and sobbing. He was worried for her, and it got even worse when she started calling his name. All he wanted to do was get her out of whatever hellish nightmare she was trapped in. When she finally did wake up, he instantly wrapped her up in his arms and held her to his chest being careful of her rounded stomach.

“V-V-Vegeta?” Bulma called weakly.

“Sh, I’m here,” he replied hurriedly trying to get her to stop crying. It pained him to hear the sadness and fear in her voice. What had these nightmares done to her, and why did she believe them? He never did anything to hurt her in the past, so it made no sense to him. He was not his father.

“P-Please don’t be mad at me,” she pleaded. Vegeta just flinched and looked down at her. Her eyes were open and she was staring at his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

“It’s not you I’m angry with,” he half-lied. Truth was he couldn’t be angry with her now. She had suffered more than he had. He was absolutely livid, but more at his father, who was dead, and Bulma’s father who he would destroy.

Bulma shook her head. “No, you have to be at least a little angry with me,” she told him. “I…I made mistakes.”

“We both did,” Vegeta clarified. “I shouldn’t have gone home that day. I should have stayed with you.”

“Vegeta, I never wanted to come between you and your family,” Bulma tried to explain again.

“What family?” Vegeta joked with a bitter chuckle. “You certainly weren’t coming between my mother and me. She actually approved. No, just that bastard of a father had issues, and now he’s dead.”

Bulma gasped and sat up in bed. “Oh my gosh, Vegeta…I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not,” Vegeta admitted. “He had it coming. I don’t care.”

Bulma became sad as Vegeta’s expression darkened and he spoke so callously about his own father. Vegeta came back to reality, saw the look she was giving him, and looked away. He couldn’t stand the judgment, not from her. “So how long have you been here?” he asked in attempts to change the subject.

Bulma sighed knowing the previous conversation was over. She moved to sit up more so that she could look at him and converse. Vegeta let her go, ignoring how reluctant he felt in doing so. “I’ve been here since I left for the most part,” Bulma admitted. “I spent a little while hitchhiking until I got to this town. I hadn’t been recognized right away so I went to the store and got hair dye. Then I got the job at the diner and explained my situation somewhat to Juu. She was so nice, and let me stay with her, her husband, and their daughter for a little while until I could afford to get the apartment.”

“You were willing to go through all that pregnant, but not contact me for help?” Vegeta questioned. “I would have been here. Hell, we could have lived in the apartment our mother’s got for us.”

“I…didn’t know I was pregnant until that day I called you,” she explained. “I had already settled here with my new identity, and I assumed you could work things out with your dad. Then I was getting sick and Juu had Yamcha drive me home. He took me to the store and got me a pregnancy test having been through it with his cousin.”

“Right, that jerk,” Vegeta growled in jealousy.

“Please, Vegeta…he was the only one I could talk to about everything, and he did tell me to call you,” she responded to his irritation. “He’s been a good friend; they all have been. Don’t blame them because you’re mad at me.”

“For the last time Bulma,” Vegeta shouted slightly, “I am not angry with you! If you make me say it again, I will be extremely irritated. Now stop it!”

Bulma cringed at his angered tone and then moved to lie down. She wanted to sleep on her side, to not have to face him, but she could only sleep on her back. Vegeta watched her with a hardened gaze. It was starting to drive him crazy. Bulma hated being told what to do, and any time he tried, she’d make it clear that he couldn’t control her. Now, she was just sitting there, taking the verbal assault.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Bulma, relax,” he said exasperated. “I don’t know why you’re acting this way or what these bad dreams were about, but I can assure you that I’m not here to cause problems.”

“Why are you here?”

Well, that question had made a tenseness rise between them. Vegeta knew he’d have to answer. He couldn’t tell her that he had been angry with her. She wasn’t maliciously trying to hurt him. They were both victims of this situation his father had caused with his pettiness.

“I came for you,” he said, settling for what he had originally wanted. He would have gone to her from the very beginning. If they had left together, he would have joined her in this life. The only reason he needed to go back now was to start his war with Capsule Corp. and to make sure his mother was taken care of. He needed to run the company now so that his mother could continue to live.

“Vegeta,” Bulma breathed out shakily, “I can’t go back. I know you might want that, but I can’t do it. I can’t handle it. It’s bad enough I caused a rift between your family, but I already destroyed my own.”

“Bulma, you didn’t do anything,” Vegeta said determined to keep the irritation from appearing in his voice. “Our fathers caused their own drama. Whatever was said to you that day, ignore it.”

“You don’t know,” she whispered. “If he sees me again, I don’t know what he’ll do.”

“If you’re talking about your father,” Vegeta guessed, “there won’t be a problem. When we go back, you won’t be staying with him. You and our child will live with me.”

Bulma’s brows furrowed in confusion with her mouth open as she tried to form a response. Vegeta hovered over her so that she was looking directly into his eyes. She could tell he was serious, but she was still worried. His features were more angry and tenser now since the last time she had seen him. Part of her felt like some of it was directed at her for not trying to contact him again. She clenched her eyes shut, attempting to rid herself of these thoughts. The rational part was trying to take control now that he was here. She was trying to remember their relationship, how laid back and happy they were.

When she felt the soft pressure of his lips on her forehead, her eyes snapped open. He moved so that they were looking at each other again. That was when he saw the time. It was three o’clock in the morning. Bulma needed to sleep.

He decided to do something he knew had worked when they were dating. With one hand resting on her stomach and the other being laced in her hair, Vegeta pulled her towards him and kissed her. At first she didn’t respond and tensed, but then she felt how tender he was being with her and the fear left her. Her hand found its way to his hair. Vegeta grunted his approval before pulling away from Bulma while continuing to stroke her hair.

“Go back to bed, Bulma,” he said softly. “Whatever you dreamt…it’s not true. I’m not going to take the baby away, because wherever I go, you will both be going with me.” Bulma looked like she was about to protest before Vegeta put a finger to her lips. “We’ll work it out, but I refuse to let you go again.”

Tears of both guilt and happiness started to prick at Bulma’s eyes. The guilt came from her avoiding him for so long, but the happiness was because he didn’t seem to have ill feelings towards her. She hated the idea of leaving the town she had come to feel safe in, but she still felt slight trust in Vegeta. His actions tonight made her feel more hopeful and confident in dealing with him. Maybe, just maybe things would be fine.

* * *

Panchy was awake later that morning and was surprised to smell food cooking. Ready to scold her daughter for being up and about, she entered the kitchen, but froze when she saw Vegeta putting eggs, bacon, and toast on some plates. He turned off the stove and moved to set the table, but he paused in his motion when he saw that he was being watched. Panchy offered him a thankful smile, and he looked down to the ground. He completed the task of setting the table without making eye contact with the blonde woman.

“What’s going on?” Bulma asked. Vegeta nearly shot up to look at her. He had hoped he would have been done setting up before he got found out. He knew they would have figured it out, but he didn’t want to be fawned over and knowing Bulma’s mother…

“Oh, good morning dear,” Panchy greeted. “Look at what a nice breakfast Vegeta made.”

Bulma’s confusion disappeared, her lips turning upright into a smile. Vegeta blushed slightly and kicked the floor near the chair. The blue-haired girl shook her head and chuckled. She knew he hated to cook, with a passion in fact, but he was trying.

“Thank you,” Bulma chimed as she waddled over to the table. Vegeta moved her seat out for her and helped her sit. It was still so unreal for him to see her this way. He knew he missed a lot of the pregnancy, but honestly she looked like she was about to pop at any second.

“So you have your appointment tomorrow, right?” Panchy asked. Bulma flashed her a small glare, knowing that her mother knew exactly when her appointment was.

“Yes,” Bulma said as she took a bite of her breakfast. She had to force herself not to make any kind of positive sound or else Vegeta would hesitate ever cooking again. Where he hated cooking, he was really good at it. He just hated the praise for those skills.

“I need to go into town,” Panchy lied. “I think Vegeta should go with you.”

Vegeta nearly choked on some water. He used his sleeve to wipe the dribble off his face. Bulma gaped at Vegeta’s nervousness to her mother’s suggestion. Between the two of them, he was the one who was always the most composed. Now he was sputtering because of a simple and reasonable suggestion.

“Vegeta,” Bulma said softly. “Would you like to go with me?” Vegeta tilted his head in her direction and nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment.

“Then it’s settled,” Panchy stated cheerfully. “Now, I think the three of us should just have a relaxing day in and watch movies. What do you think?”

Bulma didn’t know what she thought. She had been working like crazy since she had come here, barely having any kind of a day off. For her scheduled days off, she would request extra hours or go to doctors’ appointments. She hadn’t had time to herself since, well, the dance.

“Sounds fine,” Vegeta said after regaining his composure. He flashed Bulma that look that always told her not to argue with him. It wasn’t a venomous look, but one that told her she wouldn’t win the argument in the end. She knew she had to give into her mother’s suggestion.

“Yeah, sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this chapter took a different route than I planned, but I kind of liked it. Now Vegeta managed to open the lines of communication and they’re somewhat getting back to where they were. There will still be more drama though, especially when they get back home, as I’m sure you could assume. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	8. If You Can Pretend You've Forgiven Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters, and I don’t own the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” from which I derived the chapter titles.

"Good morning, Bulma," her obstetrician said with a comforting tone. "How have you been feeling? Has your blood pressure been down?"

Vegeta had brought Bulma to her doctor's appointment like they had agreed the day before. He still couldn't get over how much of the pregnancy he had missed. It was difficult for him to see other patients and their boyfriends or husbands going through their first appointments together. He should have been there from the beginning. Part of him felt like he should have searched for her earlier. He had the resources, well his father did, but he could have tried. Instead he gave into the man's demands and let Bulma become an afterthought before long. He let the anger and bitterness consume him while she had been consumed by sadness and fear.

"Well, no," Bulma reluctantly admitted. "It's still been all over the place, but I checked it yesterday morning, last night, and today and it seemed normal."

"Well, that's good," the doctor replied, sounding optimistic. "I'll check it again and your heart rate, and then take some blood and we can discuss where to go from there. Sound good?"

Bulma nodded and took Vegeta's hand for comfort and he complied. It didn't bother him that the doctor was completely ignoring his presence. She was simply doing her job, checking out Bulma's health as well as their child's.

"Everything is sounding good," the woman told her. "Much better than it has been. Did anything change overnight?"

"Well…" Bulma started to say before growing quiet.

The obstetrician smiled and then finally acknowledged Vegeta. "Are you another friend of hers?" she asked.

"No," Vegeta answered. "I'm the father. Bulma is my girlfriend."

Bulma's heart nearly skipped a beat when Vegeta claimed her as his girlfriend once again. It shocked her, for she expected him to only want some kind of co-parenting relationship when they returned home, if she went with him. His declarations, she knew, implied that he wanted to pick up where they left off, but she was still so afraid. What if going back would hurt her more? What would her father do? What would happen to their child? There were so many unknowns in returning home, and Bulma was terrified. If she had the same temperament she did before this whole fiasco started, she would be laughing at herself for being worried about such things. She had no idea what had happened to her sense of adventure.

"Well, that explains a lot," the doctor said with a chuckle. "I'm sure seeing you has helped with the stress. Has she told you much about her condition?"

"I know enough," Vegeta answered.

"Okay," the doctor responded. "Then you know keeping her stress level down is key. I know a little bit about the situation. For legal reasons regarding insurance and such, she needed to be honest about her name, so I do know the situation you both are coming from. For now, travel is not wise. We will see once the baby is born how long it takes for her to recover and to make sure the baby is alright and then if you want we can talk about when it is safe to travel. Are you planning on staying long?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma and then to the doctor. "I'm not leaving until we can all leave together."

The doctor smiled. "Alright, well I'll go get the supplies for blood work and then the two of you can go."

The obstetrician left the couple alone, but they sat in silence that neither wanted to break. Eventually Vegeta sighed and said, "What happened to you? You were never this…this…"

"Mousy?" Bulma finished before sighing herself. "I know. I don't know what happened. I was scared and alone and afraid to contact anyone. My rational mind says it's hormones, but I don't know. The stress has just been killing me and I was letting it."

"Why?" Vegeta questioned. "You've always strived under pressure. What was keeping you down?"

"You," Bulma admitted, her voice cracking slightly. "I've felt so guilty over what I did to you. I…the nightmares, I kept thinking that if I told you, you'd hate me and then you really would come after me to take the baby away. It was stupid, I know, but I was so scared. Then I decided to contact my mom, and she tried to convince me I was wrong, but I was already too far along. I didn't know what to do."

Vegeta shook his head. "Yeah, you should have told me," he said, "but I understand that you were not thinking rationally."

"Oh please, Vegeta," Bulma whined as she started crying. "Don't even try to tell me that you weren't mad at me for leaving. Don't sit there and tell me you weren't mad that I didn't call you again. Don't sit there and pretend you've forgiven me when I hurt you just as much as I was hurting."

Vegeta forced her into a hug and let her cry. It was true that he had been angry with her, and she knew it too. She knew him too well, despite their time apart. He couldn't lie to her, so he settled for the truth, leaving out the part where he had come to cause her the same pain he was feeling. "I was angry, at our fathers, at you, and myself. But then I saw you again, and I realized that I couldn't be angry with you. You were hurting in your own way, and now I'm just angry at our fathers for causing this and me for not coming for you sooner."

Bulma shook her head, not wanting to accept what he was saying, but Vegeta just hugged her harder. "I've already forgiven you, Bulma," he whispered in her ear. "If you want to make up for anything, then do it by letting it go and keeping you and our child healthy. That is all I want from you. When the baby is born, like the doctor said, we'll discuss the logistics of travelling. We will make this work, so for now let it all go and do not stress yourself out about anything. Let me take on those worries. It is the least I can do for not being here for you sooner."

"Vegeta," Bulma stated calmly, the wave of tears ending. "I don't blame you for anything. There's nothing you need to make up for. I should have told you."

"The past is past," Vegeta reminded her. "We can only move forward. We will move forward together."

Bulma nodded, wiping away the remainder of her tears before leaning against him. "How could I forget how sweet you can be?" she asked, though she didn't expect an answer.

He didn't know the answer to that either, having never caused her pain in the past. These nightmares, being alone, the stress, and the pregnancy took its toll on his woman. She had been suffering so much, and he hadn't even known it. Well, hopefully now that he was here and especially once the pregnancy was over and her hormones weren't all over the place, she would return to her rational state. He would wait until then to bring up the logistics of returning home.

The doctor returned with the test supplies and drew the blood she needed to run tests. Vegeta reluctantly stepped away from Bulma so that the doctor could do her job and they could return home. His goal was to get her to rest whether it be in bed or on the couch. He didn't care if he had to wait on her to make sure she and the baby stayed healthy. The doctor seemed to be positive though. Was him being there having that profound of effect on Bulma's mental health?

His phone rang and he mentally cursed at himself for forgetting to turn off the ringer. He excused himself and left the room to take the call. His eyes widened when he saw his mother's number. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Vegeta, where on Earth are you?"_ his mother asked in worry. _"I managed to get things had the company stable saying you'd schedule a press conference when you return from a trip, but son…where are you? I was so worried."_

Vegeta sighed slightly. He hadn't meant to worry his mother. He just wanted to get to Bulma, and even worse he had been thinking maliciously. His mind wasn't on his mother. And when he saw Bulma, his mind was only on their situation. He hadn't even thought to call his mother and let her know where he was and who he was with.

"Sorry," he forced himself to say. "I wasn't thinking. Father's PI found Bulma."

" _W-What?"_ his mother stuttered. _"Vegeta, are you with her?"_

"Yes," he answered. "Things are…complicated right now. When Bulma had left, neither of us had known she was…pregnant."

" _She was…oh my goodness, Vegeta. I'm so sorry."_

Vegeta didn't understand why his mother was apologizing. She hadn't been the one to cause his problems. She was supportive of his relationship when he hadn't even known she knew. Both their mothers were, and he intended to make sure they were both taken care of, but he refused to let his mother apologize for that man.

"You have no reason to apologize," he told her. "It wasn't your fault. But anyways, I will remain here with Bulma until she has the baby and it is safe for them to both travel."

" _Why is it unsafe for her to travel?"_

"She has some type of condition triggered by stress," Vegeta explained. "The goal is to limit her stress so that she can have a smooth delivery. Then after we will talk travel plans. She's far along, so I'm expecting she'll give birth within the next couple of weeks."

" _Vegeta, I want to come, to help and to see my grandchild," his mother pleaded. "Where are you?"_

"In Texas," he answered. "I'll text you the address. Just tell the workers to do their job and they will be paid handsomely for their service until I return. Don't tell anyone about Bulma. I don't need word getting out to her father. If anyone will stress her out, it is him."

" _I wouldn't dream of it, son,"_ his mother assured him. _"I'll be on the next flight out."_

Vegeta hung up the phone and immediately texted his mother the address. After, he joined Bulma and the doctor, and the doctor was ready to let Bulma go. "I'll call you when I get the test results, but everything looks good right now. Just continue to rest; and I know we talk about this each appointment, but please consider reducing your work hours."

Bulma was about to speak up, but Vegeta beat her to the punch. "I'm taking care of her expenses right now, so she doesn't have to work. I will make sure she stays rested."

The doctor grimaced slightly at the way he was talking. "Okay, it is good that she can rest, but you cannot mandate she stay that way. Forcing it on her will make her stress more. Instead, try to live as normally as possible. She can still go out and go for walks or something, but keeping her cooped up will not be good for her either. The two of you can find a happy medium together."

"I'd like that," Bulma said meekly calling Vegeta's attention to her. She still looked nervous, but Vegeta could see the hope in her eyes. She wanted to move forward, and he wanted to move forward with her.

"Agreed," Vegeta stated simply. "Let's go."

Bulma smiled slightly and nodded getting off the table. She said goodbye to her doctor and then left with Vegeta. He took her hand and laced their fingers together. They went for a walk together before they returned home and it reminded him so much of when they first started dating.

* * *

" _Vegeta, what is this?" Bulma had questioned him as they walked home together from their bus stop. Vegeta had just taken her hand._

_Now, the two of them had been neighbors all their lives. They were not strangers to their father's rivalry. As young children, they had participated in it trying to best each other in classes; however, as they grew older they continued to impress each other more and more and dropped the rivalry becoming friends. It had been the four of them: Bulma, Vegeta, Chi Chi, and Goku. It was the only way they could hang out as friends because their fathers always seemed to find out they were hanging out together. Bulma and Vegeta would play along with the rivalry at home, saying they hadn't known the other would be there, but they had._

_They were becoming inseparable for a long time, and their friends supported it fully. Chi Chi and Goku lied for them all the time when questioned by their fathers. Sometimes Bulma would go out at night to "go for a walk with Chi Chi" or Vegeta would "go play videogames at Kakarot's" when really Bulma and Vegeta would go to the lake and talk for hours. They were starting to give into their feelings for each other, but both were too nervous to try._

_That is until one day where they were dropped off. Chi Chi had stayed after school and Goku had been picked up by his father to go to his grandfather's for the weekend. Vegeta had felt it was the perfect time to make his play._

_He smirked at her question. "What is what?" he asked tightening his grip. "Can a man not hold the hand of his girlfriend?"_

_Bulma blushed profusely when he dubbed her his girlfriend, but she hid her timid temperament by smacking Vegeta with her free hand. He saw it coming from a mile away and grabbed it, grinning at her. She gave up and smiled as well. "So, you're asking me to be your girlfriend?"_

" _I don't ask, woman," was his simple answer, his face becoming serious. "Look, I don't care about the stupid rivalry we're 'supposed' to have. All I know is that I feel we're better together than we are apart. I think we proved that even more on our science project."_

" _Yeah, that was great," Bulma laughed. "I still can't believe our dad's bought that our teacher chose the partners. But wasn't that awesome, two whole weeks being permitted in each other's homes. We should use that excuse more often."_

_Vegeta wore a faint smile at her suggestion, but then frowned. He didn't want to hide his relationship from his parents, especially because he would be so proud to have Bulma as his girlfriend. The only problem was Bulma's father. Vegeta could handle whatever his father would do to him, but Bulma loved her father and he knew the man would make things hard on her. He had seen it during the weeks where they worked together. Dr. Briefs had ignored her the entire time._

" _Do you really think we can do this?" Bulma asked him. "I mean, we can't be too public. I'd hate to think about what your dad would do to you."_

" _Please," Vegeta scoffed. "I can handle him. The worst he can do is make me read some extra company reports over the weekends. I'm more worried about your dad, but yes I think we can do this."_

" _Why me, Vegeta?" The two of them stopped walking and Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean, you're one of the most popular guys at school. You could be with anyone that your father wouldn't hate. Why would you go for me?"_

" _Because I don't hate you," Vegeta told her. "Bulma, you are one of the brightest, most intelligent girls I've ever met and you challenge me. You're the only one who can. We have fun together. It's easy to talk to you because you get it. You understand what I go through, and there's no one else I'd trust with that information. Even Kakarot doesn't get the full extent. If this rivalry didn't exist, you would still be the girl I'd be able to be myself around. It's just easy, being with you."_

" _But things could get complicated," she warned him. "If our fathers ever found out, they would-”_

" _If they find out, we'll deal with it then. There is no sense worrying about it now. All I want is you."_

_Bulma smiled at his response and nodded her agreement. That was the day she accepted being his girlfriend._

* * *

Thinking back on that whole thing, Vegeta realized that they were in the same spot once again. He had just said she was his girlfriend and she blushed all the same. She was hesitant to pursue their relationship in fear of what it would do to them like she was back then. Now they were dealing with the fallout of their fathers finding out, and they hadn't been doing it together.

If this whole mess proved anything, though, it was that they were definitely better together. Bulma was less stressed and Vegeta was less angry. Apart, their weaknesses consumed them. They never imagined that they would ever be reunited, and now that they were, they were afraid to drop their walls once again.

"Bulma," Vegeta called quietly.

"Hm?" Bulma responded.

"Is there some place we can go to be alone?" he asked. "Like the lake back home?"

Bulma stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Why?"

"I just want to talk," he told her. "Like we used to." Bulma looked unsure still. "It's been months, Bulma. I know you think we've changed too much, but it's only been nine months. We can work things out. Didn't I promise you that we'd deal with the fallout together?"

Bulma looked away, feeling the guilt again. It wasn't that she thought they had changed too much. She could even rationally say that her fear was unwarranted, but she still felt immensely guilty for whatever pain she was not there to help him with. "I…there's a park. Not many people go there. I usually go find a bench, somewhere in the center, to just get away."

"Sounds perfect," Vegeta responded as the two of them walked off.

* * *

There seemed to be no one walking in the park on the winter day. It was getting closer to spring and it was not as cold as it had been. The two teens were sitting on one of the park benches, side by side like when they went to the lake, but tenser than they ever were. Vegeta hoped that he would be able to get her passed this. He had admitted to loving her to his father and to her. She just needed to be reminded.

"I should have listened to you when you suggested we leave," Vegeta told her. "Even with the PI watching, at least we would have been together through this whole thing."

"Vegeta," Bulma interjected, "I shouldn't have left. It was stupid of me. And I should have called, not just that one day, but I didn't."

"I know what you were thinking," Vegeta admitted. "But Bulma, you never came between me and my father. The only thing that came between us was the fact that I was actually happy and he had no control over me." He took his hand and ran it through her long, blue hair. "You just happened to be the one to make me happy. When we were apart, I was not happy, and the only ones I blamed were our fathers. Now mine is gone. There's nothing keeping us apart anymore. Even your father can't talk anymore."

"Oh God…my father," Bulma said in sadness burying her head in her hands. "I can't even think about him. I…I don't think we ever really talked that day, about what he said. I don't think I could ever face him again."

Vegeta looked at his saddened girlfriend and pulled her towards him. "What did he say?" he asked while attempting to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Vegeta…I can't tell you," she reluctantly replied as she started crying. "You…you would hate it."

"Bulma, tell me," he said softer. He didn't want to risk her stressing herself out to tell him.

"I…he…" she stammered. "He said that he didn't want to even look at me, that my betrayal sickened him so much. He…he said he thought he raised me better than to act like a common whore to sleep with someone who was most likely using me to get to him. He wished that he had had a son and not a daughter because he'd be more dependable and less of disappointment."

Vegeta tightened his hold on her as she cried into his chest. The words he was hearing…he couldn't believe anyone, especially her own father, could say them to her. She was a wonderful person, kind and understanding. Everyone liked her, especially the workers of other companies. Dr. Briefs would probably never admit it, but some of his agreements were made only because of Bulma. The fact that he said all of those detestable things made Vegeta's resolve grow stronger.

"He doesn't deserve to call you his daughter," Vegeta stated forcefully. "You're too good for him. You did not betray him; he betrayed you. If those things he said were part of what caused you to run, then I don't blame you one bit. I only wish that you had stayed to talk to me. I would have made sure you didn't go on thinking those lies for long."

"Vegeta, I betrayed you too," Bulma cried. "I left you. I kept the pregnancy from you. I-”

"You were in a very bad situation where your father did nothing but make it worse," Vegeta finished. "Bulma, you know how I feel about you. Even if I was mad at you simply because I was mad at the world does not change that. I want you just as much as I did the day I told you I wanted you to be my girlfriend. You know I love you. I've said it before. Why on Earth would you think I'm still angry with you?"

Bulma's sobs weren't affecting her as badly as when she told him what he father had said, but she didn't answer his question. "I am not your father," he reminded her. "I am not my father. There is no rivalry, no hate, nothing. We've always been good together, right? It can all go back to the way it was, but this time we won't have to sneak around. We'll be a family, a real one. Our child, boy or girl, will _never_ be subjected to that. They'll only be subjected to us and what being a family truly means. Even our mothers won't let the kid experience anything but. They had rented us an apartment you know. I was coming back to get you when you had left to tell you so we could go move in. They furnished it and everything."

"I'm so sorry," Bulma whispered against his chest. "I really should have stayed." She pushed herself off of him to look him in the eyes. He nearly gasped at how worn she looked. She really needed to rest. The time would come for them to hash out the rest.

"Then, now…it makes no difference to me, Bulma," he assured her. "I want to live with you. I want to be your boyfriend still. Technically we never broke up. I still feel for you, and it doesn't bother me. None of this bothers me except for the fact that I wish I was here earlier to help alleviate your stress instead of being the cause."

"You weren't the cause," Bulma stated. "Maybe my nightmares were projecting my depression from all the stuff my father said, how much I missed you, how much I wished you were here but was too ashamed to contact you."

"You never have to feel shame, Bulma. You've done nothing wrong."

Bulma sniffled a little bit before resting against Vegeta like she always did when she was hurting. "Did you really mean it when you said you wanted me to go back with you?"

"I never say things that I don't mean, woman," he teased. "That much you should remember."

Bulma laughed at that and realized that Vegeta really did make her happy. He really believed that they could make everything work. She knew she was eventually going to have to return home, but they would worry about everything later. For now she just had to worry about the baby and herself, and Vegeta had already offered to take care of the rest.

"I really do love you, Vegeta," she told him. Vegeta felt touched by the warmth of her voice. It was inviting, loving, and everything he had missed about her. He lightly pressed his lips to hers, wiping away the remainder of her tears. He let himself think one final thought on the subject that he would continue to tell himself later.

_No matter what, we will make it work._


	9. Cause I Don't Know You Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the characters, or the song "I Don't Know You Anymore."

" _Vegeta, help!"_

That had been the first thing Vegeta had woken up to that morning. A lot had happened since Bulma's desperate plea broke him out of a sound sleep. It all started the week prior, when his mother had shown up, and then snowballed out of control.

Vegeta's mother had kept true to her word and was there the next day. Bulma and Panchy had been surprised to see her, though Bulma was relieved to know that Vegeta had told her. It also made her feel a little better to see her mother engaging in conversation with Vegeta's mother. The two of them didn't act like women who were separated by their husbands' feud, but like two friends who hadn't seen each other for a long time. The guilt started to creep into Bulma's subconscious once more as she watched everyone interact. That night, the nightmares started again.

Vegeta was at a loss. Once his mother had arrived, Bulma had reverted to her quiet and fearful demeanor. It was as if the last week hadn't happened, that they hadn't made any progress in the healing of her mental state. It infuriated Vegeta. The two of them used to argue for the fun of it, used to insult each other without it meaning anything, and he had always been attracted to her fiery spirit. If she was nervous over something that didn't matter, Vegeta never had any problem telling her how stupid she was acting. Bulma would laugh with him when she realized he was right. He couldn't do that now. Yes, Bulma's misplaced guilt and nightmares were stupid, but if he told her in his usual way she would crumble, and he didn't even want to think about what would happen to her or the baby.

Walking on eggshells was starting to wear heavily on him. They had talked a lot in those couple of days. He and Bulma had admitted that they still loved each other. Bulma hadn't reacted negatively to him saying he wanted to be with her and live with her. The idea of them being a family had alleviated Bulma's stress. Now, it was back to the moment he had first seen her. Bulma was wearing herself out again, and he could only be so forceful before she acted distant before being obedient. Vegeta really hoped that once the baby was born, Bulma would be her spitfire self and give him a good smack or two. Even if it irritated him slightly in the past, how she would forcelessly smack him in public, he desired it so much now. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Vegeta longed for the days when they were younger, back when they first got into it. They had been in middle school. In elementary school they had always been in different classes and simply didn't speak except occasionally at the bus stop. They were oblivious to their fathers' rivalry back then. As young children, their parents kept them out of it.

Once they were old enough to carry on the family names with pride, the rivalry between the two began. They were both aiming to join their father's in their respective companies. Every presentable project, every test, the two of them worked hard to best each other. It had been a constant competition. They would fight with prideful words that they had realized were empty one day. Vegeta could still remember the last true fight they had regarding the rivalry.

* * *

_They had been in eighth grade taking a business class as their elective. The goal of the assignment was to strike up a business deal with an imaginary company. Every student had to make a presentation that explained the goals and target audience of their own made up companies and use graphs and charts to show how their business was doing without the contract and the projected growth of both companies if the other was to sign._

_Vegeta had worked insanely hard on that project, sleeping very little. Black coffee became his favorite drink that week as he locked himself in his room to work on his presentation. It was then that he truly noticed that Bulma lived across from him. Sure, he knew she lived there, but he rarely ever saw her lights on that late. He saw her sitting on the platform before her window with a laptop and many folders stacked next to her. She too had a large mug of coffee, as well as a determined look on her face. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful in his life, but then the thirteen-year-old scoffed at his thought. She was the competition, and he needed to crush her._

_They had both gone to bed late, finishing around the same time. Vegeta opened his window to let the cool, night air into his room when he heard someone shouting across the street._

" _Bulma, what are you still doing up? You have school in the morning!"_

" _Dad, I was just finishing up my business project. I think I really made something gre-”_

" _You're STILL working on that?" Dr. Briefs had shouted angrily which actually made Vegeta cringe. Did the man realize how loud he was being? "In the corporate world, a week means two days, three tops! How can you expect to take over the company when you can't even handle a simple project among your other responsibilities?"_

" _Dad I-”_

" _No, just go to bed," the man said snappishly. "I swear, Bulma, you better ace this class."_

_Vegeta heard no other sound that night, but he honestly felt bad for Bulma. His father was harsh when it game to the business, but even he knew that the project was a little tougher than just taking information from the present business's projected charts. The imaginary company had to be built from scratch, and the graphs had to be created from data that they had to figure out themselves based on non-existent products._

_Presentation day had been extremely boring, in his opinion. All the projects were shoddy, nothing like what a real presentation looked like. He had seen enough at the company conventions. If he saw one more colorful power point presentation, he was going to bang his head against a wall. When one of the students was done, he was about ready to show the class what a true, business-style power point should look like._

_As soon as he was ready to go next, Bulma had rushed into class breathing heavily. The teacher was not thrilled with the fact that she was late. Bulma had tried to explain her tardiness saying that the presentation kept her up, that she overslept, and in response the teacher decided to attempt to humiliate the girl and force her to give her presentation next._

_Bulma agreed and set up her presentation. The haggard and rushed girl disappeared as soon as her presentation started. She had presented herself well, surprising Vegeta after he had heard her argument with her father the night before. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she spoke so professionally. Her presentation was clear and concise using muted colors that worked well in drawing attention to her facts and figures without taking away from her talk or being too flashy._

_Everyone had been amazed by her presentation, all staring at her with mouths agape. Even the teacher seemed to have quieted. Vegeta hated admitting that her presentation was slightly better than his, but honestly, she had deserved this after dealing with the added pressure of her father. If Vegeta had to follow anyone's presentation, he was glad it was hers. Now he truly had a worthy opponent. He had given his presentation with as much professionalism and poise as the girl before him. She was the only one other than the teacher who paid strict attention to his talk, and he knew she was the only one who understood it._

_After class had gotten out, he had sought her out. He found her by her locker, rushing to get her belongings for her next class though she looked like she was about to pass out. Vegeta had knelt down to help her gather her things._

" _Thank-” Bulma looked up to see who was helping her so she could thank them properly, but frowned when she saw him. "Oh, it's you."_

_Vegeta scoffed at her attitude, but followed through with picking up her books. "What's wrong, Briefs? You give a presentation, and then you stumble and act half dead."_

_Bulma stood up and snatched her books out of Vegeta's hands, nearly stumbling since he had had a strong grip on them. "I don't need this from you," she snapped while turning away from him._

" _Because you got it enough from your father last night?" Vegeta stated making Bulma gasp and turn back around. He was taken aback when he saw her hurt and embarrassment. It was quickly replaced, surprisingly to him, by anger._

" _How dare you?" Bulma shouted. "Not only do you eavesdrop, but you try to use it as a way to take me on? That's low, Vegeta. You should know that bringing personal matters into business is hugely offensive. I would never do that to you!"_

_Vegeta was more offended than she was. He hadn't meant it as an attack, yet she was accusing him of being an underhanded businessman. He knew his father was into playing dirty in the business world. If there was one thing Vegeta hated more than anything, it was being compared to his father._

" _How dare I?" he snapped back. "I wasn't bringing it up to attack you. I don't play dirty. If I'm going to take down my competition, it will be because I overcame them with startling tactics that would astound them and make them eat their words. And it's hardly eavesdropping when I can hear that asshole screaming at you from across the street."_

" _Don't talk about my dad that way!" Bulma yelled before trying to smack him. He caught her hand and glared at her before he noticed a few tears on her face. "He…he didn't mean it. He's just under a lot of pressure at work. It's just because of his new project. He didn't…"_

_Vegeta was shocked that the girl just started crying in front of him as he held her wrist. It was very awkward for him as he had never really seen a girl cry before. He realized that he would have much rather her fight with him again than cry like she was. They were business rivals, yes, but that didn't mean Vegeta wanted to see her in pain._

" _Your proposals were decent for someone out of a hack company like Capsule Corp.," Vegeta jeered slightly trying to ease the tension._

_Bulma jolted slightly, blinking her tears away, before she realized she and her father's company had both been insulted. "You jerk!" she exclaimed. "Capsule Corp. is not a 'hack company.' At least we aren't arrogant enough to name our company after ourselves. Seriously, Ouji Corp.? That's so lame."_

" _I didn't choose the name!" Vegeta countered. "If I had it my way, it would be so much better. Something that would stick for years to come."_

" _Oh yeah, like what?" Bulma said disbelieving he could come up with anything._

" _Orius," Vegeta stated simply with a shrug. It had been a name he had thought of since he was younger, sounding similar to his favorite constellation while sounding both powerful and catchy._

" _Seriously?" Bulma asked. "That's actually not bad."_

" _I know," Vegeta countered smugly._

" _So fine, you would have named it differently, but you still act like you're so high and mighty all the time. You know that my presentation was the best presentation in there. I could tell by how everyone was gaping at me. That's the result of someone who is learning from that 'hack company-’”_

_Before Bulma had finished her sentence, she had been pushed against her locker and silenced by Vegeta's lips on hers. It was then she realized they were alone, probably very late for class. Vegeta pulled away from her, both of them breathing heavily after sharing their first kiss. "You talk too much, Bulma. Stop overanalyzing. It wasn't you that I was insulting."_

_Bulma stood pressed up against her locker pinned under Vegeta's sincere gaze. As he smirked and walked away from her, off to his next class, she realized that he had been insulting her father, that he hadn't approved of how she was spoken to the night before. That had been the turning point for them and, after Vegeta had kissed her, there would be no turning back._

* * *

Bulma had started trying to do more for herself, though it was difficult for her to move around being as pregnant as she was. For some reason, she had become antsy. Vegeta had taken care of a lot in the few days he was there, but now that there were three people waiting on her, Bulma felt like she had something to prove. She hated this illness. Even the smallest amount of stress could hurt her and the baby. Why, Bulma didn't know. She had always thrived under pressure, as Vegeta had observed, and she had always had a fairly low blood pressure. She wondered if this was her punishment for running away and keeping secrets. She could only hope that once the baby was born she could return to her old self. She despised herself for being so fearful.

When the guilt came back to haunt her, she tried so hard to ignore it and think back on old memories. The more she did that, the more Vegeta became the subject of her nightmares. It was as if her mind was still trying to play tricks on her. She just wanted to get herself to a point where she could cherish the good moments she had with Vegeta now. She wanted to move on.

She grew distant only because she didn't want Vegeta to see her fear again. He had worked so hard to convince her he wasn't there to hurt her, and she did believe him. She just couldn't shake the feeling that her boyfriend had changed in a negative way because of her abrupt departure. There were times where she could see it. Whenever his father or her father was mentioned, he would grow angry and cold shutting her out. That action alone made her fear for him more than her dreams made her fearful of him.

Between her mother, Vegeta's mother, and Vegeta himself trying to coddle her, Bulma had begun to feel stir-crazy. Against Vegeta's wishes, she had started doing more around the house even though her blood pressure still wavered. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but she needed to do something and, if she couldn't work, she would occupy her time differently.

After everyone had turned in for the night, Bulma lied awake in bed unable to fall asleep. Vegeta hadn't fallen asleep until he seemed sure that she was. She had heard him set the report he was reading down, as he was starting to get some things started with the company he now ran, and click the light off. He had kissed the back of her bear shoulder and then lazily wrapped his arm around her. It was a peaceful moment, one she used to cherish so much, but she was still tense and unrelaxed. Again, she caught herself hoping that things would feel different once she had the baby and her hormones had settled.

That night, though, she couldn't get settled, so she decided to go and do something. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she ended up grabbing the report from the nightstand and going to the living room to read it without waking Vegeta. Despite working as a waitress for the last nine months, Bulma was able to jump back into the business mindset and follow the report.

Bulma wasn't paying attention to the time, though she knew it was late and that she should go to sleep. She moved to get up which was proving to be very difficult. Crouching forward slightly, she pushed herself off of the couch but her eyes widened as a painful tug forced her to sit back down.

She had never felt that before, but the pain had taken her by surprise. It only lasted a short time, but it took her breath away even after it dissipated. Bulma decided to take a minute before trying to get up again. Then it happened again; that pain she had felt before had now happened while she was sitting. It felt like her whole body tensed in response to the pain and it scared her, but then she realized what was going on.

Before she could even think about panicking, she did the only thing her mind could think to do.

"Vegeta, help!"

* * *

_Vegeta couldn't believe he had kissed the competition. Once the elation from shutting her up had worn off, he realized that she could spread something around that would get back to his father. He tried to remember that she told him she would never bring personal matters into business. He would have to trust that._

_Later, he returned home and found his mother working on dinner. He had given her a quick hug before going up to his room to do his few assignments for the night. The fact that his father would be working late made him feel a wave of relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his father somehow finding out about his lapse in judgment._

_Could he even call it that?_

_No, he was sure he knew what he was doing for the most part. Bulma in her shock with her parted lips simply gaping at him, that was the reaction he had wanted to get from her. Still, he probably should have gone about it a different way. Well, it wasn't something he could take back now, so he didn't care._

_His room had been stifling, so he decided to open his window again and was surprised when he saw Bulma sitting on her windowsill once again, this time reading a book. She looked up from her book, a smile forming on her lips when she saw him opening his window. Awkwardly she waved, but remained in her spot. Vegeta grinned slightly, chuckling over the blush that formed on his face. He waved back before walking away and then decided to move his deck closer to the window._

_As they worked on their assignments for reading and math, they continued to share glances from across the street. Somehow kissing Bulma opened up a line of communication and acceptance between the two. Vegeta had realized that he didn't regret it at all._

" _What's up with you?" Goku asked him one day at gym as Vegeta strode confidently to the locker room. "You've been acting weird, lately."_

" _Have I, Kakarot?" Vegeta countered. "How so?"_

_Goku just laughed at him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "That. You've been acting more cocky than usual. You're like a different person. What happened in the last week?"_

_Vegeta shrugged, debating on whether or not he should tell his friend. He knew that Goku was dating a girl he had usually seen at Bulma's house. Goku had once before tried to convince Vegeta she wasn't a bad person. Vegeta had known that, but the rivalry had gotten to both of them and created some rift between the teenagers. He hadn't cared if she was a good person. At the time, she had just been competition._

" _I kissed Bulma," Vegeta finally said, though he whispered it so that no one else would hear._

" _YOU WHAT?"_

_Eyes were on the two boys when they reached the locker room after Goku screamed that. Vegeta grabbed Goku and took him back out into the hall. "Way to go, Kakarot. I don't think they heard you all the way in the back. Could you be any less discrete?"_

" _But, you, Vegeta, kissing…what?" Goku got out in broken speech. "I thought you hated her."_

" _I did," Vegeta agreed._

" _So what changed?"_

_Well, that was a loaded question. Between feeling bad for her and then being impressed with her, Vegeta hadn't known what had driven him to kiss her. He realized he needed to answer his friend's wonderings somehow, so he gave a noncommittal shrug. "I don't know. Pity maybe, though I'm starting to reluctantly realize you were right. She's not bad. She's a lot better than those idiots in business and finance."_

_Goku grinned and pulled Vegeta in to give him a friendly noogie. "Alright, man. I knew you'd see it eventually. Though, I'm glad it was now instead of later."_

" _And why is that?" Vegeta asked as he pushed himself away from his friend._

_At that, Goku frowned. "Well, I don't know if I should really say. She kind of came over to Chi Chi's last night to get away from her dad. For some bizarre reason he was making a huge deal over the fact that she got a B+ on her presentation. The teacher took off a lot of points for her coming in late."_

_Vegeta shook his head. It was true that she had come in late, but her grade still ended up being the highest in the class. Most of the students were given C's as a gift from the teacher. Some really should have been graded lower. He did understand, though, since his dad had given him a hard time for getting a B on the project, though he mostly said next time to work harder than he had and to learn what not to do from his shortcomings this time. This was back before his father decided to take complete control of his life, before he had found out about Bulma._

" _Hey, I have an idea," Goku stated breaking Vegeta out of his frustrating thoughts regarding his father's rival and how he treated his daughter. "I think we should all hang out at my house this weekend. Dad is going to be out of town, and Raditz will be there. He won't mind a co-ed sleepover. What do you think? That way you can spend some more time with Bulma, and she can get away from her dad."_

" _I never said I wanted to spend more time with her, idiot!" Vegeta shouted as Goku ran back into the locker room to change. Vegeta then looked at his phone and realized that he should change as well lest he be late to his next class._

* * *

Vegeta rushed to Bulma when he heard her call him. She sounded terrified, scared even. It almost reminded him of her nightmares, the way she had been calling his name desperately. Now, though, she was specifically asking him for help. He didn't understand what had happened when he had just gone to sleep with her safe in his arms.

He found her in the living room, tears streaming down her face and rushed over to her. "Bulma, what's wrong?"

"I…" Her face once again contorted in pain. "V-Vegeta, I think I'm h-having contractions."

His eyes widened, but he quickly regained control of the situation and helped her up. He forced her to lean on him and started guiding her out the door. "Wait!" she exclaimed making him pause after he grabbed a bag they had had packed for such a situation.

"What is it?" he asked, though he wanted to get her to the car quickly.

"Shouldn't we wake up our mothers?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I'll call them once we get you to the hospital, but you know we need to get you there quickly. Just use me to hold yourself up. I promise I will get you there safely."

Bulma's heart skipped a beat when Vegeta's eyes met hers. They were honest, sincere, and he truly meant that he would protect her. More tears fell from her eyes, but he wiped them away. "None of that, Bulma," he said softly. "Let's get you two to the hospital, now."

Bulma nodded in agreement and let him bring her to his car. She tried to keep herself calm as another contraction hit her, but it was just so painful. Vegeta quickly took to the driver's seat and started the car, quickly speeding out into the quiet town.

He was thankful it was so small a town that no one was out this late at night. It made it easier for him to get his girlfriend to the hospital. The fact that she was in pain bothered him more than he was letting on. Vegeta wished there was something he could do to take her pain away. All he could do was take ahold of her hand and rub comforting circles with his thumb while she grasped it as hard as she could. He really hoped that she was going to be okay.

* * *

" _Come on, Bulma, it'll be fun," Chi Chi tried as Bulma made the attempt to shoot down her invitation._

" _Chi Chi," Bulma sighed, "you know my dad gets on my case about the weekends. And you know he's completely against me staying overnight at a guy's house, even if he's as dense as Goku."_

_Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh at that. "Think, Bulma. We just won't tell him. My dad is away for the weekend, so if your dad calls my house and there's no answer, we can just say we were out to eat. You know he usually calls your cell, anyways. Besides, Goku thinks it'll be good for you to get away from home for a weekend. You need a break."_

" _I know, Chi," Bulma said sadly. "I'll ask my mom. She'll probably be good with it, but I will definitely not be mentioning that we're staying at Goku's."_

" _Great! I'll let him know. This is going to be great!"_

_Bulma smiled as she watched her friend run off. She knew that Chi Chi and Goku were just trying to help her out. Her father had been a lot harder on her the last few weeks. She was really hoping that his deal would go through soon. When he was stressed with the company, he always took it out on her or her mother. Right now, she knew he was struggling to make a deal with a company that Ouji Corp. was also trying to do business. Sometimes she really hated this stupid rivalry._

_She thought back over the week and what had happened between her and Vegeta. Vegeta had always been arrogant, cocky, and everything his father appeared to be. Bulma had expected him to not only look like his father and share his cockiness, but also to be as malicious and spiteful as the man as well. What had shocked her the most was that he came out and said that he was nothing like his father, that he would never play dirty acknowledging that he knew of his father's misgivings. Vegeta didn't act cocky because his name was affiliated with the company. He had the right to be prideful when he knew he could be better than the man in charge. He hadn't even liked his own company name._

_Vegeta was an enigma that Bulma thought she understood. Now, she knew he wasn't vindictive. He didn't care as much about the rivalry. Sure, they competed against each other or tried to best each other, but he actually came out and told her that her presentation had been impressive. If he was going to be her business rival in the future, she realized that she would rather have an amicable relationship than one where he was using anything he could think of against her._

_The thing that had her questioning their rivalry was that Vegeta had kissed her. Yeah, he had ended the kiss telling her she talked too much, once again acting cocky, but his demeanor the rest of the week didn't seem conceited. He actually seemed to be treating her differently._

_It had been her first kiss and, even though she didn't ever think about kissing him, it had left her feeling wonderful. She knew Vegeta probably didn't have feelings for her. If anything, it was an in the moment thing. Still, she was beginning to look at the boy who lived across from her a lot differently. That afternoon she had hoped to see him and was rewarded when he finally got home and went to open his window. In response to her presence, he waved and moved his desk so that they could occasionally see each other. It was the most fun Bulma ever had with the boy. It made her wonder if the rivalry needed to exist between them. Vegeta wasn't really all that bad._

* * *

Vegeta found a wheelchair, and he got Bulma settled in. He quickly went to find doctors, and she was rushed into a private room. Doctors and nurses were moving quickly getting her hooked up to monitors to keep track of her blood pressure. Vegeta could see the fear in Bulma's eyes, and he refused to leave her side even when he called her obstetrician and both their mothers.

The obstetrician had gotten there very quickly and seemed pleased with Bulma's readings, all things considered. She asked Bulma a few questions about when she started feeling the contractions to estimate how long she had been in labor, and then checked to see how far along she was. Unfortunately for Bulma, she still had quite a bit of time before she could deliver her baby. Hearing that only served to panic Bulma more.

Vegeta held her close to him, sitting as close as he could to the bed. Even when his mother and hers had come, he didn't move from his spot. He continuously stroked Bulma's hair whispering words of comfort and praise to remind her of her strength. She needed him to be strong for her, to be her rock, and he in turn tried to get her to rest while she had the chance.

She got a short break, the contractions lessening in strength for a small period, and she managed to drift off slightly while her mother went to get ice chips. "She's doing well," his mother said as she joined him. "I was in labor nearly a full day before you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

Vegeta scoffed and looked over to Bulma. He really hoped she didn't need to go through labor that long. She looked so worn out. It was hard to believe that she was almost nineteen years old when she looked so much older than that. He could say the same about himself, but it just went to show him how much experience could age a person.

Eventually Bulma woke up, the pain coming back full force. The obstetrician was there instantly asking the mothers to wait outside when she heard Bulma cry out and checked up on the baby's position. "It looks like you're ready to deliver," she said warmly. "You're going to have to start pushing."

Bulma tried, clutching onto Vegeta as her safety net. He held onto her mentally willing her not to be in so much pain. She managed to push a few times before she fell back in weakness.

"I-I can't," she whimpered out. "Vegeta, I can't do this. It hurts too much."

"You _can_ do this, Bulma," Vegeta said softly. "You know you're strong. You just need to push a little longer and then you can go back to sleep, okay?"

"B-But, I'm not good enough," she cried. "I-I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," he said forcefully. "And you are good enough. Don't let your father's words bother you. I told you then and I'll tell you now, but you are amazing in everything you do. Trust me; I've seen you at your worst. There's no way you're failing now."

With Vegeta's words of encouragement along with her doctor telling her to keep going, Bulma managed to find some strength left in her. Vegeta continued to offer comforting words and support and, before they knew it, cries could be heard in the small hospital room.

"Congratulations you two," the obstetrician said, "you've just given birth to a beautiful baby boy." Bulma fell back against the bed gasping for air while the doctor took the little baby to get him cleaned up. Vegeta took the time to wipe strands of hair away from her sweat-covered face. He placed a kiss on her forehead and told her to rest now that she finally could. She fell asleep instantly, breathing softly as her blood pressure started to go back down.

Vegeta finally let her go to go look at their son. The little boy had been cleaned up and wrapped in warm blankets with a hat covering his head. "Do you want to hold him?" he was asked. Vegeta simply nodded and lifted the kid out of the sterile cradle.

He had a son. He hadn't been expecting this at all, but he couldn't help but feel pride in the boy and pride in his girlfriend. This had definitely been a shift from how he had been feeling the last nine months. Oh, how he wished he had been there longer, but they could only move forward.

"Do you have a name for the boy?" the woman asked him.

Vegeta only shook his head. "I haven't talked to her about it. We'll make a decision when she wakes up."

The woman smiled at him. "Then before she wakes up I'm just going to take him to the NICU to get checked out and then I'll bring him right back."

Vegeta looked back over to Bulma and saw that her blood pressure had gone down quite a bit. "Was it really just the stress of the pregnancy that caused her pressure to rise?"

"Well," the doctor started, "the clinical term is induced hypertension. You see, stress and guilt cause elevated blood pressure in normal people, but with pregnant women, that alone causes them an enormous amount of stress. The hypertension can lead to a more fatal illness, but thankfully that didn't happen and she didn't need medication which was even better because that could have negatively affected the baby."

"So where do we go from here?" Vegeta asked. "If I take her home, will she relapse?"

He narrowed his eyes at the obstetrician when she laughed at him. "You're going to be an amazing father," she said taking him aback. "And no, she will be fine eventually, but I think it would be best to wait a week for travel. I'll take a look at her blood pressure and other parameters then, and most likely she won't even need medication. The biggest stress that was taking its toll on her body is gone now. She just needs rest and relaxation."

"And what of the future…if we…"

"Every pregnancy is different," the doctor went on to explain. "If she were to get pregnant again, it's possible that she won't have anything like this. From what I know of your situation, the timing was not good, and for her everything kept snowballing. If she were to get pregnant again, it would be under different circumstances, I hope."

Vegeta nodded and let the doctor take his son from him. He would have been more reluctant to let the baby go, but he was fine while Bulma still needed to be tended to. She had been amazing, just like he had always told her.

She stirred slightly, waking up when the monitor went off again to take her pressure. "Vegeta?" she called out questioningly.

"I'm here," he told her taking her hand in his. "You did well."

"W-Where is he?" she asked timidly.

Vegeta ran his hand through her hair. "Don't worry; the boy is fine. Your doctor is just checking him out to make sure he's healthy."

"Did you hold him?"

"Yeah," Vegeta said awkwardly.

"Vegeta, I didn't mean to…keep him from you," Bulma meekly apologized.

"Forget it," Vegeta told her. "I will if you come home with me."

"I want to," she answered. "Really, I do, but I don't know if I can go back there. I'm…too different."

"No," Vegeta remarked. "You are the same, Bulma. No one but you could have gotten through tonight the way you had."

Bulma didn't know what to say, but she didn't really want to argue about if she changed or not. She knew she would go home with Vegeta in the end, especially since she didn't want to keep the baby away from him. And then it hit her. "Did you name him?"

Vegeta shook his head. "I didn't know if you had a name picked out."

Bulma frowned and looked away from him. "I did, but I don't know how you would feel about it."

"Try me."

"I was going to name him after my grandfather and you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs," she told him looking at him to gage his reaction to the name.

Vegeta didn't look too thrilled with the name. "That's your father's name," he stated even though she had said it was her grandfather's name. Then he smirked slightly. "On second thought, I do like it. Let him be named after him, because that's the only thing that man will be giving to our son."

"Vegeta, what do you mean?" Bulma questioned.

"Bulma, I want him to carry my family name," he stated. "Your father doesn't deserve either of you to be affiliated with him. His last name will be Ouji."

It took Bulma by surprise, but she did like that Vegeta wanted to claim their son as his. This was something she definitely wouldn't fight him on. "Okay," she whispered before yawning.

"Rest," Vegeta commanded. "You've earned it." Bulma nodded and then closed her eyes succumbing to sleep once more. For the first time in months, she finally felt at peace.

* * *

_Vegeta had convinced his dad to let him got to Goku's for the weekend showing him that all of his work had been completed in school. His father hadn't been crazy about the idea, but his mother had convinced the man that their son needed a break. With his bag, he was ready to ride his bike there, but that's when he heard another argument between Bulma and her father._

" _Where do you think you're going?" Dr. Briefs had snapped._

_Bulma froze after she opened the door. "Oh, hey dad. I'm just going to Chi Chi's for a sleepover. I told mom already."_

" _After that sorry excuse for a grade? No, Bulma, you're staying here to make sure you get your homework done."_

" _Dad, I already did my-”_

" _Did you double and triple check your work?" Bulma didn't answer his question knowing he wouldn't like her answer. "Then go back to your room and do it."_

_Bulma sighed in frustration, but relented. "Fine. I'll do my best."_

" _Your best isn't good enough, Bulma," he stated as if he had rehearsed the speech over and over. "If you don't check yourself over you'll fail just like you failed with that business presentation."_

" _Yes, dad I know."_

_Vegeta glared at the man as he led his daughter back into the house. And he had thought he had it bad. At least his father didn't care about his grades in his other classes. As long as he was getting an A in business and finance and an A in math, his father didn't care. They were only in middle school after all. Vegeta was sure that once he was in high school his father's nonchalance towards his education would shift. Those were the grades colleges looked at._

_He had gotten to Goku's, not surprisingly, before Bulma. "Hey man, good to see you," his friend greeted. "Chi Chi's here, but Bulma is going to be late."_

" _I know," was all Vegeta said as he put his bike in Goku's garage._

_When he got inside, he saw Raditz whom he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Hey Vegeta, good to see you," the eighteen-year-old greeted. "Alright, so I'm out, bro. You have my number in case you need anything. I left money for you guys to order a pizza. There's snacks and soda in the kitchen. See you in the morning."_

_Raditz left pretty quickly, but the boys had been used to that since the older teen was now a college student. Vegeta was just glad to be able to relax for the weekend. Part of him was hoping that Bulma would be able to break away soon._

_Chi Chi and Goku were engaging him in conversation regarding his classes since they weren't in honors with him and Bulma. He gave them curt answers while munching on some chips. Moments later, there was a knock on the door which Goku happily answered._

" _Hey, sorry I'm late," Bulma stated. "Dad was on my case again." Goku frowned and let her in. It was then she saw Vegeta sitting there. "Oh," she said awkwardly. "Hi."_

" _Hey," Vegeta greeted with a two-finger wave._

_Chi Chi suggested they watch movies after the pizza got there. Bulma offered to make popcorn for the group and escaped to the kitchen. Vegeta had watched her, seeing her slumped shoulders. He decided to join her in the kitchen, away from their friends._

_He entered the kitchen just as she knocked down a few boxes from the shelf she couldn't reach. She stepped down from the step stool and buried her face in her hands as she sighed in frustration. She only opened her eyes again when she heard someone picking up the boxes around her. Vegeta was standing in front of her holding out the box of popcorn for her._

" _Why does it always seem like you're picking things up for me?" Bulma asked in a slight whine._

_Vegeta didn't answer, so she just took the box from him and placed the bag in the microwave. "Your father is wrong, you know," he stated firmly._

" _How did you…" she started to ask. "Never mind, I'm not surprised. Anyways, you don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Bulma," he said using her first name for the second time. It shut her up seeing as he usually just called her "Briefs" or "girl." "Your best is good enough, better than good. That presentation was the best in class, even better than mine. Don't let that idiot tell you that you aren't good enough, because you're amazing. I've seen you at your worst in class and you always come out on top. You aren't a failure. You're amazing in everything you do."_

_Bulma hadn't known how to react to his words of encouragement, but it made her feel a lot better to receive praise from someone who was supposed to hate her. "Thanks, Vegeta," she replied softly as the microwave beeped. She moved to remove the bag, and Vegeta took out a large bowl. The two of them worked side by side peacefully, not arguing about anything. She had smiled at him and he nodded to her. They decided to accept the fact that they had become friends that day._


	10. I Don't Recognize This Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the characters, or the song "I Don't Know You Anymore."

After Bulma had safely delivered Trunks, the hospital staff kept her for a couple days longer to monitor her blood pressure and make sure she was healthy. It was highly frustrating for the woman to not be able to see her son when she wanted. At least Trunks had been able to go home with Vegeta and their mothers. Bulma was especially thankful that when they came to keep her company, they had brought Trunks as well. The one moment that made her feel the happiest she ever thought she could feel was when Vegeta placed their son in her arms for the first time. To her, the baby was perfect, and he was hers. She didn't even know how it was possible to fall in love with him in an instant, but that didn't matter to her. Nothing else mattered to her except for her son. She hadn't even cared when she cried in front of Vegeta. Now she was even more determined to get discharged because, once she was, they could finally be a real family, something she had desired but never imagined over the last nine months. It was something she still needed to work out with Vegeta.

The day she was discharged, Vegeta came alone. Knowing him as well as she did made Bulma aware that he wanted to have the discussion too. They both knew the doctors wanted them to wait before making any kind of plans, but that just wasn't possible. Vegeta had already taken almost three weeks off from the company of which he had only recently inherited and become the CEO. He also had school to deal with on top of that. He needed to go back, very soon, so she needed to make a decision.

They didn't speak the whole car ride, Vegeta driving to the park where they had been able to talk. It was a beautiful and peaceful day albeit chilled from the winter air. Rays of sunlight sparkled against the frosted branches of trees causing a shimmering effect. Bulma took the opportunity to just lean back and breathe. She let out a sigh of contentment before leaning against her lover.

"It's so beautiful here," she said to him. "I guess I hadn't truly realized it before."

"That's because you felt trapped," Vegeta pointed out. "Technically you were living the life of someone on the run and in hiding."

Bulma pushed her head off his shoulder and looked up at him, her face full of guilt. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta huffed out a breath of air and returned her head to his shoulder. "It's past, Bulma," he told her. "Don't dwell on it. We both made mistakes. Truth be told, I was never angry with you, but I had told myself I was thinking I could put you behind me. I realize now that I wouldn't have been able to do that. We've been through so much. What we have, it can't be replaced."

Bulma nuzzled further against him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know," she whispered against him. "Even being here, the only one I wanted to be with was you, but I didn't want to be the one to destroy both our families. I was afraid I was being selfish putting you up against your father, so I left. When I found out I was pregnant, all I wanted was you. I was so scared and I just wanted you to be here telling me everything would be fine like you always did, but irrationally I thought you'd be mad at me and then that seeped into my nightmares and I just didn't know what to do."

"You should have called me again," he grumbled, "but I won't hold it against you. I know what it's like to act on an emotion." His expression seemed to darken as he thought of how angry he had been with his father that he had left him helpless. "But honestly, I would have dropped everything then to be with you. We could have made a life for ourselves somewhere, away from our fathers' rivalry. We've always made a good team."

Bulma mentally cursed herself for forgetting that. The two of them could have done exactly what he was saying. When they were in high school, they always made plans on escaping one day. She reminded herself once more that she shouldn't have run away, especially because of what it had done to her lover.

She hesitated before saying, "Your mom told me what happened." His eyes snapped to hers and narrowed. The intensity of his anger and hurt stifled her, making her turn away from him and look down at her hands. "She told me in passing at the hospital while you went to get something to eat. I asked how he died, so don't be mad at her."

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. He knew his mother knew what had transpired between him and his father, but he hadn't expected her to tell Bulma. With Bulma being more nervous around him, even fearful, he hadn't planned on ever telling her. "I would have told you," he lied.

Bulma smiled sadly, but chuckled and looked back at him. "No, you wouldn't have," she replied quietly. "You couldn't even tell me you were the one who made that call that day, to get my dad out of the house, remember?"

Vegeta blushed and muttered a "hn" as he crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't miss that she changed the somber discussion to one of their happier memories. If she was willing not to discuss what he had let happen, then it was obvious she wouldn't hold it against him for long. She never could before, anyway.

* * *

_Bulma and Vegeta had been friends for weeks and had hid it from their parents well. It was easy since they had unlimited texting and had been able to instant message each other on their computers with their parents being none the wiser. They had gotten through their first convention as friends that past weekend, texting back and forth during the presentations, commenting on errors they spotted or how nervous the speakers were. It had been the first convention either of them had any fun at._

_It was another day at school, though, and Bulma caught herself feeling down. Chi Chi had tried to drag whatever was bothering her out, and even her boyfriend had made the attempt. Still, she stayed quiet because she didn't want to bring her friends down, especially when they wouldn't understand._

" _What has you down, Briefs?" a familiar, cocky voice asked. Bulma cocked her head to the side to see Vegeta casually leaning against the lockers._

_Once again, they were alone in the halls, both taking their time to get to their study hall. Bulma sighed knowing he would continue to call her by her last name in case other students were straggling on to their next class. "It's nothing, Vegeta," she lied before gathering her things._

_Vegeta grimaced as they walked together side by side. He hadn't really known Bulma that long, but he knew that when she shut down it was because of her father. Why her father couldn't give her a break, Vegeta couldn't figure it out. Despite being young, Vegeta promised himself that if he ever had a daughter he would never put this much pressure on her. At times, he was worried about Bulma's sanity, especially when she wouldn't talk._

" _What did the asshole do now?" Vegeta casually asked earning a disproving look from his friend._

_Glaring slightly at Vegeta, Bulma shook her head. She hated that he always seemed to be slighting her father. "He's my dad," she snapped. "Would it kill you to be nice?"_

_Vegeta sneered at her request and then moved in front of her, glaring down at her. Despite the fact that they were of similar height, he towered over her, his glower forcing her to step back. "Maybe I would," he remarked, frustration lacing his voice, "if he deserved it. With the way he treats you, he doesn't deserve it."_

_He smirked when he noticed Bulma swallow nervously, but then frowned when she questioned his motives. "Why would you care?" she whispered softly. She sounded unsure, her voice trembling, causing Vegeta's features to soften. "I mean…I know we're friends and all now, but it shouldn't bother you. It's really no big deal. This was my fault, anyway."_

_Now Vegeta was curious again. "What are you blathering about? What was your fault?"_

_Hesitant to answer him, Bulma decided to walk around him. Unfortunately for her, she was spun around easily by him. He wasn't going to let her go without answering, and they really both had to get to study hall even if they didn't do much there._

" _Dad caught me texting during the presentations." When Vegeta's eyes widened, she quickly added, "He doesn't know who I was texting. If he did, he probably would have given me a worse punishment."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta caught himself being angrier than he would have cared to admit, but her father was ridiculous. He too had been texting, though his father hadn't paid attention to him. Then he caught himself wondering what Bulma's punishment actually was. "So, what did he do?"_

_He saw here eye's dim before she looked down. "I was supposed to be going out this weekend," she surrendered. "I'm not now."_

_Realization flooded Vegeta's features and he frowned. "The school dance," he replied earning her nod. Now he had felt even worse. Middle school was almost over for them and the spring formal was a huge deal for their class. It would be the last dance before entering high school, before many of the kids separated to different public high schools, and it wasn't fair that she had to miss it because her father had a stick up his…well, she wanted him to be nice so he stayed quiet on that._

" _It'll be fine," Vegeta assured her. Bulma just nodded sadly not truly believing his forced words as the two of them finally made it to their study hall._

* * *

"So," Bulma started awkwardly as they walked through the empty park, "if I come back with you, what happens?" Vegeta tilted his head, silently asking her to elaborate. "I mean, where will we go? I figured your mom's place is off limits since my dad is across the street, and I didn't know how you felt about your apartment…"

It never ceased to amaze him how well she knew him. Since he had last talked to her about leaving, he realized both places housed a lot of their baggage and could never truly feel like a home for either of them. Actually, he had something in the works right then, but it wouldn't be ready by the time he needed to go back and take the reins of the company.

"We will stay at Kakarot's place for a week," he told her having already thought of that part too. "He and the harpy are already aware. By that time, we'll have a place to go."

Bulma nearly laughed at his nickname for her friend. She knew deep down he liked her, but he would always playfully insult her like that. Then she thought about the rest of what he said. "Wanna give me a little more of a hint as to where we'll be going?"

Vegeta smirked and gave a shake of his head. "You will like it. That's all that matters."

The two of them ended up at a frozen pond deeper in the park and stood together, Vegeta holding Bulma close to him to keep her warm. He couldn't wait for the two of them to return home. There were many more surprises than one he had already let on to, though first she needed to be safe to travel. He planned on waiting for the "okay" from the doctors before throwing her into any unnecessary stress.

* * *

" _What do you mean she can't go to the dance?" Chi Chi screeched loudly._

_Vegeta had his ears covered until she stopped screaming. He hated that he had gone behind Bulma's back to her friend, but he was going to need help to get his plan into action. "I just got done telling you everything, you screeching harpy! Now, will you help me or not?"_

_Chi Chi sighed and then nodded. "She's my best friend, Vegeta. I'd do anything for her." Vegeta didn't say anything in response. He just needed the chance to put his plan into action._

…

_Vegeta had spent the whole week in anticipation. It had been very hard to hide from Bulma, what he was going to do for her. He didn't care about her stupid punishment, or even if she was punished longer. He wanted her to be at the dance. It was the last time she was going to see some of her friends from their other classes since some were moving or were going to high schools closer to their homes._

_He watched the house for the entire afternoon the night of the dance. Luckily his parents had been out, so they wouldn't ask questions about what he was doing. It made it even easier to make the call he was about to make._

_Vegeta saw Bulma sitting at her window, reading portfolios. This caused the teenager to roll his eyes. Her father really was bombarding her with all of this information. Bulma was brilliant, but if he refused to let her rest she would burn out. He looked down into the kitchen window from his room and saw Bulma's mother trying to reason with her husband about something, which he would later find out was in regards to their daughter._

_It was at that moment Vegeta sneered and then picked up the phone. There was ringing before someone answered and said, "Hello, this is the Capsule Corp. receptionist. How may I direct your call?"_

_Vegeta took a deep breath and said, "I have an anonymous tip regarding one of your competitors."_

" _May I have your name?" the woman on the line questioned, slightly hesitating._

" _I cannot say," Vegeta remarked. "I am an…employee. It would be my job if word got out."_

" _I understand," the woman said sympathetically. "What is it you wish to report?"_

" _Ouji Corp.," Vegeta started. "The CEO is planning to rip off one of the inventions. I'm not sure which one." Now, Vegeta wasn't one for lying, or increasing the rivalry between the two families, but the truth was he heard his father mention the possibility of doing this one night over the phone. In a way, he was doing this as both a service to the Capsule Corp. company, but the main goal was to get Dr. Briefs out of the house. "I just wanted to give the doctor fair warning."_

_Vegeta hung up before the receptionist could remark and then waited about fifteen minutes before going back to his window. He saw Dr. Briefs on the phone looking angrier than he had been. In minutes, the man left the house and Vegeta could put the rest of his plan into action._

_Bulma heard her mother and father arguing about her and felt immensely guilty. She didn't want her mother to have to fight for her. It had been her fault that she had been texting during the convention. It wasn't like there had been much to learn that day. At least she had paid attention more than the years before. She could even tell her father what every presentation was about._

_Her parents’ fight had gotten interrupted when the phone rang. Bulma had no idea what her father was told, but he began to yell louder and then she heard the door slam. Sighing, Bulma left her seat at the window to lie down on her bed. She wished she could get to the dance, but she was grounded. There was no way._

* * *

The couple had returned to the apartment and found their mothers fawning over Trunks. Tears pricked Bulma's eyes when she saw her little boy again. For the moment, everyone in the room, including Vegeta had disappeared. All she wanted was to hold the little boy and take comfort in knowing everything was going to work out.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, Bulma nearly ran to her son, taking him from her mother's arms. "Hey, Trunks," she whispered in his ear. "Mommy's here now."

Vegeta smirked, watching Bulma hold their son and place kisses on his forehead. He knew now that things were going to work out. Bulma hadn't fought him on returning home, and she hadn't acted as she had when she first arrived. It was strange that the pregnancy had affected her so much, but now she was starting to act like the woman he fell in love with and not a shell of her former self.

The mothers grinned at each other, knowing that they appeared to no longer be in the room. For once, it was good to see their children lost, lost in each other and their little boy. It was all and more than they could have ever hoped for their children. They had wanted them to be happy for the longest time.

Mrs. Briefs smiled at the two teens and thought back to the first moment she knew something would eventually happen between her daughter and Vegeta. At the time, it had been a harmless friendship, but she could tell the boy cared about her daughter. With the rivalry in place, she acted as if there was nothing going on knowing her husband would have never accepted even a friendship between their daughter and his rival's son. Now, the man would not have a choice in the matter, and she would choose her daughter's happiness over her husband's grudge any day.

* * *

_Vegeta hesitantly knocked on the door of his neighbors' home. He knew that Dr. Briefs was gone, but he wanted to get Bulma out of there. He hoped that her mother would stay busy in the kitchen and that Bulma would answer the door. She had disappeared from her bedroom window, so Vegeta assumed she left her room._

_Of course, his desire seemed to avoid him as Mrs. Briefs had opened the door. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she looked a little apprehensive. But what surprised him was when she smiled at him and welcomed him into the home._

" _Well, what a surprise," she greeted in a warm and comforting tone. "I'm surprised to see you here, Vegeta. It's been a long time since you've come over."_

_Vegeta could barely remember times where he had come over, the few times being when his mother had come to visit with Mrs. Briefs, although that was when he and Bulma were very small children and the husbands had been at work. He hardly counted that as "coming over."_

" _Is Bulma here?" he asked. "I needed to ask her about a homework assignment."_

_Mrs. Briefs nodded and then called Bulma downstairs. "Bulma, sweetie, can you come down?"_

" _Sure mom," they heard the girl call down. A few moments later, Bulma was descending the stairs, and then she noticed Vegeta and froze. She continued into the living room and asked, "What on Earth are you doing here?"_

" _I came to ask you about a homework assignment," he said again, though they both knew he was lying. "Outside?"_

_Bulma was unsure of what Vegeta was doing, and she was especially panicked about her mother believing the story. She didn't want it to get back to her father that Vegeta had come over to see and talk to her. Even if his story had been true, her father would have been the type to tell her to let Vegeta figure out his own assignments. "Sure," she answered shakily._

_When they left the house, Bulma started yelling at Vegeta. "What the hell were you thinking? My dad could have been there!"_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "You don't think I'm that stupid, do you? I waited until he left."_

" _Well, what was so important you needed to lie to my mom?" she huffed in response, crossing her arms, "who, by the way, could tell my dad."_

_Mimicking her stance, Vegeta glared heatlessly at her. "We're going to the dance," he told her. "I already wrangled your friend into it. We're going to go to her house first so you can change. After the dance, you can change back and we'll come home."_

_With mouth agape, Bulma dropped her arms to her sides. "Are you serious?" Bulma asked. Then she wondered how Vegeta knew her dad would be leaving the house. "Oh my God…you're the one who got my dad out of the house."_

_Vegeta hadn't expected her to figure that part out and blushed slightly before grabbing her hand to start dragging her to Chi Chi's house. "I don't know what you're talking about, girl."_

_Bulma's flustered face brightened, her happiness radiating off of her, as she unexpectedly threw her arms around Vegeta, hugging him. Vegeta hadn't been prepared for the reaction and awkwardly captured her with his arms, steadying her as she laughed and cried against his shoulder._ Women, _he had thought, surprising himself. Since when had he thought of her as anything but a girl who lived across the street? "Hn, whatever," he grumbled still not confirming he did anything. "Let's just go."_

_The two of them started walking, but Bulma stopped him before they left her yard. "Wait, Vegeta, how did you do it?" she asked. "I mean, what could you have possibly done to get him to leave the house?"_

_Vegeta stopped walking and sighed. He didn't want to admit that he had in fact come up with a plot to get her out of the house, but she knew anyway so it didn't matter. "I called your company anonymously and said my father was trying to steal an idea for one of your products."_

_The girl gasped and started to panic. "Vegeta, you shouldn't spread rumors like that," she admonished. "I mean, won't that make this rivalry worse?"_

" _Nothing can make the rivalry worse, woman," Vegeta stated not realizing he had called her by a new nickname. "And it wasn't a rumor. Now, let them deal with that. We have more important matters to attend to, tonight."_

" _Oh?" Bulma teased. "And what matters are those?"_

_Vegeta pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Our freedom."_

_Neither noticed, as they started walking down the street, that Bulma's mother had been watching the whole exchange. Happy that her daughter had had a smile on her face, she decided to keep the fact that she had seen them a secret, even from them._

* * *

To this day, neither of them knew that Panchy had known about the dance or the fact that they had been friends for a long time. It didn't matter anymore, to keep it a secret, but she didn't want to embarrass them in any way. She just wanted her daughter to be happy, and it looked like she was. Nothing else needed to be said.

"I want to bring Trunks to the diner before we leave," she told Vegeta who looked at her like she was nuts. "What?"

"Why would you want to go back there?" he asked feeling slightly hurt that she wanted to spend any time among those people. He still felt sour that he had been threatened by the blonde woman and that some random guy he hadn't known had had the audacity to tell him to go easy on her. The man knew nothing about them. Of course he would have gone easy on her. She was carrying his child, and despite his hurt thoughts at the time he loved her.

Bulma knew he hadn't liked the diner the second she had seen him there. He couldn't wait to drag her out of there either, to free her from employment, but now things were different. She was leaving people who had cared about her and for her from the time she had set foot in the small town. There was no way she could just leave them without saying "goodbye" and giving them a chance to see her son. "Vegeta, everyone there was a friend. They all helped me through the pregnancy, and I'm sure they want to see Trunks and me to make sure we're both okay. I've already agreed to go back with you, regardless of what the doctor says at my appointment this week. Please, just give me this."

Vegeta didn't respond, but he gave a curt nod. He hated the idea of going back there, but he had already gotten what he wanted. He knew he could endure a couple pointless hours of the woman departing from her friends. After all, there was nothing he wouldn't give her if he was able to.

* * *

" _I can't believe you guys planned all of this," Bulma said to her best friend after changing in her room. "You know I'm grounded, right?"_

_Chi Chi sighed. She felt the same way Vegeta felt about Bulma's father, but she knew her friend had only ever wanted her father's approval. Whatever the reasons were, her friend deserved tonight to be with her friends. Who cared if she was grounded? "I know," she replied, "but that doesn't matter. Just enjoy tonight. My dad is going to drive us, though he doesn't know you're grounded, so don't mention it."_

" _I won't," Bulma agreed thankfully. She couldn't believe how much effort her friends were putting in to get her to the dance._

" _Woman! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" they heard Vegeta yelling from downstairs._

" _Aw, Vegeta, leave them be," Goku had tried to calm him. "They'll be down in a minute. You know how girls are."_

" _Bah!" Vegeta snapped._

_Chi Chi and Bulma couldn't help but giggle at what was going on downstairs. "Woman?" Chi Chi questioned._

" _I guess so," Bulma whispered softly. "He called me that earlier, too."_

" _Well, then, 'woman,'" Chi Chi jabbed, "I say we go as slow as possible and make him wait longer."_

_Bulma laughed and shook her head. Sometimes her friend could just be downright devious._

* * *

The next day, Bulma and Vegeta took Trunks with them to the diner. Vegeta felt a little awkward pushing a stroller, but he figured it would be something he would have to get used to being, as Mrs. Briefs called it, a "new daddy." He still couldn't believe all of this was real, having just found out only a couple weeks before Bulma had gone into labor. He hadn't had the time to think about what this actually meant.

He was a parent; he had a son. He was not going to screw that up like his father had with him.

A stranger leaving the diner held the door open for him and Bulma. Vegeta responded with a nod while Bulma smiled and politely thanked the man. As soon as she entered, Bulma could see all of the people she had come to know.

"Hey Bee-jow!" Roshi started to say getting elbowed by Yamcha. After Vegeta had shown up, Yamcha and Maron had explained to those who knew Beeja – Bulma – what had been going on. "I mean Bulma."

Bulma chuckled at the old man and shook her head. "Hey, Roshi."

"Oh my gosh," Maron said as she stood up. "You finally had the baby!"

Vegeta watched awkwardly as the blue-haired girl hugged his girlfriend. He didn't know these people, and he didn't know how to react to them. He especially didn't know how to react to that Yamcha guy giving Bulma a hug.

"Wow, the little guy is adorable," Yamcha complimented breaking Vegeta out of his thoughts. "He looks like both of you. Definitely can't mistake it."

And then he heard his girlfriend laugh, and it didn't really matter anymore. "Yeah, I know." She picked Trunks up out of the stroller and held him close to her supporting his head. "He's our special little boy."

"Mama, I wanna see the baby!" a little boy shouted from the table before running over, nearly knocking Juu over.

"Benny, what have I told you about running inside?" Maron snapped forcefully.

Benny stopped and muttered a sheepish apology to both his mother and the blonde woman. After that, Juu came to the table. "Bulma, hey," she greeted. "It's so great to see you looking so much better."

"Yeah," Bulma answered. "I wanted to come see everyone now that I'm better, and let everyone see the baby. I'm going to be going back…home…in a few days."

Juu looked a little stunned, and Vegeta was unsure as to why, but then the woman smiled. "I take it everything has been working out then," she said smugly. "I told you it would."

"Yeah, well you were right," Bulma admitted. "I hope that maybe you guys will come visit one day."

Juu nodded and smiled. "Maybe once you get settled in and some stability. Then, if I can leave this place for a few days, maybe I'll convince Krillin to take a vacation or something. We'd love to show Marron the city."

"I wanna go to the city too, mama," Benny said with a grin.

Everyone around the boy, except for Vegeta, chuckled at the kid's eagerness. "Maybe in the summer," she told him. "It'll be something to look forward to."

Yamcha walked over to Bulma again and took her hand, shaking it. "You better take care of yourself," he ordered. "No more avoiding meals."

"I promise I won't," she assured him. "Thanks for all of the help and advice."

Yamcha looked over to Vegeta, who was glaring at him, and smirked. "I'm just glad it all worked out. It was good to meet you, too, Vegeta."

Vegeta crossed his arms and scoffed. "Whatever."

Bulma broke out into laughter which seemed to make everyone feel much lighter. It was the first time any of them had heard her truest, purest laugh. The day went on, Bulma and Vegeta getting something to eat at the diner, and then returning to the apartment together. It was an unfamiliar feeling for the couple, but they had just had their first family outing. It was surreal, but it reassuring to both of them. They could handle whatever came their way, as long as they remembered moments like these, something they had both forgotten when they were apart.

* * *

" _Bulma, you need to go," Chi Chi said alarmed._

_Bulma was taken aback by her friend's demeanor. They four of them had been driven to the dance by her father and they had all be having a good time. Bulma had even convinced Vegeta to dance with her, which he had tried to avoid doing. They had gotten to speak to other classmates and relax. Bulma had forgotten all about her father and how he had acted. When her favorite song came on, she had dragged Vegeta to the dance floor again, though, after dancing with her to so many songs, he was more willing. That was when Chi Chi interrupted them._

" _What's up, Chi?" Bulma asked. She was starting to feel on edge again._

_Chi Chi looked at her apologetically. "I don't know why, but your dad called mine. Dad knows how yours is, so he simply said he'd send you home, but he doesn't like the fact that we didn't tell him you were supposed to be grounded."_

_Bulma's expression saddened as she sighed. "Okay, I'll go back to your house and change. Thanks for getting me here for a few hours. Both of you."_

_Vegeta hated seeing Bulma so upset, and he wasn't going to leave her to head home on her own. "I'll go with you," he told her._

" _Vegeta, I don't think-”_

" _Just trust me," Vegeta grumbled. Bulma hesitated, but nodded, wanting to trust him. When he offered her his hand, she took it, and the two of them left together, walking back to Chi Chi's house which wasn't that far from the school._

_Chi Chi's father didn't say much to either of them when they got to the house. He sat with Vegeta while Bulma changed upstairs. Vegeta had felt slightly uncomfortable sitting in the living room with Chi Chi's father and avoided making much eye contact. It was no secret from anyone how Bulma's father felt about his family. The look Chi Chi's dad had been giving him was the same as other students from the school. Suspicion, concern, but the desire to keep silent all at once bombarded him. He knew no one would say anything, but the suspicion drove him nuts._

" _Why?" the man had asked Vegeta._

_Vegeta simply shrugged. "She deserved to go tonight," he said._

" _That's not what I meant."_

_Vegeta knew what he meant. He wanted to know if he was doing this as part of the stupid rivalry, if he was planning on hurting Bulma. "We don't feel like continuing the pointless rivalry. As a parent, I would think you would be supportive of us finally growing up and realizing how pointless it is."_

_Chi Chi's father chuckled and nodded. "Right," he stated. "Well, be careful. Her father has her on a tight leash. You don't want to have to deal with him."_

" _I don't let others control me," Vegeta stated. "I definitely don't follow the desires of those I do not respect."_

_Bulma came downstairs in the clothes she had been wearing before. It drove Vegeta nuts to see her fallen expression. She had been having such a good time at the dance, and now it was like the dance had never happened._

" _Okay, I'll drive you both home and-”_

" _No," Vegeta said interrupting Chi Chi's father, "I'll walk her home."_

_Vegeta quickly escorted Bulma from Chi Chi's house and started heading in a direction opposite from their homes. "Vegeta, where are we going?"_

_Vegeta seemed very angry, but he kept the animosity out of his voice as he answered. "Just wait, woman. We'll be there shortly."_

" _But I have to go back."_

_Vegeta shook his head. "Bulma, I'm not letting you go back while you're upset. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"_

_Bulma was too stunned to answer him._

* * *

"Bulma! Thank God!"

Chi Chi threw her arms around Bulma when she and Vegeta showed up at the house. They had left right after Bulma's doctor appointment. The doctor had said she could travel, but he hadn't known that they were already packed and ready to leave. They had dropped both of their mothers off at their homes. They had gone when they knew Dr. Briefs would be at work so that Bulma didn't have to deal with him. After that, Vegeta had driven himself, Bulma, and Trunks to Goku's and Chi Chi's.

Knowing that his girlfriend's friend would react this way, Vegeta had opted to take Trunks’s carrier and told Bulma just to head inside while he and Goku would deal with the bags they had. As Chi Chi dragged Bulma inside to catch up, Goku took the time to talk to Vegeta. The flame-haired teen avoided eye contact knowing his friend wanted to talk. Without looking, he knew Goku had a big grin on his face.

"It's great that you guys are together again," he said jovially. "I bet she was happy to see you."

Vegeta didn't want to tell Goku he was wrong, and he didn't want to tell him he had to coax Bulma in agreeing to come back with him. He wasn't worried or doubtful about their relationship, especially since she had been more reasonable after her hormones settled. Still, both he and Bulma were wary seeing as they went through _some_ changes over time apart that would take a while to heal. Bulma wasn't terrified of him anymore, but she still wouldn't talk to him much about her time alone. Likewise, he was refusing to tell her just how far he strayed from himself when he allowed his anger to take hold.

Goku frowned when he got no answer. He had expected both his friends to be thrilled being reunited. Something had to have happened in Texas, but since Vegeta closed himself off to everyone it was harder to ask questions like that.

…

Meanwhile, Chi Chi asked Bulma questions on why she ran away and why she chose to stay in Texas and do everything on her own. "You don't get it, Chi," Bulma sighed while looking at Trunks asleep in his carrier. "Your dad never said things like what mine did. As for doing things on my own, I hadn't known I was pregnant when I left. I only found out after I had a job and reasoned with myself that I could never come back. When I found out, I was scared, but I also didn't want Vegeta to choose between me and his family. He and his dad used to have a decent relationship, at least until he found out about me. I didn't want to wreck what he had."

"His dad wrecked that when he used those pictures of you guys," Chi Chi assured her. "Besides, Vegeta would have rather had you."

Bulma shook her head. "I know that, but it was different. His dad took pride in him, bragged about him. That was something I have always wanted, my dad to be proud of me, but I can never have that and it kills me knowing that I never will. I…I thought that with me gone, they could get passed all of this and Vegeta could be happy, even if it was without me.

"After I found out I was pregnant, I started having horrible nightmares from the guilt I felt, and they made me fear Vegeta for a short time; but honestly, the true reason I stayed away and didn't contact him was because I wanted him and his dad to make peace. I loved him too much to let him suffer the way I do knowing I can never do anything right in my father's eye, but even staying away was wrong. What was I supposed to do?"

Bulma didn't notice Vegeta enter the kitchen. He was actually shocked by everything he heard Bulma use as her reasoning. Chi Chi noticed him, but didn't acknowledge him, trying to get Bulma to talk more. "What were you planning to do? Move on? Find someone new?"

Bulma gasped and shook her head quickly. "No, I was never thinking that. I only wanted Vegeta, but I thought I was being selfish by staying here. I was prepared to stay in that town, yes, and work to support me and the baby. I wasn't going to ask Vegeta for anything. I didn't want his father to give him a hard time for having a child with me. I had tried to call him when I first found out, but he sounded so angry that I lost my nerve. I…guess I wanted to believe he was angry with me and not with his father."

Chi Chi's eyes widened as she whispered. "You were just going to live alone for the rest of your life?"

Bulma nodded as tears started to form. "I know I was wrong," she cried, "and I always knew Vegeta would be a great father, and I felt guilty every day for not telling him, but I wanted him to be happy with his family. He could have found someone else, someone his dad approved of, someone better than me."

Placing a hand on hers and giving it a comforting squeeze, Chi Chi said, "Bulma, you _are_ his family. None of us can change the past now, so just forget it. Just let him be happy with you and his son, okay?"

"What if neither of us can get passed what I did?"

Vegeta finally decided to make himself known, hugging Bulma from behind. She jumped slightly in surprise before turning to look at him with sad, watery eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Chi Chi announced as she left the room.

Once alone, Vegeta used his thumb to wipe Bulma's tears away. Even now when they were older, he hated to see her upset. Gently cradling her face in his hands, Vegeta pressed his lips to hers attempting to reassure her of his feelings for her. He didn't need to say anything for Bulma to understand him; she just knew.

* * *

" _Wow," Bulma breathed out as she looked out into the rippling water of a lake. "Vegeta, where are we?" she asked, her voice full of wonder._

_Vegeta smirked at her stunned expression of admiration. He had come to this lake many times in the few instances where his father pissed him off. Like his father, Vegeta was prone to mild episodes of rage. He would to this lake to center himself whenever those moments came up. It was his personal hideout._

" _I come here to get away," he told her. "This place has a calming effect."_

" _Yeah," Bulma whispered as she nodded her agreement. She sat down on the grassy shore and gazed out into the clear water._

_Vegeta watched her, a faint smile appearing on his face as he dropped down next to her leaning back against the bank. "You know, I'm willing to share this place. If you need to escape, you should come here."_

_Bulma flashed Vegeta a thankful smile, her eyes finally glowing with happiness. "Will you come with me?"_

_A curt nod ended the conversation, and then the two of them sat together in comfortable silence. Eventually Bulma let out a relaxed sigh and lied down next to Vegeta. "I wish things could always be like this," she told him._

" _What, quiet?" Vegeta murmured sleepily._

_Bulma shook her head against the grass. "No…peaceful." Then, abruptly, she sat up causing Vegeta to sit up with her. For some strange reason, Bulma looked saddened again._

" _What's wrong?"_

_Bulma chuckled bitterly. "Vegeta, I'm sorry about the way I've acted for, well…ever. I misjudged you so much, and I-”_

_Vegeta pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her and glaring at her slightly. He removed his finger and then shrugged. "Bulma, we've been raised to hate each other by two men that hate each other. We've just grown up and seen that this rivalry has no point. Do you even know_ why _our fathers hate each other?"_

" _N-No," Bulma answered in surprise. They had bickered for years because of a rivalry that had been in place their whole lives and she had no inkling as to how it started. "Wait, do you?"_

_Vegeta shook his head slowly, making his point. "We don't have to live in a constant haze of hatred. Let them deal with that. I'm willing to call you my colleague, if not a friend, if you are."_

_A grin spread its way on Bulma's face as she agreed with him. "I would like that, Vegeta, really. I mean, after everything you did for me today, how could I see you as anything but a friend?"_

_He took her hand in his and shook it, his smirk ever present. "Friends then, no longer rivals."_

" _No longer rivals," Bulma agreed, smiling back._

* * *

Time went by quickly, and the project Vegeta had started weeks before had been completed. He couldn't wait to bring Bulma to the place he knew she would love. Staying at their friends' house had been a good way to ease Bulma back into her old life. She had even started to feel more comfortable around Vegeta, joking with him and playfully insulting him at times. She was truly acting like the Bulma he had fallen for.

Their time with Trunks had been amazing, too. Vegeta never really planned on being a father, not this early at least, but he had always known how he would want to treat his kids. He never pictured dealing with a baby, but he was managing pretty well all things considered. Bulma, though, she took to being a mother like a fish to water. It was natural for her, and watching how she nurtured their son made him feel a strange sense of calm, a feeling he hadn't felt since the night of their prom.

Was it strange that it felt like a lifetime had passed and that Vegeta felt much older than he was?

Things were much more complicated. Since coming back to the town, the one thing that worried Vegeta was that Bulma never wanted to go outside. She didn't want her presence to be known, yet. He understood for the most part, but he had a proposition for her that he would offer after they were living in their own home. There, he knew they would be safe. Her father would never be able to find them.

He returned to Goku's place after working in the office for the day, finding Bulma putting Trunks down for bed. It had been a longer day at the office than he had hoped, but at least he was coming home to his girlfriend and son. This had been what he had always wanted, longed for, what he had been missing over the last year. Once again, he caught himself wanting to destroy her father for putting both of them through this whole mess.

"Good night, Trunks," Bulma whispered softly, though, in the silence of the room, he was able to hear. "Mommy loves you, and so does daddy. He'll be home very soon."

Vegeta couldn't keep the smile off his face when he saw his son's eyes close. Bulma's words seemed to bring the boy to sleep. But then he was shocked when he heard her sigh sadly and whisper to herself. "I don't know what I was thinking. How did I even think I could stay away from him?"

He had caught her in moments like this many times in the past couple weeks where she would say things out loud in whispers to herself when she thought no one was listening. He had assumed it was something she picked up living alone. One time, he had heard her rambling to herself about how she would have felt if he had ever truly moved on from her. Vegeta had never thought of anyone but her, and it pained him knowing that she thought she could be replaced. He blamed her father for that.

Stopping himself from going into another mental rant, he grabbed Bulma from behind and pulled her into him. He smirked when he heard her gasp and decided to banter with her. "I don't know, woman," he answered her previous question. "I am quite the catch, so I can't answer that for you."

Instead of being upset that he had overheard her, Bulma pressed her lips to his arm to muffle her chuckles. "Well, you certainly haven't lost your modesty, but I expected as much."

"Yes, and you are still beautiful," Vegeta retorted, his deep voice softly speaking in her ear. Bulma tensed slightly at the compliment, making Vegeta chuckle. "You need to be less modest, woman. You still don't know how to take a compliment."

"I never could get used to them," she laughed lightly before relaxing back against him. "How was work?"

"Dull," he responded curtly. When Bulma scoffed, he added a few more words. "Boring, tedious…I don't know. I think I have a way to make it more entertaining, though."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Later," Vegeta told her. "For now, I want to focus on tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Our new living arrangements have come through," he explained. "You, me, and Trunks will move in tomorrow. I've already spoken to your mother. Later in the week, the two of us will go pick up some of your stuff from that place." He could not bring himself to call that building her "home." "My mother will watch Trunks for the day."

"But my da-”

"He will be at work all day," Vegeta interrupted her. He didn't want to hear her call him her father any longer. For all intents and purposes, that man was dead to Vegeta. He had no honor, no heart. He had mistreated his daughter so much over the years, and Vegeta was tired of it. He truly was his competition, but hopefully that wouldn't last for long.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Bulma yawn. "Vegeta, I'm sleepy," she cooed tiredly.

Before she surrendered to exhaustion, Vegeta lifted her into his arms. He mentally chuckled at the fact that she was still as light as a feather to him. "Good night, woman," he said as he laid her down on the guest bed. He joined her in sleep, wanting morning to come quickly so that he could bring her to their new home.

* * *

_It was late when they returned to their houses, and Bulma was sure she would be scolded harshly. "It won't last forever, Bulma," Vegeta assured her. "The worst he can do is extend your grounding. You already got to go to the dance. Take comfort in that."_

" _I will, Vegeta," she replied with confidence. He was taken by surprise when she hugged him, standing stiff at the contact. "Thank you, for everything, my friend."_

_He didn't say anything back, but smirked to her before he headed into his house. He wasn't so worried about what his dad would do since he broke curfew without telling his parents where he was for the entire day. His normal punishment was the loss of television privileges and internet for about a week. He didn't really care, though. Despite what lay ahead for both him and Bulma, their day together had been worth it. He couldn't believe that they were really friends now. Being a naïve pre-teen, Vegeta would have never guessed that that promise would lead them to fall in love and parent a child together._

* * *

It took everything for Vegeta not to speed to their destination. He watched Bulma through the corner of his eye to try to distract himself. She was taking in the familiar surroundings of the town. Her eyes widened when he stopped the car in front of the lake. She looked to him in question, but Vegeta just moved to grab Trunks's carrier and took her hand. He led her to a house that had never been at the lake before making Bulma even more confused.

"Did you know the entire time we 'trespassed' on this property, it wasn't owned by anyone?" he asked her. "I managed to convince the city to let me purchase the land here. I left the shed intact, but I wanted us to have a true home here. Do you like it?"

 _Like it?_ she thought as she looked at the two story house. The building itself was huge. They had a gated yard in the back with the house facing the lake. She couldn't have asked for a better place for Trunks to grow up. "Vegeta…I don't know what to say."

"I do," he stated. "Welcome home, woman."


	11. The Picture Frames Have Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the characters, or the song "I Don't Know You Anymore" by Savage Garden

Bulma was amazed by her new home. At every turn there was a beautiful painting, expensive knickknacks, and even pictures of her and Vegeta, or the two of them with their friends. Though he had picked everything out, Vegeta made sure to match her tastes. It truly felt like a home to her, one that she was going to share with Vegeta.

At the thought, Bulma smiled. She couldn't believe how much time, money, and energy he had put into giving their child a true home. Things were still a little shaky between them, but it was all starting to come together. They were finally living out what they planned in high school, and it was still so hard for her to fathom. There were still things he was keeping from her that made her feel wary, though she tried to focus on the amazing thing he had done for her.

He gave her a home.

Living with her father had never been easy, and she wouldn't be able to ever classify that place as her home. Even now, they had to plan to go over when he wasn't there just so he wouldn't find out she was back. Vegeta told her he would eventually find out, though Bulma wasn't aware on how if she kept her distance. Her boyfriend would then remind her that she would have to leave the house at some point or else she would just be living the way she was in Texas. Wittily enough, Bulma responded saying that at least she'd be prisoner in such a lovely area. The fact that she could just sit by one of the front windows and see the lake was something she could never express how truly she enjoyed it.

Sometimes she still felt she was living a lie and that the other shoe was going to drop sooner rather than later, but at least now she wasn't solely focused on what it was. For the first time in months she was both happy and relaxed, though she was sure one of these days she would have to convince Vegeta to talk with her about what he went through during their separation. She was sure from what his mother told her that he was still haunted by the past.

Bulma heard the front door close, so she knew Vegeta was home. So far the only ones who knew of the home were their friends and their mothers. Vegeta still kept his address as his mother's home so that the press wouldn't be lurking around their home. He was planning on getting a security system installed with a silent alarm so that when he did come out with his actual address and his new living arrangements, there would be some warning and no way that anyone would be able to accost his girlfriend. She was thankful he cared so much. Somehow he had read her mind and realized that she was not yet ready to have attention drawn to her return. He had called her foolish once, but he still did what he could to keep her protected from whatever she thought would harm her.

"Your mother just texted me that your father left the house," Vegeta stated as he came in from doing some yard work. "If we go now, we can get all of your things that you left there. Out of respect for your mother, he left your room untouched."

Bulma really didn't know how she felt about that, but she did want to get some of her things. She was still afraid to return to her father's house, but at least she had Vegeta with her. "Just let me get Trunks."

Vegeta nodded and watching as Bulma ascended the stairs. The tense atmosphere that had surrounded them when he first showed up in Texas returned the second he mentioned her parents' place. It made Vegeta think that maybe Bulma was never really afraid of him to begin with, but afraid of her own father. The fact that she had been thinking of him, and then feeling guilty afterwards for dreaming what she had, was probably the reason her dreams featured him as the main problem. In truth, though, it was her father she feared the most, and Vegeta could not understand why.

She was with him, now, and her father's words no longer had any power over her. But Vegeta was never truly close with his father. He knew for a fact that Bulma had had a decent childhood with the man. Honestly, if he let his thoughts linger on what Bulma's mother had told him once, once his family moved in across the street, the rivalry grew and Dr. Briefs started becoming more stringent with Bulma. It made Vegeta wonder why exactly the rivalry even existed.

* * *

_The first day of high school came and went, and Bulma and Vegeta found that they were in all of the same classes. It made sense since both of them had amazing grades in middle school and were being "bred to perfection" as their classmates would occasionally joke. Every time Bulma heard that, it made her feel like everyone was watching her and were invested in her future. It only served to put more pressure on her._

_When she voiced her feelings to Vegeta, he told her not to worry about their classmates. He told her that the only thing that mattered was that she do well on her own terms. It didn't matter if people were watching them. He planned to just go about his business normally._

_Well, almost normally._

_It was a pretty big deal that they were hanging out as friends, and most of their classmates started spreading rumors about how deep their relationship went. One of the biggest things was the "forbidden love" rumor, though it actually worked in their favor. Because they spent so much time together at school, their classmates believed them to be in love despite the company rivalries. To protect the budding romance, all the students had agreed to keep it from their own parents and Bulma's and Vegeta's fathers. Where Bulma and Vegeta weren't in love, at least not yet, at least they knew their friendship was safe. They didn't mind letting the rumors fly so much._

_Though, the rumors started to get Vegeta thinking as their first year of high school sped passed them. It was hard to just let the rumors slide. They didn't affect him as they did Bulma, the fact that others were watching them like celebrities, but they did affect him. Bulma had been his first kiss, and she was the only female student he could tolerate. He was always impressed by her, and he always looked forward to those moments after school where they would sit at their windows and glance over to each other, to her texts and IMs, but also to just being around her._

_It surprised him to realize that he liked her. Actually, it scared him a little bit, too. If he liked her, that could only mean trouble for both of them. It wasn't like they could spend time with each other or go on dates with their fathers watching almost every move they made. His father, like he predicted, did a one-eighty over the summer and started to be a little harsher. He knew it would happen once he got into high school, but he didn't expect it to happen overnight, yet it had._

" _Alright class," their biology teacher chimed while clapping her hands together. "It's the end of the first quarter and that marks the start of our project period." Moans and groans could be heard through the class. The teacher just chuckled and went on. "I want you to choose a partner to work with for the next two marking periods, and the two of you will be doing multiple projects together. No changing is allowed once you've chosen."_

_Bulma and Vegeta looked to each other and grinned. While the rest of the class panicked over who would be their partner, they already had an idea. "You wanna?" Bulma asked._

_Vegeta shrugged, but his smile remained. "Sounds good. No one else in this class is worth our time."_

" _How modest," Bulma teased. Then a smile beamed on her face. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I just thought of something perfect. We can actually go over to each other's houses."_

_He looked at her skeptically. "What do you mean?"_

" _Simple," she stated. "We just tell our fathers that we have to work on projects together and that there's no switching. That and that the partners were assigned by the teacher."_

_Vegeta had to admit that it was a good idea. It was so much better than sneaking around. He could pretend to his father that he hated the idea, even though spending more time with her would be better for him. Truthfully, he longed for the school hours where he could be around her without having to avoid her or look at her with feigned disgust. The same went for her._

" _Let's do it, Bulma."_

* * *

Bulma felt strange entering her room, and even stranger going through her old things. She was thankful that Vegeta allowed her out of his sight to go through everything alone, because she was mourning a period of her life she could never revisit.

She was no longer a teenager. Her old, brightly colored clothes no longer fit her personality. Those colors were for young, peppy people, but Bulma was beyond all of that. She no longer felt young, and she was not the same spirited girl she had been.

She was a mother now, and she felt much older than she was.

Sometimes she thought she was going through a strange depression. She was happy to be with Vegeta, but she still felt like everything was strained between them. A weight hung heavy on her heart every time they were together, going through the motions of daily life. Of course, she was still somewhat trapped because she refused to leave the house except when Vegeta forced her. Today had been the first day she had. Anything they needed, he made sure they had because he knew she didn't want to leave, though recently he had been implying a change. He had been telling her about another surprise he had, but he refused to let onto what it was.

Bulma moved to her desk and saw picture frames turned face down on the wood. She lifted them up and nearly cried when she view one of them, her prom picture with Vegeta, the last night they were together, carefree and truly happy. The other was a portrait from when she was younger of her, her mother, her father, and her grandfather. It was before her father went insane over the rivalry, a time where she believed the man truly loved her.

She shook her head to free herself from the happy memories. That part of her life was over. She and Vegeta were no longer carefree teenagers. They barely had full conversations. When they were teenagers, they would talk about random things that had no point sometimes, just to feel like normal teenagers. They would fool around and let their guard down around each other, but now both of them were guarded. The night they had been together for the first time, Bulma could remember the love in Vegeta's eyes. She rarely caught even a glimpse of that emotion since he had found her. The only time that came close was when she had given birth to their son.

While she wasn't looking, Vegeta entered the room. He had never really gotten a good look at her room, mostly because he only saw it the time he scaled the side of the house to see her. It was as youthful as he expected, but he could see that the Bulma he knew now didn't belong in there. She looked sad and lost, and all he could think to do was wrap his arms around her waist. Bulma tensed for a moment, not having expected him to come into her room. She just stood there, both of them not moving or saying anything. It was like they didn't know how to be around each other. Even Vegeta was tense. Bulma looked at the prom picture once again, Vegeta holding her the same way, but like she was his treasure he would never let go.

"What are you thinking?" Vegeta breathed into her ear.

Bulma shivered at the warm and inviting tone she always remembered. His voice was deeper and coarser, but the warmth remained. It made him sound so much older. As old as she felt, even. "I feel like that night was a lifetime ago and that I'm not the same girl I was, young and in love...I miss it."

Vegeta gripped her tighter. He too understood what she was feeling. He had also been young and in love, and then his father and her father had gotten in the way. They could have had happiness, but the rivalry was more important. It had always been more important. That was one of the reasons Vegeta had wanted to toss the rivalry away. He and Bulma were not their fathers, and she had done nothing to him. Even now, he couldn't be mad at her for leaving anymore. The situation had been horrible, and she had been so scared. When he found her, she had been terrified, of him, yes, but mostly of the situation.

"We can't change what happened, Bulma," he told her reluctantly. "We can only move forward. We will make it work."

"And what if I always feel like a stranger to myself. What then, Vegeta?"

She turned to face him, tearing up but trying to fight it. He wiped the start of the tears away with his thumb. "You let me worry about that. For right now, just focus on getting yourself back on track, however that may be. Hopefully my surprise will help with that."

"What is the surprise, anyway?"

Vegeta simply smirked making Bulma's heart flutter. How many days had she longed to see that cocky smirk? "You'll find out."

* * *

_Vegeta thought it was great, having Bulma in his home. His mother had been okay with Bulma's presence and quickly excused herself to make snacks while the two of them got to work on their project. Up in his room, he sat at his desk while Bulma was sprawled about his bed, lying on her stomach. She was reading some of her notes out loud and some stuff out of the textbook that they may have been able to use for their project. Though Vegeta heard every word she said, he was focused more on just her. Her intelligence amazed him. Biology wasn't even either of their specialties. She never ceased to amaze him when it came to her abilities to adapt._

" _What is the meaning of this?" an angry voice interrupted them. Vegeta saw Bulma pale. He too wasn't exactly thrilled with his father being home early. "What is_ she _doing here?"_

_Although he still had to act like Bulma was his sworn enemy, Vegeta hated having to say anything bad about her in front of her, especially when she looked so terrified. "We were assigned to be partners for biology for the year."_

" _Unacceptable," his father remarked. "You shouldn't have to work with her. Request a new partner."_

" _The partnering is final," Bulma said meekly. "We did try to switch."_

_Vegeta's father bought the lie and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard enough that a framed award nearly fell off the wall. Both teens cringed at the force, but Vegeta shrugged it off and just went back to looking up the topics Bulma was conveying to him._

" _Are you okay?" she asked him causing him to stop typing._

_He resumed, hoping she didn't notice how taken aback he was. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"_

" _Doesn't the way he acts bother you?" Bulma questioned._

" _Doesn't the way your father acts bother you?" he countered._

" _Touché."_

" _My father's actions irritate me," he admitted, "but it doesn't break me like your father's actions break you. You let his opinion of you define who you are. I choose to be my own person and ignore my father's games. It won't matter when I take over anyway, the crap he's pulled."_

_Bulma smiled slightly. "You're going to be amazing at running the company." Then she grew solemn once more. "I only hope I'd be good at it."_

" _I've seen what you can do, Bulma," he told her. "There isn't anyone anywhere who would be able to deny what you'd bring to any company."_

_The two of them continued to work in comfortable silence taking advantage of their cover. All that time, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder, if the rivalry didn't exist, how much of an asset Bulma would be to him company. He would always wonder about that for years to come, what it would be like to work with her. If only his father wasn't the one calling the shots._

* * *

One of Vegeta's least favorite dealings with the business was holding company meetings. He had been holding them a lot lately since the turnover was causing more chaos than anyone had expected. His subordinates were not happy with the changes he was starting to impose. The previous week left everyone fighting over the fact that he wanted to change the company name. He sat in the conference room for an hour smirking at the idiots as they argued. Half were for his changes; half were dedicated to his father's legacy. They knew Vegeta wanted to erase his father's essence from the company. Most of the old-timers refused to believe that it would only serve to better the company.

Still, Vegeta was the one in charge. They could argue and bitch all they wanted, but it didn't change the fact that the only opinion he needed was his own.

"If you are all done griping," he murmured under his breath, "I would like to get some actual work done at this meeting unlike the last meeting."

His father's vice president turned to glare at him. "Last week you wanted to change the company name," the man snarled.

"The plan is already in action," Vegeta stated. Before the man could protest, Vegeta explained, "Half said 'yes;' half said 'no.' My decision was the tie-breaker. The company's new name, Orius, will be announced at the press conference in two weeks. There are more changes I plan to make."

"Oh?" the man questioned. "You're certainly taking on a lot of responsibility upon yourself to ruin what your father built."

Whispers arose at the table, most workers nervous about the vice president's words. "My father was a fool!" Vegeta all but boomed. Everyone shut up after that, even the vice president who simply glared at his new boss. "We all know that dirty dealings he was involved with, and that's only the stuff we _know_ of. There were many private dealings he had blackmailing other companies into signing. I'm even aware that he tried stealing some of Capsule Corp.'s profiles years ago. This company was built on lies and deceit. I plan to revise that. If you aren't with me, then you are against me. I want you out by today."

Shock overtook the man. "What?" he snapped. "How dare you? You're nothing but a spoiled child thinking he can make a name for himself."

"Enough," Vegeta said calmly. "You're starting to show your true character. I can see why my father allowed you to kiss his ass for so long. You're his less capable clone. I have no need for you. I have a new vice president in mind anyway. Now, kindly leave the board room, or I can have security escort you out. Your choice."

The man didn't answer. "Nappa!" Vegeta shouted.

A burly, bald man dressed in a security uniform opened the door to the boardroom. He awaited Vegeta's orders. Vegeta flashed his eyes to the combatant. "Please remove Mr. Paragus from the facility after he clears out his desk. Make sure everyone knows that he will no longer be permitted on any of the Orius premises."

"Will do," the older man said. Some wondered where Vegeta had found this man to be his security guard, though no one knew how Nappa had worked at their high school as a guard. Where Vegeta couldn't confide in his father, Nappa had served as a good listener. He was also the one who encouraged Vegeta to reveal his feelings to Bulma many years before.

"Um, Mr. Ouji?" Vegeta's head tilted to the soft-spoken worker who nearly whimpered from the mere force of Vegeta's cold exterior. "May I ask who you will be appointing as vice president, or should I start going through applications for interviews."

"He's probably going to bring his mother back into the company," another older worker suggested. "She was the vice president before she had become pregnant. She could do the job."

Vegeta expected the remark since his mother had helped his father build the company in its beginnings. It wasn't his plan, no matter what the others were thinking, to bring his mother back into the world of business. When she had given birth to him, she had become a stay-at-home mom. She had been through enough with his father's death, and he honestly wanted to shield her from all of the dealings his father had had. He wasn't going to bring her back out into the cruelty of the business world. She deserved the peace and quiet of retirement.

"I have no intention of bringing my mother back into the company," Vegeta stated firmly. "No, I had someone else in mind."

Before anyone could say anything, Bulma happened to walk through the door. "Vegeta, your secretary told me to come meet you...for...lunch..."

Vegeta smirked at the dumbfounded expressions on his workers' faces as well as the shock he could see in Bulma's eyes. She looked to him questioningly. He knew that trapping her into this wasn't right, and he knew she'd probably be angry with the fact that he called her into a room with many witnesses. At this point, he just wanted his woman back. He thought this would be a good way to start.

"Bulma," he greeted confidently, "so good of you to join us. Boys, meet your new vice president."

* * *

" _...So with those results, the hypothesis failed to be rejected. Any questions?" Bulma asked as she and Vegeta finished their report._

_Most of the students were in awe and couldn't even think of questions to ask. The teacher had even been impressed with the effort the two friends had put into their project and presentation. "I can't believe we actually pulled that off," Bulma said as she and Vegeta were walking by the lake together. "I mean, the project turned out amazing, and our fathers still have no idea that we're friends."_

_Vegeta smirked slightly, though inside he kept to himself that he was starting to see her as "more than a friend." He simply nodded in response, walking quietly by her side; however, he boldly took her hand. Bulma had looked up at him questioningly._

" _It rained last night," Vegeta stated. "The ground is muddy. Don't want you to slip and fall."_

_Bulma giggled, holding her free hand to her mouth. "You're ridiculous."_

_A playful grin appeared on Vegeta's face. "You enjoy it."_

" _I do."_

_The two of them remained quiet as they finished their walk and began to head back to their homes. As they walked, Vegeta thought back to the rivalry between their fathers. It amazed him that they could hold a grudge for so long. The pathetic thing was that neither teen was privy to why it even existed._


	12. And So Has Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

She couldn't believe what he had done. All she had wanted was to stay at home with their son and keep a low profile until she was ready to face her father. In one carefully executed move, he managed to not only rock her already shaken boat, but completely disregard everything she wanted. His secretary had called her saying that Vegeta had wanted her to join him for lunch. She had been willing to risk being seen just so she could be with him, and had left Trunks with the woman as per Vegeta's instructions. She had no idea that he was going to blindside her and force her into a position as _his_ company.

After he had made his announcement, causing the board room to break out in a frantic uproar, he just casually walked over to her, looping their arms together, and then left the room. Bulma was shocked and didn't say anything, but her mind was raging. Her inner self was starting to break out, and the only reason she was holding back was because of their son being present. By the end of the day, all of the Orius Corporation knew Bulma was in town, and that she and Vegeta had a child together.

Later at home, Bulma still hadn't confronted Vegeta, nor would she speak to him or respond to anything he said to her. Eventually, he stopped trying to engage her, both brooding. It wasn't until after Bulma put the tired babe down for a nap. Trunks had fallen asleep instantly.

And that's when she finally confronted Vegeta, about everything.

“How dare you?” she asked harshly, hands placed on her hips. “First you pulled me away from a town and job that I had wanted to keep and now, after I made it clear I would only come back if no one knew until _I_ was ready, you thought you could just force me to work for you. Do you know how bad it's going to get when my father actually finds out? Did you think of what it would do to me to throw myself back into business against my father? He's going to see it as betrayal, and he's going to come after us worse than your father had.”

Vegeta watched Bulma as she shouted at him, forcing himself not to smirk since the topic was serious. This had been exactly what he wanted, the fire to return to Bulma's eyes. Sure, he had expected it to happen gradually, but he was very happy with the results. “First of all,” he said, his deep voice carrying through the room, “our fathers betrayed us first. If he goes after you, he will only do what my father did and ruin his own company. Everyone in this town, and I mean everyone, felt sympathy for us, not them.

“Both businesses suffered for a while, especially my father's business. I'm trying to redesign the company, to avoid being associated with him. One thing I needed was to get rid of those loyal to him including that sleazy bastard he hired as a vice president. I knew you would be a refreshing addition to the company. We already know we work well together.”

He took a moment to look her in the eyes, stepping closer to her. Bulma looked slightly hesitant and skeptical, but she still had anger shining in her eyes. “As for if I took you into consideration,” he whispered softly, “of course I did. You couldn't stay in here forever, and you're already starting to act like your old self. It's going to be a process, Bulma, but you can't run away from yourself forever.”

“And who are you to make that decision for me?” she snapped slightly. “You know how much I hate being controlled. I've been controlled my whole life, Vegeta. Why are you doing the same thing?”

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he said, “I am the man that loves you and can't stand to see you acting as a shadow of your former self. I don't want to control you. I would have asked you first, but with how you're acting right now, I knew you would shoot down the idea. You belong at my side, Bulma. If I had told you ahead of time, you might have-”

Vegeta stopped himself from voicing his one fear to Bulma. He didn't want to make things worse between them by telling her that he was expecting her to run away from him again. His only hope was that she wouldn't pick up on it, but of course he couldn't be so lucky.

Bulma bit her lip nervously, attempting to hold back tears she felt pricking her eyes. She couldn't blame Vegeta for his hesitancy with her. It was impossible to deny that she gave him a reason to trap her into staying. Where it irritated her, Bulma had to admit it would be nice to work with him again. She may not have had the choice to accept but, if she let it happen smoothly, she would be publicly rejecting the rivalry and accepting her family. She could finally live a public, happy life: no hiding, no running away. Didn't she deserve some peace for once? Didn't Vegeta and Trunks both deserve a true family unit?

“I'm not going to leave you,” she assured him while sliding her hands off his shoulders and stroking his arms. “I'm not going to walk out on you like I did when I was scared. I'm not letting Trunks grow up without both of us. I'll accept the job, set up roots here again, but I need to do everything at my own pace. Next time, please run something by me before you make life-changing decisions for me. That's all I ask.”

Vegeta nodded his agreement, but his smirk returned. “I believe that was our first argument since you've been back.”

Bulma's eye's widened before they narrowed at him. She let go of him and her hands returned to their position on her hips. “You are such an asshole! How was that a fight? And way to ruin a perfectly good moment.”

Vegeta snickered and shook his head. “I said ‘argument,’ Bulma, not ‘fight.’ And yes, there is a difference.” When Bulma stuck her tongue out at him, the two of them realized just how laid back they were, and just how normal it felt. _Just like old times,_ Vegeta thought feeling very relieved.

* * *

_Bulma couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to be Vegeta's girlfriend. Where it was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to her, she still had her father's watchful eye to worry about. If he ever found out...she didn't want to think about it. He had enough power and wealth to make both Vegeta's and her life a living hell._

_They took every opportunity they had to go to the lake and just spend time together. Bulma usually worked on her homework there so that, if her father asked her what she was doing out so late, she could tell him she was working in a quiet place._

_Vegeta sat beside her, watching her work. He would sometimes do his homework with her, but other times he didn't care. His father could hound him all he wanted; it didn't mean Vegeta would give into his obsession._

_Not when he had his own._

_He couldn't help but watch Bulma's every move. Since he had realized his feelings over a month ago, he observed everything she did, though not in the creepy stalker way. Bulma had kind of picked up on it, but she hadn't had any clue he liked her that way, even though she had been watching him too._

_She leaned against him and sighed. “I hate this class,” she murmured. “I mean, we know the important math we'd need for business, but calculus is so annoying. Why did I take it?”_

_Vegeta chuckled. “It's not that hard, woman,” he teased. “You just have to think of it like a puzzle.” He looked at some of her answers and noticed something. “Your problem here, though, is that you misplaced the_ x _somewhere else.”_

_“Oh crap,” Bulma sighed. “See, that's my problem.”_

_“What's your problem?” Vegeta questioned, concerned about her change in demeanor._

_Bulma looked over to him and then down to the ground. “I didn't want to tell anyone,” she admitted. “It's really not a huge deal. It's not very severe, but dad hates it.”_

_“What?” Vegeta nearly growled out. “What isn't severe and what does he hate?”_

_Bulma looked away from Vegeta, not wanting to see his reaction when she told him. “I have slight dyslexia,” she told him. “It's really not horrible. I just need to read, and sometime reread certain words, just to make sure everything makes sense. It was honestly really hard with the business presentation because I had to double and triple check the numbers and proofread the slide show every time I looked at it. Sometimes, I mix up the numbers or forget a negative sign even when I'm paying attention. It's one of the reasons dad is so hard on me when it comes to how long it takes me to do work.”_

_“That's ludicrous,” Vegeta stated. “The fact that you're trying as hard as you are to make everything perfect is amazing. Who cares if you make a few mistakes here and there? You still correct for them.”_

_“That doesn't matter to him,” Bulma explained. “He always tells me that mistakes bring a company down, and he doesn't want me to bring down the company.”_

_“You wouldn't,” he assured her, pulling her to him. “Besides,” he whispered in her ear, “even in charge, you wouldn't have to do all of it alone. You'll have a vice president to help you, a vital partner that can keep you in check.”_

_Bulma chuckled slightly. “I wouldn't trust anyone with my secret. Someone would be able to use that against me if they needed to constantly check over my work.”_

_Vegeta didn't say anything, since there was nothing he could say. Knowing about Bulma's problem, though it wasn't that major to him as it was her father, helped him to understand what she was going through and why she defended her father. She blamed herself just as he blamed her for her “shortcomings.” Still, he couldn't understand why Dr. Briefs was so hard on her. She was flawless, even if small mistakes happened. No one would care about it since it didn't disable her. She could flourish in the business world regardless of this small hindrance. It would make her better and more relaxed if, instead of forcing her to be perfect, he aided her._

_“Well, we can practice what you need to look for in a partner,” he purred in her ear, taking her homework away from her. “Why don't we go over this first problem together?”_

_Bulma blushed slightly, but nodded. She couldn't deny that she loved being treated as an equal for once. Vegeta, though he now knew of her flaw, was not making her feel inferior to him. She had always worked hard to hide it when they were in middle school, afraid he'd torment her. When they had become friends, she thought about telling him, but it never came up. During their biology project, they worked together, and he did a majority of the typing, so she didn't have to worry about mistyping something on their presentation. The fact that he was helping her now, without judgment, made her feel a sense of relief. For now, he was her partner, and that was strangely okay with her._

* * *

It came out very quickly that Bulma was back in town. After Vegeta announced to the board that she would be a part of the Orius team, it became public knowledge. Bulma realized she couldn't hide out anymore and started going out to do more normal activities. When grocery shopping with Trunks, she was met with classmates from high school, all of whom commended her and told her how happy they were that she was okay. Bulma hadn't realized how many lives she had touched in school, mainly because her mind was always elsewhere. Her classmates really had truly cared for her and Vegeta being together. It was like a huge group of fans shipping their favorite forbidden couple. As she thought this, she couldn't help but chuckle. _Vegeta must have loved that,_ she thought giddily.

So far she hadn't run into her father, which was amazing. She had envisioned him storming into the Orius main building demanding to see her so that he could berate her for her choice. Vegeta had assured her that her father wouldn't get near her, especially if she was alone, not until she was ready to face him. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found out about everything, and at that point Vegeta wouldn't be able to protect her.

“So it's true...”

Bulma gasped, dropping the box of cereal she was taking off the shelf. She turned to see her father before glancing quickly at her sleeping son. _Not here,_ Bulma pleaded mentally. She wasn't ready for this at all.

Dr. Briefs looked to the sleeping child and scowled. “I can't believe you,” he muttered. “An unwed, teenaged mother, with that...that...bastard's son. How could you do this to me, Bulma? You know how I felt about that family.”

She felt a twinge of anger when he started attacking Vegeta's family. “Y-You,” she stammered. “You knew how I felt about him. I told you when the pictures came out and you disowned me. You have no say on what I do. I don't answer to you anymore.”

“No, you answer to him,” her father growled. “The fact that you would betray me this way...my original opinion of you stands. You were always, have always, and will always be a mistake.”

Bulma's face fell as her father said those horrible words to her. She had always tried to be perfect for him, always doing what he wanted of her. When it didn't work, she allowed herself to become her own person, and then he went so far as to throw that in her face when the pictures came out. She knew she had messed up horribly in his eyes, but she couldn't regret it. Looking at Trunks again, her heart breaking, all she could think of is how something unplanned had been such an amazing blessing. She and Vegeta had created something so beautiful. Listening to her father hurt her, because she knew that he did not feel the same way about her. He was making that abundantly clear.

“Hey!” Bulma's attention snapped to Goku, who happened to overhear everything. The look on his face told her that much. “Leave her alone,” the normally kind man threatened. “You should be ashamed of yourself for uttering such hateful words.” He looked to Bulma and said, “Let's get you and Trunks out of here. You can get groceries another day.”

Bulma agreed, abandoning her cart, but not before taking Trunks's carrier. “You gave him my name?” her father yelled in the middle of the aisle causing many other shoppers to run and see what was going on. “That is going too far.”

“Enough,” Goku said darkly. “You need to lay off. Haven't you caused enough trouble for my friends?”

Dr. Briefs was taken aback at the disrespect Goku was displaying towards him. It bothered him when the teen wrapped his arm around his daughter’s shoulders. “Come on, Bulma,” he said loud enough for her father to hear. “I'll take you home. Vegeta got off early today.”

“Okay,” Bulma said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. She turned her head back slightly, though she wasn't looking directly at her father. “Goodbye, daddy.”

It was when he heard the sound of her disheartened voice that Dr. Briefs realized the mistake he had made, one that he couldn't take back.

* * *

 _Things were getting easier for Bulma once Vegeta started helping here with her homework. She knew that with his help, even if she missed a few mistakes when she took her tests, her homework and other assignments would be flawless. She'd be able to easily keep her grades up, not that they had been suffering_ that _much in the first place._

_Her mother began to notice a change in her daughter. She was no fool; she knew her daughter had started dating their neighbors' son. Though she should have been supportive of her husband, she knew that the rivalry was a pointless waste of time. Vegeta had somehow made her daughter happy, and her stress level was starting to go down as well. She couldn’t separate the two children when they just made each other feel this bright. It was all she ever wanted for her daughter, and she wouldn’t punish Vegeta for his father’s antics._

_Bulma let out a contented sigh as she entered the house. “Hey, mom,” she said dreamily as she thought about her day._

_Bunny smiled at her daughter and ran her hair through her hair. “And what, may I ask, has you in such a good mood, dear?”_

_Bulma felt bad that she couldn't talk to her mother about her relationship with Vegeta. It had always hurt her that she could never have girl talk with her mother about her first kiss or anything like that. But she did it to protect Vegeta and herself from their bitter fathers. “Nothing really,” she answered. “I've just been going to a new tutor. He's been helping me with my dyslexia.”_

_The older woman observed her daughter, her eyes wide. She knew that Bulma had never wanted anyone to find out about her dyslexia. Her friends didn't even know. A knowing smile appeared on her face. Not only had she felt comfortable enough to tell Vegeta about her problem, but he was helping her through it._ Such a wonderful boy, _she thought._

_Meanwhile, Dr. Briefs had walked in. “Bulma, I'm happy for you,” her mother told her. “I'm sure this tutor will really make a difference.”_

_“Why does she need a tutor?”_

_Panchy and Bulma froze when they heard Dr. Briefs' angry voice. “D-Dad,” she stuttered, “you're home early.”_

_“Why are you going to a tutor, Bulma?”_

_“Bulma, why don't you go upstairs?” her mother asked. “Go work on that project of yours, okay?”_

_“Sure...” Bulma hesitated since she knew the project was a cover her dad would be questioning her on later. It bothered her so much that her parents were going to have another fight over her again. Why did she have to cause so much trouble for her parents' marriage?_

* * *

Vegeta knew that Bulma was out grocery shopping. She had started going out more since her presence in town had become public knowledge. They rarely ever watched television unless it was movies or TV series on DVD, just to avoid the news stations and broadcasts. What was being said didn't matter to them. There was someone in the company to handle public affairs, and she had told them that there wasn't anything to worry about. All the broadcasters were talking about two lovers reunited, finally being able to be together and raise their son. No one cared about the supposed scandal his father started.

When he heard a car door shut, he smiled to himself and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see that Goku had been driving the car. His good mood instantly shattered when he saw the distraught look on his woman's face. He looked to his friend for an answer.

“Hey,” Goku greeted as Bulma stepped into the house with Trunks and quickly headed up the stairs to put him in his crib. “Her father knows she's back.”

Vegeta's expression darkened as he allowed Goku into the house. “What the hell did that asshole say to her?”

Goku shook his head. “If I tell you, you need to swear to me that you'll let Bulma tell you on her own before you go on a rampage. I only caught the tail end of the conversation.”

“Kakarot,” Vegeta's menacing voice bit out, “What. Did. He. Say?”

Goku was normally carefree and jovial, so when his expression became just as angry and bitter as Vegeta's, the flame-haired teen grew even more concerned for his girlfriend. “He said she was a ‘mistake.’”

Knowing all that Vegeta knew about Bulma, her feelings and emotions, and the way she had always admired her father, he couldn't help but feel a whirlwind of emotions. Rage didn't even begin to describe the emotion at his center. He was absolutely livid.

“He's also pissed that she named Trunks after him,” Goku added as an afterthought.

Vegeta shook his head. That idiot should have been honored that Bulma was thinking of him and his father when she named their son. He should have been honored that Bulma cared enough about him. It was a blessing to have both Bulma and Trunks in his life. Dr. Briefs was lucky that he still had the love of his daughter and a healthy grandson, despite the fact that he treated both of them so horribly. He was partly to blame for the fact that Bulma had gone through everything she had. He was the one that led to her leaving.

“Kakarot, I need to let you in on something,” he told his friend, “and Bulma is not to know.”

Goku was skeptical about Vegeta telling him a secret, but it sounded serious and he was willing to hear him out. If he was bringing it up now, right when he told him about Dr. Briefs words, it had to be important. “What?”

“I'm planning to ruin him,” he admitted. “I'm planning to take down Capsule Corp.”

* * *

_Bulma was exhausted in school the next day. Her parents' fight had lasted until the early hours in the morning, though her father had stormed out sometime in the middle of it. It really bothered Bulma that she had a calculus exam that day and yet she was too tired to focus. She needed to focus if she wanted to avoid serious mistakes._

_“Bulma?”_

_Turning her head to the side, she saw the look of concern on Vegeta's face. Almost instantly, tears started forming in her eyes. He took her hand in his and comfortingly rubbed it with his thumb._

_“Vegeta, why am I such a failure?” she asked him._

_Vegeta instantly grew angry, though he kept his tone in check. “Bulma, we've been over this. You are not a failure. You're an amazing woman who works very hard. Why are you being down on yourself now?”_

_“Dad's mad that I'm seeing a 'tutor.' He overheard me telling mom someone was helping me through this dyslexia,” she explained with a sigh._

_“He's such a moron,” Vegeta scoffed. “You're doing better than your best. He's asking you to not be human, Bulma. Sometimes we all need help. Do you think that I can write something up without having to proofread it multiple times? Do you think_ he _can write dozens of pages of reports and not make a single mistake? No one is perfect, Bulma, but it doesn't make you a failure.”_

_“I know everyone makes mistakes,” Bulma replied shyly._

_“Then stop holding yourself to an impossible standard,” he ordered gently. “You're doing fine. Just take the test slow and, if you start to panic, take deep breaths and think of the lake. It's going to be okay.”_

_Bulma nodded and squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Vegeta.”_

* * *

Goku had left the house after Vegeta admitted his goal. It hadn't surprised him that Vegeta wanted to destroy Bulma's father. They had all watched how Bulma had to deal with him; they had all tried to help her escape her father. He knew Bulma would not approve of what Vegeta was planning, but even Goku could admit that Dr. Briefs had brought Vegeta's wrath upon himself. There had been a time where Vegeta had been willing to give his girlfriend's father the benefit of the doubt. He had the opportunity to make up for his actions, yet he had made things worse for her.

“Goku, is that you?” Chi Chi called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Chi,” he shouted back. “I'm back.”

Chi Chi came out from the kitchen and saw her boyfriend's expression. “Are you all right?”

Goku shook his head in disbelief. “Not really. I am thankful, though, that neither of us had to grow up with _that_ as a father.”

He left Chi Chi speechless, wondering what had happened, and then she realized that he hadn't come home with the breadcrumbs he had gone out for. _Guess we’re ordering takeout._

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta found Bulma in their room crying hard into a pillow. He felt a tug in his heart seeing her wrack with sobs, knowing there wasn't much he could do or say to replace her father's cruelty. Still, he had to try. Even though he had tried to reassure her before, sometimes hearing his words again would help her, at least temporarily.

He took a seat on his side of the bed. Bulma didn't even react to him when he placed his hand on her back. As she continued to cry, Vegeta pulled her into his grasp. She allowed him to hold her as she clung onto him, sobbing against his chest.

“Sh, Bulma,” he whispered softly as he gently patted her back, “sh.”

“V-Vegeta,” she managed to say. “I-It was horrible.”

“I know,” he remarked. “I'm sorry I wasn't there with you.”

Bulma released a disheartened chuckle. “Believe me; it would have been just as bad if you were there. I...I just can't believe he could say that...Goku told you, I'm sure.”

“He did,” Vegeta confirmed. “He is wrong, Bulma. You are not a mistake.”

“You don't know that,” Bulma replied. “You don't know about it.”

Vegeta stared at her strangely. “About what?”

Bulma sat up, trying to pull herself together and dry her tears. “I wasn't exactly planned,” she explained. “My...my parents weren't married when they had me. My grandfather wasn't happy about it. He actually didn't come around to the whole thing until after I was born. He was still always hard on my dad, though. He always was, just like dad is with me.”

“A child is supposed to learn from their parents,” Vegeta told her, “both the right and the wrong ways to treat their children. Your father going through what he did is no excuse for him to treat you the way he has. Him saying what he did, it's unforgivable. You know that, right?” Bulma nodded against him, and Vegeta mentally released a sigh of relief. “Good, because he's wrong. You're an amazing woman, Bulma, and I am lucky to have you in my life. For your father not to want you in his life...I can't understand it. Those months we were apart were hell for me. To have you back in my life...words can't describe how I feel, Bulma. It pains me to see you this upset.”

“I'm sorry,” Bulma muttered against his chest.

He pulled Bulma away from him and looked into her eyes with stern and forceful eyes. “Don't ever apologize for someone else's actions. Nothing is your fault, no matter how much _he_ tried to convince you. No one is perfect, Bulma. I know I told you that before. But that doesn't matter because you're perfect to me. And no amount of mistakes you think you've made changes that. If you were a mistake to him, then you're the best damn mistake he could have made.”

A shy smile appeared on Bulma's face as she bashfully looked away. “You really believe that, huh?” she questioned skeptically. “I wish I could.”

She could feel him running his hand through her hair. “For now, I'll believe it enough for the both of us. Eventually, you'll be able to believe it too.”

He barely gave her a chance to register his words as he pulled her in for a slow kiss. Bulma returned the kiss with equal passion. It was, by far, the most romantic and meaningful kiss they had shared since Vegeta had found her. In that moment, it was like they had never been separated. Their hearts felt as connected as they were the night of the dance.

* * *

_“I can't believe I did it!” Bulma exclaimed as the two of them walked home hand in hand._

_Vegeta chuckled at her amusing behavior. “I knew you could do it,” he remarked. “Now your father can't bitch at you. Think you could 'go to Chi Chi's' for the night?”_

_Bulma laughed and then flashed him a smile. “After getting a hundred on a math test, heck yeah! What do you think we should do? Hang out at the lake?”_

_“I was thinking something a little more public,” Vegeta answered making Bulma gape at him._

_“You're joking.”_

_“No, I'm not,” he countered. “I'm not ashamed of you, Bulma. There are public places where we could go, yet still avoid our fathers finding out. You know everyone from school will keep quiet, and there's plenty of places where only people from school hangout. I was thinking we could go to the diner and catch a movie.”_

_“You're not joking,” Bulma said in a daze. “You mean we're going on an actual date?”_

_“If you want to.”_

_“I would love to!” Bulma shouted as she jumped into Vegeta's arms and kissed him. She pulled away quickly when Vegeta had first started to react to the kiss. He had been startled by her actions, but he definitely wanted more._

_Bulma was taken aback by the intensity of Vegeta's gaze. The way he was looking at her made her feel nervous, but also as if he only had eyes for her. Gently, he cradled her face as he pressed his lips to hers. For both teenagers, time seemed to stop and the world around them disappeared. Bulma's vibrating phone was what separated them this time._

_“Dad wants me home to see my test score,” she reported as she read the text message. She cast him a sheepish smile. “I'll text you when I'm ready.”_

_“Right,” Vegeta replied. He watched her as she started to walk away. “And Bulma?”_

_“Hm?” She stopped and turned back to him._

_His serious gaze drew her in. “Regardless of what he says, that grade was all you.”_

_Bulma smiled and nodded before running off to her home. Vegeta sighed after she was gone. He knew that, even though she scored perfectly, her father would find something else to pick on. Why he did that, he didn't know, but what he did know was that he could make Bulma happy, even if it was just the night, though he planned to continue making her happy in the future._


	13. We Don't Talk Much Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Days following Bulma’s meeting with her father were tense in the household. Vegeta was trying so hard to rein in his rage. He wasn’t trying to make Bulma privy to his moods, but he knew if he said something to her that his sour thoughts toward her father would come out. She didn’t need that right now, but she also didn’t need him ignoring her. He was at a loss of what to do.

Bulma, though, understood. Vegeta had always had issues with her father and his treatment of her. He had done this before back in high school, not wanting to upset her with his words. It was something she noticed him doing when he didn’t want to say something to upset her, and she wasn’t sure if he even realized it.

It was why she was giving him his space. After the night he comforted her, she knew he needed to process what he was feeling. It was still difficult for her because she wanted to comfort him and still needed him to comfort her. Instead, she decided to focus her attention on Trunks.

She was about to enter the baby’s room, but she saw Vegeta holding their son close to him and remained hidden outside. “I still can’t believe he said that to her,” he confided in the little baby while rocking him slightly. “I can’t imagine ever saying that to you, regardless of whether or not you were planned.”

Baby Trunks cooed slightly and Bulma’s heart was warmed so much. “It doesn’t matter, I guess,” Vegeta mumbled as he held Trunks closer towards him. “As much as it pains me not to be able to keep her away from him, everything is her decision. I’d like to give that bas…” He paused and glanced warily down at the baby. “That jerk…a piece of my mind. It wouldn’t go over well, I’m sure.”

Bulma smiled from her hiding place. She knew he was trying so hard to be calm. She wished he would talk to her about his feelings instead of their few month old son, but at least he had some outlet and wasn’t completely letting it eat him alive.

“I hope you never have to know him,” Vegeta remarked making Bulma frown. Where she understood Vegeta’s concerns, she did still have hope that things would work out between her and her father. Though she was starting to lose that hope, she was still trying to hang on to it. “I never want to hear him call her or you a mistake ever again. You may not have been planned, but you are no mistake, Trunks. You’re my son, and I love you just as much as I love your mother.”

Bulma forced herself not to gasp. Vegeta had told her back when they talked in Texas that he still loved her. It had been a while since he had said it to her, most likely nervous that he would say something else to set her off. She wished she could take back what she did so that Vegeta wouldn’t be so closed off to her, but she didn’t know how many more times she could apologize. He kept telling her she didn’t need to apologize.

She heard him sigh and watched as he moved to sit in the rocking chair. “I just wish I could take it back,” Vegeta said making her heart stop. What did he need to take back? “I wanted to hurt her as I was hurting. I feel at times like I’m no better than either of our fathers.” Trunks responded by latching onto his father’s finger and sucking it. Vegeta chuckled slightly, looking slightly relieved. “At least I know I’ve done one thing right. You and your mother are the most precious people to me. You best not forget that.”

Bulma had tears flowing freely from her eyes. She hadn’t been surprised that Vegeta had wanted to hurt her. She knew that when she had saw him. It wasn’t until he saw her that his old demeanor returned to him. They had both been in a bad place. It finally dawned on her that the reason the two of them hadn’t re-established their old rhythms is because both of them were hanging onto their guilt, and Vegeta was worse because he hadn’t even voiced his pain to her. Only to their infant son who had no idea what was going on.

“I’ll make everything up to both of you,” he whispered, and that was the moment Bulma could no longer take it.

* * *

_After Bulma’s exam, things were tense. When she had showed her father the grade, he had the opposite reaction anyone expected. He was angry at her for doing well, because it proved she could have done so beforehand. He was disgusted that she was going to a tutor. Her mother had given her permission to “go to Chi Chi’s” for the night, but her father refused to let her go. Instead, he wanted all of her homework done perfectly before he’d even consider letting her out._

_Vegeta had been angry with the man’s actions before, but this…this had set him off._

_For a few days, he seemingly ignored Bulma, and he felt bad for it, but he knew if he talked to her, her being upset would force him to take action. He wanted to march over to her home and bang on the door, and then tell Dr. Briefs off for his stupidity and attitude. He was starting to respect the man less and less which was saying something because he hadn’t respected him to begin with. This whole thing was just wrong to him._

_“I don’t know what else to do,” Bulma had told him when they met up at the lake three days later. She had been so happy when Vegeta asked to see her. It made her realize that he had just been concerned about saying something bad about her father. He had tried to refrain from the disrespectful comments since they started dating. She honestly respected Vegeta more for distancing himself from the situation and getting himself under control. “I can’t go through everything without making a single mistake, especially in English. That’s my worst subject. History isn’t too far behind it. Oh, Vegeta, what do I do?”_

_Vegeta had a lot to say, but he just settled for, “You refuse to let his words get to you and you continue going through school as normal. Eventually you’ll be on your own and away from him. We graduate next year, and then we go off to college.”_

_“Yeah, and then after we take over the businesses and have to uphold this stupid rivalry,” Bulma bit out. She pushed her hair back from her face leaning her forehead against her hands and shook her head. “Vegeta, we can’t live like this. If we continue this way, we’re never going to be able to truly be together. I can’t live like that.”_

_Vegeta frowned and realized Bulma had a point. She had voiced some of his hidden fears. He knew what he wanted. He only wanted her, and everything else be damned. But he could never truly have her with their fathers around. He could never marry her if her father kept her on such a tight leash. His father would do everything in his power to make sure that never happened._

_“Maybe we should just run…”_

_It was the first time the two of them discussed their future. They had been focused on the present state of their relationship. They never focused on where their relationship was going because they were just so happy to be with the other. If they had fleeting thoughts about the future, it was flashes of when they’d get a chance to have their first date and not whether they’d be getting married or staying together after high school._

_“Vegeta,” Bulma breathed out, dumbfounded. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, but he just looked calm as he pondered the weight of his own words. “You don’t know what you’re saying. We couldn’t run away.”_

_But now that the thought was out there, Vegeta smirked. “No, we could, Bulma,” he told her. “We could get the hell out of this town and go wherever we wanted. We’ve both been saving money. We could skip town and get jobs, maybe eventually get involved with some random business. We have the skills, and I bet anyone would want two protégés like us. We could do it, as long as we stuck together. It could be done. We wouldn’t have to have anything to do with the petty rivalry.”_

_What Vegeta was saying sounded like a dream. His words offered her hope for a life of normalcy, but at the same time they would have to leave everyone behind. Their mothers, Goku and Chi Chi, their friends…could they really leave them all behind?_

_“It sounds too good to be true,” Bulma replied with a sadness Vegeta hated to see in her. “I mean, I would love to go anywhere with you. It’s just that…”_

_“It’s just that what?” Vegeta pressed gently. He wanted to know her doubts and fears._

_“You know what,” Bulma whispered, “it’s nothing.” She flashed him a smile. “It would be better for us, right? I say that next year, after graduation, we move on with our lives. Vegeta…I…I love you, a lot actually. I don’t want us to end next year because of the rivalry. As long as it doesn’t destroy our families, I’m all for it.”_

_Vegeta smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it. He couldn’t believe she had said those words. They had been friends for a while, yes, and she had been his girlfriend for a short time though they had not been on their first official date. He knew he felt the same, for he would have never considered running out on his mother or best friend for anyone besides the one he loved. “I share your feelings, Bulma,” he replied in a deep, pleased voice. “I love you, too.”_

* * *

It was late in the evening when Vegeta returned home from work. Bulma had stayed home to tend to Trunks, and Vegeta realized that they would need a nanny at some point. There was no way Panchy could watch the child at her house, and she was in the middle of her own struggle, namely a divorce. As for his mother, she was working towards starting a small business and was also unavailable. Goku and Chi Chi both worked, and they had just found out the previous day that Chi Chi was pregnant.

He was expecting to find Bulma with Trunks, but the house seemed empty when he arrived. For a moment, he slightly panicked, but he entered the dining room and saw dinner takeout from his and Bulma’s favorite restaurant and a few candles lit. When he saw the carefully laid out meal, a smirk appeared on his face. This had been the last thing he had been expecting.

Bulma ran into the room to finish getting everything set up. She had gone upstairs to change into a dress she had bought for the graduation after party she had never had a chance to attend and returned to Vegeta, dressed up ever so formally, standing in the room. That hadn’t been what she planned, but she was still happy to see her boyfriend.

When she cleared her throat, Vegeta turned and his face revealed his amazement. It had been so long since he and Bulma were truly alone together, and all the emotions that circulated through him the night of their prom returned to him full fold.

“Bulma,” he managed to say, “you look beautiful.”

Bulma blushed smiling and looked down bashfully. “Oh, shut up,” she murmured. “You know I can’t take a compliment.”

A grin appeared on Vegeta’s face as he moved to embrace her. He cradled her face in his palm and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he asked, “What is all of this?”

The shy smile never left his girlfriend’s face as she said, “I’m recreating our first date,” she told him. Her expression became a little more serious, but her voice remained soft and light. “Vegeta, it’s been a while now, and we’re still not moving forward. I know we’ve both been focusing on whatever guilt we have, but it needs to end. You were right, as always. We did absolutely nothing, and now I just want us to go back. I want my boyfriend back and I want myself back. The only thing I could think of was destroying the barrier between us. What do you say?”

His expression had faltered slightly, but he still had a smile on his face. “I think we can do that,” he told her. “One question, though.” Bulma nodded at him. “Where is Trunks?”

Bulma laughed a bit and said, “Our mothers were willing to watch him for the night. You mother is letting mine stay with her while the proceedings are going on.”

Vegeta wasn’t shocked by that. Still, he didn’t want to discuss her parents’ divorce. He wanted to unwind with her. Since he had entered their home and seen the dinner layout, he had felt so calm that he didn’t want to ruin that.

He moved away from her to pull out her chair for her. After she sat and he pushed her in, he took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they began to eat. He mentally noted how fancy the two of them were dressed for eating food from a simple burger joint, but he truthfully didn’t care.

Eventually, when their food was finished, they broke out into light conversation. “So, now that I’ve got waitressing experience, I have to admit I pity those guys for how busy they were tonight.” Vegeta chuckled. They used to remark how the workers must have loved the rush because everyone was an insanely good tipper. “Seriously, though,” Bulma continued, “no matter how many good tippers we had, I was always thankful when the night was over.”

“It must have been an interesting change for you,” Vegeta remarked. “Why did you go for waitressing, anyway, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Bulma smiled at him and said, “You’re going to laugh at me.”

Vegeta’s eyes held mirth in them. “Try me.”

Releasing a small chuckle, Bulma began to list her reasons. “Well, first off, it was low key. I had the feeling since no one recognized me that if I disguised myself it would be easy to fit in. I figured the diner was just a place where people would come and go, but I didn’t realize there would be regulars. I was always groomed for business, so no one would have thought of me working in a diner. Eventually, I grew to like the people there. My boss was the first person to try to help me. The day I walked in to get a job she could see I was troubled, and when I told her I was living in a motel with limited funds, she invited me to stay with her and her family…a stranger she didn’t even know. Part of me felt like I owed her after that, so I did what I could to help out at the restaurant, even getting some of her finances for the mortgage on track. She had inherited the diner from her father since her brother didn’t want it and she really hadn’t been totally prepared. At the time, she hadn’t been hiring, but when I helped her, she then gave me a job so I could stick around for a while and also be able to make a living on my own.”

Vegeta nodded. He could understand Bulma’s logic in feeling she owed the blonde woman. She had been very concerned and protective of her when he first showed up. It surprised him that the woman had, out of the blue, offered Bulma a place to stay. His respect for the stranger grew a bit. “I’m not laughing,” he said with a smirk. Bulma returned the smirk with a smile and shook her head.

She took his hand in hers rubbing it with her thumb. “So what about you?” she asked. “What did you do while I was away?”

Vegeta frowned instantly and sighed, gripping her hand a little too hard. “Nothing worth mentioning,” he growled. “Everything in those months were in preparation for me taking over the business. After my father’s heart attack, he demanded a lot more of me. The second one…I don’t wish to discuss.” Bulma nodded in understanding, and he was slightly thankful she knew so that he didn’t need to discuss it. “The day of the funeral, his PI came to me and told me he continued to follow you and knew where you were. I came the day after, not wanting to wait to find you.”

“I know you came because you were mad at me,” Bulma admitted to him, making his eyes snap to hers. Still, she had this warm and loving smile on her face. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you told me off, but I know my appearance was a lot to take in.”

Vegeta didn’t respond, but just stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She squeezed his hand and chuckled. “You don’t have to feel bad for it,” she assured him. “We were both a mess, and now I think we’re getting back on track. I…I want to make this work, Vegeta. I love you so much. Can’t we just let it all go?”

His expression calmed, and he looked at her seriously. He forced a nod, but he still felt a little bad by how he wanted to treat her. Finally, he understood what she had been putting herself through. “I think we can,” he replied hopefully. “And you know that I love you too, right?”

Bulma didn’t respond but she stood up and walked directly in front of him bending down to kiss him passionately. Sparks went off in both their minds as she kissed him so tenderly. When he registered everything, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him so that she was straddling him. They lost track of how long the kiss lasted, and when they parted for air they stayed in their positions while breathing heavily. As his arms rested against her waist, his hands entangled in her hair, he pressed his forehead against hers. “What do you think?” she said in pants to his previously spoken question.

A genuine smile appeared on his face as he caught his breath. “Woman,” he panted out, “I think you just started something.”

“I know I did,” she countered, and then he kissed her again as he hoisted her into his arms and brought her out of the dining room. Her acknowledgement was the only invitation he needed.

* * *

_Bulma had gotten a text from Vegeta to meet her out at a local burger joint that was on the other side of town. She had taken the bus just to get there. At first she hadn’t understood why he wanted to meet so far away, but after he arrived and explained that it wouldn’t get back to their fathers, she was grateful he chose such a “low key” place._

_“Oh my God,” Bulma murmured out. “This is the best burger I’ve tasted in my entire life. I had no idea this place was here.”_

_“That’s the point,” Vegeta chuckled. “It’s places like these, with good food and low clientele, that make it easy for people like us to hide out.”_

_“Hm,” Bulma returned, “it’s a wonder places like these can stay open, though. It’s not very crowded.”_

_Vegeta nodded. “True, but they have regulars that usually tip well, and then Friday nights and weekends are usually crowded as hell.”_

_Bulma eyed her boyfriend strangely. “You know quite a bit about this topic,” she pointed out. “How?”_

_Vegeta just smirked. “I suppose I could make you privy to my secrets. I come to this place quite a lot to be alone. I’ve seen this place when they’re clear and when they’re busy. I’ve talked to the owner a few times about it. They do well enough, even though it’s not common for, say, people like our fathers to show up.”_

_Bulma nodded in agreement. She had loved how much he thought everything through. Even though it seemed like a regular conversation, Bulma had filed it away in her mind. Vegeta always had interesting things to say, and who knew if she’d have to recall this conversation. She hadn’t realized then that she would need his insight to hide from him, or that she would have to confess to his words helping her to do so. She would be really surprised one day that he didn’t laugh at her hanging onto those random words for years to come._


	14. We Keep Running from the Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

After Bulma had proposed moving forward, Vegeta had to force himself to let go. It was a struggle, but being with Bulma and their son made it easier. His plan, though, to take down Capsule Corp. was still in the works. That was not something he planned on giving up any time soon.

It was probably the wrong thing to do, considering that he had hired Bulma to be a part of the company. If she ever figured out what he was doing, she’d probably hate him for a while. For the first time, since he started his endeavors, he questioned them. His efforts were put on pause, only for him to figure out what he was going to do.

He was livid over everything Dr. Briefs had put his daughter through and was even angrier at the fact that he called her out in the middle of the grocery store and insulted their son. Trunks was perfect in every way, just like his mother. Vegeta would not let Dr. Briefs get away with hurting the woman he loved so deeply yet again. As he focused on his anger towards his girlfriend’s father, it reaffirmed something Vegeta truly believed.

The man needed to suffer.

“Vegeta, are you sure this is right?” Goku asked him.

His friend had asked to meet for lunch to discuss some things. At first it was about the baby, but his good-natured friend had had a hidden agenda. “Kakarot, I’m not discussing this,” Vegeta replied. “I already told you all I plan to.”

“Vegeta,” his friend said hesitantly, “you can’t do this to Bulma. She works with you now, and she loves her dad regardless of his actions towards either of you. If you do whatever it is you’re planning, Bulma is going to be in the middle. He’ll blame her and she’ll feel guilty. Just please, don’t do anything yet. Think it through. This can all be over right now.”

He had to admit that Goku had a point, but Vegeta refused to go back on his plans. It was true that Bulma might feel guilty, but she’d get past it. She was doing so much better, but he could still feel her hurt any time they saw her father in town or on television. The man continuously ignored her, and Bulma continued to say that she was fine. That was far from the truth, and they both knew it.

* * *

_Months had gone by and it was now the summer before their senior year. Bulma’s father was out of town a lot on business during those months, and Bulma and Vegeta managed to spend more time together at Bulma’s home while her mother was out with friends. They would go out to movies or to the diner and even tried out rollerskating which they both had issues with. Still, it had been fun, and Bulma wouldn’t have traded the summer for anything._

_Until she got dragged into her very first pregnancy scare…but not with her._

_One day, she had gotten a desperate call from her best friend begging her to come over to her house and to tell no one. She and Vegeta, of course, had a date, so she at least had to cancel on him saying she would call him when she got back and that she was trusting him not to tell anyone, not even Goku. He had agreed, but only because Bulma sounded very upset. He wondered what exactly was going on. Even Bulma had not known._

_Bulma entered her friend’s home while her father was at work and found the girl crying in the living room. Gasping, the blue-haired heiress moved to comfort her friend, Chi Chi nuzzling herself in her friend and holding her. “Chi Chi, what’s wrong?” the girl asked hurriedly._

_“Oh, Bulma, I don’t know what to do!” her friend whined through her sobs. “My father is going to kill me, and I don’t even want to think about Goku…”_

_“Chi Chi!” Bulma called out a bit more forcefully causing her friend’s attention to be solely on her. She placed two hands on Chi Chi’s shoulder slightly shaking her as she said, “What’s. Wrong?”_

_Chi Chi grew even more upset, but she finally managed to stutter out, “I think I’m pregnant.”_

_This had shocked Bulma more than she would have ever let on. No offense to her friend, but Goku wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to women. If he was, he played it off completely well. If her friend thought she was pregnant…_

_“Chi Chi, I’m going to ask you something and I don’t want you to take offense ‘cause, well…we all know Goku,” Bulma said calmly. Through her teary eyes, Chi Chi nodded. “_ If _you are pregnant…it is Goku’s, right?”_

_The mouth of her friend dropped open in shock before Chi Chi became enraged. “Bulma! How could you ask me such a thing? You know I’m faithful!”_

_At that Bulma laughed and said, “Now there’s the Chi Chi I know. Come on, we’re going to the store.”_

_Chi Chi was stunned into silence, especially because her friend had just played her to get her mad instead of her being a blubbering mess. She was even more surprised when Bulma offered to take her to the store. This was a very serious and difficult thing for Chi Chi to do, so she knew if Bulma ever needed something like this in the future, she would do everything in her power to help her._

* * *

Bulma was starting to get more involved in the company’s endeavors. Surprising as it came to her, she felt like she had never truly left the business world. She knew that both she and Vegeta didn’t have degrees yet, but running a company was complicated. They were both looking into an online program where they could earn their degrees and use their time at the company as internship credits. One of the veteran workers would sign off on their progress since both of them were the bosses and actually running the company. Apparently, the business world knew of them and had no illusions of them being incompetent children. No one could deny that Orius Corp. was thriving under Vegeta’s and Bulma’s combined effort. The company had undergone a huge turnaround from when Vegeta’s father held the reins. The workers were very enthusiastic about the couple taking over and did everything they could to make it easier for them.

That included adding a nursery between Vegeta’s and Bulma’s offices. Actually, they had remodeled that whole entire floor. The president and vice president offices were no longer separate, and they had space for a nursery and plenty of space for Trunks to play when he got older. The two were happy with this for neither of them was ready to completely let go of their son, especially after Bulma’s encounter with her father. Vegeta wanted to keep Bulma and Trunks close to him, making sure they knew they were loved.

Bulma’s date night reenactment had been just what she and Vegeta had needed. Since then, they talked more, were more connected than ever, and shared a few passionate nights here and there. It was almost like they had never been separated. Vegeta wasn’t letting the guilt of the past get to him anymore. Still, he was hiding a big secret, and Bulma had no idea.

It was definitely hard for Vegeta to keep it from her, but he was able to push it to the back of his mind whenever he was with her. He had missed her so much and they were making up for lost time. He had missed her love, her kisses…everything about her. Being with her now as a true couple made him feel alive and content for the first time in his life.

And when he said “true couple” he truly meant it.

Bulma was finishing up some paperwork while Vegeta was in a short meeting. She had triple checked her work before she began to put the papers back in their folders for Vegeta to glance over. She stood behind her desk gathering the documents together when she felt strong arms snake around her waist and lips descending upon her neck. She leaned back into Vegeta as she felt the effects of his ministrations. “H-How was the meeting?” she stuttered hoarsely. She could hear Vegeta chuckle in response and mentally rolled her eyes.

“It was nothing major,” he informed her between kisses. He began to move lower kissing her nearly exposed shoulder. “Are you ready for lunch?”

“Y-Yes,” she answered weakly before Trunks began to cry. Both parents were stunned by the cries out of nowhere, but then Bulma looked to Vegeta admonishingly and said, “You came through the nursery, didn’t you? _You_ woke him up.”

Vegeta was smiling at her in the most charming and endearing manner possible as he explained, “I only wished to surprise you. I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”

Bulma watched him as he moved over to the crib and took his son into his arms. The crying instantly ceased as he gently rocked the baby. Trunks’s big, blue eyes were directly on his father. A pang of regret hit Bulma before she managed to push it back down. She was still trying to force herself not to feel guilty for thinking of keeping Vegeta out of Trunks’s life. She would have regretted it every day of her life. “See, no need to fuss,” Vegeta chided. “What do you think about going to lunch?”

Her heart warmed at the sight and Vegeta’s gentleness. It was even better when Trunks started cooing and gurgling. Vegeta then put the baby in his car seat carrier and latched it on the stroller. He entered their joint office space once more and said, “Let’s get you fed, woman. We have a bigger meeting at two.”

Bulma nodded and laced her arm through his as the two of them walked to the elevator with their son. Other employees greeted them on the way and in the lobby. Things just seemed so peaceful for the couple, and Bulma was feeling happier than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

_At the drug store, Chi Chi watched Bulma. Her friend seemed like a pro at how she handled herself. She quickly went to the aisle they needed, picked up the pregnancy test, and went to the cashier ready to pay for it. The girl behind the counter, unfortunately happened to be the biggest gossiper in their class. Her eyes instantly landed on Chi Chi as she asked, “So who is this for?”_

_Bulma glared at the worker and pulled out some cash to pay. “Mine,” she replied forcefully._

_Chi Chi had been so stunned to hear Bulma take responsibility for her own test and was about to correct her when the girl behind the counter looked at her friend with pity and understanding. “Oh,” she responded softly. “I…um, hope everything works out. I’ll keep it quiet.”_

_As Chi Chi and Bulma left the store, Bulma already knew that Chi Chi questioned why she did what she did. Before Chi Chi could ask, Bulma explained, “No one would talk about it if it was Vegeta and me. Somehow, all the students got it in their minds that they need to protect our secret relationship from our fathers…like a Romeo and Juliet fairytale. Even if they spread it around school, it would never leave the walls, but if it’s you and Goku…”_

_“You still didn’t have to do that,” Chi Chi complained, though she was truly thankful. “What if someone tells Vegeta?”_

_“First of all, she won’t,” Bulma said confidently. “She may suspect that I didn’t tell him at all and keep it completely quiet. Even if Vegeta heard, I plan on telling him later.”_

_“Won’t he be mad?”_

_“It’s not true, so no. It’s not the first time we’ve misled people to spend time together and whatnot. This is for being there for us. You could have brought it to my father’s attention a long time ago.”_

_“I could never do that to you, Bulma,” Chi Chi assured her._

_Bulma smiled at her and said, “I know.”_

* * *

The couple went to a little sushi place close to the office. Truthfully, it wasn’t a bad place. People who recognized them would still go up to them and ask how little Trunks was doing and how things were going for the couple. Neither really wanted to get into anything, so Vegeta would just say, “We would like to enjoy our lunch before our meeting. Please leave.”

His curt answers and irritation didn’t bother the people in the slightest and they politely said “goodbye” and left the couple alone. “I feel like everyone from high school will always see us as some kind of couple to ship,” Bulma wryly stated.

Vegeta couldn’t help but nod his agreement. “High school never ends,” he muttered.

Bulma laughed at his song reference and shook her head. “Remember how we used to make fun of that song. It’s like the definition of our lives now.”

Her boyfriend grimaced before he shoved another piece of sushi into his mouth. “Whatever,” his gravelly voice replied. When he felt Bulma’s hand grab his, he instantly laced their hands together as their eyes met. Though he remained unfazed, he felt his chest tighten at the bright smile Bulma sent his way. “What?”

“Nothing,” she replied with a chuckle. “Just, thank you.”

“For what?” he asked with genuine confusion. He didn’t think he did anything in the last five minutes worth being thanked.

“For everything,” she replied sincerely, her expression softening. “You’ve put up with a lot for me. You didn’t have to take me back or accept all of this. You didn’t even need to accept all I put you through in high school. You-”

Bulma was silenced with Vegeta’s hand covering her mouth. “I’m going to stop you right there,” he stated. “You put me through nothing. They only time you did was by leaving and only because I was worried about you. I let my rage and my life cloud my judgement. I could never have done anything to you, even when I was angry. Regardless of you being pregnant…the instant I saw you… Shit, Bulma, of course I’d take you back. We never broke up. I would have been an idiot to let you go again. I didn’t want you to go in the first place.”

“I know,” Bulma responded, feeling a little saddened that she had made him worry so much. “Well, like I promised, I won’t leave again. I missed you, Vegeta. It was so hard without you, and not just because I was pregnant or because of the dreams, but because my heart ached every moment you were not with me.”

Vegeta released Bulma’s hand before he stood up from the table. His actions startled Bulma, but she relaxed when he settled himself next to her in the booth. He gently stroked her cheek moving loose strands of hair from her face. She was so immensely beautiful to him. Though he looked so serious, his eyes were full of love for her as he pressed his lips to hers.

Their sleeping child began to stir, but that’s not what broke them apart.

“What is this?”

Bulma instantly felt her entire body seize in panic. No, he couldn’t really be there now, could he? This just wasn’t fair. She could already feel Vegeta’s grip on her tighten and looked up to see his teeth clenched as he sneered at the man in front of them. His rage was skyrocketing at the sight of her father in front of them. “I’m having lunch with my girlfriend and vice president. What does it look like?”

Dr. Briefs’s eyes narrowed at Vegeta as he spoke those words. “I don’t believe I was asking you, Ouji.”

Vegeta scoffed and shook his head. “Don’t even go there,” he remarked. “Believe me; I hated my father a lot more than you ever could. Throw your stupid rivalry in my face again and see where that gets you. I have no patience to deal with some asshole that has hurt his daughter as much as you have.”

“Know your place, boy,” the doctor responded before his eyes moved to his horrified daughter. “You’re going to let him talk to me like that?”

Bulma, out of nowhere, felt a twinge of a backbone. Her father insulted her all the time. He could insult her all he wanted. Insulting her friends and loved ones was not okay with her, though. That was where she drew the line. “Like what? Like how you spoke to your ‘mistake’ in a public grocery store. We are doing nothing to you by being here. You’ve already disowned me and tossed me away. I’m lucky that someone like Vegeta has accepted me for who I am and who his son is entirely. Because, you know, that’s what family does!”

By this point, everyone’s attention was on them. The maître d’ came to check up on the couple. “I’m sorry, but is this man bothering you?”

“No, we were just leaving,” Vegeta said as he closed up his and Bulma’s meals and put money down on the table. He stood up, proud and tall, before he nearly spat in the man’s face. “Get away from my girlfriend and child. Come anywhere near us again and I’ll be happy to ignite a rivalry based on something with more merit than you and my father could have ever had.”

He helped Bulma out of her seat, and the concerned mother moved instantly to Trunks. Though he had awaken, he was still staying calm which made her smile. She moved behind the stroller and started to push the baby out the door as Vegeta’s arms casually wove around her shoulders. As they were exiting the restaurant, Bulma sighed and smiled sadly. “Well…that went well.”

Vegeta nodded his agreement. It could have gone far worse than that. But at the same time, he still couldn’t help but be angry at the man who had just interrupted their peaceful lunch. He still couldn’t believe he tried to talk to him, like a _child_ , especially after how he had treated Bulma. It bothered him that Bulma called herself his mistake, even as a jab to his character. He was glad that he finally got to say something to the bastard as well. It had been the first time he could, and it felt great.

Taking him down would feel even better.

* * *

_Chi Chi had been insanely relieved when the test came back negative. Now that she was calmer, she was ready to talk to Goku who told her he would have been okay with the outcome either way. He knew they would make it through anything. That had been the greatest thing to happen to her that day, well, until her father came home._

_Her father had come into the house in the middle of hers and Goku’s discussion. He had caught the tailwind of their talk, but the father knew. He assured Chi Chi that day that if she ever turned up pregnant, he would be the most supportive parent ever and that she didn’t need to stress herself out for fear of his wrath. Goku, though, might not have been so lucky, or at least that’s was what the man’s teasing implied._

_When Chi Chi told Bulma about all of this, her friend felt both relieved but also slightly jealous. Hers and her father’s relationship was rocky at best, and Bulma caught herself wondering how her father would react if she turned up pregnant. She wasn’t as worried about Vegeta’s reaction, but curiosity got her there, too. “Hey,” her boyfriend greeted as he placed two tall milkshake glasses in front of the two of them. He then noticed her inquisitive expression. “What is it?”_

_Bulma looked to him, smiling. “Nothing,” she answered. “Chi Chi just had a bit of a scare today. She thought she was pregnant.”_

_Vegeta grew serious as he took a long sip of his vanilla milkshake. “I take it that she isn’t,” he replied. “What about it has you zoned out?”_

_“Well, for one, I wanted to warn you that I told the girl at the register it was for me,” she informed him. Vegeta didn’t visibly react, but she knew he wanted to know why. “Jessie was at the register today. You know she would have spread it all over if it was Chi Chi. For us, she’ll stay silent.”_

_“Good call,” Vegeta responded with a nod as he took another sip while Bulma finally got started on her chocolate milkshake. “There’s more, I’m assuming.”_

_Bulma nodded. “Goku and her dad took the whole thing really well, and it just made me wonder…what if it were me? What would you do if I was the one who had the pregnancy scare?”_

_Vegeta’s heart clenched when he heard her doubt. He pushed both their drinks aside and then took her hands. “If you ever found yourself pregnant,” he started calmly, “I would want to be there for you every step of the way. I would not want you suffering alone for something we are both a part of. I know we don’t need to worry about that right now, but if we ever did…you know…I would want to be there for you and our child. I would not let you do it alone despite this damned rivalry.”_

_His words made Bulma smile. She already had a feeling as to what Vegeta would say, but it was nice for him to have confirmed that. “Thanks, Vegeta,” she said softly. “I really needed to hear that.”_

* * *

Their meeting went over well. Thankfully, Trunks had slept through the whole thing up in his nursery. That had been their condition for joint meetings. Any joint meeting would occur while Trunks was asleep and they would both be there as long as they could have a monitor with them in case he woke up. After the meeting, Bulma and Vegeta went back to their offices and looked at their sleeping son.

Bulma leaned into Vegeta and sighed. It was so strange that they could finally be a public couple, a family, when all those years they had to hide their friendship turned relationship. “I know it doesn’t seem it whenever my father comes around,” she said, “but I really am happy.”

Vegeta nodded. “I know.” He truly did know, for he was happy, too. He had everything he could ever want in her and in Trunks. “I just hate how he talks to you. I wanted to head him off today.”

“Nothing you said was wrong,” she agreed. “The rivalry got so out of hand. I’m…I’m really sorry that I left. I denied you the one thing you wanted.”

Her boyfriend shook his head. “Forget it, Bulma,” he admonished. “You said the past was in the past and we needed to move forward. You cannot continue to feel guilty for things we had no control over.”

“I did have control,” she reminded him. “I could have told you I was pregnant. You could have been there for all of it, but I was just so afraid.”

“Of me?” Vegeta asked as he eyed her. Back when she had called him, he hadn’t been too far gone. He didn’t feel any rage or hatred towards her. Even when he thought he did, he still fell into step with her when he found her again.

“Not you,” Bulma admitted. “I was afraid of our father’s, what they’d do to you, to me, to our child. I was so emotionally overwhelmed that it was just easier to convince myself you hated me so that I could suffer alone. I didn’t want you to suffer with me, even if that would have been what you wanted.”

“Bulma,” Vegeta breathed out, “I would have happily been by your side. Not only that, but I would have taken that as our opportunity to run, just like we planned. We could have gone anywhere. I will not fault you for any of your choices because I know you were being irrational. I was, too. Our fathers fucked us up big time, and now there’s barely any fallout except whatever we felt then. I’d rather run from all of that shit that we felt and continue to live our lives new. We’re together now. You and I have a son. I was there for you on the most difficult night of yours and hopefully his life. As long as you don’t push me away again, we’ll be okay.”

Bulma nodded her agreement. “Alright, but then I need you to do something for me,” the girl replied hesitantly. Vegeta was actually surprised by her tone of voice, but he nodded. “Have you ever planned on going after my father?”

Vegeta’s heart nearly stopped. He knew he could lie to her right then and there and he could continue with his plans. If he lied to her, though, the truth would come out in the worst possible way. He couldn’t do that to her. So, instead of lying or telling the full truth, he told a partial truth.

“I did,” he admitted. “I hate that bastard for what he put you through. You cannot be shocked that I have thought about taking him down.”

“No, it doesn’t surprise me,” she admitted. “Just, please be careful. I don’t want this rivalry to last forever. Let him wallow in it. I want us to feel peace. That’s what our company is now. It’s peaceful and flourishing without all of the tricks and such. Can we just focus on that? On us?”

Vegeta nodded, beside himself. She would actually say he looked a bit dumbfounded by her request, but he was doing it for her. “Thank you,” she replied. “Now, can we plan on getting milkshakes at the diner tonight?”

Knowing he would already be breaking her first request, Vegeta had to give in. “Yeah, we can. It’s been quite a while.”

* * *

_Bulma continued to be curious that day after Vegeta walked her back home. She truly wanted to know how her father would react if she ended up pregnant. She knew he wouldn’t be as understanding as Chi Chi’s dad, but she hoped that he would be understanding in his own way. After all, she wasn’t entirely planned when it came to her parents’ relationship. Maybe he would be good if it ever happened to her._

_“You were out,” her father said when she entered the kitchen. With her mother nowhere around, she figured her mother was out getting groceries for dinner. It was her and her father, so maybe now would be a good time to ask him._

_“I was with Chi,” Bulma said, going for a half truth. “She was really upset today. Everything’s good now, though, but it made me wonder something about you that I really need to know.”_

_She thought she caught her father rolling his eyes, but he didn’t say anything, his expression ordering her to continue. “Just…dad, if I ever ended up pregnant…what would you do?”_

_Bulma regretted the question as soon as she voiced it because her father looked like he was on the war path. “Are you pregnant?” he snapped. “What filth have you been sleeping with? Bulma, I thought we raised you better than that! You know that, after what we went through with you, you should have waited until-”_

_“Dad, calm down!” Bulma shouted holding her hands up in defense. “I haven’t slept with anyone! I was just asking to see if you’d be as supportive as Chi Chi’s dad was with her scare. I can see now that I was completely wrong about you!”_

_Bulma had angrily stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room locking it. The tears began to flow down her face. The pain was just so immense. She just realized that if something that challenging ever happened to her that her father would make it worse on her. He reminded her that he saw her as a mistake and that she caused him problems. It was then she made a decision._

_If she ever did sleep with Vegeta and did turn up pregnant, her father would be the last to know._

_Hopefully, they’d be far enough away that he wouldn’t find out._


	15. What I Wouldn't Give to See Your Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

“Ugh, do we really have to go to this banquet?”

Vegeta chuckled at his girlfriend and shook his head at her antics. Both of them had been forced to attend banquets in the past, mainly because they were forced there by their fathers. As children, they had always avoided each other, talking with the other companies’ kids. Most of them could have cared less about their parents’ companies or rivalries. After Bulma and Vegeta had become friends, they would usually sneak away into another room of the host’s home or outside and dance together to the music. Bulma was always worried they’d get caught, but Vegeta never cared. He just loved being able to be close to her.

Those nights were forever engraved in her memory. They were happy when they were together, away from all the people. Now, though, they would be the ones discussing their company with other corporations. Most likely, her father would be there and would possibly cause trouble for them. True, she was able to stand up to him the other day with Vegeta by her side, but she didn’t want to call attention to her family problems in the presence of others.

Vegeta embraced his woman from behind, moving to assist her with her necklace clasp. He turned her around so that he could look at her and smirked. She looked beautiful and composed with her hair up in a bun. His hands were itching to released her hair and run his fingers through, but he knew she would make him pay for such an attack.

It had been a long time since Bulma had been to an event. Sure, she had seen some of the other guests in meetings at Orius Corp, but this was her first outing on open territory. She would be questioned by everyone as to where she was. She wanted to appear perfect, or at least that’s what she told Vegeta. He always thought she looked perfect, and he tried to assure her that everything would be fine.

He bowed his head slightly and chuckled at her countenance of indignation. “It won’t be as bad as you think,” he assured her.

“How can you,” she huffed, “of all people say that? You hated these events more than anyone.”

Vegeta’s amusement left him and he grew serious. “The only thing I hated, Bulma, was that I couldn’t be open about my relationship with you. I had to endure my father insulting you, other businessmen trying to set me up with their daughters, and watching many idiotic teenagers eye you every time you walked around. All I wanted was to be able to walk up to you and kiss you just to shut all those idiots up. I was never embarrassed by you or our relationship, and I wanted to prove that to both our fathers. The fact that I can now makes this whole experience much better.”

“I didn’t know,” Bulma murmured as she pressed her lips to his cheek. “I didn’t know you had all of that going on or that anyone was looking at me.”

“Hm,” he murmured, using his lips to find hers. “That’s because you were oblivious, woman, listening to the words of your father over what others truly think. You’re gorgeous. Always have been.”

Despite being an adult, Bulma still felt like a schoolgirl every time Vegeta complimented her. She blushed so profusely, and Vegeta noticed. He nudged her red cheeks with his nose, and Bulma nearly fell into him. “We can’t,” she chided breathlessly.

“You sure about that?” the man teased, licking his lips.

“I don’t want to be late,” she admitted. “But…later, I’m all yours.”

“Just remember you said that,” Vegeta replied with a grin. “You might regret it.”

* * *

_These banquets were so annoying._

_Vegeta sat at the table as his father spoke with other presidents from other companies. The men his father interacted with did not seem to like the sneaky bastard. He had no delusions of his father. These men just wanted him to go away._

_His father was busy, so he cast a glance over to Bulma. She looked stunning in the red dress she was wearing. The material almost looked rubber, though he knew it was just in appearance. Bulma hated the feeling of rubber against her skin. If that was what the dress was made out of, she’d look irritable. Whatever the material was, though, Vegeta noticed just how much the dress flattered her figure, hugging all of her curves tastefully._

_Unfortunately for him, she looked too stunning. He had to sit and watch as a few guys related one of his father’s lesser rivals decided to walk up to Bulma. They chatted with her, Bulma too naïve and modest to see just exactly what he and they were seeing, an attractive young woman all alone as her father immersed himself into the fray of people._

_“Looks like the whore is getting attention,” his father scoffed as he took a seat beside him._

_Vegeta had to fight very hard not to visibly react. The best he could do still left him gripping his crossed arms hard. He wanted so much to tell his father not to disrespect Bulma, but he couldn’t draw attention to their relationship, especially not in public. “Should you really be insulting the competition in that manner, father?” he jeered instead._

_The man simply grunted. “It’s just us. Truthfully, it doesn’t matter. She’s just a girl.”_

_He agreed with his father’s last statement. Bulma was just a girl. She shouldn’t be defined by her father, and his shouldn’t treat her so poorly because he hated Dr. Briefs. He continued to mislead his father, admitting that he accepted his words. He just wouldn’t know what part. “I agree.”_

_Vegeta stood up, alerting his father. “And just where are you going?”_

_The teenager looked down at his father in disgust. “Need some air.”_

* * *

Bulma was surprised that the banquet was being held at a hall downtown. Usually, one of the company president’s decided to host it at his/her home. She found out, last minute of course, that technically their company was responsible for hosting the latest banquet. She immediately asked Vegeta about it, and he explained that he didn’t want to turn their home into a circus. Besides, it was much easier to hold it in the hall then in their home. Trunks could sleep in his own crib, Goku and Chi Chi watching over him for the night, and they wouldn’t be inviting Bulma’s father into their safe haven. Truthfully, she loved that he had had such foresight. It was Vegeta, after all. It should have been expected.

“Ah, Bulma, Vegeta, so good to see you.”

Bulma nearly froze in her tracks as Vegeta growled. They turned to see one of the guys that had flirted with Bulma in the past. “Hello, Shven,” Bulma greeted awkwardly while moving closer to Vegeta. Her boyfriend took the hint and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He noticed Shven glare at him before quickly covering it up with a smile.

“It’s certainly been a while,” the other president said. “I bet you’re surprised I took over for my father, hm?”

“Not really,” she stated. “You know how his company works.”

“And you know how yours worked,” Shven countered, “which begs the question…why did you choose to give up Capsule and work for…” He grimaced before he growled, “Orius.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but mentally roll his eyes. He kept his facial expression calm, but he wanted to smack the idiot upside the head. He was ready to speak up in Bulma’s defense, but Bulma handled herself. “Truth be told, my father didn’t want me involved with his company anymore. I chose to accept Vegeta’s proposition to join on Orius Corp.’s team.”

“Makes me wonder,” Shven scoffed while glaring at Vegeta, “why exactly he offered you a position. He never tried to get to know you at these banquets.”

“I assure you, I know Bulma very well,” Vegeta remarked, not able to stay silent any longer. “We always worked well together.”

“Just because you’re co-parents doesn’t mean you know anything about her, you bas-”

“Watch it,” Bulma interjected, frowning at Shven. “Don’t disrespect my boyfriend like that. He’s right. He knows me much better than you. All those banquets, we were sneaking around. We’ve been dating for years. Now we don’t have to hide it, and I would appreciate it if you take our relationship at face value and stop flirting with me. It’s rude.”

“You’re just saying this stuff to appease your president,” Shven countered. “You don’t have to-”

“Vegeta, I’m thirsty,” Bulma stated, turning her back on the other man. “Let’s go find some seats and order some drinks.”

Vegeta smirked at her, taking her hand. “Sounds good. Then I suggest we speak with Dr. Anderson about his latest invention. We need to budget our time.”

“Why?” Bulma questioned, still ignoring Shven’s increasing irritation.

“Because I don’t plan on staying here all night. There’s somewhere we still need to go.”

“You planned something else on the night of a banquet _we’re_ hosting?” Bulma said in shock before shaking her head and laughing. “That’s just like you.”

“Isn’t it?” Vegeta teased. “Now, let’s go get that drink.”

* * *

_Bulma watched as Vegeta left the room with a frown. Shven and his brothers were still trying to engage her. At first, they had shown up to talk company numbers. Her father had been teaching her how to network and these boys were definitely trying to make a connection for their companies in the future. Once Bulma caught sight of Vegeta, though, her mind was no longer on making a company connection but on seeing what was up with her boyfriend._

_“Excuse me, boys, but I need to get some air.”_

_“I can accompany you if you would like,” Shven offered. “A lady such as yourself shouldn’t go outside alone at night.”_

_Bulma was about to deny his offer, but his younger brother pointed out, “I think that was the girl’s way of politely excusing themselves to use the bathroom Shvenny. Leave her be.”_

_Before an argument could break out, Bulma stood up and grabbed her purse, taking off after Vegeta. She found him on the balcony, his hands resting at his sides on the railing. Slowly, she walked up to him and remained at his side as he sighed. That led her to take his hand. “How are you faring tonight?” she asked sarcastically._

_“Hn,” he grunted. “Could be better. I see you finally got away from those idiots. What did they want?”_

_“Oh, Shven and his brothers? They wanted to try to make a connection with me for the ‘future of our companies.’ They were telling me how well they were doing financially and were offering to include me in future projects when we all take over. It was getting to be bothersome.”_

_Vegeta nodded and internally smirked when he realized that Bulma wasn’t impressed by the boys. It was also clear to him that she didn’t get the real reason they were talking to her. Shven was clearly trying to win her over, but Vegeta had already done that. It was a shame that he and Bulma couldn’t spend much time together when they were only three feet away from each other._

_Now, though, they were alone, and Vegeta could still hear the music from down the hall. “Would you care to dance?” he offered._

_Bulma couldn’t contain her joy at the simple question. It had been a while since they danced together, the last time being the dance he had helped her sneak into against her father’s wishes. “I would love to, Vegeta.”_

_Gently, he took her hand and brought her body close to his. The last time he had danced with her, they were only friends, but now things were much different. His hands moved to her hips as they swayed to the music. Bulma felt content as her arms loosely curled around his neck, her hands playing with his hair. The couple swayed to the music, lost in the feeling of each other’s arms._

_Eventually, Vegeta could hardly contain himself and began to slide his hands up and down Bulma’s back, occasionally tracing circles on her shoulders. Bulma pulled away slightly, her eyes questioning Vegeta’s motives. His usual, cocky smirk appeared on his face as he pulled her in for a kiss, this one more passionate than anything she had ever experienced before._

_He held her like she was a statue made of glass, yet his kiss was rough. She loved how he was making her feel. His touch was so soft and light. The way he showered her with attention made her feel beautiful, and that was something she rarely ever felt. “God, I love you,” he murmured against her lips before he continued to kiss her._

_“Vegeta,” she moaned into his mouth. “I…I love you, too.”_

_Out of nowhere, the music stopped and announcements were being made. Both teenagers growled in frustration. “Ugh, I guess we have to go back inside,” Bulma said angrily. “This blows.”_

_“Agreed. We better get our asses back in there or our fathers will have our heads.”_

_Bulma looked over to Vegeta and frowned. “So, how are we doing this?”_

_Vegeta looked very serious and calculating. “Ladies first. You go back inside, and I’ll head back in ten minutes later. No one will suspect a thing.”_

_She smiled at him before she turned away. This gave Vegeta a moment to watch her figure from behind. He smirked, thinking about what could have happened had they not been interrupted. At that thought, he smacked his head thinking how inappropriate that had been. He hadn’t realized that Bulma had been thinking along the lines of “what if” as well._

* * *

“Oh…great,” Bulma muttered as her eyes landed on her father. Shven apparently found the man first and was in a deep discussion with him.

“Feh, those two deserve each other,” Vegeta remarked as he grabbed them two more glasses of champagne. “Don’t let them worry you.”

“I’m not worried about _them_ ,” she pointed out. “I just don’t want dad to make a scene here.”

“Oh please, he’s not my father,” Vegeta scoffed. “I hate the man, but I’ sure he’s smart enough not to-”

“Well if it isn’t the bastard that got my daughter pregnant.”

“Wow…” Bulma responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You know, dad…you picked the wrong thing to prove Vegeta wrong over.”

Her father looked confused as his eyes moved to an angry Vegeta. The teenager was seething, and his malice was pouring off of him in waves. “Can we help you?” he snapped quietly. It seemed like Vegeta was trying to avoid a scene. It surprised Dr. Briefs how different Vegeta was from his father.

“Please, let’s not do this here,” Bulma requested, grasping onto Vegeta’s arm.

“We’re not doing anything,” Dr. Briefs pointed out, his eyes set into a steady glare on Vegeta. “I’m only talking to the competition, like everyone does at these events.”

“You know full well that the only reason you’re here is to cause hell for us,” Vegeta whispered darkly. “Just leave us be.”

“I need to speak with my daughter,” Dr. Briefs said, his expression softening slightly. “Alone.”

“No.”

Dr. Briefs was surprised to hear the word coming not from Vegeta, but from Bulma. He and Vegeta both looked to her in shock. “If you have something to say to me, you can say it in front of Vegeta. He’s my boyfriend and I love him, and he knows everything about me. You…you stopped trying to get to know me a long time ago. You don’t even know how much I suffered because I thought I needed to run from you.”

“Bulma, that’s what I want to talk about. Please-”

“I gave you my answer,” Bulma replied. “If you want to talk to me it won’t be here, and it will not be alone.”

“Bulma, would you care to dance?”

A small smile appeared on Bulma’s face as she her attention shifted to Vegeta and away from an unpleasant conversation. It reminded her of the dance they shared when they were teenagers. “I would love to, Vegeta.” She cast her father one last glance, and the man could see the hurt in her eyes. It pained him to watch his rival’s son wrap his arms around his daughter, but he couldn’t help but notice just how happy they both looked. He had never seen the look of love in his rival’s eyes, ever. His son…he was definitely different. Maybe he could find it in himself one day to give him a chance.

He shook his head at his own thought and turned away. That wouldn’t happen for a while.

* * *

_Bulma was back in her seat moments later, her father asking her where she had been. She explained that she had been in the restroom. Her father hadn’t bought it completely, but he left her alone as they listened to the speeches. Vegeta came in ten minutes later, as he said, and was immediately interrogated by his father. She could see Vegeta’s expression souring as his father sternly spoke to him in hushed whispers. She frowned, thinking she had gotten him into trouble, but she had no idea that was the furthest from the truth._

_“You’re going to make a horrible president one day,” his father scolded him like a small child, “if you can’t learn to interact with other future presidents your age. These events are about networking.”_

_“I know what I’m doing,” Vegeta scoffed his reply. “Don’t talk down to me. I know how to network. I take the company’s future seriously.” His father didn’t notice his eyes shift to Bulma. Yes, he took their companies’ futures seriously. One day, he planned to rid the world of the stupid Briefs-Ouji rivalry. There was no need for it._

_“Clearly you don’t if your gallivanting around doing God knows what for a half hour.”_

_His father’s attention went back to the host and Vegeta’s went back to Bulma. “I just went for a walk.”_

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this in front of people,” Bulma murmured against Vegeta’s shoulder as they swayed to the beat. “And no one is staring or talking about us or running to our fathers. This is a lot different than what I expected.”

“I told you it wouldn’t be as bad as you thought,” he reminded her. “We never have to hide again.”

“True,” Bulma sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. “When do you have to start the announcements?”

Vegeta smirked as he thought of the announcements. “Soon, Bulma,” he murmured breathlessly into her ear. “Soon. You’ll be up there with me.”

“Why?” Bulma asked in surprise. She hadn’t expected Vegeta to bring her with him. He just needed to greet the people and give a small speech before everyone ate their meals. The night would become more casual in conversation, and then everyone could leave and go home. Going home to her baby boy appealed to Bulma greatly. Spending time with her boyfriend also appealed to her.

“Just do it,” he ordered softly. “You’ll be rewarded greatly later.”

Bulma laughed lightly and shook her head. “Should you really be talking like that when we’re in public?”

“No one can hear us,” Vegeta countered, growling in her ear. “Now, we should go start with the announcements.”

Vegeta and Bulma had gone onto a raised platform as everyone took their seats. Vegeta commenced with the inane greetings he found pointless. He discussed the company, thanking all who had recently made deals with them to help the company flourish. He also thanked everyone for accepting the changes, including bringing Bulma on as vice president. He smirked at Dr. Briefs’s scowling face as he began with his true speech.

“I grew up at these things, and I must say that this has been the most enjoyable by far,” he began, “despite some interference from others. I can honestly say that the reason is standing right beside me.” He turned to Bulma, extending his hand to her. Bulma looked at him strangely, curiously, as she tried to figure out what he was getting at. “Bulma, I thought about many ways to say this and do this, but everything was too private. I didn’t want to hide our relationship from anyone. No more secrets or hiding…so, I thought here might be a start.”

“What are you talking about, Vegeta?” the woman questioned.

Vegeta smiled at her. True, he was a prideful and arrogant man. He had to inherit something from his father, after all. He did, though, know just when to drop his foolish pride. This moment would be one of them.

Out of nowhere, Vegeta pulled out a small velvet box, both him and Bulma ignoring the gasps or catcalls from the others in the room. The lid of the box flipped open and a beautiful diamond ring encrusted with small sapphires. Vegeta grinned as his girlfriend’s mouth dropped in shock. “Bulma, you mean the world to me. With you, I feel like I can do anything. The months we spent apart were hell for both of us, and I never want either of us to experience that again. Say you’ll marry me.”

The whole room was silent as Bulma was taking her time to answer. In that time, Vegeta’s brow furrowed. Bulma was still staring at him with her mouth dropped open. For a moment, he thought she was about to reject his proposal, but then she shook her head and seemed to regain her senses. “Are you really asking me to marry you?”

“Of course I am,” he responded softly. “It could only ever be you.”

Her lips curved upwards. “Yes,” she whispered before she repeated herself louder, “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you, Vegeta.”

Everyone in the room applauded as Vegeta removed the ring from the box and gently slid it on her finger. Of course, two people weren’t very thrilled with the idea. The first was Shven, who stomped out of the room, no longer wanting to see Bulma in the arms of another man. The second was Dr. Briefs who didn’t want to see his daughter with Vegeta. He couldn’t believe she had accepted the proposal.

Still, he couldn’t deny how happy she looked, and the gesture Vegeta had made was more romantic than anyone in that room had probably ever seen. This was all wrong, though. Vegeta was the son of his most hated rival. All the Oujis were alike. They acted decent and then took everything out from under their victims. Betrayal was the only thing they knew.

He didn’t trust Vegeta not to break his daughter’s heart.


	16. Springtime in the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

The months passed by, and Bulma was in pure bliss. She and Vegeta had been doing everything together with their son. They hadn’t started planning the wedding yet and were just enjoying their engagement. So many people had congratulated them. Thanks to social media, everyone knew about the engagement, and people from school kept finding them. Bulma figured that that was what happened in the suburban town. Somehow, everyone they knew from high school knew how to find them.

Orius Corp. had come out on top in the stocks, even above Capsule Corp. which secretly made Vegeta very happy. Truthfully, his plan had been put on hold for a while, and he hadn’t intentionally been trying to outshine the company. His plans would cut deeper, but part of him wasn’t sure that he cared about revenge anymore. He had everything he wanted. He had Bulma; he had his son; and soon enough they’d be giving their son a true family.

Trunks was growing up way too quickly for both parents. He was already five months old and surprisingly trying to crawl and talk all the time, though it mostly came out as babble. Chi Chi was glowing with her pregnancy, and both parents were thrilled with the fact that they were having a son. Bulma knew in her heart that their son and hers would end up becoming best friends, and that prediction alone was something Chi Chi and Bulma always talked about. Bulma was excited that her little boy would have a friend, but it made her feel guilty once again because she would have deprived her son of that.

Her experience did teach her a lot, though, which was a bright side. Being back with Vegeta made everything so much easier than it would have been, and she felt blessed that he was able to forgive her for running away. She had struggled so much before he showed up, being pregnant, sick, and trying to pay rent overworking herself at a diner. She had much more of an appreciation for single mothers like Maron and for good friends who were blatantly honest with her like Yamcha. She should have listened to both of them more and just tried calling Vegeta again. Things would have been so much different if she had, and she wouldn’t have suffered the unknown for nearly as long.

Their mothers were happy for them, excited that their children were finally together and happy. They knew the two still needed time to process being together after being apart for a while, so the women didn’t mind waiting to plan a wedding. It’s not like either of their children wanted a big ceremony in front of thousands of people. That was what Vegeta’s father probably would have made him do, and the man certainly wouldn’t have let him marry Bulma without a fight.

None of that mattered, though, not even the rivalry. Vegeta no longer cared because he honestly felt like he won, and Bulma felt the same way. They beat their fathers’ vendetta, whatever it was, and decided to move forward with their lives. Being a family together was all they wanted.

On a bright, spring day, Vegeta decided to cancel all his and Bulma’s meetings for the day. He glanced over at her and grinned at her sleeping form. Today was a special day that Vegeta never thought he’d celebrate at this point in his life other than with his mother. It was a day to honor his woman for all she had given him. It was Mother’s Day.

He leaned over, kissing her bare shoulder softly, before heading into Trunks’s room. Their little boy was slowly blinking his eyes open and about to cry when Vegeta picked the boy up. The child cooed in his father’s arms. Vegeta chuckled, praising his son for not crying and waking up his mother. After getting the boy ready, he made his way down the stairs and worked on making breakfast for Bulma, Trunks resting in a nearby pack n play.

For the day, Vegeta hoped that it would be the break both he and Bulma deserved. He didn’t have much planned for them, though he knew it wouldn’t be a problem. It had been a while since they were able to take Trunks for a walk through the park, so that was on the agenda. He figured they could have a picnic. It would be a nice change of pace for the family. They had been very busy lately and hardly got out. He needed to make sure the day went perfectly.

As he finished getting food onto some plates, Vegeta heard the sounds of footsteps descending the stairs. A small smirk appeared on his face, but he continued with his chores keeping his back to the doorway. Hearing the sound of Bulma yawning and a quiet, “hey,” he finally turned to face the woman, his eyes roving over her robe-covered body.

“Good morning,” he greeted monotonously as he set the plates on the table. “Sleep well?”

She saw him grin as he asked and scoffed shaking her head. “You should know. You didn’t exactly go easy on me last night.” At the sound of his chuckle, she smiled. “Actually, I did sleep well. What about you?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he answered. “I was too excited for today.”

“Today?” Bulma questioned. “What’s today?”

She was about to get up to grab Trunks when he started stirring, but Vegeta stopped her and then brought their child to the table. He already had a bottle ready to feed the boy which to him was always fascinating to watch. “You really don’t know what today is,” Vegeta stated impishly, though it was more of a mirthful question.

Bulma rolled her eyes and scoffed. “It’s Sunday. I know that much.”

“Bulma, it’s Mother’s Day.”

Her blue eyes widened in shock as they met Vegeta’s. “I…it is?”

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head, putting the bottle aside so he could burp his son. “It is. Happy Mother’s Day, woman.”

A ghost of a smile appeared as Bulma blushed and rubbed her hair back with her hand. Vegeta couldn’t believe she was still this shy around him, but he couldn’t ignore the attraction he had towards her. Sometimes he teased her just to see her turn red. “So, what are we doing today?”

“You,” Vegeta started, “are going to eat breakfast, and then take a shower and relax while I get Trunks together. Then, the three of us are going to have a picnic in the park. As for the rest of the day, it’s completely up to you, Bulma.”

Bulma loved the warm tone he added to her name knowing that he either used it when he was serious, or when he was dropping his guard and showing his affection, or also if he was trying to call her attention to something. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten what that day was. It was funny, for she had sent her mother a card, but even having a child herself Bulma was not expecting that day to be about her. The fact that Vegeta had remembered and was already making her day so easy and relaxing was unexpected but welcome. Of course, the only reason why she hadn’t expected it was because of her own issues towards herself. Vegeta was the one who always truly honored her and her accomplishments. He made her feel special.

* * *

There were families all over the park enjoying the beautiful, spring weather. Pear blossoms were dancing around in the breeze, and Trunks seemed to be reaching out to catch them. The two parents watched their boy with smiles on their faces. They exchanged glances, both feeling something they hadn’t felt in a long time. There were no longer feelings of animosity. Bulma’s departure and avoidance had long been forgotten. It simply felt like one of those casual times at the lake, except they had a son and they were both beaming with pride and joy.

“I called mom,” Bulma stated. “I invited both our mothers to join us out for dinner. Is that okay?”

“Hm,” Vegeta hummed as he leaned back. “I think we can manage that. How is your mother doing?”

“She’s okay,” Bulma replied. “She’s still dealing with a lot right now. Dad’s fighting her on the divorce.”

“Why?” Vegeta asked, his brows furrowing.

“He doesn’t want to get divorced,” Bulma sighed reaching her happy son after a butterfly landed on his nose and then flew away. Trunks seemed so curious and jovial. It made her feel better to see him acting like any normal child should, free of fear and pressure. She hugged the baby close to her, and Trunks began pulling at her hair.

Vegeta moved to wrap his arms around the both of them while kissing Bulma’s lips. “Don’t let him get to you. This day is all about you and our mothers. Everything will work out, I’m sure. We should talk about something else, like…when are you thinking we should have our wedding?”

Bulma’s breath hitched as Vegeta not only asked the question but started necking her turning her into a pile of goo. She giggled when his nose brushed against her lightly. He had done that on purpose knowing how ticklish she was. “Hm, I don’t know,” she told him. “I don’t want it to be this huge thing with press and all that.”

“Me neither,” his whispers glided over her skin. “I know you’ve always wanted a winter wedding. I say we get married in December. It gives us time to plan everything. We’re only going to invite our mothers and Kakarot and the harpy, yes?”

Bulma was starting to get flustered, Vegeta’s attention to her not diminishing. It was like he was trying to make her hot and bothered. The fact that he was talking about their future was aiding him. “I was thinking of inviting some of the people from Texas, but I didn’t know how you felt. I could always just invite them for a visit at some other point.”

“I’d prefer not,” Vegeta grumbled against her neck before sighing, “however, I do realize they were a big part of your life and if you would like to invite them, I will accept it.”

Bulma smiled knowing how hard it was for Vegeta to accept the people who she had befriended. She knew that Vegeta hated thinking about the moments where she was away from him. He couldn’t be faulted, so she decided to meet him halfway. “How about this, instead?” Vegeta paused in his ministrations and sat up to look Bulma directly in the eyes as she spoke. His smoldering gaze made Bulma’s mouth go dry, so she grabbed her water and took a sip. “I think we should both be stress free on our wedding day, so I won’t invite them. Then, you and I will go somewhere far away for our honeymoon. We can leave Trunks with our mothers. Then, next spring, I’ll invite Juu and her family to come stay, and maybe Maron and Yamcha. But to be honest, I just want to focus on us for a while.”

She wasn’t surprised when Vegeta nearly pounced on her, his lips caressing hers in a passionate display. Her face grew hot as she remembered throughout this conversation that they were still in the middle of the park. Trunks’s babbles caught both of their attention and interrupted their activities. He was pointing at two birds flying around each other before flying off into the distance. Vegeta couldn’t help but grin at his boy taking him from Bulma. Trunks seemed surprised by his father taking him away from the woman, but he settled himself and started trying to pull at his father’s hair as he had with his mother. “This child is too curious for his own good,” Vegeta teased, smirking. “Gets that from his mother.”

“Oh, tuh-huh,” Bulma scoffed crossing her arms. “You know you’re worse, mister.”

Her reaction caused the man to laugh boisterously. It had been a really long time since Bulma had seen Vegeta laugh like this and it tugged at her heartstrings. Her hand moved and rested against her thumping chest. When Vegeta’s laughter died down, his warm eyes met hers. This was the man she had fallen in love with. His expression went instantly back to serious when he saw tears forming in Bulma’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Bulma couldn’t help her lips twitching upwards. She shook her head, her voice light and unwavering. “Nothing,” she assured him, putting her hands over his that were holding their son. “I’m just happy.”

Vegeta’s seriousness left him once again and he flashed her a contented, impish smile. Things were so much better the way they were now. They had finally, fully recaptured the days of their youth just by taking their son to the park. They were still different, way different than they had been, but in ways they were similar, and neither of them would let anyone take it away from them. The horrors of their past were completely gone now.


	17. Always Such Relief from the Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

The year had gone by in such a whirlwind of a blur. Spring had ended and summer had begun. Bulma had been relieved to have some good times with her son and fiancé contrasting the previous year when she was on the run and struggling. Vegeta had surprised her, taking time off for the both of them, to take Trunks on his first beach trip. As a baby, he was too little to remember and fully appreciate it, but he was always as curious. The family found some tide pools, and Bulma’s heart soared when she watched Vegeta showing their son how to gently study the small, ocean invertebrates. Both his intelligence and gentleness were qualities of his that had always attracted her.

It felt like the previous year was just a bad dream. Vegeta never seemed angry, though he still didn’t like how her father treated her. At one point, his secretary informed them that Dr. Briefs had called to schedule a private meeting with Bulma, but the secretary had had the insight to lie to the man saying that Bulma was completely booked up. Bulma did not want to see the man, not right now. Instead, she wanted to focus on their upcoming wedding. Once the fall hit, she and the women were racing to plan out the small ceremony.

It didn’t take much planning. Bulma knew it would be nothing like her parents’ wedding. That had been a giant party, her father’s father wanting to call it public that his son had a wife. There were many strangers there that neither of her parents knew, from what her mother had told her, and the only one who was in their corner was her grandfather who was pissed at her father for getting a woman pregnant out of wedlock. At least her parents had been engaged when that happened, and her grandfather did eventually get over it before he passed. Bulma remembered the man, and he had always been kind to her.

When Bulma spoke to Vegeta about his parents’ wedding, he grew quiet and shook his head. He explained that the wedding had been very rushed and very public, and Vegeta refused for that to be his wedding. The two had been relieved at their shared sentiments. They agreed to have a small ceremony somewhere in town with a minister marrying them. Chi Chi had already helped her schedule the ceremony, and then afterwards, they planned to go out to dinner, just the newlywed couple and their son, Goku and Chi Chi and their son who would be months old, and then both hers and Vegeta’s mother. That was what they both wanted.

Meanwhile, the two were sharks at work negotiating a huge deal with a new company that had just opened. They had heard good things about the family, though they had also heard that their companies would work to take down their competitors. The two CEOs, Vegeta Ouji and Cooler Arco, agreed for a peaceful coexistence where their companies would trade parts for their technology, and that they would have a mutually beneficial contract provided there was no excessive competition between the two companies. That was actually a helpful agreement. Orius was already in high competition with Capsule Corp. Vegeta didn’t think they needed another rival.

Winter came quickly, which was both a blessing and a curse. It was the night before the wedding, but for the past month both Bulma and Vegeta had been at their worst. It all started when Chi Chi suggested, quite forcefully, to her friends that they should sleep in separate rooms to make their wedding night more special. Vegeta had been about to reject the idea flat out, but he could see Bulma considering it. After a lengthy debate about it, Bulma and Vegeta had agreed to give it a try and treat it like a challenge since their best friends had been able to do it. Unfortunately, they were not their best friends, and they both received very little sleep.

The two had been crabby over this lack of sleep, and eventually it rubbed off on Trunks who would cry when they got into minor arguments. They were on their last nerve, yet neither had spoken of it. There was no way for them to know what was causing the moodiness, and at one point they had both contemplated whether they should be rushing into marriage or not. That night, Vegeta had sat outside their room listening to Bulma sob. He felt horrible and really tried to get some sleep that night, but he couldn’t. Days later, they made up, Vegeta apologizing for upsetting the woman so much. She apologized too, for overreacting, and neither could remember what caused the fight.

Now, it was the night before the wedding, and Vegeta was tossing and turning. It finally hit him why he had been so crabby. He came to terms that he hadn’t slept in so long, and he knew he was a terrible bastard when he didn’t sleep. He had gone through it before, back when he couldn’t sleep after Bulma left. Back then, it was because he didn’t know where she was, but now he knew what it truly was.

Vegeta could not sleep without the woman nestled beside him.

 _Screw this,_ he thought to himself, mentally cursing the harpy from giving them this blasted idea. He didn’t care about tradition, not when he couldn’t sleep a wink. Tomorrow was supposed to be a day for them, anyway, and no one else. They both needed to be at their best.

When he entered the room, he found Bulma sleeping soundly, snoring softly, and he breathed out a relieved breath. Slowly and quietly, he slipped into his side of the bed and embraced his beautiful fiancé from behind. She woke up so easily and turned to see him in the bed. Vegeta blushed in the dark at having been caught. “Sorry,” he mumbled softly. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I thought you were asleep.”

Bulma smiled softly at him, reaching up to scratch his scalp. “Yeah, no,” she told him. “I literally just fell asleep. I’ve been struggling for weeks.”

“As have I,” Vegeta sighed before moving to nuzzle against her neck. “Remind me to tell that harpy to go fuck herself.”

A light laugh made Vegeta smirk. “Be nice. She was just being herself. I’m really sorry about these last few weeks. I didn’t want to admit that I was struggling. I thought you would think me to be silly.”

“Bulma,” he huffed, pulling her closer to him, “I cannot sleep without you. I need you by my side. If you’re silly, then I am too. I’m desperate, Bulma. I want to sleep, and I need you to do it, so screw this ‘tradition’ bullshit. Just sleep. We both damn well deserve it.”

“Mm,” Bulma hummed in agreement. “I like the sound of that. Good night, Vegeta.”

“Good night, my wife to be.”

His words made Bulma smile as she got comfortable in his grip. She was honestly glad he was there. She had considered scolding him, but she felt the same way he did and she really, _really_ wanted to sleep. The two of them exchanged sleepy smiles before closing their eyes allowing themselves to drift off into peaceful slumber. They both would be well rested the next day.

* * *

It was the day they had all been waiting for, their small familial group. Vegeta looked around the room noticing how pretty yet simple this private ceremony would be. It was what he wanted, what they wanted. When had life ever been simple for them? Though their love was simple, everything around them had been so complicated straight down to the birth of their son. Lately, though, since he had proposed, since they had been separated from her father and his vendetta, and since Vegeta had given up the desire to take down her father, everything had been simple. They were together, and nothing would stop that, and they had their amazing son who was growing up so fast by the day. Vegeta was proud to be a father, and soon he would be a husband as well.

A light hand was placed on his shoulder, and Vegeta looked back to see his mother smiling at him. His expression softened even more when he saw her. She was happy for him, and he was thankful for that especially when he had the feeling she knew he had left his father for dead. “How are you feeling?” Kalina asked him with warmth in her tone. “Nervous?”

“Tch,” Vegeta scoffed, looking away and blushing slightly. If anything, that made his mother’s smile widen and her joy radiate. “What do I have to be nervous for? That would be pathetic.”

“I was nervous when I married your father,” his mother reminded him.

Vegeta’s expression became more serious as his mouth pressed tightly in a firm line. “You and I both know there was a reason for that,” he sternly stated. “This is different.”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “You and Bulma are both madly in love with each other, and the two of you have overcome the worst obstacles that could have ever been thrown your way. I’m so proud of you both. Vegeta, never let anything come between you. As long as you are true to her, there’s absolutely nothing to be worried about. She loves you so much.”

Vegeta nodded his head curtly. He knew his mother was right. He needed to be true to Bulma. There was nothing else that would get in his way, so there was no need to go ahead with his plans. Besides, Capsule Corp.’s popularity was going down all on its own, and they were starting to hardly compete with Orius. He still detested Dr. Briefs, but as long as he didn’t interfere anymore in their relationship, Vegeta would leave him be. Besides, he was going to marry his daughter that day, regardless of not having his approval, so there wasn’t anything he could actually do.

His mother went to take a seat as he stood up at the front of the room. Goku came out moments later having been assisted by his girlfriend with his tie. Vegeta rolled his eyes as his friend nearly stumbled, tripping over a rug before catching himself smoothly and joining him up at the front. Bulma’s mother then entered the room with his son, the little boy looking around the room in awe while his grandmother was cooing soft words in his ear, probably telling him what was happening even though Trunks wouldn’t really remember this when he got older.

Chi Chi entered with the minister wearing a rose-colored, formfitting dress. She smiled over at the two men, the minister opening his book, and then she went over to the stereo to play the wedding march. Vegeta smirked. This was it.

Bulma came in view of the door as Chi Chi crossed over to stand on the platform with Goku and Vegeta, patiently waiting as Bulma made her way down the aisle. Her eyes met Vegeta’s, a soft, shy smile alighting her features. Vegeta couldn’t pull his eyes away, his smirk softening into a sincere, aloof grin. She was gorgeous in her simple, cream-colored dress. The color made her soft skin ever more translucent. She was wearing a see through jacket to cover her shoulders. She was austere, elegant, beautiful. She, Bulma Briefs, soon to be Ouji, was perfect.

This moment had been a long time coming. Bulma knew it as well. The guilt she had felt over the past year began to wane over time. She and Vegeta were inseparable and stronger, and she no longer feared being out in the open. It was a relief to not have to hide what they were, and Bulma was a little peeved at herself for letting her father control her before. Vegeta had always wanted to be open, was always ready to turn his life upside-down for her and risk his own happiness. She wanted to do the same for him. She had put him through way too much both in hiding and in running away. She was through being afraid. He was teaching her to face it all with a strength she never knew she possessed, the strength that he always saw.

“Dearly beloved,” the minister started after Bulma and Vegeta faced one another, staring intently and smiling, barely making out the opening greeting of the ceremony, “we are gathered here today to witness Vegeta Ouji, Jr. and Bulma Briefs join in the bonds of holy matrimony.”

Vegeta wasn’t paying attention words the minister spoke. He was too busy admiring his beautiful bride and feeling all of the emotions he had buried down under anger so long ago. Back then, his rage towards his father for posting the photos, towards Dr. Briefs for throwing Bulma out, at Bulma for leaving, and at himself for not going after her had consumed him to the point where he had felt like he was slowly becoming his father. It was rock bottom for him, and yet he hadn’t done anything to fix it. He had been so hateful that he left his father for dead, though he still didn’t really care as much as he probably should have, and that he planned to tear Bulma apart the same way her father had. While she carried guilt for leaving, he carried guilt for how he wanted to treat her. But when he saw her, he couldn’t. She was his light, and her presence was enough to chase the darkness away.

Vegeta was nudged in the side by Goku, his eyes narrowing at his friend before the palm tree-haired man pointed to the minister who was smiling knowingly. “I asked if either of you prepared vows.”

Crap…that was what he was supposed to do. He knew he was forgetting something, yet at the same time fancy words were not his style. He always planned things in his head, but when it came to his declarations to Bulma they were always in the moment. “Bulma,” his gravelly voice spoke smoothly, “I will admit that I did not prepare anything, but truthfully, I didn’t have to.” Bulma smiled at him and chuckled silently, her sparkling eyes pinning his in place. “We’ve been through a lot, more than most, but I was blessed by your presence in my life. You don’t have any idea what you do to me. Seeing you always makes me strive to be the man you deserve. All I ever want is to see your smile, to be the reason for your smile. I will spend the rest of our lives making you happy.”

“Oh, Vegeta,” Bulma murmured, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled and shook her head, gripping his hands. “You’ve always done everything to make me happy, even when I made so many mistakes.”

“We both made mistakes,” Vegeta reminded her.

“I know,” Bulma whispered lovingly. “And I feel like we’ve become stronger than ever. I never want us to be apart again, but I never want this to feel one-sided. It’s not just your job to make me happy, but it’s mine to do the same for you. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. “Stupid woman.”

In the next moment, Vegeta went against the norm of the ceremony moving a finger to guide her chin so that he could kiss her lips. Bulma’s hands instantly moved to the back of his shoulders. The minister cleared his throat, breaking the two apart, but he continued with the ceremony. Not much else needed to be said or done after the two exchanged rings, simple, white gold bands for the both of them. Finally, the minister pronounced them husband and wife, and Vegeta kissed Bulma again, this time slowly and with purpose.

They then took pictures, and after went with their friends to eat out at a fancy restaurant. Trunks was fascinated by the fancy place and kept making messes out of everything. Bulma and Vegeta had never felt serenity like this. They had their son, their friends, and their family.

Later on, the newlywed couple said goodbye to their friends and left Trunks with their mothers. The two returned to their home, Vegeta surprising Bulma by lifting her at the last minute in his arms, carrying her over the threshold. The woman laughed along with her new husband, and the two spent their first night together as a married couple making sure that they celebrated that in nearly every room of their home. No, nothing would ever come between them again. From now on, they would not let it, not when they had each other.


	18. The Snow Was More Lonely Than Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shining and glistening on the newly fallen snow. It was picturesque. Hot coffee was made and toasted, buttered waffles were already on a plate. The sound of the turning pages of a newspaper could be heard in the quiet household.

Of course, the house was quiet because he was alone, and the waffles on the plate were the freezer kind. The coffee was an instant blend for Dr. Briefs was alone and had no one around to make a whole pot.

A sigh left the doctor as the sound of the wind passed by his home. He really hated how empty it felt. A part of him screamed at him that he had brought this upon himself. He had given it much thought. The reasons he had been so adamant about Bulma not being with Vegeta was because he believed Vegeta was like his father. If that were the case, Dr. Briefs knew that Vegeta could never truly give Bulma what she needed. Vegeta, himself, was broken.

He wanted to explain to her _why_ he had been so worried. The rivalry had gotten out of hand, and Dr. Briefs had been too caught up in past betrayal, but she needed to know the truth of that family. If he could just see her, speak to her, she would understand.

Of course, Bulma would not answer his calls. He had gotten so desperate that he recently tried to set up an appointment with her only to be told that she would be away for a couple of weeks. Dr. Briefs had been stunned by that. Where could his daughter possibly be going?

_“Orius CEO weds former Capsule Corp. heiress.”_

Dr. Briefs instantly spat out his drink all over the place, coughing and gasping on some hot coffee that had gone down the wrong pipe. He managed to get control of himself before he read over the story. He couldn’t believe it had already happened, the wedding ceremony. He had heard nothing about a service. If he had, he would have been there to get his daughter to take a step back and re-evaluate the relationship before she could make the biggest mistake of her life.

In his moment of panic, he knew he needed to go and talk to his wife. Yes, they were going through a divorce, only separated right now. He was paying his lawyer to keep it going for a while. He did love his wife, but he had pushed her too far as well. Still, Bulma was their daughter. He needed to discuss this with his wife.

He was across the street in moments banging on the front door of his former rival’s home. His mind didn’t even register that thought, so he was surprised when his rival’s widow opened the door. His eyes narrowed slightly at the woman. “Trunks, please,” she murmured. “Not so loud. Panchy is still asleep.”

“Kalina,” he greeted sternly. “How the hell could you have let this happen?”

“Let what happen?” she questioned, and almost immediately the newspaper was thrown in her face. As she read the article, her expression softened before she looked back at the man with hardened eyes. “I didn’t ‘let’ anything happen. Vegeta and Bulma are both adults and in love, and I wanted my son to be happy. Bulma makes him happy. Trunks, please, just stop this. We were friends once.” The man scoffed. “I know you and my husband didn’t get along, but Vegeta isn’t just his son. He’s mine, too. Can’t you just let them be happy?”

“Where are they?” he demanded, but his old friend shook her head. He sneered. “Their honeymoon.” Kalina nodded. “That means their son is probably here. I want to see my grandson.”

At that moment, Panchy came to the door having been woken up by her husband’s voice. “Bulma and Vegeta would both be against that,” she told him as she reached the door. She moved Kalina aside gently before she slammed the door in her husband’s face and locked it for good measure. Dr. Briefs could only sigh. He needed to see Bulma the second they got back.

* * *

Their honeymoon had gone by too quickly, but they were happy to be back home. Vegeta had flown them to a nice island to relax and enjoy the peaceful scenery. He had confided in Bulma that it was an island his father had owned shares to that he inherited with all of his other assets. The people there were friendly and welcoming and all recognized Vegeta. They treated them like royalty, even though they both never really liked to be the center of attention. The two spent most of the time in their room unless they decided to go out for a walk on the beach and to some really nice, low key restaurants. That was them. They hardly were ever fancy except when they ordered room service, but when they were out, they were themselves, the kind of couple who liked going to a bar, taco stand, or burger joint.

The two had headed home first to unpack, but they were excited to see their baby boy. They had wanted to bring Trunks with them, but both of their mothers said they needed to time to themselves to just focus on each other. Vegeta promised Bulma that they’d take Trunks there the next time they could get some days off. Bulma really liked the idea.

She went to go check their messages. There were a few from the company, one from Goku for Vegeta to call him when he returned home because he had exciting news and the same came from Chi Chi to Bulma. Then, there was one from her mother saying that they would keep Trunks another night so that they could get some rest after a long day of travel. Bulma really appreciated that, but she wanted her baby. She tried to call her mother, but there was no answer.

“Should we just go over there?” she asked her husband.

Vegeta grunted a noncommittal answer and shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt. If they’re out, I have a key and we can just wait there.”

“You don’t mind if we get Trunks tonight, do you?” she questioned lightly. “I just miss my baby. I’ve never been away from him for so long.”

“I feel the same,” Vegeta admitted. “I would like to bring him home tonight.”

Bulma flashed him a bright, angelic smile that always made his heart soar. He smirked at her, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly. She didn’t seem to mind as she let him rock her. “Want to head over, now?” his whispered in her ear.

“Maybe one more moment alone wouldn’t be so bad,” she answered before Vegeta crashed his lips down on hers. Yes, one more moment, but then they were getting Trunks, no question about it.

* * *

The two had returned to Vegeta’s old house and found the lights off. It was around dinner time, so the women probably had taken Trunks to get something to eat. It didn’t really matter to them, having to wait. Vegeta looked around in the kitchen to see what was there. He was sure his mother wouldn’t mind if he whipped something up for himself and Bulma.

A knock on the door startled them. Who would be stopping by around dinner right when they got there?

Vegeta moved to open the door, not trusting that it wasn’t some neighborhood kid wanting to wreak havoc. It was probably some stupid prankster doing a little ding-dong ditch. This was the only house on the street without a doorbell. His mother had said it was going on quite a bit lately, actually.

Thinking nothing of it, he opened the door expecting to see no one there. Unfortunately, the usual did not ring true for him, and Dr. Briefs was out there looking up at him with angry eyes. Vegeta’s eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing. What was _he_ doing here?

“Vegeta, who’s at the do-” Bulma froze when she saw her father before she too felt angry. “What are you doing here?” she demanded. “If you’re looking for mom-”

“I’ve been trying to reach you,” he told his daughter, his voice calm and even, but with a hint of coldness since he was still looking at Vegeta. “You haven’t taken my calls at work.”

“That’s because I choose not to bring my personal problems into the workplace,” Bulma huffed, crossing her arms. “Isn’t that what you always _demanded_ I do?”

“Bulma, please,” her father tried. “I just need to talk to you.” His eyes cut over to Vegeta. “Alone.”

“And once again,” Bulma said a little loudly, “you can say whatever you have to in front of my husband. He and I don’t keep secrets from each other, not since he found me.”

“Really,” her father said, unconvinced. “No secretes?”

“That’s right.”

“Bulma, there’s something you need to know, and I don’t feel comfortable saying it in front of him.” He pointed to Vegeta for good measure. “It’s important, and I’ve been trying to tell you for the longest time. There’s a reason I don’t trust this guy. He’ll never truly love you.”

“Bullshit,” Vegeta hissed. “I love your daughter very much, and I have since we were practically kids. The hell do you know?”

Dr. Briefs was undeterred. He was going to get this out there, and then his daughter would have to figure out his level of trustworthiness. “He can’t love you, Bulma, neither you nor Trunks. His father could never show love. All he cared about was covering up his _mistakes_.”

“Excuse me?” Vegeta growled, aghast by Dr. Briefs claim. He knew exactly what he was insinuating, and he wasn’t wrong, but to bring it up to Bulma when he had never confided that aspect of his life to her…he was beyond livid.

He could see Bulma’s brow furrow in confusion as she tried to understand her father’s jab. Her eyes met his and he looked away. He knew he would not be able to get out of a long talk later, and it was one that he wished he would never have with anyone, not even a trained therapist.

“You’ve crossed a line, Briefs,” Vegeta murmured darkly. “Don’t expect me to take that sitting down.”

With that, Vegeta walked away, his wife chasing after him, fully intent on carrying out his plans once and for all.

Dr. Briefs was left alone in the doorway of the now empty house of his rival and sighed. He had expected his daughter to demand more information instead of chasing after Vegeta like that. The way the man had spoken to him, the thinly veiled threat, it all hinted that he truly had crossed some line with Vegeta. He could only hope that his daughter would see reason and it wouldn’t come back to bite him later.

* * *

Vegeta didn’t even know where he was going until he ended up by the lake, by their home. It seemed that his instincts always brought him to this place even if it was currently the last place he wanted to be. He did not want to face Bulma, not right now when he was so infuriated at her father. For the moment, he really did consider trying to take down the company again, but he realized as he was walking away that that was what his father would have done, and Vegeta refused to be like his father. Still, his blurting out something so personal pissed him off so immensely. He just couldn’t deal with it.

“Vegeta…”

The soft voice of his wife reached his ears. Vegeta hadn’t realized he had already sat down on the snow-dusted hill looking out into the lake. Bulma joined him, sitting at his side with her body pressed against his. He just wanted to hold her and stay silent. He didn’t want to talk about this. “Please,” he begged, “do not ask.”

“Vegeta,” she gently chided. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you, and clearly this is bothering you. I don’t believe what he said about you not being able to love me and Trunks, but the rest of it doesn’t make any sense. What was he talking about? What mistakes did your father want to cover up?”

Her husband huffed and shook his head. “Bulma,” he choked out, “I never wanted _anyone_ to know. I don’t even fucking know how he knew. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Tell me,” she lightly pressed. “Maybe we can make sense of it together.”

Vegeta looked into her eyes, his still full of hurt and rage before he finally surrendered and nodded. “You can never repeat what I’m about to tell you, not to anyone. Not our friends, not our mothers, not even our son when he is old enough to understand. You will not even speak of it to me again, are we clear?” Bulma flashed him a sad smile, but she nodded her agreement. He sighed. “When I was young, I knew my father and I were never going to be close. I never understood why, but I accepted that I was closer to my mother and always would be.

“I found out a little later in life why that was,” he explained. “I found out how my parents had gotten together. My father had stolen my mother away knowing that she was interested in him but that there was someone else interested in her. He was only looking for a fling, but my mother turned up pregnant, and he was far from happy.

“He didn’t want me,” Vegeta continued, “and he made it clear one day. Bulma, I never told you this because we were keeping our relationship secret because of your father, anyway. At the beginning of high school, I told my father that I was seeing you.”

“You did?” Bulma questioned, surprised.

Vegeta nodded. “I never lied when I said I wasn’t ashamed of you. I didn’t care if you were Dr. Briefs’s daughter. My father and I fought about it, yelling all afternoon. You see, he didn’t care about what made me happy. I know you thought he and I had had a good relationship when I was younger, but you were wrong. Every time you said it, I never wanted to correct you because it would mean having to tell you all of this, and I never wanted to. My father was only ‘kinder’ to me, if you want to call it that, when I was making him proud. After I told him that I wasn’t going to stop seeing you, he said that my mother should have terminated the pregnancy like he wanted her to.”

Bulma gasped at that, her eyes filling with tears knowing the kind of pain those words must have caused the man in front of her. She moved to embrace him, but he pulled away, refusing to look at her, and shook his head. “I’m not done,” he told her. “I asked my mother about it, so she knows that I know. I asked her why she was with him if he wanted her terminate and why she hadn’t if she wanted to be with him. She told me that when he demanded she have an abortion, she refused, so he was forced to tell his father he screwed around with some girl from college. Because of that, his father ordered him to marry her, regardless of if they loved each other, or he’d make both of their lives miserable. It wouldn’t look good on the company if he had a child out of wedlock, so they got married immediately and as far as the public knew, I was just a couple weeks ‘early.’ Your father was saying I’m like my old man, that I’d never truly love you just like my father never loved my mother, and he’s saying I didn’t want Trunks and I only married you for it to look like I did for the company’s image. That’s all a lie.”

“I know,” Bulma assured him, rubbing his cheek and pressing her lips against his for a simple kiss. Vegeta responded right away, his arm wrapping around his wife again as he let her tongue invade his mouth. Bulma retracted and pulled away to offer him a sweet smile. “Vegeta, I know what we have is real, and I know why you were public with our proposal. You didn’t want to hide what we were anymore, because we had done that for so long. Now I understand why. Your father always knew about us. You were never afraid to be open about me. I’m so sorry that I was trying to protect myself from my own father. I should have just been honest. Vegeta, I was never ashamed of what we had either. What we have is real and true. I was really terrified about what telling my father would do to both of our families. I wish I had known. I was always terrified that if your father found out about us that he would hurt and abandon you. I didn’t know he had already, though it makes me wonder why he didn’t come after us sooner.”

“I never slept with you,” Vegeta whispered. “That’s what set him off. I never knew he was having me followed, but it seems he stayed quiet because we were only going off somewhere to eat and talk, or to a school dance or a game. We only ever kissed, but the minute I crossed that bridge with you, he threatened me to stay away from you saying he’d ruin your image, and just seeing me by you once pushed him to publish those pictures.”

“It’s all in the past, though,” she murmured. “Vegeta, I love you. I don’t care what your father was like or did to us. I love _you_ , and I know you love me and our son so much. My father is wrong, and to be honest I don’t want him anywhere near us or our son. We’re with you, now and forever, so just…let’s focus on us, on our family. I don’t want this rivalry to bring us down, anymore.”

“I’m pissed he dragged you into this,” Vegeta growled. “I can’t not be.”

“I understand,” Bulma responded, “but the anger will pass. He should have never brought it up, but we can be the bigger people in this situation. Don’t ever let his words get to you, and don’t be bothered that I know. I’m glad I know, because now I can be the one to tell you that I’m so thankful you exist in my life. You’re the only man I’ve ever loved, and you gave me the most amazing son who is going to grow up rivalry free and do amazing things whether or not he wants to work for the company. He’s going to have you to look up to, and he’ll be a better man because, Vegeta, you are the best man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and that is something neither of our fathers can take away from you.”

A genuine smile lit Vegeta’s face at her words, and he actually released a laugh. “I think you’re the one who gave me Trunks, but I guess we were both responsible.” Bulma giggled at his joke. Then Vegeta grew serious, his passionate orbs meeting hers. “Thank you, Bulma, for every last thing you said, and for all you’ve done for me. I need to be honest with you…I wanted to take down your father’s company, and I had a plan on how to do it, but I just didn’t care anymore. I almost went back on my mental promise tonight. I’m sorry for that.”

“But you didn’t,” Bulma hummed, pulling Vegeta closer to her. He ended up above her, Bulma lying in the light snow with her prince looking down at her. “Believe me; I understand where you’re coming from, and it means a lot that you told me. I had the feeling you were up to something, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

“You knew…”

“You were acting distant for a while, but then after we got engaged, nothing else mattered to either of us except for us and our child,” she explained. “I realized I had nothing to worry about, so I never brought it up.”

Vegeta chuckled guiltily. “Nothing gets by you, woman. For the record, I’m glad I didn’t do it. I never want to tear our family apart. Never again.”

“You didn’t tear us apart before,” she whispered as she pulled him down to her to meet their lips. “The rivalry did it all on its own, and we haven’t been involved with the stupid feud in years.”

“Mm,” Vegeta grunted his agreement as the two of them started making out in the snow. Eventually, he started to feel quite warm despite how cold the night air was. He pulled away only for a moment. “House is right over there. I think one more night wouldn’t hurt…”

“One more night,” Bulma hummed as he lifted her up from the ground, the two of them still exchanging their kisses. “One more.”

* * *

Vegeta smirked against her lips as he hoisted her into his arms. Bulma was startled and laughed as she balanced herself with her hand against his chest. He let her down when they got inside, their heated kisses becoming a full-blown make out session as Vegeta’s back was nearly slammed against the front door. The two started to remove their jackets, assisting the other, for they didn’t want to give up this contact. They didn’t care about anything going on in the outside world. For tonight, it was just them. At least, that was how they both felt as they lost themselves in each other.

Vegeta was the first to wake, silently chuckling as he looked around the living room. They never even made it to the bedroom. They were sleeping on the couch sharing one blanket that was wrapped around them both. Bulma was deadweight on top of him, but he didn’t mind it. To him, she was always as light as a feather. He traced her bare shoulder lovingly. He couldn’t believe how amazing she truly was.

He had never wanted to confide his past in her, but it ended up going much better than expected. He knew he told her never to mention it again, but that was before she said all of those wonderful things that chased away the demons inside of him. He had expected her pity, not praise. He knew his father was wrong. He always knew it, but he never heard someone else say it, too. Bulma didn’t know what she had done for him that night.

When he had left his old house that night, he was fully intent on taking a dark path, scarily reminding him of how he was when Bulma was gone. He wanted to destroy her father for bringing up his past and making him feel like the smallest man in the world. The second he was at the lake, though, Bulma had been with him before she had ever shown up. Memories of her and their time together pacified him. He realized then that the cold inside of him didn’t really bother him anymore for Bulma made him warm. She took the loneliness and hate he felt inside of him and warmed him. He wasn’t the smallest man in the world to her. He was the biggest. And, if that were the case, than she was the brightest star to him, beautiful and always able to guide him home.


	19. If You Know What I Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

It had been an incredibly hectic week at work. Orius was unveiling its newest project, a new model of vehicle that focused more on safety features. It rivaled the features of Bulma’s father’s capsule car. Of course, that wasn’t the reason they had focused on this new product. To be honest, Vegeta’s team had come up with the idea ever since the CEO and his vice president returned with a child. Unfortunately, Bulma’s father had revealed his new line of car before they had, and since then the news had been in a frenzy.

Bulma and Vegeta both sighed as they sat down on the couch, the two watching their son sitting on the floor playing with his toys. The mother smile before lying her head back on the soft cushion, but she found herself pulled into Vegeta’s grasp as he gently cupped her cheek and guided her head to rest against his chest.

“So…” Bulma murmured against her husband’s chest. “That was a day.”

Vegeta snorted a laugh and tightened his hold on her. “Understatement, woman.”

“I can’t believe my father accused us of copying his idea,” she huffed in response. “I guess this is what we’re going to have to deal with now.”

“Hm,” Vegeta hummed, kissing her temple. “Doesn’t matter. The product’s quality speaks for itself, and I am not concerned. This drama will pass.”

Bulma sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t even want to think about it anymore.”

Vegeta nodded in agreement. “We could do something. We are off this weekend, after all.”

His wife sat up. “What did you have in mind?”

A smirk was her answer. “How about using our new product and going to see a drive-in movie?”

That made Bulma laugh. She shook her head, her eyes tearing up with mirth. “You’re terrible, but I like it. It’s low key enough that we shouldn’t be bothered by crazy paparazzi. And, to be honest, it’s been a long time since we went to a drive-in…since you got your first car, I think.”

Vegeta smiled. He did have an ulterior motive regarding the suggestion. He was hoping to remind Bulma of all the good times they had shared in the past. Their date at the drive-in was one of those. When his father had bought him a car for his sixteenth birthday, he had texted Bulma to meet him by the lake so he could pick her up and show off the vehicle. They had gone for a drive, just talking when Bulma wasn’t fooling around with his stereo and setting it to the channels they liked. Vegeta remembered the two of them screaming the words of songs on top of their lungs. Eventually, they had stopped off somewhere to get something to eat, but they found a drive-in instead, got some food, and watched a movie before they returned to their normal lives. Of course, both their fathers had been pissed that they had been out all day, but their mothers had placated the men for the moment, and both children went to bed “without supper” and spent the rest of the night texting.

They had gone out to eat a couple of times, and their honeymoon was great, but with their hectic work schedule they were hardly able to leave the house to do something leisurely, at least recently. It would be nice just to get out of the house, and it would be a good experience for Trunks even if he couldn’t remember much of it. Vegeta was too proud to admit out loud that he was actually really excited about this.

* * *

The drive-in wasn’t very crowded, which was perfect for them. Vegeta had attempted to disguise himself to get them some food and snacks, but it was very difficult to hide his hair. At least the concession stand employee was a good sport about it and kind enough to play along. Meanwhile, Bulma made sure to feed Trunks and give him a snack. She couldn’t believe he was almost one, would be in less than a month. He had gotten so big and was such a happy baby, a light in both hers and Vegeta’s life. Bulma didn’t mind reminding herself how much different her life was from a year ago. She was so unbelievably happy when the previous year she was scared and alone, concerned that she could lose Trunks if she wasn’t careful with her health but working herself like a dog so she could live.

Vegeta returned before she was too immersed in the past, and he smiled as he handed her a foil-wrapped sandwich. “Your burger.”

Bulma giggled as she took it. “Thank you, dear.” Her husband grinned at her, showing his teeth. It made her heart flutter. He probably didn’t know how endearing he truly was.

The two had eaten, watching the movie. When they finished their meal, they laid their chairs back slightly so they could lounge while Trunks stared at the screen from his car seat. Eventually, Trunks fell asleep, Vegeta chuckling at the boy before saying, “Tell me why we came to see a children’s movie that he won’t remember and is sleeping through.”

Bulma shook her head and grinned. “It was your idea. Besides, we don’t have to pay attention to the movie. It’s just nice, being out like this. It’s sometimes difficult to remember the peaceful moments with the craziness of life and managing the company.”

Vegeta nodded. “This is the reason I never even wanted it,” he admitted. “Of course, my father didn’t care what I wanted, clearly. Still, at least we’re doing it together. I refuse to let this business take over my life. I never want Trunks to feel like we weren’t there for him because we’re too busy working.”

“I can relate,” Bulma hummed, nuzzling against him. “I never wanted to take over Capsule Corp. either. It was just what I was told I’d do when I grew up. I never even thought about what I’d want to become on my own. I never had the choice.”

“Hm,” Vegeta grunted. “I never thought about what I wanted to do either. When I finally had a choice presented in front of me, I chose you, but that was the only time I had a choice.”

“If you could choose, what do you think you’d want to be if not a businessman?” Bulma asked him. “I think I’d like to invent, work with the technology we sell. Maybe an artist since I enjoy drawing, though drawing schematics and ideas is a bit different than being an artist.”

“Sounds more like you,” Vegeta admired. “Hm, what would I want to do?” He thought on it for a moment before he sighed. “I honestly don’t know. Part of me thinks I’d want to be a private investigator.” Bulma seemed surprised. “Not like the one who fucked with our lives, but...if someone was looking for someone, like I was for you, or you know, those kids who get put up for adoption who one day want to find their families…that seems like it would be a better use of time.”

“That’s strangely deep of you and oddly specific,” Bulma remarked lovingly, stroking his hair. “Why that?”

Vegeta shrugged before he shook his head. “Getting rid of me wasn’t the only thing my father suggested,” he sighed, grimacing and not meeting his wife’s eyes. “When she didn’t agree to that, he wanted to have me put up for adoption instead, but my mother wanted me. Still, it was possible… I would have wanted to know where I came from.”

“I’m sorry,” Bulma whispered. “I wish I had known all this stuff earlier. I would have spent time reassuring you, too, the same way you were for me.”

“I was handling it,” Vegeta huffed. “Once you were a part of my life, I didn’t care. It was when my father decided to chase away the one good thing in my life and then make it sound like he was doing me a favor. I hated him.”

“I know,” Bulma murmured, “and I understand. More than I ever did before. I should have come back.”

“Maybe it was better this way,” Vegeta sighed, nuzzling his head against hers. “He would have made your life a living hell had you returned. It’s better he’s gone. I wouldn’t have wanted that for you or for Trunks.”

“I didn’t want that for you either,” Bulma responded, her hand sliding down to his cheek. She gently traced his taut jaw with her thumb, and Vegeta started to relax. He laughed lightly, realizing that he had once again let his father get to him even though he was no longer there to cause damage. The whole purpose of doing something like this tonight was to relax and enjoy themselves, recapture all of _their_ moments separate from their fathers and the conflict.

Vegeta’s hand entangled itself in Bulma’s hair. He pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately conveying his feelings for her and his joy in just being there with her and their child. Bulma gently squeezed his shoulder, offering her husband all the comfort she could. When they parted, the two wore blissful, loving smiles, the couple simply gazing at each other under the glow of the movie that was now forgotten.

* * *

The following day was the family’s shopping day. Ever since Bulma had gone to the grocery store by herself and had the run-in with her father, she had no desire to shop alone, and Vegeta could not fault her. When his friend had told him what he had walked in on, Vegeta had been thankful that Goku was so loyal that he’d act as Bulma’s support and get her away from the man.

Trunks was happy sitting in the cart looking up at his father as the man pushed it around the store. Bulma was looking through the aisles suggesting meals they could make for the weak and lunches, and Vegeta gave his input. It was so causal and mundane, a scene no one would expect to appear in a newspaper. Well, the next day, that exact picture appeared in the newspaper.

The couple couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous that was. When had they become so famous that anyone actually cared about their grocery run? It was frustrating that people were literally watching their every move. Vegeta was the one who suggested they give them something to talk about, and the activity he suggested was incredibly childish.

* * *

Goku and Chi Chi showed up at the building where Vegeta and Bulma had asked them to meet. They couldn’t believe the proposition their friends gave them, but they weren’t going to argue. Vegeta did go as far as renting the whole building out so that it would just be their two groups of friends. Still, it seemed very silly for them to do.

Playing laser tag, that is.

Chi Chi was very pregnant, hence why Vegeta rented out the place. No one wanted to risk someone crashing into Chi Chi, for example, a random child not paying attention. And that wasn’t the only arrangement the CEO made. He actually hired the PI whom his father had employed. The man was terrified when Vegeta called him and asked him to meet him at some random address. He was nervous that the Orius CEO would want revenge for the past, even though he had finally disclosed Bulma’s location to him.

The PI was shocked when Vegeta simply asked him to take pictures of him, his wife, and their friends playing laser tag.

He even paid him extra to encourage the PI to sell the pictures to any paper or magazine that wanted them. The PI had figured that Vegeta would want to keep his personal life private given the past, but he was not foolish enough to decline the job. He did need to make rent, after all.

The two couples got ready for battle, the fake guns at the ready. It was a battle that lasted at least a half hour, and it was very close. Vegeta and Bulma strategized during the whole game, treating it like an actual military exercise while keeping a jovial air. Goku and Chi Chi also took the game seriously, though it was much harder for Chi Chi to get around and Goku spent a lot of time covering her. By the time the points were calculated, Vegeta and Bulma had been victorious. To celebrate, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and kissed her, a picture captured by the PI.

The photographs did appear in the newspaper the next day.

One person was far from thrilled. Dr. Briefs nearly tore the paper into shreds. He hadn’t expected to see much on the “celebrity page,” but these last couple of days displayed moments of his daughter’s daily life with his rival’s son. He didn’t buy it. Vegeta hadn’t retaliated regarding the claim some idiot in his department made. No, Dr. Briefs wasn’t the one to initially declare that the ideas were copied. He was simply interviewed about the statement and had made comparisons, but he hadn’t expected it to cause a big drama.

Annoyingly enough, Vegeta hadn’t even tried to take revenge for bringing his history up to his daughter, and Dr. Briefs was still expecting something. These photographs, most likely, were just for show, and Vegeta was using his daughter to create this lie of complete happiness. He knew how he and his father operated.

There was no way that this _wasn’t_ a lie.


	20. Everyone's Got an Agenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

“I’m sorry…can you repeat that?”

Those were the words that Cooler Arco made when a certain businessman had demanded to speak with him. When his assistant entered the office saying that the CEO of Capsule Corp. was on the line, Cooler’s interest was piqued. It had been years since he heard from the old man. He had decided to take the call.

No, he didn’t plan to indulge the CEO in conversations of joining forces. His company had already been doing business with Capsule’s rival company. It was public knowledge, and, as such, Dr. Briefs probably knew. Cooler wanted to know what the man would say about his dealings. The businessman planned to have his fun with the old man.

He was expecting to be berated and ridiculed by the older man, but instead was presented with a surprising and ludicrous offer. He needed it to be repeated to see if he truly heard correctly. _“I would like to make a deal with your company.”_

A vicious smirk adorned Cooler. This was just the kind of entertainment he needed. “I refuse,” he said casually, though his voice was full of amusement. “You _do_ realize that I am in business with your son-in-law. I take my contract with Orius very seriously.”

 _“I understand that you are in contract with Ouji’s company,”_ Dr. Briefs hissed. _“I’m asking that you break it and join me against them. It is my goal to outshine his company.”_

“An interesting offer,” Cooler remarked, “but I will not break the contract. Our company has prospered much doing business with Orius, and our image would be tarnished if we broke any agreement. No other company would trust us in the future. I hope you understand. It’s just business.”

Cooler hung up before Dr. Briefs could even respond. Already, his day was more exciting than it had been earlier. There was so much he could do with this. It was no secret in the business world that Capsule Corp. and Ouji Corp. had a huge hatred between them. Since the younger Vegeta had taken over the company, that bitterness was tapered. Vegeta had married the Briefs girl, and their relationship was the talk of the media at the moment. They were a happy couple in a loving marriage. Cooler wondered what would happen to that joyous union if they knew that the girl’s father was openly trying to interfere with their company.

A thought came to the businessman, and it was not a normal idea to consider. _How much trouble could I cause with this?_ With this thought, Cooler realized that his younger brother had definitely been rubbing off on him.

The thought took, and Cooler reached for his phone dialing the number of his newest business partner.

_“Orius, Vegeta Ouji, speaking.”_

“Mr. Ouji,” Cooler greeted jovially, “how is business?”

A cocky chuckle reverberated in Cooler’s ear. _“Very well, Arco. Our newest product will be out on the market very soon. Of course, I’m sure you aren’t truly calling for a status update. What can I do for you today?”_

Ah, this one was fun. One of the reasons Cooler went into business with the son of Vegeta Ouji was his defiance, stubbornness, and all around no bullshit attitude. The young, up-and-coming entrepreneur was a refreshing change in his world, and partnering with his company had been very beneficial to both parties, as promised. “You’ve seen right through me, Ouji. It’s a Friday night, and I wanted to meet in person for a drink. What do you say?”

Vegeta was silent for a moment, most likely trying to determine Cooler’s game. They hadn’t interacted in person since the deal was made, though occasionally they communicated through e-mail for company updates. Of course, it wasn’t uncommon for business partners to meet up on occasion. _“Why not?”_ Vegeta eventually accepted. _“Where would you like to meet up?”_

Cooler’s lips twitched. “Alfonzo’s, seven o’clock. Don’t be late, and, Vegeta, come alone.”

The CEO hung up immediately, probably leaving Vegeta feeling very perplexed and wary. He wondered if Vegeta would succumb to nerves later or if he’d be as calm and collected as he always seemed to be.

Either way, Cooler Arco would have his fun.

* * *

Seven o’clock sharp, Vegeta had arrived at the small, Italian restaurant, and Cooler was already waiting for him at the bar. When Cooler called, Vegeta had no idea what to make of it. He was aware of his business partner’s love of games, and he always met the verbal challenges that were placed in front of him. He spent the majority of the call trying to determine the next game. Curiosity overtook the CEO, and, when he couldn’t get a read off of the other man, he decided to agree to meet up. He was certain he’d find out soon enough.

Cooler noticed him right away and waved him over, already ordering Vegeta a whiskey sour while he nursed his own sidecar. As Vegeta took a seat and accepted the drink, Cooler raised his glass and smirked. “Ah, Ouji, you made it.”

“From past meetings, you should know I’m always punctual.”

“True,” the older CEO replied, chuckling. “Very true. One of the many reasons why you’ve managed to outshine all of my other associates. So tell me, Ouji, how are the wife and kid?”

A true smile graced Vegeta’s features, but he managed to taper his excitement and pride. “They are well. Trunks is already walking and starting to talk.”

“Ah, such exciting times,” Cooler pondered, and Vegeta smirked in response. “Yes?”

“Ever planning on settling down yourself, Arco?”

Cooler was actually caught off-guard by the question, but he chuckled and raised his glass. “Not every man has the pleasure of marrying the first woman to ever steal their hearts.” A prideful grin was worn by Vegeta, but the youth said nothing. All jollity sobered in the next moment, and Cooler’s expression became serious. “There is a reason I called you here, Ouji. I received an interesting call this morning, and I felt it was my responsibility to inform you. You have an enemy lying in wait.”

Vegeta’s brow quirked, though he felt a certain gravity in Cooler’s words. The man wasn’t was to cry wolf. “Do tell.”

“Your wife’s father contact my office today and requested I break contact with you.” Vegeta’s expression remained, but his eyes betrayed a glimmer of shock. “I, of course, rejected. Just be warned. He’s gunning for your company.”

Vegeta glared at the drink in his hand, but he regained his composure. “It does not shock me that that is his intention,” he replied. “I had once wanted to take down his company myself; however, I will not be playing his game.”

“This world is eat or be eaten, Vegeta,” Cooler iterated, his eyes dark. “If someone, anyone, is gunning after you, you must fight back. Truthfully, if you wanted, we could work together to take down Capsule Corporation. Wouldn’t it be an amazing thing, the rivalry finally ended?”

Vegeta shook his head. “The rivalry is already dead,” he claimed. “That farce will die with our fathers. Bulma and I want no part of it. I ask that you respect my wishes. Leave Capsule as is.”

“Of course,” Cooler agreed lightly. “It was only a suggestion. I wouldn’t want to put more stress on you or your blushing bride.”

“Speaking of,” Vegeta interjected, “I must get back to her. We have dinner plans.”

“Hm, a date?” Cooler teased.

Vegeta didn’t fall for the taunt. “Something like that. I appreciate the warning, but Dr. Briefs does not worry me.”

“Say ‘hello’ to the missus for me,” Cooler responded, side-stepping Vegeta’s comment. “We’ll do this again sometime, and not in warning.”

“Sure,” Vegeta accepted. “Enjoy your weekend, Arco.”

Vegeta took his leave, returning home to his wife and child, and he planned to enjoy his weekend with them and forget about this nonsense. He was thankful for Cooler’s warning, but none of it mattered. There was no way in hell he was going to stoop down to his father’s and Dr. Briefs’s level. He was not going to conspire against the father of the woman he loved. She did not want that, and he was done with all the tripe. He and Bulma were moving forward even if Dr. Briefs continued to stay in the past. It was none of his business.

What Vegeta didn’t notice was his associate smirking at his retreating form. There was something cooking in Cooler’s mind, and Vegeta would have no idea. Immediately after he left, Cooler took out his phone and dialed one of his contacts. “Hello, brother,” he greeted. “Are you free? We have much to discuss.”

* * *

Both Panchy and Kalina had arrived at the lakeside home in the early evening to have a nice family dinner with their kids and grandchild. Bulma spent most of dinner comically trying to feed her son, but his stubbornness rivalled his father and the one-year-old was being incredibly fussy. Vegeta took over when he was finished eating so that Bulma could eat, and the blue-haired woman could not take her eyes off of him. Somehow, his no nonsense attitude washed over Trunks, the lavender-haired child staring at his father warily while allowing the spiky-haired man to put the spoon in his mouth.

Watching the two of them together like this always served to send Bulma’s mind and heart into turmoil, her eyes zoning out and losing their life as she thought back to when she had run away. Her husband and son would have both missed out on the relationship and neither deserved it. Vegeta had suffered so much because of his father, and as such he would never have that relationship with his own son. Bulma couldn’t even picture Vegeta without his son, now, or Trunks without his father. It was just wrong.

After their mothers had taken their leave, the family of three sat together in the living room, some television on in the background while Trunks crawled between the two of them on the couch while occasionally playing with his toys. “So,” Vegeta breathed out when Trunks had reached him again. He set the boy on his lap and looked over to Bulma. He had her full attention. “Where were you at dinner?”

Bulma blinked in confusion and forced a laugh. “Don’t be silly,” she replied. “I was sitting at the table with you.”

“You were staring past us,” Vegeta iterated, his eyes hardening slightly. “You haven’t looked at me like that in a long time. I ask again: where were you?” His wife sighed and looked away. She shook her head as if she were mentally admonishing herself for something. “Bulma.”

Her blue eyes snapped to his, and she looked at him warily. “Don’t be mad.” Accepting, he nodded. “Sometimes, when I watch you and Trunks together, I get upset with myself for when I had run away. I was willing to deprive you of your son and our son of his father.”

Vegeta reached over to her and took her hand in his. “I don’t like thinking about that time,” he admitted. “Bulma, we were both victims of the vendetta. It’s over now. We’re married. We have a life. We’re raising our son together. We have been since he was born. We both suffered being apart. The separation changed us both, but I don’t blame you for running away. I can’t tell you how many times I thought of doing the very same thing when it was just me and that bastard, him teaching me how to run his company. But again, it’s past, and there’s no reason for either of us to let our minds linger there. No one will separate us again.”

His words reached Bulma and made her smile, but she still seemed so sullen. Vegeta wanted to do something for her, to get her out of whatever emotion battle she was facing. An idea struck him, a soft smirk lighting his features. Bulma didn’t notice, her eyes staring at the T.V. “Why don’t I put Trunks to bed?” he offered. “You should go draw a bath, and I’ll join you shortly.”

His proposal was tempting, the suggestive tone persuading her to get on her feet and head to their master suite. Vegeta couldn’t help with victorious grin from plastering itself on his face. He hadn’t expected to win that quickly, with little argument, but he was glad. He only hoped that Trunks was ready to go down for bed. He had some things he needed to do. He knew, though, that it would take Bulma a while to prepare the bath and fill the tub. Hopefully, that would be all the time he needed.

* * *

Bulma finished up with getting the bath ready and left the room to get some towels. Vegeta had thought of everything when he had their home built, including a large tub in their master suite. Bulma had known from the beginning that her husband had a hidden agenda for that tub, but neither had acted upon it yet. She had always expected him to say something, give an invitation for the two of them to use it together, and she refused to initiate anything herself. When the words left his mouth, there was a hidden promise paired with longing and understanding. She knew Vegeta was simply trying to get her mind off of the past, and he definitely knew how to play the distraction.

The woman returned to the room only to find that Vegeta already had glasses of wine poured for them and a dish of chocolate covered strawberries off to the side. He was such a romantic which had always been hard to believe. She remembered their first years of knowing each other, and she had never pictured him being the “knight in shining armor” type. He admitted to her once before that he never expected it either.

Vegeta slowly encroached upon her personal space, pulling her towards him and undressing her slowly. He brushed her lips with his causing her to stumble back against the wall. The tile was cold on her back, and she shivered from the chill it caused. In that moment, her hands moved to Vegeta’s business shirt. She began to unbutton the cloth and slid it off his muscular shoulders.

He led her to the tub, releasing her so that she could get in while he removed the rest of his clothes to join her. The two of them lied together in the warm, bubbly water enjoying their wine while Bulma indulged on the sweet temptation of her favorite snack. Vegeta had not moved away from her. Instead, he had her wrapped in his grip, massaging her shoulders and back. A contented sigh left her, and she let Vegeta take control of her. His hands wandered down her back to the underside of her leg. He smirked as he pulled her leg over his body and cradled her against his chest.

Bulma felt so relaxed and at peace that her earlier thoughts were nothing but a distant memory. Instead, she rested her head against his chiseled chest and allowed herself to drift off. Vegeta’s grip on her tightened as he buried his nose in her matted hair.

After a while, they both got out of the tub and dried themselves off before heading to bed. Neither had the desire to dress, so they got into bed together, continuing their session of cuddling and hardly moving to do much else. Silence existed between them until Bulma decided to ask her husband a question that had occasionally been plaguing her mind. “Vegeta,” she murmured, earning the man’s attention. “Where do you see us in five years?”

Vegeta was not expecting to be asked such a question, but he actually did have an answer for her. Beside himself, he’d catch himself thinking about his future with Bulma. The picture he could paint for her was a very pleasant one, one which he’d go to in his mind any time the past came to annoy him. “Five years,” he hummed. “Well, Trunks will be in kindergarten, and the company will flourish as it already has been since we took over.” He gently traced lines on her chin with his thumb. He grinned at her and said, “You and I will be celebrating our five year wedding anniversary, and, possibly, I think I’d want to try for another child with you.”

Bulma was surprised that Vegeta even wanted another child. He hadn’t been expecting this one, and the situation had been less than ideal. There was also the fear Bulma had during her pregnancy that had made her sick. What if having another baby put her and the child both at risk? “Don’t worry,” he soothed, kissing her temple. “I can see it in your eyes, woman, and there’s nothing to worry about. I know you’re afraid of going through all of that again, but your doctor back in Texas said you would be fine.”

“She did?”

Vegeta nodded. “I asked if it would be a risk in the future, and she said that every pregnancy is different. You were under a lot of stress last time, not to mention doing it all alone. This time would be different. I would be with you. Anyway, this is talk for the future. I know we aren’t necessarily ready for another child. We will wait until you’re ready; I promise.”

That made Bulma feel relief, one, knowing that she’d be okay to have another baby, and two, that Vegeta had thought to ask because even back then he could still see him and Bulma making a life together. Him saying that the past didn’t matter wasn’t just a line to make her feel better about herself. He truly felt that way. Even when he had been so angry with her for running, even if he had worried she’d leave him again, and even though he had been hurt that she believed he’d take their child away from her, he still had loved her, still wanted her, and still saw a bright future ahead.

“What about the company?” she asked him. “If it’s flourishing, won’t that take time away from our kids? We’d be busy. What if they started to feel neglected?”

“If that ever happened,” Vegeta hummed, “then I’d sell the company and just keep a few shares. Nothing, woman, would take me away from our family. Need I remind you that I’m not my father.”

Bulma giggled and kissed his nose. “I never said you were, hun. I was just curious.”

“Hm,” her husband responded, clutching her against him. “Now, go to sleep, woman. Your mind is tired.”

Bulma rolled her eyes but nodded, and they shared a passionate kiss, Vegeta kissing her with such fervor that it felt like the rest of her heart had finally healed. The two stayed cuddled together clothesless the rest of the night settled into a comfortable state of rest. Vegeta hadn’t bothered to tell Bulma about her father or Cooler for, in his mind, they didn’t matter. He had meant what he said that night, that he truly didn’t care about the company, that his focus was solely on his family. Right now, they could balance it, but if it ever became too difficult, Vegeta really would take his leave. Of course, Cooler didn’t have to know that either, so his warning today should have been expected. Still, if Dr. Briefs wanted to take down Orius, he could try, but Vegeta was certain he wouldn’t succeed even though Vegeta was doing nothing to stop him.

Besides, unlike Briefs, he had more important things to worry about like the woman sleeping in his arms and the child who was already growing up way too fast. Vegeta didn’t plan on going into war with any company, and that was how he would carry himself. Everything else would fall into place.


	21. Don't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Bulma had become more relaxed as of late, Vegeta focusing mostly on their relationship and their son. Work had seemed to take a back seat. They were doing so well. No, they didn’t shirk on their responsibilities, but neither Vegeta nor Bulma stayed later than they needed. If they could get off early, they would. The board actually encouraged them to do that considering that they were very on top of everything. It was a slow month and that wouldn’t always be. For now, they had the time to spend with their ever growing little boy.

Spring was coming quickly, and Trunks was now walking like a pro. He had mastered the art not long after he turned one. Bulma couldn’t believe how quickly the year had breezed by, and it was hard to believe that, just a little over a year before, she had been a mess.

Vegeta had been right those couple months before now. He had reminded her that he hadn’t lost time with Trunks, only time caring for and reassuring her when she was pregnant. He was there for Trunks’s birth, brought them back, gave them a home, and had played an active hand in raising their son. Now, finally, Bulma put the past where it belonged, focusing on their future.

Trunks was also starting to talk more, calling them “mama” and “papa” always. He seemed excited that he could get either of his parents’ attention with talking. He was starting to master a few other words, too, but that was the majority of his vocabulary. He would laugh happily the moment he won their attention. He was such a ham. Bulma couldn’t tell if he had gotten it from Vegeta or from her from when she was younger.

“Papa!” the baby cheered when Vegeta came inside from the yard. He had worked up a sweat doing the yard work, part of which included a fence over a large area of their home. Now that Trunks was walking, they didn’t want to take any chances with him wandering into the lake alone. He was already starting to push open doors around the house too. Vegeta had found a nice, metal fence that didn’t look horrible. It would keep Trunks safe and still give them a beautiful view of the lake.

Of course, it wasn’t all seriousness out there. Vegeta had also purchased a backyard set for having guests over since spring and summer arrived. He was very excited to get a grill. They’d be barbecuing a lot the upcoming summer. As a late birthday present, Vegeta had also gotten Trunks a huge swing set, one that had a large treehouse that could fit them all up there as Trunks got older.

Vegeta walked over to Trunks, who was sitting in his high chair with a snack and ruffled the child’s hair. Trunks let out a squeal of delight that brought a genuine smile to Vegeta’s face. His son was such a happy child despite rough beginnings. Bulma was sneakily eyeing them, but Vegeta definitely noticed and grinned. He made his way over to the woman and pulled her towards him for a heated kiss. She almost surrendered, but she pushed him away and smiled coyly. “Ew, you’re all sticky and sweaty,” she taunted, and Vegeta chuckled. “There’s a glass of water for you on the counter.”

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted his thanks. “What are you baking?”

“Peanut butter brownies,” she told him. “I’ve been craving them like you would not believe.”

“Must be that time,” he teased, and Bulma playfully smacked his shoulder. “I’m going to grab a shower.”

“Drink the water first,” Bulma ordered. “You’ve been out in the heat all day.”

“As you wish,” he answered, taking the glass with him. On his way out of the kitchen, he ruffled Trunks hair again, and Bulma smiled when she heard her son giggling. Everything about their day had seemed so low key, mundane, but wonderful. She and Vegeta really had a good life, and she didn’t see anything changing that any time soon.

The stove beeped, signaling her brownies were done. Trunks looked over to her, his eyes hopeful. She smiled and shook her head. Her son was too much, already having such a big and healthy appetite. “Alright, Trunks,” she called out. “Mama will share.”

“Mama!” Trunks once again cheered. “Hungy!”

“That’s ‘hungry,’ Trunks,” she corrected. “But you’re getting closer. Now let’s share these brownies.”

Bulma removed the brownies from the pan, letting them cool as she filled Trunks’s blue sippy cup and a glass for herself and Vegeta with milk. When Vegeta came downstairs all showered and clean, he found Bulma sitting at the table waiting for him. She was feeding Trunks a piece of brownie, Trunks enjoying the treat and giving Bulma a break so he could drink his milk. He sat down beside Bulma, wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling her shoulder. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Hi,” Bulma replied, grinning at her husband. “I thought you might like a snack.”

He nodded. “Smells good.” He decided to bite his tongue and _not_ say “but not as good as you” in front of their son, not that Trunks would have understood. “What did you want for dinner?”

“Is it bad that I just want to eat this plate of brownies?” Bulma questioned making Vegeta snicker. “I don’t know. What do you want?”

“I was thinking we could go for Mexican,” Vegeta stated, knowing his wife well enough to know her next monthly craving would be brisket tacos.

“That sounds really good, actually,” Bulma replied. “I’ll call Chi Chi and have her and Goku meet us with Goten.” She looked to her little boy. “Does that sound good, Trunksie? You get to see your friend today.”

“Fwiend!”

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. Trunks was always excited to see Goku’s brat even though he was still just a little thing. He was born shortly before their wedding prematurely, so the child wasn’t able to be there during the ceremony. Now, he was almost four months old. He was too young to be moving around like Trunks, but the one year old was just enchanted with the smaller baby. He liked to sit beside the young baby, and when Goten was in his baby jumper Trunks would play with the toys along with him. The older child also found engaging the younger in games of peekaboo to be fun. Honestly, it was really quite charming. Vegeta would never use the word “cute.” It wasn’t in his vocabulary. Still, it was wonderful to see the boy acting so caring towards others. _Just like his mother._

* * *

Days passed since then, and Bulma had woken up feeling very cruddy. She had a headache all morning, tried to eat breakfast only to get sick moments later. Vegeta had been by her side, asking her if she was okay. Bulma flashed him a weak smile and said she didn’t know what came over her, but she was certain the nausea would pass. He was reluctant to take her word for it, but she wanted him to go. He took Trunks to their mothers’ to stay over for a few days just in case whatever Bulma had was contagious, and then he went to work. He was hardly able to concentrate all day.

When he returned, he found Bulma once again retching only to learn that she had gotten sick one other time and had barely eaten. He wondered if she had gotten sick from eating something bad at the restaurant the other night. She hadn’t gotten sick right away, though, and they had never gotten sick there any other time. Perhaps she just caught a bug, but Vegeta still wanted her to get checked out. She promised him that if she didn’t feel better by morning, she would take off work an extra day and go to the doctor.

The next day, Bulma felt no better, so she had her mother take her to the doctor. It came as a huge surprise to her when she learned, once again, with her mother present, that she was pregnant. At first, she panicked a little inside. She and Vegeta hadn’t been planning on having another child so soon, though it was of little surprised to how the baby was conceived. Well, Vegeta’s “five year plan” was about to change.

She planned to do right by Vegeta this time, and that meant telling her husband right away. When Vegeta had returned home, he had already showered her with dozens of questions on if she was feeling any better, what the doctor said, and if she would be okay. It was honestly very cute to her that Vegeta appeared this worried. She didn’t need any proof that he really loved her, but it was always good to have a reminder.

Bulma did her best to pacify him starting off with the fact that she really was okay, and that it wasn’t food poisoning or anything really bad. Vegeta relaxed slightly after that. Still, he was worried. Why was Bulma getting so sick? What could be done? Was it really just nothing?

Moments later, Vegeta received the answer to all his questions.

“Vegeta, I’m pregnant.”

His expression became stupefied as he stared at his wife. For a moment, Bulma couldn’t tell what the man was thinking, not until his eyes finally lit up and he grabbed her hands, pulling her down on top of him on the couch. He kissed her gently, embracing her as if she were the most valuable treasure. She couldn’t help but respond, releasing a soft moan as his hands caressed her hips.

Of course, he could tell she was incredibly nervous, her body rigid despite her giving into his kisses. He pulled away to remind her that she was not alone. “I will be there this time.” It had reassured her when he added that he would help her through everything, and that he loved her so deeply.

Bulma believed him, every word he spoke, and felt completely at ease in his arms. Eventually, Vegeta decided to work on dinner, demanding Bulma take it easy and relax on the couch, but not before kissing her once more and thanking her for giving him yet another beautiful gift. She watched as he walked over to their kitchen, and she was able to smell the delicious foods he was cooking. She was pretty sure he was going to make her something light and healthy, but she didn’t mind. Vegeta was one of the few people who could make healthy taste good.

All of this felt completely different than last time, and any worries Bulma had disappeared. She and Vegeta were great, their son was their pride and joy, life was peaceful and amazing. It really felt like nothing would go wrong.


	22. Keep That Chin Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

About two months into pregnancy, Bulma was already sick of it. No, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was with Trunks, and her stress levels were down, thankfully. The problem came in the form of chronic morning sickness, and it was not enjoyable.

Probably the only thing she could enjoy was how attentive and supportive Vegeta had been. He sat with her every night by the toilet, forgoing sleep to hold her hair back and nurse her or dealing with Trunks’s occasional outbursts. He was really worried about her, as was she, but there was little she could do. After all, her doctor hadn’t been as worried about the nighttime morning sickness. In fact, she had told them that some women experienced morning sickness up until the day of the second trimester. Bulma was actually counting down the days to that estimated date.

So, exhausted and worried, Bulma tried to get up to start her day. It was getting to the point where she could hardly function, but she trusted Vegeta to handle things. At least, she hoped, things would get better.

Of course, that night she was up until three feeling ill and getting sick. Vegeta, once again, was by her side, rubbing her back as she retched. It was getting to be too much for her, and she broke down into tears against her husband. Vegeta allowed the woman to practically slam herself into him before gently placing his hand on her upper back. “Bulma,” he whispered soothingly. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“I’m so sorry,” she wailed, apologizing to the man. Vegeta sighed, wrapping his arms around her to cuddle her. “I don’t mean to keep you up. I know you need to work tomorrow.”

“Bulma,” he whispered, his voice stern, “you already know how I feel about work. It will never take me away from where I need to be, and right now you need me here. And, to be honest, I want to be here. I missed all of this the first time, and you were alone and miserable. Not this time, Bulma, and never again. We’re partners in this. We made this baby together.”

A weak smile appeared on Bulma’s face before she tensed, eyes widening. She quickly moved to face the toilet, the contents of her stomach leaving her and making her feel weak. Vegeta moved away only a moment to get a cold, wet rag to wipe away some of the sweat. Bulma’s skin was so heated from exertion, and Vegeta could only think about finding ways to ease her discomfort.

He continued to reassure her, making a joke asking why people always seem to apologize when they get sick as if they’re the ones causing it. Bulma managed to laugh through her tears. She leaned her head against his chest to relax for a bit, her husband lightly kissing her sweaty temple. He whispered loving, soothing words to calm her nevres, his warm breath dancing over her ear. At least she had him with her this time. She now understood why she couldn't do it alone then, why she was so consumed. It was nice to have someone there trying to take away all of her burdens, someone who knew her well who she trusted deep in her heart.

Well, at least the next day was her day off. She had been taking far too many of those for her liking, but it couldn’t be helped. At least she had time with her baby boy to look forward to the next day…if she could get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Chi Chi visited with Goten, bringing with her all sorts of natural remedies Bulma could try to stop getting sick so often. Bulma was willing to try anything if it meant not have to take medication. Just as had happened with Trunks, she wanted no medicinal treatments that could affect the baby negatively. She needed to be as natural as possible. She was certain Vegeta would agree, even if he had always been a skeptic of what he called “the new agey shit.”

Trunks was playing in the living room with his toys while the mothers sat on the couch chatting. Chi Chi was feeding Goten a bottle, and Bulma couldn't help but study the woman. She wondered something, and it had been nagging at the back of her mind since the new addition to the group was born months earlier. “Hey, Chi…why didn’t you name Goten Gohan like you and Goku had wanted?”

Chi Chi’s expression soured, and she shook her head. “You won’t believe this,” she said, her voice giving away extreme distaste, “but we couldn’t. We found out the last month of the pregnancy that Raditz had a girlfriend somewhere that he knocked up, and they named their son Gohan. Goku was so irate, he hasn’t spoken to Raditz in quite a while. Raditz knew we wanted to name our son after their grandfather. Goku looked up to him and respected him way more than Raditz had.”

Bulma shook her head completely understand. Goku and Raditz were never close as brothers. As children, Raditz picked on him even at school in front of their peers, just because he was older and their father was a fan of the tough love approach. Her friend had always gone to his grandfather for his sage advice, listening to old martial arts tales. Raditz never appreciated the man, called him an annoying geezer and told him he was filling his brother’s mind with trash. Goku proved Raditz wrong on many, _many_ occasions. Goku was the one with friends, not Raditz. Even Vegeta couldn’t stand the older guy. That said a lot, even if Raditz did look the other way on hers and Vegeta’s relationship the one time.

Still, it surprised her that Goku would take it so hard that he wouldn’t talk to his brother at all. “He won’t? Not even for holidays?”

Chi Chi shook her head. “I tried to talk him down, but Raditz said some pretty offensive things that even Bardock and Gine were appalled. For the first time, Bardock is giving Raditz a hard time, and, as always, Gine is trying to pacify Goku. We ended up choosing Gohan’s middle name for Goten, just to try to still honor the man, but I’m sure _if_ Goku ever does talk to him again, he’ll never forgive him.”

“Just tell Goku to be careful,” Bulma replied. “Grudges are a terrible thing, and it’s not fair to you or your family to be dragged down in Raditz’s petty squabble.”

“True,” Chi Chi agreed. “Anyway, in other news, other than the nausea, how are you feeling about having yours and Vegeta’s second child…emotionally, I mean?”

Surprisingly, that was not as loaded a question as Bulma once thought it would be. The only downs she had were when she was physically ill. Emotionally, she had been pretty good. It was easier, having Vegeta by her side, and it definitely showed. She wasn’t running herself ragged, desperately trying to make enough in tips to pay rent. She didn’t need to feel embarrassed, guilty, or alone like she had when Yamcha had been waiting for her outside in the waiting room during all her sonograms. There were no health scares condemning her to high blood pressure. She was also eating extremely well, thanks to her loving hubby who got her all of the right foods including some of her favorite junk snacks and meals. He really knew how to treat a pregnant woman.

“Honestly, Chi,” Bulma began, “I feel wonderful. Sure, the getting sick every night sucks. Poor Vegeta has been exhausted because he’s been up with me every night. It’s not fair to him, but he reminds me he’s here for me and points out that I’m not doing this on purpose. I didn’t choose to get sick.”

Her friend smiled at her, taking her hand. “I’m really glad you’re here this time,” she told her. “We were all so worried when you left. I know it was difficult. Vegeta implied it to Goku, but he never gave too many details, just that he could have lost you and Trunks, and that worried him.”

“He was so mad at me,” Bulma replied. “I knew it when I saw him there, but when he saw my condition, he pushed that aside. I didn’t think we’d ever be able to recapture anything.”

“A lot happened when you were away, Bulma,” Chi Chi informed her. “Vegeta became a different person. His father played a huge roll in that. In the beginning, he was so depressed. You know Vegeta isn’t one for underage drinking, but one night he actually showed up at our place drunk _demanding_ Goku fight him and put him out of his misery.”

Bulma gasped, her hand covering her mouth. “Vegeta has barely talked about what he experienced during that time. I know he’s put it behind him but…Chi, what else happened?”

“You probably already know this, or maybe you don’t, but Vegeta was with his father when he had his heart attack,” Chi Chi admitted. Bulma nodded, having heard it from his mother. “I was surprised when I overheard him tell Goku, once again drunk, that he had left him to fend for himself. When he was drunk, he blamed himself, cursing his hatred for the man, but when he woke up the next morning and Goku tried to talk to him about it more, even informing him his father died, Vegeta said he didn’t know what Goku was talking about.”

“Vegeta always had a good heart,” Bulma told her friend, going to pick up her son and cuddle the confused baby who was being plucked away from his toys. He noticed his mother’s sadness and frowned, his brow creasing just like his father’s when he saw her upset. “I know a part of him felt guilty. He said he would have told me eventually, but I knew he wouldn’t and told him that. He just doesn’t want to talk about it, as if it makes it more real to him…what he did.”

“None of us gave him a hard time,” Chi Chi assured Bulma, “nor do we judge him. I mean, the man did get himself to the hospital, and honestly they wouldn’t have been able to help. It was already his second heart attack, and according to Vegeta’s mother it didn’t take him long to get to the phone, so Vegeta really didn’t _cause_ anything. Still, Goku tried to talk to him about it again before he left to go find you, but Vegeta was so far gone, he hardly even looked at him, just walking passed him on his way into his apartment.”

“Well, if Vegeta ever does want to talk about it,” Bulma stated, “I’ll be sure to convey that to him. He shouldn’t feel guilty. We’ve both felt far too much of that for one lifetime.” Chi Chi nodded in agreement, and Bulma sighed before smiling weakly. “So, all seriousness aside…”

Chi Chi laughed. “I swear, we live in a soap opera,” the woman joked. “I swear, the only thing missing here is the mob or some such nonsense.”

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. “Speaking of, I think our favorite story is on.”

“It's changed so much, Bulma,” Chi Chi warned, “that it’s gotten terrible, like all the others. Sure you want to chance it?”

“Eh, I could use some drama that’s not my own today. That the reason we started watching in the first place.”

So, the two women kept their children close and turned on their program to watch all the fictional drama ensue. It was kind of cathartic, peaceful even, as they laughed at the pathetically written scrips and dialogue. Chi Chi watched Bulma carefully, could feel contentment radiate from her. Despite all of the craziness, her friend was really happy, and it was a relief that she wasn’t looking to run away again.

No, Bulma was definitely not going to run away again.


	23. You'll Be All Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

There was a storm raging outside when Bulma shot up awake, her eyes full of tears. She looked off to her side, her husband sleeping soundly beside her. Her expression softened as she resisted the urge to stroke his face. She knew that one touch would wake him, and she couldn’t do that, not when he spent the past month caring for her. Thankfully she was no longer getting sick every night, but it led to new problems.

When she wasn’t getting sick, nightmares were waking her up.

She had really hoped she wouldn't have nightmares like last time, but it just happened. She hadn’t told Vegeta, not wanting to upset him. It was so stupid. Vegeta loved her, and they were together. There was nothing going on like what happened before, and yet she still had nightmares, though, instead of Vegeta, it was his father which made even less sense. Bulma tried to mentally reason with herself, reminding herself that everything was fine and these were just hormone-induced nightmares. Nothing was going to happen.

Still, there was no way Bulma would be able to get back to sleep, so she got up, looking back at her husband to see him still passed out. She smiled at him lovingly before she slowly removed herself from the bed and tiptoed across the room. Then, she left the room behind not noticing Vegeta’s eyes on her.

Though Bulma had been trying hard not to wake Vegeta up each night, he still felt whenever she jerked. She would sometimes fall back to sleep, and Vegeta would turn over and watch her while gently massaging her side or back. He didn’t admit it to the woman but he was starting to worry about her. She had been through so much as it was. This time, she wouldn’t tell him about her nightmares. He wondered if she still had the same bad dreams where he would take the children away and fuck up their family. He tried not to be wary. During the day, when they were together, everything was fine. These annoying nightmares only seemed to affect her in the darkest of nights. Vegeta was ready for April to be over. Those “May flowers” were not worth these constant storms.

One night after, Bulma had an awful dream where Vegeta’s father had come back to destroy them and that the rivalry had torn their family apart. This time, while Bulma was so frantic, Vegeta revealed that he had woken up trying to calm the woman down. When she could finally communicate with him, she thought he had been hurt badly. She couldn't even bring herself to tell him about the rest. Vegeta held her all night, allowing her to cry on him. The next day, he took off of work just to spend the day with her and their son. He had invited Panchy over as well, hoping the woman would bring Bulma some comfort while he took on the responsibilities of the house.

Unbeknownst to Bulma, Vegeta also had another idea to bring her comfort, though he wasn’t exactly thrilled. Though he wished to forget about the time Bulma was away in Texas, he had come to realize that those people had been like her family for a time. He swallowed his pride, and made a phone call not for his benefit, but for Bulma’s. _“Juu’s Diner. Juu speaking.”_

* * *

_“You are the one who was with my wife when she was pregnant, yes?”_

Juu nearly had a heart attack when she heard the question. The voice seemed familiar, and she knew immediately who is was. After all, she had been keeping track of the news. “You’re Vegeta, aren’t you? How is Bee…Bulma?”

 _“She is struggling,”_ he regrettably admitted. _“For the most part everything is fine, but she is currently with our second child, and she had been getting incredibly ill…and having nightmares again. I have tried everything I could think of to raise her spirits. I…am considering having you and your family come and visit her. I know she misses you all.”_

Juu seemed surprised, but a rare smile formed on her features. “You really care about her.” Vegeta didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. “Krillin and I were thinking of taking our daughter on a trip. She might enjoy seeing a more urban and suburban environment. When were you thinking?”

 _“In a week,”_ Vegeta told her. _“I’m sure my number has appeared on the caller ID. Text me your information later, and I’ll arrange a flight for you all.”_

“That’s not necessar-”

 _“Don’t argue. Do it.”_ That was the last thing Vegeta said before the line went dead, and Juu simply grinned.

“Hey, what has you so happy?” Yamcha asked, coming up to the counter to grab a drink.

“That was Vegeta,” Juu told the man causing his eyes to widen. “Bulma is pregnant again and just feeling a little low. He wanted to arrange for my husband and I to visit.”

Yamcha’s expression softened. “Is Bulma okay?”

“Yeah, health-wise,” she relayed. “Emotionally, like I said, she’s been low. Vegeta sounded worried.”

The man smiled at that. “I’m glad they worked things out. When you go, please send mine and Maron’s love.”

“Of course,” Juu replied. She looked at the clock, thankful she’d be going home soon. She and Krillin would have to pack for their family. This was a trip that she was happy to take.

* * *

Bulma woke up late the next day and found the house empty. Vegeta left her a note telling her what foods he prepared for her that day and that Trunks was with their mothers. She smiled, thankful that Vegeta had taken on so much responsibility while she was dealing with all of this. It made her stress diminish quite a bit. There were no blood pressure scares this time even with her getting sick and getting little sleep. Vegeta’s presence had been a constant, and their little boy brought joy to her very soul.

It was later in the day when there had been a knock on the door. Bulma had been lounging, surprised. Rarely anyone came to the house unless it was family or friends who would text or call them ahead of time. Cautiously, Bulma got up and went to answer the door. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her old boss and friend grinning smugly back at her. “Juu!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Special delivery,” Juu replied, handing Bulma a can of what looked like spices. “That’s my secret recipe to help deal with nausea. I had the same problem with Marron.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Bulma countered, smiling but allowing the woman inside. “And how did you know I would need this?”

“Heh,” Juu laughed lightly. “Believe it or not, your hubby was worried about you.” Bulma looked startled, but not surprised. That only confirmed Juu’s analysis that he was treating her well. “Arranged for Krillin, Marron, and I to come here. They’re getting settled into the hotel, pool and all that. Don’t worry, though. Vegeta said that we could pick them up before dinner.”

“I can’t believe he…” Bulma trailed off. Her heart practically leapt from her body. She knew Vegeta detested Texas and everyone and everything there just because it had been a place of horrid memories that had stolen her and changed her so drastically. She rarely ever mentioned Texas. The last time they spoke about it had been before the wedding when Bulma had promised not to invite her friends there to the wedding as long as they could visit later. She hadn’t been keeping in touch with everything going on. She couldn’t believe that Vegeta would do this for her. She hadn’t even realized he had been _that_ worried.

She would have to find a way to repay him.

* * *

Vegeta had returned home to find the two women sitting in the living room leisurely catching up. He hadn’t meant to interrupt, but due to the lack of space in their car, he had his and Bulma’s friends pick up Krillin and Marron to meet up with them for dinner. When they all met up in the city, Bulma, Vegeta, Chi Chi, and Goku showed the family of three around the city before they settled on a good place, one that would appease Bulma’s cravings.

When they returned home, Bulma and Vegeta put their son to bed before Bulma showed her husband just how much it meant to her, what he had done. During their pillow talk, Vegeta admitted that he knew Bulma had been struggling with nightmares for a while. He begged her to tell him about them, and Bulma reluctantly agreed. “They’re like the ones when I was away from you.” Vegeta’s expression soured at that. “But it’s not you in the dream trying to take our kids away. Sometimes it’s your father, and sometimes it’s mine, and they say such horrible things. The other night, that really bad one, your father tried to kill you and I thought he succeeded.”

“Bulma…” Vegeta sighed softly, pulling her body towards him while covering up her bare shoulder with a sheet. “You know that’s not possible. It will never happen.”

“I tell myself that every time I wake up,” she admitted. “It just doesn’t do anything. I hate being a hormonal pregnant woman.”

“Hn,” Vegeta grumbled, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. “It doesn’t matter. Everything is fine. Tomorrow we will take Trunks to the hotel and go swimming with your friends. Just focus on that.”

“It’s official,” Bulma dramatically called, “you are truly husband of the year material.”

“Of course I am,” he retorted arrogantly. “You know I excel at everything I do, woman.”

Bulma smiled before his impish grin set off a wave of emotion in her. First, she was thanking him for the day, and now she felt tears threatening to come out. Vegeta noticed her change in mood and looked like a deer caught in headlights when she started sobbing. “Bulma, what’s wrong?”

The woman continued to cry, shaking her head. “I don’t know!” she wailed. “This is so stupid! I don’t know why I’m crying!”

Vegeta instantly relaxed, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her bare back along the length of the spine up and down. She shivered in his grip, but still continued to cry. “Don’t worry, woman,” he chided, whispering in her ear. “You’ll be all right. Everything is as it should be.”

She had to admit, Vegeta had a point. Everything was going really well lately, and Bulma figured she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. In her experience, it usually happened when things were going well for her. She wanted to truly get out of that mindset. Besides, even if something challenging did arise, she and Vegeta would handle it together. They were partners, him her rock. Nothing would tear them down. Of that she was sure.

They would be all right.


	24. Can You Believe What a Year It's Been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Spring passed by like a whirlwind, and now it was summertime. Vegeta had arranged a local vacation, well, one they could drive to since Bulma was reluctant to fly being pregnant. They travelled up the coast visiting Mystic and Newport before finally heading up to Cape Cod. Bulma had been very happy to take Trunks to his first aquarium and on his first boat ride. Day one, though, they realized he needed a wrist leash for he had taken off in a run and his pregnant mother couldn’t chase him. The couple had been relieved that while their fast son had alluded his father, a kind mother had stopped their child in his tracks. They were both thankful she had been the one to grab and return him for someone could have simply walked off with him. There would have been hell to pay, but it had all been avoided, and they were now prepared to make sure they’re energetic boy would not be able to do that again.

Vegeta had rented beachfront property for the week so that they wouldn’t have far to travel. It was beautiful, especially at sunset the first night when the sky changed many colors. Though Trunks was curious about the ocean waves, he wouldn’t go without his parents. Most likely, he didn’t trust the cold water. It was nothing like the bathtub at home. He had enjoyed it, though, but only in either Bulma’s or Vegeta’s arms. Vegeta couldn’t wait to explore and show Trunks the tide pools. That he knew his son would love.

The trip had been needed for both Bulma and Vegeta. Now that Bulma’s queasiness had subsided, for the most part, they were able to get rest. Once they finally could, though, business was picking up and both had been haggard when they returned home. Vegeta had been the trooper, though, making sure that Bulma was as rested as she could be. His concern was for her, the baby, and their son. The company could bite him.

That was exactly what he told the board when he took the time off, too.

Trunks had been thoroughly exhausted from his day in the sun and water. Vegeta had taken him all over the beach that morning in search of tide pools making sure to snap pictures for Bulma who had chosen to go to the spa for the day to alleviate the aches in her back. Their baby boy had stumbled to each pool learning to walk on the sand, but he was determined to reach the tiny pool. The video had captured a true bonding moment between Vegeta and Trunks for, when the baby fell and was ready to cry and give up, Vegeta had encouraged him the way his gruff self knew how.

_“Come on, boy. You’re no quitter. Get up and try again.”_

Bulma had smiled when she saw determination flicker in Trunks’s eyes. He really was his father’s son, she thought fondly, and he definitely wasn’t a quitter. He stumbled once more, but he managed to reach a sea star that he pulled from the pool. Vegeta scolded him for that one, reminding the child he needed to be gentle with the ocean life. Her husband really was a big softie deep down.

Vegeta must have forgotten his phone was on for it caught him showing Trunks the different animals that lived in the pool. He taught the boy how to hold and touch them, Trunks fascinated by the strange creatures he had seen days before in the aquarium. He nearly dropped a whelk when he clapped his hands in glee, but thankfully Vegeta caught it and flashed Trunks this hardened gaze that made the baby sober up. Vegeta sighed and then picked up the child telling him it was time to move on for the day.

Her husband entered the room while she was watching the video, blushing slightly. Part of him had wanted to delete it for it exposed a part of him reserved for only two people. That was the reason he hadn’t for he knew it would bring Bulma joy to watch it. “How are you feeling?” her prince asked.

Bulma smiled at him and patted the bed next to her. He accepted the invitation she offered. “Is Trunks asleep?”

“I asked first,” Vegeta grunted, but he answered hers first. “He went out like a light. Kept fighting it, though. He’s inherited our stubbornness.”

“Hm,” Bulma laughed. “At least you admit we’re both to blame. We’ll have to watch out for that.”

“He’ll be fine,” Vegeta assured her before embracing her in his arms. “Now…you?”

“I’m okay,” she replied. “I had a massage today at a place that handles pregnant women and knows how to manage their aches and pains. It was a Godsend.”

“As long as you’re comfortable,” Vegeta murmured softly, gently nipping at her jaw. Bulma sighed in contentment and pressed closer against him. Feeling the small swell of her belly ignited a fire in Vegeta, one that was distinctive only to the woman he loved. He wanted her so badly, but he didn’t want to undo whatever the massage therapists did so he settled for burying himself against her belly. “Bulma…” he whispered against her slightly exposed skin.

“Hm?” she responded unintelligibly as she drifted off.

“Can you believe what a year it’s been?” he asked, and she peeked her eyes opened. “A year ago, we were planning our wedding. Now look at us.”

Bulma giggled and reached out for her husband. “I know. Everything is moving so fast. Trunks is already growing up. Soon enough, he’ll be telling me I can’t call him my baby boy anymore.”

“That’s a little too far ahead,” Vegeta teased her, especially because the thought brought a tear to her eye that he quickly removed. “Besides, you won’t let that stop you. If he says that, I’ll fucking call him baby just to spite him.”

It was a joke, she knew, but she laughed and said, “Now, don’t do that. He’ll think it’s name-calling, and he’ll call you out on it.”

Vegeta snorted in amusement. “Probably. But again, too far down the line. Besides, we have this one to worry about.”

His palm rested warmly on Bulma’s belly, and the woman sighed sadly. “Vegeta, do you think we can handle two babies?”

“Considering how well we’ve done with Trunks and anything else we’ve collaborated on, I’d say ‘yes,’” he answered cheekily. “Bulma, you have nothing to worry about. We can handle this, and when we need help we have friends and family who’ll assist us. We’re a good team, Bulma, especially in parenting. Both children will want for nothing.”

“You’re amazing,” Bulma sighed.

Vegeta smirked. “And don’t you forget it, woman.”

“I won’t,” Bulma promised. “Not ever.”

Satisfied with her response, Vegeta wrapped her up in the sheets on the bed, stroking her back until she was snoring softly. That was a cute little pregnancy side effect that Bulma hated for her soft snores were now a bit loud. Vegeta didn’t mind, though. He managed to sleep through it, maybe because she was like his own sound soother. Knowing Bulma was with him was all he needed to sleep. He didn’t know what he’d do without her.

* * *

The trip, regrettably, couldn’t last forever, and Vegeta was back at work. Bulma had taken a few more days out from dealing with the upsetting side effect of painful gas. At the end of their vacation, it had started to keep her up at night and affect her during the day. Their little bundle was certain making things hard for its mama.

Vegeta returned to receive some shocking news. Capsule Corp. was down in stocks, by large numbers too. It concerned Vegeta for the drop was very large. He wanted to know what caused it and demanded Nappa look into it. What they had gathered was that someone spread a rumor about illegal dealings in CC and now the company was under investigation, and that wasn’t the only company. Orius, too, was under investigation for the same rumor. That tidbit had stolen Vegeta’s ability to breathe and form a coherent thought for the span of fifteen minutes.

Everyone in the company, including him, had started to look back at all the company’s records to try to disprove the rumor. Unfortunately, they couldn’t. The former employee, Paragus, had been participating in under the table dealings with a CC employee, Dr. Gero, who had long since been fired, under Vegeta’s father’s nose. Vegeta hadn’t caught it before now, nor had Dr. Briefs, and now someone had outed both places.

It didn’t take long for Vegeta to discover who spread the news. Cooler Arco was interviewing on all the local new networks claiming that he had met with Vegeta over drinks and discussed CC. He lied saying that Vegeta had expressed serious distaste for the president, his father-in-law, and that he had actually asked him to look into anything that could bring the company down. Arco claimed to have been reluctant, but that Vegeta said their deal had depended on it. Vegeta’s mouth dropped open, astonished that Cooler would lie and that it was easily bought by the media.

He raced home immediately after seeing the report mentally begging whatever deity existed that Bulma wouldn’t see it. It was a very believable story, and, in her current state of mind, she probably would believe it. Unfortunately for him, the news was on when he entered his home, and Bulma looked to him. Hurt was all he could see paired with distrustful eyes. “Vegeta…” she breathed out in disbelief. “It’s not true, right? Tell me it’s not true…”

“Bulma, I…”

Bulma clearly misunderstood for she could hear the guilt in his voice. She ran past him, out the door to one of the cars. He had no idea where she was going, but he knew Trunks was still there. For now, he needed to go back to the company and run damage control the best he could. He would drop Trunks off at his mother’s, and then he and Bulma could talk later. He could only pray that, once the shock passed she would listen.

Betrayed. That’s what Bulma had felt when she heard the news. A part of her didn’t want to believe that Vegeta was capable, but he had admitted to wanting to bring her father down. Last time, she saw it. This time, it took her by surprise. She felt awful for her father. He had worked so hard to build CC, and now it was crumbling down because of her husband.

She reached the company, hoping to visit with her father and make sure he was holding up okay, but she was denied access by all of the staff. They were all against her and told her to leave saying that she was now the competition. Bulma begged for them to let her speak to her father, but the current VP had walked right up to her and told her that her father wanted nothing to do with a “traitor tramp” like her. In tears, Bulma fled and raced away in the car not caring that she was a distraught pregnant woman behind the wheel.

She returned home, thankfully safe, and saw a note that Vegeta left for her saying their son was at his mother’s. He asked her to wait for him, to let him explain when he returned home, but Bulma had had enough for the day. The next thing she did was pack a bag full of clothes for her and Trunks and whatever they might need. She was going to go to Kalina’s and be with her mother. That’s what she needed, now: her baby boy and her mother.

* * *

Vegeta had gotten home late after, what he dubbed, “the day of hell.” The media had become a frenzy after the dealing was explained away in a manner that made both Capsule Corp. and Orius look horrible. He appeared to be a petty man, at least portrayed by the media. After a _ton_ of analysis, the information was determined to be fabricated by Paragus before he was fired, when he was still working under Vegeta. What that meant to the world now was that Vegeta forced Paragus into making these alleged documents and then fired the man so that he wouldn’t talk, and, of course, Paragus came out of the woodwork to confirm it. Vegeta could contest it all, but no one would believe him over the former employee crying poverty while saying “I only did it to ensure my son’s future.”

This wasn't going to blow over, not any time soon. The whole world believed him to be no better than his father, and Bulma was probably included in that since she was tuned into the media like the rest of the world. He just wanted to get home to her, explain what happened. Hopefully, she would believe him. There was an explanation for all of this.

He reached the house, but found it completely empty. Trying not to think anything of it, he tried Bulma’s phone. It was off and his call was sent straight to voicemail. Heart hammering in his chest, he went upstairs to change hoping that Bulma would walk through the door any minute.

The majority of her clothes were gone.

Now, he started to panic, and he raced back downstairs to find his note torn to shreds. His body immediately went into shock at the implication, especially when he tried Bulma again an hour later. When he went to the living room, he found a note from Bulma and grew desperate.

 _Vegeta,_ it read. _We have nothing to talk about now. I’m going away for a little while with Trunks until this mess blows over. I just can’t can’t handle it right now._

The message was the icing on the cake. Vegeta fell back onto the couch, staring at the note and rereading it multiple times. Bulma actually did it. She truly believed the media, wouldn’t give him the chance to explain, and she left him. She swore she’d never do that to him again, and yet here they were again. Distraught, Vegeta slammed his fist down on the coffee table hard, yelling in frustration, but the action caused a weak piece to break out and splinter which managed to injure Vegeta’s hand.

He cried out in agony before he left the room to nurse his wound. Now, in his room, in _their_ room he collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. This couldn’t be happening, not again. She couldn't, wouldn’t, put him through that pain again. She wouldn’t do that to her son.

But he didn’t know that for sure. She had done it once, and could do it again if pushed to far. Beside himself, a single tear streamed down his face, and he passed out from the emotional exhaustion of his day, the blood loss, and his despair. There was no way he was going into work the next day.

He didn't fucking care what happened to the blasted company.


	25. Are You Still the Same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

It had been about a week since the media started with the story that could potentially ruin her marriage and life, and Bulma was still no closer to deciding how to handle it. Both Kalina and Panchy had tried to reason with her, _begged_ her to go home and talk to Vegeta. She couldn't do that right now. As irrational as it was, she needed space. She was angry, and she needed to cool down before hashing anything out with Vegeta. Concern for her father also kept her away. Vegeta would not understand it after all he put her through, and she was not going to explain herself to him.

She expressed her concern to her mother, told the woman what the vice president had said to her face. Panchy was certain that the man was lying, and she assured Bulma that she would check on the man and figure out the real story.

As promised, she went across the street and let herself into the house. She found her husband in the kitchen, head in his hands while he was surrounded by papers and many beer cans. Already, Panchy was worried. Her husband was never a beer drinker, nor did he ever binge drink…ever. He didn’t have the stomach for it after watching his father consume his weight in whiskey.

For the day, she took care of him, Dr. Briefs thinking her to be a hallucination every step of the way. He was completely stressed and falling apart, and he was actually thanking her every time she did something nice for him like getting him cleaned up, showered, and dressed. She made him go to bed, and he thanked her one more time and actually told her that he loved her and wished she was really there. It had been years since she heard those words, and for the longest time Panchy didn’t believe he still cared for her. A part of her wondered if he was really changing or if it were the alcohol talking. Well, it didn’t hurt to find out. Besides, she did miss sleeping in her own bed. That was still allowed, right?

Meanwhile, Bulma had to get out of the house. She decided to take Trunks to the park, her son completely oblivious to the fact that something horrible was occurring around him. It had broken Bulma’s heart when Trunks came over to her, handing her a rock, while saying, “Papa.” Trunks wanted to give his father the strangely-shaped rock, and it made everything more confusing and devastating.

The woman couldn’t help but wonder if Vegeta was still the same man she fell in love with or if he had truly changed when she had fled. She knew his anger had skyrocketed after she left. He had admitted as much to her, and she knew he had wanted to make her pay. She gasped. Panicked and pregnant, she was caught in the horrid thought that _this_ was his revenge to punish her for what she had done.

Rationality, thankfully, took over once again.

That had to be the hormones talking like the last time. They made her feel things that weren’t true. She knew because Vegeta had opened up to her much more since that whole ordeal. He wouldn’t have made himself more vulnerable if he was planning to destroy her.

Bulma needed to talk to Vegeta, immediately, needed to see him. She was ready, and calm enough, to hear what he had to say.

Her phone rang just as she was getting Trunks cleaned up and ready to go. She was surprised to see that Goku was calling her. “Hey, Goku. What’s up?”

 _“Go home, Bulma, please,”_ Goku frantically called.

Bulma’s eyes widened, her heart almost freezing inside of her. “Why? Goku, what’s wrong?”

 _“I don’t know!”_ the man shouted. _“One of Vegeta’s employees called me as an emergency contact because they couldn’t get in touch with you all week. Vegeta hasn't been showing up to work or answering his calls. The company is in disarray. They sent someone over to the house, and Vegeta didn’t answer there either.”_

The panic Bulma felt was making her feel ill, but she knew she needed to get her and Trunks back home. She swallowed, hoping to quell the queasiness, and assured Goku she was heading there now.

* * *

She hurried home and raced inside to the best of her abilities when dealing with a fussy one-year-old. Trunks was probably feeding off of her anxiety like the baby inside her. She managed to get inside and found the place unusually quiet and neat. The kitchen appeared unused, like it hadn’t been used for days. The living room was as she left it. Bulma then wandered upstairs to put Trunks in the playpen of his room and, on her way, found wrappers of energy bars in the halls. She put two and two together and realized Vegeta wasn’t eating.

It was starting to make her grow even more fearful of what she might find. Bulma held herself together enough to get Trunks settled in his room, the baby boy’s eyes matching hers in color _and_ concern. “It’s okay, baby. You just play here. I’m going to go check on daddy.”

“Papa?” Trunks repeated, brow furrowing. His voice became more of a demand. “Papa.”

“I know you want Papa right now,” Bulma cooed, “but Papa is resting. Just play for a little bit while I go check on him, and when he wakes up I’ll bring you to him.”

Trunks pouted, but he said nothing else as he picked up one of his toys. He glared at the musical machine and looked ready to throw it, but then he set it down and started hitting buttons. Bulma sighed in relief before leaving the room and going to her own. She looked at the wrappers again and shook her head. She remembered a time where he had done something like this once before, one week when they were young. Vegeta had been so stressed because he had given into one of his father’s demands, firing the widowed single-father of three children whose mourning had been “bad for business.” He had skipped meals for a few days, eating only energy bars to sustain himself, claiming it was enough despite his growling stomach and nausea. He had barely had any water either causing him to become severely dehydrated, and he would exercise until he blacked out. When his legs had given out at school when she was alone with him, she had been so worried, and he swore he’d never do that to himself again. If he was doing it now, had he done this to himself the first time she left?

Fear poured into her when she found their room empty, and she practically ran to their home gym and found her husband unconscious looking horribly beat up. She nearly shrieked, but swallowed it down as she threw herself down next to him, lightly patting his cheek and calling his name frantically. For a moment, she thought he was dead.

A ragged breath released, and Bulma sobbed against him. “Vegeta,” she whimpered, feeling terrible for having driven him to this. She had only needed some time to cool down and think. She didn’t think he’d take her note to mean he was really leaving her even though her thoughts did wander down the road of a ruined marriage. “Vegeta, _please._ Please wake up. You need to wake up.”

“F-Fuck…” he breathed out. “…O-Off…”

“Vegeta?” Bulma questioned, hesitant, thinking he was talking to her.

“G-Go to hell, old man,” he growled.

Bulma sighed in relief. “Oh, Vegeta,” she cooed. “I’m not your father. It’s me, Bulma.”

“Bullshit,” he hissed, barely opening his eyes. They widened only a fraction when he saw her. “S-Shit…you’re he- No! No, you’re nothing but a figment. You’re not here.”

“Yes, I am, you stupid man,” she admonished as he tried to fight her. She managed to block a hit to her gut. “Hey, cut it out! You’re going to hit the baby!”

Vegeta immediately stopped, his eyes wide with terror. He glanced down at her stomach and stopped fighting. This vision was still that, but what if it were real? He didn’t want to risk it. “I’m sorry,” he weakly said. “This is all my fault. I should have told you about Cooler.”

Bulma grimaced. “So you did make a deal with him…”

“No!” he hurriedly cried. “Listen, please… He did invite me for drinks a while back, asked me if I wanted to take down Capsule. Your father called him saying he wanted Arco to drop our deal and make one with him, and so he asked if I wanted to retaliate. I said ‘no,’ Bulma. I didn’t want to do this rivalry shit anymore, but I fucked up. I didn’t tell you because I didn't think it important. Arco said he’d respect my wishes. He lied…”

The visage of his wife was about to speak, but Vegeta continued. “And now you don’t even want to be with me. You left me again.” His voice broke as he choked on a sob. “I can only see you and explain all this to you as a hallucination. Bulma, I want you back so much. I fucking need you…”

Tears entered Bulma’s eyes, and she reached out to him, but Vegeta turned away. “You don’t fucking know how much, damn it. I never told you shit. I took you for granted so many times. I just assumed you’d always be there. Bulma, I love you. You’re the only being on this planet that ever made me feel like more than Vegeta’s bastard son, more than just a future drone of the company. My father wanted me to be his puppet, wanted to control me. I almost let him. He turned me against you!”

“What do you mean, Vegeta?”

“The day we met at the park,” Vegeta whimpered. “We were five. I wanted to be your friend, but I pushed you down instead because I couldn’t get up the nerve to ask you to play on the slide with me.” Bulma vaguely remembered that day, and she was confused as to why Vegeta was bringing it up. “You got mad and hit me back, and then we both laughed at our mothers yelling at us. We played for hours, and then we went home and I told my dad about it.

“He told me I was never to play with you again if I ever saw you because you were Dr. Briefs daughter. I didn’t know or care what that meant, but he told me you were poisonous and you’d hurt and betray me if you ever got the chance. He told me that you were this monster, and I told him I thought you were nice and pretty. He said I’d see, and I thought he was right because the next time I saw you, you wouldn’t even look at me.”

Bulma frowned as she tried to remember when she was five, and her eyes softened. “Oh…Vegeta, it wasn’t you. My grandpa had died that week. Mom brought me to the park to distract me, but I was having trouble dealing with it.”

Vegeta barely listened to the hallucination. “It doesn’t matter. I treated you like shit after that, and I kept the rivalry going. When I first started falling for you, those days haunted me. I desperately wanted to make up for it all, for letting my father manipulate me into believing all those lies.

“You make me feel like I actually have worth, that I wasn’t just a mistake,” he confessed in his delirious state. “You gave me a purpose and love, and I took it all for granted.”

“That’s not true, Vegeta,” Bulma argued, but to no avail.

“I fucked up,” he repeated again. “It’s my fault. I did this to us. Being away from you and Trunks makes me feel so much pain, pain I didn’t even know I can feel. I did this to myself, to all of us. It would have been better if I never existed.”

Bulma almost slapped Vegeta for saying that, but ended up kissing him instead. She was brought to tears by his tirade, and she had to do something to prove to the man that she was real. Vegeta was amazed that he could feel the woman, now realizing that she wasn’t a hallucination. He wasn’t dreaming. Oh, thank God he wasn’t dreaming. She was really there.

He pulled away to beg her forgiveness, trying to form his desperate apology. “No,” Bulma said to him, making his expression fall. “I don’t want an apology. This wasn’t your fault, Vegeta. None of it was.”

Her brow furrowed and her voice cracked as she admitted, “I’m the one who messed everything up.” Vegeta was about to argue, but Bulma covered his mouth to prevent him from doing so. “I was the one who hid us. I took us for granted. I wronged you and hurt you so many times. I was selfish, Vegeta, even when I left you here after our relationship went public.

“You always did everything to make my life worth living,” she admitted. “My father tore me down all the time, and you always went out of your way to pick me up. You loved me so much that you made so many sacrifices, stood up to your father for us, and was scorned with awful words just because you wanted to be with me. And I couldn’t do the same for you? I feel like such a bitch because of that. I screwed up our relationship when I ran. I’m the one who is responsible for all your pain, including this past week. I should have let you explain. I was just mad and didn’t want to deal with it yet in case, in my hormonal haze, I’d say something to hurt you worse than I already have.

“I’m sorry, Vegeta, for the time I hit you at the park, from the time I lied to the teacher and told her you copied my homework, for the times I spread rumors about you in school or said hateful things to your face. I’m sorry that I was just as bad as my father was to yours, that I helped create our rift, that I couldn’t own up to our relationship. I’m sorry that I made the best man in the world feel like shit and inferior because I was a coward. I’m the brat that pushed you away. I made you suffer. I’m a monster. I don’t deserve you... My father was right! I am worthless! Please forgive me!”

Bulma broke down, sobbing out all of her pain and guilt, berating herself for doing this all to him, and Vegeta just watch…stunned, amazed that Bulma had been holding onto all this guilt from the beginning of their friendship and relationship to the point where she believed her father’s words and thought she didn’t deserve him. He could see it now, why she never believed one hundred percent all the good things he promised her. All this time, she found herself unworthy of his love, trust, and affections. She believed him to be too good for her, thought he was the best person she knew. His heart almost shattered when she whispered, “I was always afraid you’d see me for the horrible person I truly was, that you’d leave me. After everything I’ve done to you, you have every right. I’m not worth the effort. I’m nothing but a piece of-”

“For God’s sake, Bulma, shut up,” Vegeta growled, crashing his lips to hers to silence her negative words. He swallowed her sobs, holding her close to him. He had never known she had felt this way, never knew that the most wonderful and loving woman he knew could harbor such self-hatred. He pulled away to say, “I forgave you for leaving, woman, but all that other bullshit is untrue. You are my angel. You make it sound like you ruined my life. You _made_ my life. You pulled me into the light when I could have gone down all the wrong paths. I promise you…I will never stop trying to show you your worth, how precious you are to me. Bulma, talk to me if you ever feel like running away again. We’ll figure it all out together, all of it. We always do, you fucking idiot.”

Bulma’s laugh broke through her sobs at the empty insult. She nodded in agreement, finally relaxing against Vegeta, her outburst and worry having been too emotionally taxing for her. The two lied on the floor together for about an hour before Bulma offered to make Vegeta soup. He accepted the offer and followed her, first into Trunks’s room to find him asleep on the floor, and then downstairs after they put their son to bed.

Once Vegeta was fed, and the two were finally on the same page, they started to brainstorm ways to make things right between the companies. There had to be a way to salvage everything before they both fell.


	26. Has Your Opinion Changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

This was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew he had to do it. Vegeta was currently standing outside the Briefs home, ready to face his father-in-law. He knocked on the door and was surprised when Panchy had answered it. She let him in, but she asked that he not overtax the man. Her son-in-law assured her that he had nothing to do with anything that happened or the company backlash to which the woman had already assumed just from a feeling.

“Bullshit.”

Both Vegeta’s and Panchy’s eyes landed on Dr. Briefs who had overheard the conversation as he was descending the stairs. “Why would I ever believe you? You’ve proven me right. You’re a vicious, cold, lying, dirty businessman, just like your father.” Vegeta swallowed down a retort, trying not to let the man’s insults and slanders get to him. He was reacting, angry. He had every right to be. His company was suffering more than Orius.

“I would like to speak alone for a moment,” Vegeta requested. “I want to fix this for both of us as soon as possible.”

Dr. Briefs was about to counter, but he noticed something in Vegeta’s eyes and tone. Sincerity. Not only that, but as he let his eyes linger on the youth, he could see that his shoulders were hunched, that he looked completely broken. He wondered what could have caused it, but his gut told him that the stress of the company had gotten to him. He was probably going to try to get Dr. Briefs to publicly say he forgave him which was something the scientist would never do. The man looked to his wife and nudged his head to the door. She looked apprehensive to leave the two alone, but Dr. Briefs didn’t want her there to hear just what he wanted to say to his rival’s son.

Vegeta took a seat across from where his father-in-law sat and let his eyes fall to the ground. To Briefs, it appeared that the man was at war with himself, probably thinking of what to say. “Before we get into anything I’m about to tell you,” he spoke quietly, “I need you to know that I knew nothing of Paragus fabricating anything, and whatever this Gero man did, I have no idea about that either. Paragus…I knew he was dirty like my father, and I fired him the second I took over because I didn’t trust him to act as my vice president. I trusted Bulma.”

Dr. Briefs still didn’t buy it, but that didn’t deter Vegeta even when the man tried to intimidate him by crossing his arms. He took a deep breath, knowing he what he was about to do. Either his father-in-law would believe him or he wouldn’t, but either way Vegeta would be left feeling more vulnerable. Still, this was long overdue. It needed to be done. “You don’t know much about me,” he told the man. “You think you do, but you don’t. I need you to know all of it if we’re going to fix this.”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean,” Dr. Briefs huffed, “but get on with it so you can leave.”

Vegeta nodded. “It’s about your daughter,” he admitted, “about our past, how we came to be. I’ll be honest…we hated each other for the longest time. We tormented each other, insulted each other, and always tried to outclass each other. The rivalry was strong between us until one night I heard you screaming at her and insulting her from my room. The next day at school, she was a wreck. She thought, when I asked her about it, that I was trying to cut her down on a personal level. Her slanders annoyed me, and to shut her up, I kissed her, and that changed everything for me.”

“Gave you the idea to use her, didn’t it?”

“No,” Vegeta answered. “I realized we were both just kids, classmates, both with shitty home lives that we took to school with us. She had been lashing out at me because I had been at her, all because I let how my father treated me bring me down to his level. I was angry. You’ve already expressed that my father never wanted me. He treated me as such, and I didn’t know what to do with that.

“When Bulma and I became friends, it was the best thing to ever happen,” he continued. “I had been seeing her in a different light. We were no longer at each other’s throats. We didn’t want to be a part of the rivalry, and instead we started working together at school. I loved her intelligence and ideas, and I loved how I felt just being by her. One day, I asked her out, and she was a bit nervous about it, but I knew we’d be good together. I fell in love with her. She is the only person, besides our son, who was ever able to make me feel happy. Even if you and my old man tried to keep us from being together, I planned to run away with her even if we had to live in poverty for a bit because I knew we’d make it together on love and hard work alone, because we made a good team.”

The man sitting in front of him rolled his eyes, but that did not deter Vegeta. “My father knew about Bulma. I had told him that I wanted to be with her, that we were dating and I didn’t care about the stupid rivalry, and he was angry. I was never ashamed of your daughter, and I wanted that bastard to know it. That was when I found out about when my mother had become pregnant. He told me then that the woman should have terminated it like he wanted. I had been in shock then, and to be honest it shocks me that you knew. I’ve carried that pain alone all this time, and I planned to take it to my grave. I never wanted to face it.”

Dr. Briefs’s expression softened only slightly. He could hear the emotion in his son-in-law’s voice. Vegeta clenched his eyes shut tight, and exhaled. “You have no idea the kind of relationship I had with my father. He and I…we hated each other more than you and he ever could. He wanted to destroy your company, but he wanted to destroy my life. My father had been having me stalked for years. I always tried to be so careful, and he never came after Bulma or me, not until we had become physical. We dated for almost four years before we ever…that night, that was the first time we ever did anything like that. It had shocked me that the bastard would go so far as to publish photographs. I never meant for it to happen. He warned me to break it off, that he never wanted me to talk to her or see her again. He didn’t give a shit what made me happy. Only _his_ damn image.

“I tried to warn Bulma, but she thought I was breaking it off with her,” he explained. “At the conference, I got her alone, explaining what my father planned to do to her. She was devastated, afraid of how you’d react, what would happen to us. My father’s spy went to him. That’s why they were all posted. Bulma was so distraught when you threw her out. We were at our friend’s place, and I went home to confront my father for making life so hard for her. When I returned…she was gone.

“I couldn’t find her,” he sighed. “She called once, but then she never did again. When my father finally died, his little photographer wanted to finish up business with him by offering me Bulma’s location. Your wife was with her when I got there. Bulma…she was pregnant, and she was suffering. I had been so angry at her, at my father, but she had had this idiotic notion that by leaving she’d be salvaging mine and my father’s relationship which was nonexistent by that point. All that time, alone and working like a dog, fearful of her health…it could have been avoided, but she kept having nightmares that I’d take the baby away from her, that I’d hurt her and punish her for leaving. It took a lot of coaxing to get her back after Trunks was born, but I loved her, and I wasn’t going to leave without her, company be damned. I was lucky and thankful to be there for the birth. She fought so hard. I was worried that I’d lose her, but she made it just like I knew she would.”

Vegeta looked up, his eyes meeting Dr. Briefs’s saddened orbs. “Your daughter is amazing. She is my light, and I almost lost her. I almost became my father. I wanted to crush you, believe me. I wanted to destroy _both_ companies, and I would have, too, if not for her. Once I had her back, I was desperate to make amends, to make things right and better between us. Not having her with me had almost destroyed me. She promised she’d never leave like that again.

“This past week, though, she went back on that just for a bit,” Vegeta admitted. “She believed the media. She’s…pregnant again, and the stress was too much for her. I thought she really left me, but she was just asking for some space to cool down before we could talk about it. But I thought she was really leaving me again, taking Trunks. I was devastated, Briefs. You have no idea how much. I wasn't going in for work, wasn’t eating…when Bulma found me, she told me she thought I was dead.”

Dr. Briefs was stunned, amazed that Vegeta would unload all of this on him, like he was making a confession. He wanted so much to believe that everything Vegeta said was a lie. There was no reason to make any of this up, though, for it would only give the CEO more ammo against Vegeta if he so chose to say it. To hear about the past week and what the youth had done to himself…the reason he looked so broken… “Why are you telling me any of this?”

“I needed you to know me,” Vegeta stated, “the real me…not what my father wanted me to be. You needed to know, because I have a proposition to save both companies. We need to trust each other if we want to salvage this. I swear to you…I never had any intention of this happening. When Arco told me you wanted to make a deal with him, Arco encouraged me to come after you. I said ‘no.’ Bulma and I were much happier being outside of the rivalry. I wouldn’t have done this to her.”

“I didn’t know you knew about that,” Dr. Briefs finally spoke. “This is a lot to take in, but I appreciate your honesty.”

Vegeta seemed surprised. “You believe me, then…”

“I do,” Dr. Briefs replied, sighing heavily. “Because of your honesty, I need to be honest with you. You and Bulma, according to your story, suffered so much from the rivalry. I guess it’s time you knew what caused it and the hatred between your father and me.

“We were friends, once, despite the fact that our fathers did not really care for each other,” Dr. Briefs admitted. “We were best friends, in fact, throughout high school and college, and we had more of a friendly rivalry.”

Vegeta grimaced. “Friendly? My father? Doubt it…”

Dr. Briefs actually chuckled at that. “Well, that’s how it was until I started to do better in school. Your grandfather put pressure on your father telling him he needed to crush the competition. This is what you don’t know, Vegeta. In college, I met your mother first. We were close, and I had been in love with her.” That shocked Vegeta. “Your father listened to his, and he did crush me. He went after her, stole her away from me, and he told me he planned to ruin her for me because he knew I’d never be with someone that was with him.”

“That’s fucked up,” Vegeta hissed, standing up and going to the window. He gripped the sill. “You’re telling me the reason he dated her, slept with her, was to interfere with your…”

“He knew Kalina had a crush on him, but when he learned I liked her he backed off until his father told him to break me,” Dr. Briefs explained. “I tried to warn Kalina about Vegeta and what he said, but it only pushed her further away. She thought he liked her, and she had wanted to be with him, but when she turned up pregnant she came back to me in tears. Your mother was the one who told me that Vegeta wanted her to get an abortion and how his father threatened them and forced them into marriage when she refused. I knew then I had to let her go, but I always resented your father for doing that to both me and her.

“What you described with Bulma, I felt for your mother. When she was gone from my life, I was distraught and went to a bar to drink my troubles away. That’s where I met Panchy. She had gone through a horrible breakup herself. We commiserated, and between our depression and the alcohol, we ended up together. Neither of us were thinking about protection, and she too ended up pregnant. When she told me, she was scared. We were a one-night stand. Her parents had already shunned her when she found out. She didn’t want to be alone, and I honestly wanted the child. I told my father. He was less than thrilled. He made life difficult for me, reminding me of how I lost to the competition, that I let him control my actions, that I should have never been friends with Vegeta. He always said that he was against our friendship because of his rivalry with your grandfather. Both of them said your father and I were foolish and would learn the hard way. They were right. The rivalry still existed.”

“It hasn’t existed for a while now,” Vegeta declared. “And I’m not just talking about me and Bulma. The second we had a child together, the rivalry was dead. Think about it. Who is our child going to fight? He is part of both our families. Bulma and I married because we had given up on the rivalry, had come together through shared pain and fallen for each other. That is what I wanted to discuss with you. That is the solution to salvaging both companies. I don’t expect an answer today or even within the next week, but we need to make a decision fast.”

“What are you proposing?”

Their eyes met, Vegeta’s determined. “I want to merge the two companies.”


	27. I Know I Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

About another week had passed since Bulma had returned home, and she was thankful she had. With everything being said in the media, both she and Vegeta needed each other. While the talk shows were predicting divorce, Bulma and Vegeta would stay up together curled up on the couch, reminding each other that they were there. When the news declared that Capsule Corp. would fall, and Orius soon after, Bulma was attempting to come up with a solution to salvage the two companies, not knowing that Vegeta was already on the case.

It was disheartening that all of her ideas were failing her. She was exhausted and felt so weak and powerless at times. The pregnancy was not helping with her negativity, the hormones threatening her mood. Vegeta returned home the day he went to see Dr. Briefs and found her crying in the office. He moved to comfort her only to hear her explain that she was trying to help and couldn’t do anything right. When she stated that she was letting him down like she always did, Vegeta had to scold her a bit.

“Haven’t we been over this?” His voice was stern but soft as he admonished her. “You’ve never let me down, Bulma. Between schoolwork, the company, and most importantly Trunks’s birth and the night your father revealed my past…”

In her surprise, Bulma murmured, “I thought you didn’t want to talk about that again. You made me swear never to bring it up…”

Vegeta pulled her into his warm embrace. “I always hated talking or thinking about it,” he clarified. “When you and I talked, it was the first time, Bulma. The first time I opened myself up like that. It was terrifying, so of course I made us both swear never to mention it again. But you…” He brought her hand to his chest and placed it right over his heart. “You don’t know exactly what you did for me that day. Can you feel it, Bulma? Can you guess what you did that day that made it so much easier to accept that you knew?”

She shook her head. “I feel your heart beating,” she whispered. “But that’s something it already did. I had nothing to do with it.”

“You did have something to do with it,” he countered, smirking devilishly at her. “I was dead inside before you. The reason my heart beats is because of you. All through our friendship, relationship, and now, you’ve made me feel alive and worthy of love, so, no, you have never let me down.”

Bulma was amazed by Vegeta’s words, but she still felt so low, and more tears fell as she tried to hide her face in her hands. “I’m sorry,” she told him. “I’m just a mess. I can’t take these hormones. They’re making me feel awful.”

“Oh, woman,” he sighed before chuckling. He pulled her into a hug, and Bulma’s arms wrapped around him like he was her life raft. She was calmer after a while, and then Vegeta felt her weight increase. Bulma had fallen asleep against him, and he smiled. Stress overwhelmed her to this point. She needed the rest.

He placed her on the couch they had in the office and covered her with the blanket, allowing her to get some much needed rest.

* * *

When Bulma woke up a bit later, she found Vegeta in the living room looking through some folders. Trunks was on the floor, occupied with his stuffed blocks. The baby kept looking up at his father curiously, nibbling on the soft toy. Vegeta would occasionally glance down at the child, smirking before ruffling his hair. It was always so heartwarming when Bulma saw her two boys together.

Vegeta noticed the sound of her feet padding on the floor and looked over, offering her a weak smile. Bulma was certain that whatever he was looking at had something to do with the company, and he was trying to hide his stress. “Sit with me,” he softly demanded. She obliged. “We need to talk about something, and I don’t know how you’re going to take it.”

Hesitance entered her eyes, but quickly left. “Okay…”

“I can handle things with the company,” he started, and Bulma couldn’t tell what he was getting at. “I think you should take a break from it all.” Her face fell. “I don’t like the idea of you stressing yourself out over this garbage. Do you want to go on a vacation for a bit, get away for a while?”

Her eyes widened. “I don’t want to leave.”

The fact that her voice held such fear when he suggested it made Vegeta feel uncomfortable, so he forced a laugh and tried to make light of it. “I trust that you won’t run away.”

She frowned at the joke. “Even so, I don’t want to go. I’m scared, Vegeta…”

“Of what?” he asked, brow raised.

“I don’t know,” his wife whined. “I’m just terrified that something will happen like last time.” Vegeta’s expression sobered. “I know the dreams are just that. My stress, for the most part, is down, and my blood pressure is normal. But what if, one day, it’s not? I need you, Vegeta.”

Though she had said similar words before, Vegeta had felt pride and wonder that she had admitted to needing him so desperately like he needed her. Truthfully, he didn’t want to send her away. He wanted her to be away from the city, away from the news and everything going on with the companies. With the constant reminders, the press, and everything else, Bulma needed distance, but hearing how fearful she was over being on her own for any amount of time made his muscles twitch with the need to hold her close and never let her go. It brought out the primal need to protect his love.

“I don’t want you anywhere near this, Bulma,” he explained. “I don’t want you reading over documents, letters, or working on a solution. I don’t want you watching the news to find out what’s happening. I don’t even want you to ask about it right now, not because I don’t want your help or input, but because I don’t want that to be the cause of stress. You’re worried that being away from me will affect your blood pressure. I’m worried that being surrounded by this will be what raises it.”

Bulma nodded in understanding. What her husband said made sense, but she didn’t want to go. “Can’t we figure something else out?”

He thought on it for a moment, and an idea struck him. “Yes. Take an early maternity leave.”

“Vegeta, it’s too early for tha-”

“Bulma,” he growled in warning, silencing her. “I don’t want you at the company. I want you to focus on you and the baby and resting. You can go to my mother’s or around town, but don’t go alone so someone else can stave off any press. I’ll put a password lock on the news networks.”

“You’re child-blocking me?”

Vegeta offered a nod. “You just have to trust me. The stories being told, the comments being made…they aren’t good, Bulma, but I’m already putting a plan into the works.” He left it cryptic because he didn’t want to tell her about her father or what they discussed just yet. The man was currently weighing his options, uncertain if he wanted to go into business with Vegeta. He did not want to get her hopes up. “You can go to the spa, take a class at an art store like you’ve always wanted, anything to keep you busy and your mind off the company.”

“I’m going to worry about you,” Bulma whispered.

His form shifted so that one arm was resting atop the couch and the other was gently caressing her skin. Bulma’s eyes closed as she leaned her cheek into Vegeta’s and. “I know, woman,” he replied, “but don’t. You know I can handle anything thrown at me. Just take time to relax at home, but make sure if you need to get out you call our mothers or Kakarot or his harpy to go with you. You don’t need to deal with any of the strife between the companies or the media. You just need to remain calm and pay attention to what you need.”

“I love you,” Bulma sighed sleepily as she leaned back into the couch. “Okay, I’ll take off. I’ll _try_ to stop worrying about it, but you need to promise me that if it becomes too much, you’ll talk to me.”

“I will,” he guaranteed. “We’re partners after all. I just want to take more of the heavy load for this one.” His hand trailed down her body to Bulma’s abdomen, and he rested it there as he leaned his head down. “Just make sure you’re good for your mother.”

His lips dusted her belly in kisses making Bulma’s breath hitch, her fingers grazing his hair. “V…Vegeta…”

“Mm,” he hummed against her skin, smirking when she shivered. “We should get you both fed so that you can rest.”

“S-Sure,” Bulma stammered, her voice cracking slightly.

“Mama! Papa!”

The pair looked down to see Trunks standing and leaning on the couch beaming up at them. For a moment, they had forgotten their little boy was in the room. A flustered laugh escaped Bulma as Vegeta reached down to hoist him onto the couch between them. Tiny, blue eyes met onyx, and Vegeta felt much amusement when a question left the tiny mouth. “Food?”

Bulma giggled. “Is that how we ask now?” Her mirth-filled eyes met Vegeta’s, a warm smile gracing her features.

“Pwease?”

“That’s better,” Vegeta praised. “And I’m on it. Anything particular you want?”

“Can we have tacos?” Bulma meekly asked.

Vegeta chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Tacos it is. Do you want brownies, too?”

Bulma’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. “My doctor said I’m supposed to avoid chocolate.”

“He also said moderation,” Vegeta stated, “so for one night, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“You and I might keep quiet,” Bulma started before she tickled Trunks’s tummy making her baby squeal in delight. “I think this kid might rat me out.”

“Not if he wants a brownie,” Vegeta teased. He took a step back, heading to the kitchen, his eyes lingering on his wife and child. They were truly the best people in his life, the best thing to have ever happened to him. It took him everything he had to pry himself away from the scene, and he felt his heart burst with love watching his son receive such warm affection from his mother. A genuine, big smile made its appearance. He probably looked like a fool, but he didn’t care.

He was happy.

* * *

Later, after Bulma had been well fed, she had rested and drifted next to him that he had encouraged her to go up to bed. Vegeta had handled Trunks, getting him ready for bed, and his usually energetic boy was out as soon as his head hit the padding of his crib. Vegeta remained in Trunks’s room for a while, silently watching the child. Trunks had long stopped crying in the night, sleeping soundly and peacefully. It lulled Vegeta into feeling peace despite his tumultuous emotions.

His mind was reflecting on so much, mainly the rivalry, the company crisis, and what he had learned from Dr. Briefs about his father. It was still hard to wrap his mind around it. Learning that his grandfather and Bulma’s had started this rivalry was a shock, and both their father’s tried to rise above it. His father must have had a weak will to stab a friend in the back, hurting said friend and an innocent woman, the woman who gave him life. Vegeta couldn’t even be mad at Dr. Briefs for hating his father. He, himself, hated the man for hurting Bulma and causing their separation. He was solely responsible for continuing this horrible competition.

 _Don’t worry,_ he thought silently making a promise to his son. _I’ll figure out a way, Trunks, to bring your family back together._

He truly meant it.


	28. Again and Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

The decision to merge the companies was solely his, yet Dr. Briefs felt powerless. Ever since the day Vegeta had come to him, to confide so much in the man he had hated, his heart felt torn. On the one hand, there was Vegeta, the son of his dreaded rival who had ruined his relationship with a woman he loved before it began. On the other, there was Vegeta, the son of the woman he had once loved, a woman who had been his friend, and her son, who had never asked to be born to the worst being he had ever met, and he had become Vegeta, the man who won his daughter’ heart and who cherished her and their child like gold.

The decision should have been easy. It wasn’t.

Days had passed, and he had been no nearer to making a decision. He hadn’t told his wife what had happened nor had he tried to talk with Kalina. He needed to make the choice on his own with no input from either biased woman. What Vegeta was asking…would he lose power over his company? Would Vegeta destroy all of his hard work?

His mind told him “yes,” but his heart divulged a different answer.

Capsule Corp. was in disarray, all the employees feeling frantic. They didn’t know what to do. Stockholders were pulling our quickly, and no one wanted to make new deals. Money was being lost, and goods were being returned. All of this was because a disgruntled employee made it appear that Briefs couldn’t do his job, that everything he did was solely based on the rivalry.

Old business partners came out and told him that, because all this ridiculousness happened under his watch and because the rivalry with Ouji Corp. was constant and they were sick of it, they were pulling out and would not be renegotiating with Capsule. One old partner, though, stayed with him because Dr. Briefs did something out of the ordinary. He corrected the man and called the company “Orius,” accepting that it was no longer his deceased rival’s company.

That seemed to salvage some of the agreements and resources, but it was only a temporary fix with Cooler, Gero, and Paragus still saying things to newscasters. Didn’t they have anything better to do? Why couldn’t these people see that these outsiders were trying to bring them down?

Vegeta’s proposal was looking better and better with each passing moment, but Dr. Briefs still wasn’t convinced. At home, he decided to relax and spend time with his wife. Over the course of all of this, they were slowly finding their way back to each other. Sure, when they had wed, they weren’t in love, but they had respected each other and treated the other well. It was after his father had passed that Dr. Briefs had become a monster. The cause had been the new neighbors who appeared across the street months before the man had passed.

“How was your day, dear?” Panchy asked, her voice full of concern.

Dr. Briefs smiled. They had taken to calling each other pet names as of late, and it felt kind of nice. “Nothing to worry about, honey.”

His voice had wavered, and Panchy knew. “Just like our daughter, you can’t lie your way out of a paper bag. What happened?”

The man sighed and shook his head. “The place is falling apart,” he admitted. “Everything my father and I strived to build is crumbling before my eyes. It’s disheartening.”

Panchy sat down beside him, taking his hands in hers. “I’m sure you’ll think of something. Do you have any idea on what you’re going to do?”

He didn’t have an answer for her, not yet. He was still having a hard time admitting defeat and letting go.

* * *

The doctor spent the rest of the night thinking of Vegeta’s proposition. Despite their newfound understanding, he was still very wary of what merging would mean. Sure, they could probably salvage both places, but Dr. Briefs was still worried that Vegeta would try to take over. He had to remind himself that Vegeta wasn’t his rival, not anymore. The man was his son-in-law, and he simply wanted to salvage the companies before the rivalry that he and Vegeta’s father had would destroy both of them. Actually, it was the rivalry his father and Vegeta’s grandfather had started.

This rivalry had gone on for three generations.

Could that really be right? Well, Vegeta admitted he and Bulma had hated each other in the beginning, so it was true. Somehow, Bulma and Vegeta managed to rise above it, an impressive feat given how he and Vegeta Sr. had behaved to their children. Dr. Briefs didn’t want this struggle to keep going again and again.

Vegeta was right.

Trunks was part of both sides now, with blood of both the Briefs and the Oujis. The child would never have to pick a side, would never betray either lineage. Honestly, the child probably wouldn’t even be involved in business. He could see both Bulma and Vegeta encouraging their child to be anything he wanted to be. Even Dr. Briefs would be proud of the boy for any accomplishment he’d make.

The rivalry didn’t matter anymore. It was truly dead. Who was Trunks going to fight? Himself? Any siblings he’d have? Even a sibling rivalry would be healthier than what had been going on with him and the former Ouji Corp. CEO.

It was time to move on, once and for all.

Finally reaching a decision, he reached for his phone and dialed the number Vegeta had left for him. The continuous ringing had given him time to center himself and feel confident in the decision he was making. When Vegeta finally answered the phone, Dr. Briefs knew what to say to his son in law. “Vegeta, it’s Trunks. I think I’m ready to meet with you.”


	29. I Know I Never Really Treated You Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Dr. Briefs’s decision to merge Capsule with Orius had been a major one, and Vegeta had to give credit where it was due. It was not easy to give up any control, and Vegeta knew that had been what the man had thought would happen. What Vegeta had proposed when they met up was different than what Dr. Briefs had thought. Instead of Orius eating up the other company, the two would be separate entities of the same line. Capsule Corp. would focus on home improvement and recreation as always and Orius would focus on improved technology. If their products crossed in any way, both companies would receive a cut. The “merging” Vegeta had in mind was simply to let the press know that, since Bulma and Vegeta were together, the rivalry was dead. They had merged families, and Vegeta wanted to make sure that the rest of the world knew to leave Capsule Corp., Orius’s new sister company, be. However, there was something else entirely to consider.

They needed to tell Bulma.

Vegeta had actually encouraged the father to talk to his wife, offering to bring him home with him one day. It had been a surreal experience for the doctor. His son-in-law pointed out all of the places around the lake that he and Bulma would frequent. He showed him around the outside of the house telling him about the family barbeques to look forward to in the weeks to come. It amazed the man that Vegeta was truly willing to let him into his, Bulma’s, and Trunks’s lives.

Bulma had practically jumped up in delight when the door opened, solely because her husband was home. Dr. Briefs saw the look of love in her eyes and how it shifted to terror when she saw him. Her eyes questioned Vegeta. “What is he doing here?”

Her husband didn’t answer the question right away, instead walking up to the woman and kissing her forehead. He pulled back, his eyes soft as he told her, “The two of you have much to discuss. I will tend to Trunks in the meantime.”

She was still wary, but she trusted Vegeta and knew he wouldn’t leave her with her father if he didn’t trust the man not to hurt her. A forced smile graced her features as she looked over to the child in his playpen. “He needs a bath today. I’m pretty sure he got jelly in his hair.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. “The boy is too much. Gets it from his mother.” Bulma lightly slapped his shoulder, her husband allowing the action before he went to pick up their son and bring him upstairs. Dr. Briefs watched the whole exchange in awe, and he was pleased that the two seemed to have good chemistry and be good partners. The man could understand how they came together.

When Bulma’s sharp eyes met his, he had been frozen.

“Hi,” he greeted after moments of silence. The calculating expression his daughter wore did not change.

Her quiet greeting surprised him. “Hi.” She sounded so weak in his presence that it broke his heart.

His eyes wandered down to her abdomen. “Um, how are you feeling? Your mother told me you’re pregnant.”

That surprised Bulma, and now she was even more hesitant. “Why would she tell you that?”

The doctor sighed and motioned Bulma to the couch. The two sat down, though Bulma sat very far away from him. “Your mother came to check on me when everything started to go south with the company. We decided to put the separation on hold and are starting to figure things out.”

“Oh,” Bulma murmured. “Good.”

Dr. Briefs shifted to face her. “Bulma, I haven’t been fair to you.” That caught the woman’s attention. “There’s a lot I need to tell you, but first I need to share with you what I shared with Vegeta. It’s about the start of the rivalry. You deserve to know.”

Bulma didn’t know if she wanted to know, but it honestly couldn’t hurt to learn and finally receive an explanation for all the emotional torture. She nodded for him to continue. “I’m listening.”

So, her father began to tell the tale he had told Vegeta, though in a different light to his daughter. Where he had only told his son-in-law what happened and _some_ of his emotions, he planned to tell his daughter more. With Bulma, he assured his daughter that he loved her, ever since he learned he could be a father. He had always just been hard on her because he allowed the rivalry to fuel him. He had wanted to let it go, and he had for a while when Bulma was growing up. It wasn’t until Vegeta’s father had moved his wife and son across the street to purposefully parade them in front of him. He hadn’t told Vegeta that part, but Vegeta Sr. had given that reason to Dr. Briefs himself, and the man had just seen red. He couldn’t get passed the past.

“I know I haven’t been there for you, haven’t treated you right for the longest time,” the doctor conveyed to his dazed daughter. “I know you probably confided a lot in Vegeta. He told me some things by accident. For always being hard on you at school, for every breakdown I caused, and especially for throwing you out when you truly needed support, I am sorry for every last problem I caused for you. I promise you, if you give me another chance, I won’t waste it this time.”

Tears filled Bulma’s eyes as she practically threw herself to embrace her father. He hugged her tightly as she cried on his shoulder, all the while whispering in the woman’s ear that she was beautiful, strong, and so much better than him, and that he loved her and was proud of her for everything she had overcome, the life she made for herself, and the fact that she had finally proven him wrong. In that moment, she told him about the Capsule Corp. vice president telling her that Dr. Briefs didn’t want to see her, right down to the slanderous and hateful reviling. Her father assured her that he never said anything like that to the man and that he had been lying to her. To be honest, he would have been very happy to see her. It made Bulma feel a lot better, but she could not stop crying. If anything, it got worse.

Vegeta returned downstairs with Trunks having heard Bulma crying, and his father-in-law looked to him for help because she wouldn’t stop crying. He offered the doctor an empathetic grin having been used to his wife’s pregnancy hormones and her outbursts. He walked over to them and placed a hand on Bulma’s shoulder causing her to latch onto him. Vegeta managed to hand his son off to his namesake quietly saying the word “switch” in a contented voice.

It was the first time that Dr. Briefs had ever held his grandson, and he instantly regretted calling this baby anything but beautiful. Blue eyes that matched his daughter’s met his, the eyes curious and doubtful. He was a very pensive baby, slightly stoic, probably taking after his father, but then he gave the man the biggest smile, his shyness disappearing instantly. This baby, Trunks, he was the perfect blend of both his parents, and he was happy and free.

Dr. Briefs looked to the couple to see Vegeta smiling and shaking his head at his daughter, rubbing her back as her tears began to subside. She sniffled as he rocked her slowly, swaying to the silence. For the first time, Dr. Briefs could see the couple for who they were, not what he and his rival had created them to be. Vegeta treasured Bulma. He would most likely always be bitter towards his son-in-law’s father, but he would no longer punish the children for something in which they had no involvement.

Overall, Dr. Briefs was happy. He was happy that, where he hadn’t been able to marry his first love, Bulma had gotten to marry the man she loved. He had wanted nothing more for his daughter then for her to have a beautiful life with a true partner. His rival’s son was her true partner.

_How ironic._


	30. I've Paid the Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Everything had become a bit hectic with both companies, everyone still berating the CEOs on television for creating the rivalry that had gone on far too long “in their city.” It was honestly starting to grate on Vegeta’s every last nerve. Neither Vegeta nor Dr. Briefs had spoken out about what was going on, what they decided. One night, when both families had gone over to Bulma’s old home for dinner, they had decided to get the publicist involved. They had had enough of the speculation. Everyone still believed that the CEOs were trying to take one another down.

In retaliation to the freeze out and decreasing stocks, both men finally agreed to hold a press conference. It was time the people learned what was _really_ happening.

At this press conference, Vegeta was immediately asked why he hadn’t made and appearance or statement before this moment. “The accusations had caused a bit of strife at home,” he admitted. “Both Bulma and I were shocked. I can honestly say that I had no such arrangements with any of my business partners, and, though I will not name names, I have broken the deal with the party who ignited this whole ordeal.”

“So it’s safe to say,” a snide reporter remarked, “that you make it a habit of firing people and breaking deals when they do something you don’t like.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “When it threatens the credibility and legality of my company, yes, and more especially when it affects the mental health of my family. Paragus, the former vice president, was fired right at the beginning of my time there, and it wasn’t because I didn’t like him nor did I have anything to do with his fabrications. No, I let him go because I didn’t trust him. He was a part of my father’s dealings in the past, and we all know how dirty a businessman he was. I trusted no one but my wife. I prefer her style and our teamwork and thought it best for the company and our home life. And as for this former partner, he had come to me telling me to take Capsule down with him, and I said ‘no.’ I told him to leave Capsule Corp. alone. I had no intention of screwing over the company of my father-in-law.”

A female reporter looked to Dr. Briefs and asked, “And you believe these claims? You actually buy this story?”

“There is nothing to ‘buy,’” he countered. “Vegeta and I have discussed everything at length. I understand where he’s coming from because I too had the same issue. I know Dr. Gero has been slandering Capsule and giving false statements. The trouble with Gero is that he was a former employee who had been fired over six years ago. He had come to me with plans wanting to perform inhumane experiments, and I had to let him go. If you need to confirm my claim, contact the police department. They had run an investigation on him and he experienced jail time for a while. I kept quiet about it for I didn’t want to bring the world’s attention. I had hoped that he would reform. He was a brilliant scientist that just had a few screws loose. It does not surprise me that he had conspired with the former Ouji Corp. vice president, trying to create this false data. I want to remind everyone that no illegal dealings took place between the companies. The ‘evidence’ out there only made it appear, and that was all that had happened under our noses. We didn’t catch it because it didn’t happen.”

Some reporters were nodding, agreeing with the claim, while another cried out, “Well, still, Ouji Corp. was trying to take down Capsule. I’d like to site an incident that happened years ago where Capsule had been informed by an Ouji Corp. employee that the late Vegeta Ouji had tried to steal one of the ideas.”

“Again, that was my father,” Vegeta announced, cutting in. “And the ‘employee’ who had made the call was me.” Dr. Briefs’s head whipped around regarding Vegeta with an incredulous, astonished glance. Vegeta’s eyes met his, and he added, “It was the night of the homecoming dance, and you didn’t want Bulma to go, so I needed to get you out of the house to take her. I had overheard my father, so I used it as a means to an end.”

Dr. Briefs couldn’t believe it. Even as a teenager, Vegeta had betrayed his father many times and salvaged his own company just to give Bulma experiences that he, her father, should have allowed. It was the first time he felt completely certain of the decision to merge with Orius. His son-in-law always had Bulma’s best interests at heart. “Thank you, Vegeta,” he stated sincerely, and the man nodded at him before looking out to the press. “Vegeta came to me before he had broken the deal with this other company explaining what had occurred. While everyone was speculating on what we were dealing with, this rivalry between the companies, no one really considered what effects the uproar was having on our family. But, now you have it. You’ve all been saying you’re tired of the rivalry. Well, guess what, we are too. That is why Vegeta and I have agreed to merge our companies. It’s gone on far enough, and my daughter and son-in-law have paid the price because of it. Now, just leave them be.”

Silence resonated in the conference room before there was an even bigger commotion; this time, there was less anger and more excitement fueling the room. Vegeta and Dr. Briefs exchanged surprised glances. Between the applause and now even more questions from the reporters, they had the rest of their day cut out for them.

At Kalina’s house, Bulma and Panchy were watching the press conference with the woman, Bulma wearing the biggest smile either woman had ever seen. It seemed that, with her husband and father getting along, paired with the apology she received from the latter, she had made peace with the past. All the stress had left her, and it was the first day where her nausea hadn’t bothered her at any point in time. It was funny what the body did to a person when they were stressed, not to mention pregnant. At least everything had worked out. Now, she could truly focus on herself and the baby.

Everything was okay.

* * *

Everything was not okay as Cooler received the news from one of his subordinates that Vegeta Ouji had broken the deal not caring about the money he’d lose. In the long run, it was possible Cooler’s company would lose especially if anyone noticed that Orius was no longer in business with Cold Enterprises. Though Vegeta hadn’t named names, it would be found out quicker than lightening. This did not sit well with the businessman.

Well, that didn’t matter. If Ouji or Briefs thought they could damage his company’s reputation, they had another thing coming. They were about to learn the most important lesson of their business careers.

Never mess with the Cold family. They would take everyone down with them.


	31. I'm Still Paying for it Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

This night was a very big night for Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. It was the first night they were having their whole family over, and, yes, that included Dr. Briefs. Vegeta watched his wife pace their bedroom back and forth for at least fifteen minutes, Trunks sitting next to him on their bed. The little child did not seem fazed in the slightest by the anxiety around him. That was quite the relief.

Everything had been going great with Dr. Briefs, the man finally having given up his vendetta, and Bulma had seen him a couple times at her parents’ home. This was different, though. It was the first time he’d be having dinner in _their_ home. Now, Bulma wasn’t an idiot. Her father had been in the house before, telling her all the things she had been longing to hear her entire life and explaining how the vendetta between him and Vegeta’s father had come to be. Still, he hadn’t stayed very long, and that alone had been overwhelming. And maybe, just maybe some of her nerves were coming from her messed up hormones. _Oh God,_ she thought in exasperation. _I hope I can keep it together for a few hours._

Vegeta sighed, not able to stand seeing his woman acting so frazzled. He picked his son up and placed the baby on the floor, and then he went over to Bulma and prevented her from pacing. “Woman, relax,” he ordered. “You’re going to make yourself sick. It’s just dinner.”

“Just dinner?” she repeated, her voice quiet before she said, a bit more forcefully, “Just dinner? It’s not ‘just dinner.’ You, of all people, should know just what a big deal this is.”

A chuckle escaped her husband as he wrapped his arms around the woman. “It is a big deal, but it’s nothing to panic over,” he explained. “You just spent the last hour trying to figure out what to wear, and now you’re just walking back and forth over and over most likely tense. You need to keep calm or your stomach will feel unsettled. We do not need your morning sickness to return with a vengeance.”

She had to admit that her husband’s words made sense. “Alright, fine,” she replied. “I guess we can go downstairs and sit and wait. But we need to heat up the food.”

“Bulma, I’ve got it,” he assured her. “Everything is cooked. The trays just need fifteen minutes. Everything is going to be fine. Just worry about staying calm, deal?”

The woman nodded at him, and Vegeta accepted it and released her. “Deal,” she verbally confirmed as Vegeta picked up their little boy. The three of them went downstairs to wait for everyone. Their guests would be there shortly.

* * *

The atmosphere had been a little tense when everyone had arrived, no one knowing what was going to happen. No one knew what to say, either, but Trunks managed to become the topic of conversation. The little boy was just so sweet and so friendly to everyone, and he kept giving his toys to everyone sitting in the living room. It had eased the tension, and eventually the adults fell into light conversation.

Dinner was served about an hour later. It had been fairly simple, the couple forgoing the trays in exchange for Vegeta barbequing some burgers and hotdogs, and they had any fixings that anyone could want. The man had cut up some hotdog for his son, Bulma trying to get the boy to eat. Trunks was such a ham playing as if he didn’t want to eat. She was having such a time with the boy, though Vegeta stepped in saying Trunks’s name in warning. The lavender locks fell into the baby’s face and he smiled impishly, never breaking eye contact with his father, allowing his mother to feed him.

The mothers laughed lightly at the interaction, but Dr. Briefs was dazed. He had seen Bulma and Vegeta both with their son, but the way they handled him was like everything else. They were a true team, and he was continuously getting opportunities to see that. He actually felt honored and, in a way, he felt that he had defeated his rival in a way that put any animosity he had to rest. That bastard would never get to be a part of their children’s family. Dr. Briefs accepted that he was truly lucky.

“So, how are things going at the company now that everyone knows we’re working together?” Bulma asked in curiosity after she finally finished feeding her son. Now Trunks was happily eating fruit salad as his snack and distracted by the vibrant colors.

He was surprised that his daughter was asking and so interested, especially given how she was treated the last time she was there. He remembered what she told him was said by his vice president. That man had gotten a stern talking to after the press conference, and he was less than thrilled. Still, he agreed to be nicer to the woman, though he admitted he didn’t trust either Bulma or Vegeta. Dr. Briefs trusted them, though, and he would no longer make them feel the way he had. Besides, he was clearly wrong about Vegeta. Now that his blinders were off, he could see that Vegeta truly loved his daughter.

“Everything has been fine, princess,” Dr. Briefs replied, a content smile on his face. “Honestly, I’ve been meaning to ask you, Vegeta, if you minded if I stole Bulma away for a day. I’d like her to come see the progress at CC.”

Vegeta paused in eating before he regarded his father-in-law with an incredulous look. For a moment, Dr. Briefs wondered if he had said the wrong thing. “You have no reason to ask me,” he returned. “It’s up to Bulma if she wants to go. I’d be wary after her last visit, but again it’s Bulma’s choice. She’s on maternity leave, after all. I just don’t want her to be stressed out.”

Bulma smiled at her husband and shook her head. “Vegeta, I’m fine. I’ve been feeling a lot better lately, only mild bouts of anxiety. I think it’ll be okay. Besides, we’re all working together now. I’m sure dad wouldn’t have suggested it if things weren’t better. I’ll be fine.”

“I think it would be a good idea,” Panchy stated happily. “It’s been a while since you two bonded over your technology. I’m sure your father will love to have someone to bounce ideas off of instead of little old me who had _no_ idea what he’s talking about. It’ll be like old times.”

“Yeah,” Bulma agreed, voice soft and distant. “Old times. Just what I was thinking.”

Vegeta smirked at the woman, taking her hand. “Then it’s settled. Just be careful. Don’t over exert yourself.”

“Oh please, honey,” Bulma chuckled. “Do you honestly think my father is going to let me anywhere near the lab?”

“Yeah, no,” Dr. Briefs corroborated. “I figured I’d show you around since the company’s renovation. The layout is a bit different. Then I thought we’d do lunch, and then I have a meeting. I’d like you there so you could report back to Vegeta.”

“Sounds like a fun day,” Bulma stated, and she meant it too. To be honest, she was starting to get antsy being in the house all the time. Sure, she got out during the day at times, but she wanted to do something more productive. A day with her dad sounded like it would be a good thing, a way for them to reconnect over shared interests and drive. “You’ll watch Trunks tomorrow, won’t you mom?”

“Of course, dear,” Panchy replied looking over to Kalina. “The two of us can take him to that nice, new playground.”

Kalina smiled at the woman and nodded. “I’d love to. It’s been very quiet at the house.”

This struck a chord in Vegeta’s heart, and he immediately understood. Despite his parents’ loveless marriage, they had at least been together in the same house, sleeping together in the same bed, and living the same life. After he died, Vegeta had spent quite a bit of time there, not wanting to return to his horrible apartment most nights, but it had been short-lived because he had been given information on Bulma, left, and then returned only to stay with Goku and his wife until his and Bulma’s home was ready. Then, Bulma’s mother had been planning to leave the doctor, and she had stayed with his mother. Now, the woman was alone most of the time and during the day. Vegeta actually felt bad for being so caught up in his life to notice. “Maybe, the next day you’d like to return to the company. It will keep you busy.”

The mother was stunned by her son’s offer, but she took note of the concern in his eyes and beamed brightly at him. “If that is what you would like, I don’t mind,” she told him. “Besides, I miss spending time with my son.”

Vegeta blushed, but said nothing as he grunted and turned his attention back to his son. To be honest, he missed her, too, but he wasn’t going to announce that in front of his in-laws. Of course, Dr. Briefs had given him this empathetic look. He must have realized by now how truly close the mother and son had to be. At least the man finally knew the truth. It was already making everyone’s lives easier, and it hadn’t even been that long.

It could only go up from there.

* * *

So, the next day, Bulma went to the company with her father. Most of the workers seemed surprised, but they politely greeted the daughter of their boss as she waved to all of them. She remembered a lot of their names showing that she actually did care about the company. Still, it was strange to see her back there after so long, especially now that she was pregnant.

It was once they were in the office that the day kind of unraveled. At first, everything was fine. After her father had given her the tour of the new facilities, they had decided to take a break in the office her father shared with his vice president. The man observed Bulma, his eyes narrowing harshly. She tried to ignore the man, though it was very hard. Her father was thankfully oblivious to the whole exchange. She didn’t want to cause trouble for him, not when they were having such an incredible day.

“Well, you must be hungry,” her father stated, looking down to her rounded abdomen. “What will make you and my grandchild happy?”

Bulma giggled at her father’s words. “Well, to be honest…I always crave two things…Mexican and chocolate. This baby just loves spicy and sweet. I was like that with Trunks, too, actually.”

“Then Mexican it is,” he told her. “There’s a little place nearby. Make yourself comfortable and feel free to use the computer. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, daddy,” Bulma replied. As the man made his way to the door, Bulma added, “I love you.”

The words froze Dr. Briefs, his hand gripping the doorknob tight as he turned to smile back at her. “I love you, too, princess,” he admitted. Bulma’s face lit up with joy. Her father then left to get the food.

The company’s vice president nearly gagged at the sickening display. He couldn’t believe how his boss was acting towards the competition. Sure, the media believed the little partnership story, but the man knew it couldn’t ever truly be. A rivalry like this didn’t just end, not without some kind of bribe. Maybe salvaging Capsule Corp. was Ouji’s angle. That was his guess, and now his boss would be indebted to the other businessmen. It was such a farce.

Bulma sat at the desk and decided to be useful, looking through a document her father had saved. She was certain that, with her dyslexia, she wouldn’t get through all of it, but she could at least get an idea and maybe offer up ideas to her father. That would be a lot of fun if she had to venture a guess.

“I can’t believe you actually came crawling back, tramp.”

She flinched, jolted by the hateful words of her father’s vice president. Her expression let it show that she was not expecting such a verbal attack, the man glaring at her as their eyes met. Blue eyes narrowed as she scoffed. “I didn’t come ‘crawling back.’ My father invited me here today.”

“Whatever,” the man hissed. “Everyone else may be fooled by yours and your husband’s acts, but I’ll be damned if you bring your dishonesty and treachery here right under my nose.”

“Knock it off!”

Both Bulma and the vice president froze as they heard Dr. Briefs angered voice. Bulma hadn’t heard that tone in a long time, a tone she always was afraid of. Her eyes closed as she tried to rein in her emotions. This time, she knew it wasn’t directed towards her. Her father was on her side. She turned to face him. “Daddy, I thought you went to pick up lunch.”

His eyes softened as they fell upon her and he sighed. “I realized that I left my keys up here,” he told her. “But I guess I came back at the right time. Why don’t I take an extra-long break and we both go for lunch?”

“But dad, what about the meeting?”

“It’s not until three, princess,” he assured her. “We’ll be back in plenty of time. Besides, it’s better you get out of the office, away from stress. I know your husband will have my head if I let anything happen to you.” Angry eyes fell upon the man he hired as his partner. “And you…never talk to my daughter like that again, got it. Bulma is not a traitor, and hers and Vegeta’s cooperation has stabilized our company. It is none of your business what is going on at home, but we are working on things, and _I_ was the one who was horrible to my daughter and her husband, not the other way around. It’s because of them you still have a job. If I ever hear you speak ill towards her again, you’ll be out of one, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” the employee quietly replied. He looked over to Bulma and uttered a quick and only slightly sincere apology if only to appease his boss.

The doctor took his daughter’s hand and led her out of the office, the man stewing in anger until he felt Bulma lightly squeeze his hand. He released the breath he had been holding and slowed his pace. It sounded more like a sigh before he said, “I apologize for him. I didn’t realize he was still harboring animosity towards you and Vegeta.”

“It’s okay,” Bulma softly said, and her father’s eyes instantly met hers. He did not looked pleased. “W-What?”

“Is that how you felt when I treated you like that?” he asked warily. “Is that what you said to Vegeta each time you confided in him?”

Her cheeks dusted red, mainly from embarrassment, but she also felt really sad when she heard her father’s analysis. He wasn’t wrong. Vegeta did get to hear a lot of the excuses she made for the man and all of her self-blame. “Maybe,” she offered, not willing to lie but also not willing to confirm the statement.

Dr. Briefs chuckled ruefully. “It’s no wonder he hated me,” he responded, his voice completely honest. “Bulma, as I said just now, I was in the wrong, not you. I…I let my anger and bitterness get the better of me, both when that bastard moved across the street parading his treachery in front of me down to the moment I thought I was losing yet another person I loved to his terrible son. It’s how I perceived the situation, but even I can see how wrong I was. I wasn’t losing you to Vegeta. I was practically tossing you to him. I’m so thankful that both of you were able to grow up before I could, show me my faults in my actions. I am glad you weren’t alone, ever.”

“Well…actually…”

Her father looked to the woman in concern as she silenced herself. “Bulma?”

A sad smile formed on her face, and the doctor felt his stomach drop as tears threatened to fall. “Vegeta and I weren’t always together. After…after you threw me out, he wanted to run away somewhere. I should have stayed, but I thought Vegeta had a better relationship with his father than he did.” She decided to sidestep the details on that one, though she was sure Vegeta had already confided the truth in the man. “I…I ran away. I didn’t want to ruin Vegeta’s family or life, so I went as far away as I could on the cash I had. I ended up in Texas. I was alone. I had friends there, sure, and they helped me get around, but I was alone when I found out I was pregnant and dealing with my illness.”

“Illness?” her father repeated, his face horrified. Vegeta had mentioned her being fearful of her health, but he had never mentioned an actual illness. “What illness?”

The woman took in a deep breath before she readied herself to admit what happened to her father. “I was overly stressed and having terrible nightmares,” she explained, though that part he knew. “I had tried to reach out to Vegeta when I found out, but I couldn’t tell him. Then I kept having these awful dreams that he would come and take the baby away. Of course, that didn’t happen. The most that did was Vegeta brought Trunks and I back here. Still, it was a high-risk pregnancy. My blood pressure was really high. It could have led to severe complications, but Vegeta showed up one day and any anger he might have felt towards me for leaving disappeared. He helped me get through the tail end of the pregnancy. Thankfully, I wasn’t alone when I went into labor or for Trunks’s birth. I don’t think I could have survived that on my own.” A more amused smile graced her, and she chuckled. “Vegeta always says he thinks I could, though. Said he was willing to bet me, but we won’t ever find out because neither of us plan on me going through this one alone.”

“Bulma, I don’t know what to say,” the doctor whispered. “I’m so sorry. What I did, that was horrible of me, and to hear how everything played out…your mother alluded to something. Originally, I had accused her of cheating on me. She recently told me that she was actually with you.”

“I was so scared, daddy,” Bulma admitted weakly. “Then a friend told me I should call home and I did. Mom was so great. I didn’t want to be found then. I was really afraid that my nightmares would come true and I would lose everything. I…I should have never doubted Vegeta. I was so stupid. I…”

Bulma was on the verge of tears, the woman gasping as she gripped her head and tried to force the memories out. Hormones and thinking were her worst enemies right now, just as before, and she couldn’t shake this one. She just wanted to go home. She wanted Vegeta, now.

Surprisingly, she was instantly wrapped in a warm hug, her father doing his best to comfort her. “You weren’t stupid,” he whispered lovingly. “Me, his father, and the rivalry put you both in bad positions. I wish I could have gotten passed my own ego to see that what the two of you had was real. The way Vegeta looks at you is genuine. He loves you, Bulma, and he would not want you getting yourself all upset over this.”

“I-I want to go home,” Bulma said while sniffling.

Her father nodded. “I’ll take you. Then maybe I’ll just have someone bring us over lunch.”

“But what about the meeting?”

“I can reschedule,” he assured Bulma, his daughter shocked at his declaration. “You’re more important right now.”

“Daddy…” Bulma couldn’t believe she heard those words leave his mouth. Her father was always a workaholic, always putting the company before her, but this time he was choosing her emotional wellbeing. “Why…?”

“Because, Bulma,” the man stated, “you are my greatest treasure.”

* * *

Once at the house, Dr. Briefs had sent Bulma upstairs to rest and relax promising food for when she woke up. It was then he made a call for he knew exactly what Bulma needed. _“Orius. Vegeta Ouji, speaking.”_ The man must have looked at the caller I.D. for his demeanor instantly changed. _“Bulma, is that you? What are you doing home so early? Is everything all right?”_

Dr. Briefs chucked at his son-in-law’s reaction. “Bulma is fine,” he promised. “She just had a bit of an emotional day.”

_“What happened?”_

Vegeta sounded so concerned, and the father felt his respect towards Vegeta grow. “Other than my vice president giving her a hard time, I tried to take her out for lunch, but before we got there she had been telling me about her time in Texas…after I threw her out.” There was silence for a moment before a tense _“oh”_ could be heard. “After that, she seemed to unravel and wanted to come home. She’s resting. Anyway, I think what she really needs is you. I told her I would have someone bring her lunch, but I didn’t tell her I was calling you. Are you able to come home?”

 _“I don’t let work interfere with my home life,”_ Vegeta responded. _“I’m always able to come home when she needs me. Seems like you did the same. Pretty sure you said you had a meeting.”_

“Already rescheduled,” Dr. Briefs answered. “I think I really needed a wakeup call, to get my priorities straight I mean.”

_“Sometimes we all need that. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Mexican, I assume?”_

The doctor chuckled. “Yes, you know your wife well.” The mood grew serious for a moment as he added, “I don’t know how to thank you, Vegeta, for taking care of her. I don’t know what I’d do.”

Vegeta had a snarky comeback, but he refrained from saying it. He knew the man was being sincere and, now that he understood the past, he understood that Dr. Briefs had made a lot of mistakes. He didn’t excuse them, but at least he was trying with his daughter now. It wasn’t too late to mend their broken bond, and Vegeta actually encouraged it for Bulma’s sake. “I’ll see you soon.” That was Vegeta’s response as he hung up the phone.

Still, Vegeta didn’t know what to think. It amazed him that the man had called him. Yes, Bulma’s wellbeing was important to both of them, Vegeta especially, but he never expected Dr. Briefs to come out and say that Bulma needed him. He wondered what exactly the woman had told her father about her time away. If he had to venture a guess, she had probably berated herself and made herself upset. Pregnant Bulma always seemed to be more on edge than normal. Part of Vegeta honestly wanted this to be their last kid. He didn’t want to put his wife through this turmoil again, but he figured only time would tell. Maybe, she just needed more time to forgive herself, though the thought annoyed Vegeta. He had forgiven her a long time ago.

Now that he was thinking about his wife, he was very thankful Dr. Briefs contacted him, and thankful he could leave. His wife was important to him, and he would rather be with her in that moment than be at the company. Of course, he did have a couple of conference calls scheduled for the day, but someone else could deal with that. On his way out, he told his security detail, Nappa, to inform his secretary, upon her return from lunch, to reschedule any and all conference calls and meetings for the day, that duty called at home. That’s where he was needed.

* * *

Bulma woke up from her nap feeling a bit more refreshed, but still very emotional. She had been hoping that sleep would have silenced her thoughts, but she couldn’t be so lucky. The woman decided to head downstairs and found her father watching television. A part of her wondered how long she was out, if the man had ordered or eaten lunch, but before she could ask the doorbell rang, and Bulma went to answer it.

Her heart nearly burst when she saw her husband smirking down at her holding their baby boy in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other. “Delivery,” his smooth voice rang. His voice always made Bulma relax. It was always so soft and full of love when it came to her. Bulma couldn’t help but throw herself at the man she loved, causing him to stumble back.

Dr. Briefs came over to them, relieving Vegeta of the food and his grandson, the latter of which was happy to be in the middle of such a giant hug that he bounced around making it harder for his father to hold him. Bulma hugged her husband tighter, a look of pure joy gracing her features. The father was honestly very relieved that seeing her husband had caused this reaction. It was so much better than how distraught she was earlier. He looked over to the baby in his arms, Trunks blinking at him in confusion. The doctor released a jovial laugh. “Come now, Trunks,” he whispered. “Let’s leave your parents alone for a minute.”

Vegeta overheard the quiet words and grinned a bit. When he had made his offer, when the doctor had told him about the past, Vegeta had no idea what would become of the family. He had hopes, but this went beyond anything he ever expected. Dr. Briefs, not that he really cared, had finally accepted his and Bulma’s relationship. He was treating his daughter right, now, and Vegeta could tell he loved both his daughter and his grandson very much. It was more than he had bargained for, but it was appreciated. It seemed that the doctor, too, had been harboring a lot of hatred and guilt, all towards Vegeta’s father and the situation. Honestly, the man had never related to his wife’s father more. They were both on the same page.

“I love you,” Bulma whispered to her husband.

He smiled genuinely at the woman and responded. “I love you too, woman. Now, let’s get you fed. I hear someone missed lunch.”

The rest of the day had gone just as smoothly as the four in the house shared their Mexican meal. Everything was as it should be.


	32. So Maybe I Shouldn't Have Called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Now that everything was going smoothly for Bulma, she had more energy and wasn’t afraid to go out on her own. She decided to handle the grocery shopping for the first time on her own since the one time she had run into her father and he had been so hateful. This time, though, Trunks wasn’t with her. Instead, he was with her parents, her father having taken off work especially because he wanted time with the little one. Some days, Bulma was still shocked about it, but she did remember that her early childhood was like this, full of love. It brought her to the realization that vengeance really was a terrible thing that could tear families apart like that. At least her father no longer harbored hatred towards her husband. That was a relief to the woman.

She was in an aisle looking for a taco kit for that night. She was still craving, and Vegeta promised he’d cook her some tonight. She had been really looking forward to it. Tonight, she’d have her boys all to herself. They were also planning on watching some movies that night. It was low-key for a Friday, but Bulma was very excited.

As she went to reach for a kit, she realized whoever stocked the shelves had put them up a little higher. She tried to reach with no avail, but someone came over to her and took one down for her. “Here you go, miss,” a kind, suave voice spoke. Bulma turned to see a stranger with jade green hair eyeing her strangely. Something about him put her back on edge once she looked at him, but she was sure that was just her. Still, she timidly said, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, miss,” the man replied before looking down to her abdomen. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself. How far along are you?”

Bulma blushed, not wanting to answer. She knew being pregnant that she’d get a lot of weird or uncomfortable questions, but this guy was just so blatant about it. “I’m…” she spoke nervously. “…about five months along.”

“How exciting,” the man replied, his voice a little over eager. “Five months, hm? That means it’ll be a November baby. A very good month, indeed.”

Bulma’s brow quirked in response. “I’m sorry, and you are?”

“Zarbon, miss,” he told her. “And it will do you well to remember that. I’m very certain we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”

His cryptic answer made Bulma feel horribly nervous. What did he mean by that? Who the heck was he? Did he know who she was? She shook her head free of questions and then went to the cashier to be rung up. The whole time, she was looking around to try and spot the man. She felt incredibly uneasy. “Miss?” Her blood turned to ice when she heard that, but it had been the female cashier this time. The young girl looked uneasy. “This coupon is expired.”

“O-Oh,” Bulma breathed out. “That’s all right. I just grabbed what we had before leaving.”

The girl smiled at Bulma and said, “You’re fine. Happens all the time. Anyway, thank you. I hope you have a great day.”

“You too,” Bulma responded noncommittally. She couldn’t focus on anything else until she was safe in her car. Even though it was broad daylight, she was still afraid of whoever that man was. Because of the pregnancy she couldn’t tell if it was her instincts or her hormones. It could be the latter, but she didn’t want to take any chances.

When she reached her car, she began to swiftly put groceries away while also taking her phone out to call her husband. She had hoped he would pick up and stay on the line with her, but his phone went to voicemail. He was probably in the middle of a meeting. “Hey, Vegeta,” she said into the receiver. “I just wanted to call because something strange happened at the grocery store.”

Unaware of her surroundings, experiencing the tunnel vision from her split focus, she closed the trunk but was grabbed from behind, her scream being recorded in the message. “G-Get off of me,” Bulma stammered, keeping a good grip on her phone as she tried to fight off the attacker. Eventually, a cloth was placed over her mouth, a pleasant, sweet taste causing her to feel dizzy and fatigued. The world turned dark.

* * *

When Bulma awoke, she was still surrounded by darkness, though this time she had a killer headache. Her eyes twitched open and could barely make out the blurry shapes around her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, she took note that she was in an old, rundown basement, her arms chained. Her eyes followed the chain and observed a wooden board nailed to a wall. She glanced around the room and could see weapons of all kinds lining the walls. Her stomach dropped. She wasn’t near anything that she could use to free herself. Her arms had at least enough range to feel around herself for her cell phone, but the device was no longer on her. If Bulma had to guess, she would say the man who kidnapped her had her phone. At least she had been leaving Vegeta a message at the time. Most likely, he already knew what was going on.

The sound of a door opening alerted Bulma. Someone was coming to her, and she was expecting to see a green-haired sociopath, and she definitely did not want to see him. Instead, she was met with the sight of a thin, short man with hair the color of magenta. His red eyes glimmered when they took in her fearful expression.

She took it back. Bulma would rather it be the jade-haired man.

“Miss Ouji,” the man greeted, his voice grating on her eardrums. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“That makes one of us,” Bulma clipped angrily. Her captor only laughed. “Who the hell are you?”

“Arco,” he introduced, and Bulma was stunned. “My name is Frieza Arco.”

“You’re related to Cooler…” Bulma murmured.

“That is correct, miss,” Frieza returned. “You see, it’s been rumored that Cooler had a brother, but he never confirmed or denied it. I’ve been sort of, how should I put this…in and out of the family? Yes, that sounds right. You see, I’m a bit of a businessman myself, though the legalities and structure of actual business never appealed to me. No, I’d much rather use torture to get my way. It’s a lucrative business ploy, one of which my older brother has taken advantage. Hence, why you’re here. Your husband really should have never crossed my brother, Miss Ouji. Now, you’ll be the one to pay the price.”

“Vegeta didn’t do anything wrong,” Bulma argued. “Your brother tried to ruin both our family and our company. We would have stayed in business with Mr. Arco if not for that.”

“It doesn’t really matter to me,” Frieza snickered. “I’m not one to get into the politics of business. All I know is that I’ve been hired to ‘make an example of you.’ Of course, the fun has already begun. I think you’ll rather enjoy being my prisoner. I’m feeling generous today, so I’ve already decided you get to live, though how much damage I deal you in the meantime is completely up to the both of us.”

The statement lingered between the two for a while before Frieza took his leave ascending the stairs. “W…Where are you going?” Bulma asked, aghast.

The villain’s sinister smirk twisted her insides. “I wouldn’t ask questions, miss,” he replied. “I’d be happy to start your torture session now, but I think it will be more delicious for you not to know when. Trust me; when I’m ready to enact damage, you’ll know. I can’t wait to see how long you’ll last. I’ve heard you can be very resilient when it counts. Ta!”

And once again, Bulma was alone. She really should have preferred it that way, but she was too busy panicking over everything the horrible man had told her. He was planning to hurt her, and, though he said he wouldn’t kill her, Bulma refused to trust his word. Mentally, she berated herself. Maybe she should have just left the store when she had gotten the bad vibe. Maybe she should have asked the cashier for help. Maybe she should have just gotten into her car instead of trying to call Vegeta. But, despite what she should have done, she couldn’t focus on all that. Instead, she needed to think of a way out. It was possible her life and the life of her unborn child would depend on it.


	33. Was it too Soon to Tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Something was wrong. Vegeta could feel it. He felt it earlier that day, but he chalked it up to jitters over a meeting he had that afternoon. It was stupid. He never got nervous about anything regarding the company. The feeling didn’t diminish, even after the meeting was over.

He found himself barely paying attention to anything being said during the talk one of his workers gave. Instead, he kept watching the clock. His uneasiness only seemed to grow with each passing minute. Someone must have noticed for the meeting had been cut short, and Vegeta returned to his office.

His machine was glowing, a sign that he had a message from someone. He thought nothing of it as he hit the play button. At first, it seemed fine, his wife calling to tell him something about her day, but his expression darkened and his heart raced as he heard his wife scream and yell at some unknown phantom. Someone had the nerve to attack his wife? He hoped to get more information, but the line went dead. His first reaction was to call the police.

_“Officer Tagoma speaking.”_

“My name is Vegeta Ouji,” Vegeta announced as calmly as he could. “I received a message from my wife today, and I believe she was attacked and kidnapped.”

There was silence for a moment before a nonchalant, _“What about the call had given you that idea?”_

“Because, in her voicemail, she screamed and sounded like she was fighting someone off before there was silence and the message was cut,” Vegeta reported. “My wife is pregnant. I don’t know where she is.”

The officer on the other line sighed. _“We’ll look into it,”_ he grunted, speaking in a tone Vegeta did not trust. _“It’s too soon to tell anything. Usually, when reporting a missing person, we say that the person must be missing for twenty-four hours. Of course, if you hear from a kidnapper or someone calls for ransom, you can call back and we’ll look into it immediately.”_ Something about the man’s words did not make Vegeta feel any better. _“Basically, it’s a waiting game. I’m sure your wife is fine.”_

Vegeta slammed the phone back down into its receiver barely believing what had just happened. He couldn’t believe the officer was dismissing him like that. _Twenty-four hours,_ he mentally scoffed. He dared not think of it, but so much could happen in that time. So much could have already happened between the time she called and now that he was through with the meeting.

He couldn’t just sit around and wait.

Storming out of his office, Vegeta nearly ripped his phone out of his pocket and dialed Goku’s number. “Kakarot,” his hissed when his friend’s jovial voice reached his ears. “Get over to Bulma’s old home now. It’s an emergency. I can’t give you the details now.”

He barely gave his friend the time to respond before he hung up and got into his car. He took a deep breath knowing he had to calm himself enough to drive. It was practically impossible, though, especially considering he had no idea where his wife was or what happened. He swore he’d find her, with or without the cops, and he would bring her home.

And he would kill the bastard who dared to lay a hand on her. That was a given.

* * *

Dr. Briefs and his wife could not believe what Vegeta had told them. He had taken a recording of his work voicemail and played it. Both parents were worried sick as were their friends. “Unbelievable,” Goku whispered. “And the cops really said they wouldn’t do anything?”

“The one I spoke to did,” Vegeta stated. “I don’t trust it, not when I know my wife was taken somewhere and she’s alone.”

“That doesn’t sound right to me at all,” Dr. Briefs stated. “Maybe we should call back and speak to someone else.”

Chi Chi looked over to Goku and frowned knowing that what she was about to say would probably upset Goku, but their friend was in danger. They needed to do something. “Isn’t Raditz an officer?”

Panchy’s expression lit up. “Your brother? Would he help us?”

“I…I don’t know…” Goku remarked, feeling uncomfortable. He looked over to Vegeta, one of the few people who knew of his problems with his brother. He looked a bit more hopeful, but he wasn’t going to ask that of Goku, not when Goku was there for him for what he went through with his father.

“Could you please call him and ask?” Dr. Briefs questioned, and his terrified tone did Goku in.

His friend and Bulma’s parents were frantic, and rightly so. Something was wrong, and he couldn’t let his petty problems get in the way of rescuing his friend. “Yeah, of course,” he stated. “Just give me a minute. Hopefully he’ll answer his cell.”

* * *

Raditz couldn’t wait for the day to be over. He spent most of it in the office reviewing some files for a case he was working. He had some suspicions, but he needed more evidence regarding the man he was investigating and who he was tied to. He looked out to see Tagoma leave his desk.

For years, Raditz had been trying to prove that Tagoma had ties to a local crime lord. That despicable man conducted his business in the shadows, picking on the weak and defenseless and making people disappear never to be found again. He was a sociopath, one Raditz’s father had tried to catch during his time on the force, the reason that Raditz had been planning to go to the academy in the first place.

One day, he knew he’d catch Tagoma in the act.

His phone rang with, a song playing that he hadn’t heard in a long time. It had been a while since he had heard from his younger brother, their relationship strained because of Raditz’s behavior towards him, behavior that was purposeful so that Goku wouldn’t get too attached or worried about him like he always worried about their father when they were younger. “Well, well,” Raditz spoke stoically. “Been a long time, brother.”

_“Raditz, we need your help…”_

The officer blinked and sat up. Goku needed his help? After all this time? And he sounded so scared, too. “Where are you?”

 _“I’m at Bulma’s parents’ house,”_ his brother replied. _“Raditz, someone kidnapped Bulma. She was leaving a message for Vegeta when it happened. He called the police, but this guy, Tagoma I think he said it was, told him she’d have to be missing for twenty-four hours or someone had to call about ransom before you guys could do anything about it.”_

Raditz almost crushed his phone in his hand. “I’ll be right over. Sit tight, brother. I’ll find your friend.”

There was silence on the line before Goku whispered, _“Thank you.”_

He powered his phone down and looked back at Tagoma’s desk. The man had yet to return. Raditz shook his head. This had Frieza written all over it. He wanted to confront Tagoma, but that would have to wait. Instead, he went to the chief and explained the situation, both of them feeling put off by this occurrence. Raditz knew what he had to do. He had to track down his brother’s friend if he had any hope of bringing this dirty cop to justice.

He only hoped that it wasn’t too late for the girl.


	34. Oh What the Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

It had felt like an eternity since Bulma had been left alone by Frieza in the basement. That entire time, she had been left wondering what Frieza would do. He had returned sometime after his first visit to her to tell the woman how he intended to torture her, what he’d use, and how he, if the moment struck him, would end her life. She knew she needed to think of a way to escape. There was no other option.

There was no time to be cautious, not when hers and her baby’s life was in jeopardy.

She was a genius. There had to be some way to escape that no one would ever think of but her. Nothing was coming to her, her head banging lightly back again the wall causing the sound of creaking wood to alert her. Blue eyes looked up at the board nailed to the wall, and the best idea finally struck her. It was a risk. She’s probably hurt herself a little bit, but the board didn’t look all that strong and it was sloppily nailed to the wall. If she could get the right position and pulled with all of her strength, it was possible she could pry herself off the wall. Hopefully, the basement was soundproof, because if she did get herself free and someone heard, she wouldn’t have long to make her escape.

Standing up, Bulma steadied herself on the wall and observed the wood smirking. She walked forward, and turned to face the wall, going back as far as the chains would let her. She then got a decent grip of the long chains, pulling as hard as she could. The chains dug into her wrists, warm liquid trickling. The pain was immense, but nothing like the pain she felt when she gave birth to Trunks. She could handle it for a time, thoughts of her baby boy and unborn child giving her extra strength and motivation to get out of there.

When the board popped off the wall, she had felt completely elated and relieved.

Of course, she didn’t have time to celebrate as she heard footsteps and voices upstairs. She froze in her panic.

“Sir, you should know that she had been leaving her husband a voicemail,” a new voice spoke. “He called it in a while ago, but I haven’t spoken of it to any of the other officers. The longer time passes, the more of a chance another officer will be alerted.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Tagoma,” Frieza responded, his voice sounding very amused. “In truth, I already know. Zarbon already informed me of the matter. She didn’t say anything that would lead that boy, Vegeta, here. He’ll never find her. Not until _I_ want him to.”

“Of course, my lord,” the other man, Tagoma apparently, replied. “I’m sorry I doubted. The man was just very adamant about finding her.”

“You let me worry about that,” Frieza commanded, “and leave the girl to me. This is my domain.”

“Yes, sir.”

The two walked away, or at least Bulma assumed they did. She heard footsteps disappear, and no one had come to her yet. Man, Frieza really like the mental torture of not knowing. Well, Frieza didn’t know Bulma. She wasn’t the kind of woman who would willingly stay in the basement of a sociopath. She was a fighter. Vegeta had seen that in her, had encouraged it on many occasions, and this time would be no different.

She had to act quickly before Frieza or anyone else came back. Now, she could get to the other weapons in this basement. She would be able to pick the lock on the cuffs. Still, she couldn’t just run upstairs. With a better view of the whole room, Bulma spotted cellar doors. That would be her escape.

Bulma found a long, sharp tool, one that was sharpened most likely used to stab a victim. The woman shivered at the thought, but she kept moving forward. She utilized it to pick the lock and was freed moments later. Once she let that new fact wash over her, Bulma swiftly made her way to the doors standing between her and the outside world. She looked back into the dingy cellar. Hopefully, Frieza would not be able to find her, and she would be able to find a way off his property.

The sound of footsteps above returned, and her need to flee increased. She pushed the doors open and shot out of the basement before returning the doors to their closed positions. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get wise to her, but just in case, she decided to hide herself. There were some thick bushes that would give her good cover.

Frieza yelled out for his men, so she knew he had finally returned to the basement, most likely planning to harm her, and she released the breath she had been holding. “I swear, you better find her if you know what’s good for you!” the man shrilled. She was surprised no one stormed up from her escape hatch, but that was good news for her. Maybe no one knew it was there. It had been obscured from view.

Confident that she had time, Bulma reached into her pocket for her cell phone only to find that it wasn’t there. That man, Zarbon, must have taken it from her. What she did have was the rock Trunks had brought her from the park shaped like a V. “Vegeta,” she breathed out, clutching the stone. Now, she had even more of a resolve to get away. She just hoped she could successfully sneak herself away from this crazy fortress.

* * *

Vegeta couldn’t believe it. Raditz’s theory of a dirty cop had done little to settle the man down. He had heard of Frieza in the news, though it never struck him as anything important. He was an alleged crime lord, and that was all some knew of him. Panchy and their friends had never heard of him. Dr. Briefs had mentioned hearing rumors that he was practically somewhat of a mafia runner to which Raditz had agreed. No one even knew his last name. No one but Raditz, that was.

When Raditz explained that Frieza was the rumored brother of Cooler Arco, Vegeta saw red. It was one thing to try to demolish his company, but it was another to go after the woman he loved. He didn’t even care when Raditz stated that their siblingship had never been confirmed. No, Vegeta knew.

The second Raditz left to investigate, Vegeta was dialing Arco’s number. _“Hello, Ouji,”_ the man greeted.

Vegeta’s grip tightened on his phone, his rage skyrocketing. “Arco, you bastard,” he hissed. “What the fuck did you do?”

 _“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Vegeta,”_ Cooler retorted, his voice full of amusement. _“What on Earth do you think I could have done?”_

“Don’t play coy with me, Cooler,” Vegeta growled. “Where’s my wife?”

Cooler chuckled. _“How would I know that? Isn’t she on maternity leave? That’s the last I heard regarding her back when I was_ partnered with your company _.”_

 _So that’s what this is about,_ Vegeta determined, and that made him even angrier. “She has nothing to do with this, Arco. I know about Frieza. I know he took her.”

 _“Frieza?”_ Cooler replied, sounding dense. _“You mean that crime lord they’ve been mentioning in the news? Oh, Vegeta, that’s not good. From what they say…if he has your wife, she may already be dead. You really should watch who you make as an enemy.”_

“You son of a-”

 _“But of course, I don’t know_ anything _about it,”_ Cooler continued. _“In fact, I don’t know why we’re even having this conversation. You and I are no longer involved businesswise, and you really should be looking for your wife. I hope, for your sake, that it’s not too late.”_

The line went dead as the perpetrator hung up on him. Vegeta couldn’t believe how the man spoke. He was reveling in this, and that sickened Vegeta. How could anyone put a woman’s and child’s life at risk like that? The man had done a complete one eighty, though now that Vegeta was thinking on it, Bulma would have called it a three sixty, a complete turnaround.

 _Three sixty,_ Vegeta repeated in his mind. His eyes widened. _Three sixty!_

Vegeta quickly unlocked his phone again going into an app he and Bulma had installed on their phones, a program called “Three Sixty.” It was a GPS tracking system for families, and only those in their circle could see them. If Bulma’s phone was on, he would be able to see everything including the road her kidnapper took and where she was. He could go there and get her away from this madman holding her prisoner.

His prayers were answered. The phone was still on, whether it was on her or not, and Vegeta had an address to some house at the edge of the city. He wasn’t sure if it was the best idea to go off on his own, but it beat sitting there waiting for word from Goku’s brother. The least he’d do was call it in, but he would already be en route there. The question wasn’t even if he should go, but if anyone had asked him, his answer would have been, “What the hell?” If he didn’t go, he risked losing his everything. That was not something that Vegeta was willing to do.

It didn’t even require a second thought.


	35. It Doesn't Really Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Bulma had managed to stay hidden for a couple of hours, but leaving was hardly an option. All the exits to Frieza’s estate were blocked. They wanted to prevent her from escaping, and she couldn’t exactly fight them all off. If they caught her again, Bulma was sure Frieza would make her suffer and definitely kill her. She wasn’t going to take any chances.

So, in the bushes she stayed. It was a much better option. Night would fall soon which would increase her chance of escape. She simply had to bide her time and _pray_ that none of Frieza’s men would find her. _We’ll be okay, baby_ , she though, her hand running over her abdomen. She had to ignore the sting of pain from her wrists. Luckily, she hadn’t dripped much blood or else that would have lured the men right to her. _I’ll figure out a way out of this mess._

What Bulma didn’t know was that Vegeta was on his way to the monster’s domain, racing to get to her. He was infuriated as he pulled up and saw the large, metal fences and men at every station. This Frieza guy probably had a lot of well-trained killers in his employ. Vegeta cared about none of it. He promised himself that he’d go in and get Bulma out of there. He wasn’t afraid of or thinking of the risks involved in his poorly thought out rescue attempt.

His resolve was much stronger than any of them.

“Hey, come here!” Vegeta heard a voice shout. It alerted the men at the entrance he was near. “I think I found something. I think she went this way.”

Immediately, the men left their post, and Vegeta felt relief. There were so many guards because they were looking for Bulma. It means she escaped Cooler’s brother. Bulma was safe for the moment, but for how long? He needed to find her and bring her home. Raditz could deal with the rest of it. The officer was already on his way.

Taking advantage of the now open entry, Vegeta got onto the property and initiated his search. He stealthily made his way around just in case any more of Frieza’s goons came his way. Eventually, he was in the back grounds of Frieza’s fortress, and he saw a weak looking guard nearby. He was encroaching upon him. Vegeta wondered if he had spotted him, but his wondering was answered when the purple-haired man went to the other side of the bushes, and he heard his wife scream. The man chuckled. “Well, well, look at who I found,” he snickered. “Lord Frieza will be very happy you didn’t get far. I’m sure he’ll even reward me.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Bulma tried to reason. “Look, I’ll just get out again. But seriously, if you let me go, then when I do go to the police I’ll make sure they don’t come after you. Just tell me your name.”

“It’s Cui, miss,” the man replied. “And you’re not in the position to be making bargains. You aren’t going anywhere.”

“The hell she isn’t,” Vegeta snapped, swiftly moving to punch her captor in the face, effectively knocking him out.

Bulma looked upon him in amazement. “V…Vegeta?”

Her husband turned to smirk at her. “You’re okay,” he whispered until he noticed her wrists. He glared at them when he saw the wounds, his eyes meeting hers. “We should get you checked out at the hospital just in case.”

Tears formed in Bulma’s eyes as she ran to him, embracing him. “Oh, Vegeta,” she cooed, his arms wrapping around her as he held her tight. He breathed in deeply, as if trying to soak up her scent. He reluctantly pushed her away.

“I love you, but we don’t have time for this,” he said quietly. “No one knows I’m here, so we can’t escape. Raditz will be here soon to deal with Frieza and his men.”

“You…you know about Frieza?” Bulma asked. “Do you know he’s related to Cooler?”

“It’s rumored, but yes, I know,” Vegeta told her. “I tried to contact the bastard, but he played dumb. Said he had nothing to do with it.”

“Frieza said he hired him to do away with me as revenge against you,” Bulma admitted reluctantly. “Vegeta, I was so scared…”

“Don’t be,” he assured her, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. “I won’t abandon you. We’re getting the fuck out of here and going home.” He took her hand. “Now, let’s get out of here.” Bulma nodded, and the two of them began to try to make their escape.

They didn’t make it far before they ended up in a spot loaded with guards. Vegeta looked back to his nervous wife, gripping her hand in silence support. A moment later, one of the other employees ran into the fray saying he found Cui unconscious, everyone either amazed or joking of how he was weaker than a young woman. Some decided to go and investigate. One heavyset man opted to stay behind and keep lookout. Vegeta released Bulma’s hand and was about to go out and fight him when his phone rang. “Dodoria,” he spoke, and then his eyes widened. “Zarbon, I’m the last one here. The others went to see where Cui went. If the girl comes by…” The man was silent once again, his expression grim. “I understand. Whatever Lord Frieza wants.”

After Dodoria hung up his phone, he did one more once over before shaking his head. “Poor kid,” he snickered. “She better stay hidden.”

When the man left, entering the mansion, Bulma looked to Vegeta. “What do you think he meant by that?”

“I don’t care,” Vegeta scoffed. “It was a mistake to leave it unguarded. We should take advantage of this before they send someone else along.”

Bulma nodded, her expression stern. “Then let’s make a run for it.”

Vegeta gripped her hand, and the two took off for the exit only for a bullet to be shot towards the stone. They froze, Bulma yelping at the sound, and then they turned around to see Frieza standing at the door, gun aimed for them. He smirked at the two teenagers. “That was a warning shot,” he stated. “Next time, I won’t miss.”

“I take it _you_ are Frieza?” Vegeta questioned cautiously, his eyes remaining on the gun.

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me,” the demon replied before snickering. “That shouldn’t surprise me, but it does. How are you here?”

“I don’t answer to you,” Vegeta replied, pushing Bulma further behind him, acting as her shield. “I’m here, and I’m taking my wife out of here.”

“That’s not how the game works, Mr. Ouji,” Frieza retorted, “although, with you here, the rules have changed a bit. I normally enjoy toying with my victims. In fact, against my better judgement, my plan was to leave your wife alive, just maybe a bit broken, to send a message to you courtesy of my brother. I thought it would be fitting, a broken wife for a broken contract. Now, I plan to do away with the both of you. It’s nothing personal, just business.”

“If breaking the contract pissed him off so much, he should have never tried to break my family apart,” Vegeta argued. “That’s the only reason I-”

“Yes, I know,” Frieza sighed in exasperation. “Your wife said as much. Like I told her, I don’t get involved in the drama between companies. I was hired by my brother. It’s not my business to ask _why_ I’m killing my targets. I lose the fun that way.”

“Then that should alone tell you that you’re doing something wrong,” Bulma spat back.

Frieza simply laughed. “Naïve child,” he crooned, “what is ‘wrong,’ by your definition? I’m sure neither of us would agree on a definition. Wrong by my standards was _leaving you alone so that you could make a mockery of my men!_ ” The man took a deep breath to recenter himself before grinning. “But that matters not. The two of you, or should I say _three_ of you, are about to die.”

A gun was fired, but not Frieza’s. Actually, Frieza was the one who was down, crying out in agony as a bullet swept past Bulma and Vegeta. Raditz came out from behind them, standing tall and proud as he smirked at the criminal. Frieza looked up to the officer with hatred. “I think I got almost all the information I need to place an arrest,” he stated. “Next time, you might want to pay attention to who’s around. You were singing like a canary before I shot out your kneecap.”

“Damn you,” Frieza hissed. “Who are you?”

“No one,” Raditz stated. “Just a member of the force who will proudly be bringing you in.” He glanced over at his brother’s friends. “Are you both all right?”

“Yeah,” Bulma murmured, her voice uneven and shaky.

Even Vegeta seemed to have been frightened by Frieza’s words and actions, but he played it off and smoothly said, “It took you long enough to get here.”

“Sorry,” Raditz scoffed. “Had no idea some idiot was going to play vigilante. You’re lucky I just got here. Next time, get a weapon before you decide to trudge on mafia territory.”

“Noted,” Vegeta grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

Raditz looked over to Bulma, asking her questions about her condition and if he needed to call in an ambulance. He had already contacted the station for backup, and they were on their way to help wrangle Frieza and his men. They weren’t going anywhere.

In a spilt second, Vegeta noticed Frieza struggling, his eyes turning to the monster. He was weak, in pain, but he already had his gun back in hand, aimed towards Bulma. He didn’t think, just reacted, grabbing Raditz’s gun from him and shoving him aside, shooting Frieza before the crime lord could pull the trigger.

Frieza fell dead in front of them.

Raditz looked between the body and Vegeta, stunned, and Bulma was also startled by the action. No one was more surprised than Vegeta. Heavily breathing, he stared at the gun, still aimed towards the mafia runner. Raditz slowly approached him and carefully took the weapon away. Vegeta’s wary eyes found his. “I…”

“I know,” Raditz stated, immediately understanding. He looked over to Bulma. “I’ll meet you at hospital once my colleagues and I are finished here for your statements. Getting Bulma checked out is what’s important right now.”

Vegeta’s expression sobered and became shrouded in his stoic mask. “I understand,” he responded. “Thank you.”

He took Bulma’s hand, leading her to the car while trying to get away from the building. Bulma called out to him, asking him to slow down. He did as she asked, Bulma moving to hug him from behind. Vegeta paused at the contact, allowed her warmth and peace to wash over him. To be honest, he hadn’t known what he was doing when he grabbed the gun. Everything happened so fast, but in that moment he knew he had to do something. Nothing mattered to him, in that moment, except for keeping Bulma safe. And he had kept her safe.

Whatever the consequences of his actions, he was prepared to face it.


	36. How D'You Redefine What Never Had a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

Waiting was the hardest part of anything. Vegeta had experienced that feeling before. He felt it as a child when he waited for his father to pick him up, the man always late because of his business which always left Vegeta feeling hollow. When he waited for Bulma to return, he felt it, and even more so when he waited for her to make an appearance in the small Texas diner. The day Bulma gave birth to Trunks, this emptiness was there.

And now, as he waited for a doctor to come and get him to allow him to see his wife, he felt it again.

He should have stayed with her, but he knew Raditz would be there shortly. There was no need to draw attention to what had actually happened. He still couldn’t believe he killed a man, though, after what happened with his father, he could not put it past himself. What did that say about him? He couldn’t linger on that.

Finally, Raditz showed up, and Vegeta’s cool façade faltered slightly. Thankfully, the man came alone. He didn’t need it to be any harder than it already was. “Vegeta,” Raditz greeted coolly.

Vegeta greeted him with a nod. “Bulma is being checked out,” he stated. “The baby too. Apparently, Frieza’s man, Zarbon, used a chemical on Bulma to knock her out.”

“That shouldn’t surprise me,” the officer stated, “but it does. I take it you’re still waiting for the doctor to come out to you.”

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted, crossing his arms and looking away out a window. “Will I still be here if he comes?”

Raditz sighed. It seemed Vegeta was willing to take the plunge. “I’m not here to arrest you, if that’s what you’re asking. Basically, Vegeta, I watched you shoot a man, but you did it in self-defense, protecting your wife. A mobster is dead because of you, so you’ve actually done more of a service. Because of the situation, the precinct won’t be pressing charges. The family, however, they might. It would be a criminal case in that sense, and that’s only _if_ they press charges. Of course, I need to file a report and get both yours and Bulma’s statements.”

“Bulma told me,” Vegeta started, “that Frieza admitted to being Cooler’s younger brother, that he had intended to torture her. He described to her, in detail, what he planned to do to her. She won’t tell me for fear it will upset me. He at first said he wouldn’t kill her, but then she didn’t know what was going to happen to her. You heard what he said when Bulma and I tried to escape, that he was doing all of this over a stupid, broken contract. When he pulled the gun on her, all I saw was red, and I reacted. I couldn’t lose her…not again.”

“Like I said,” Raditz repeated, “you may stand trial for this even after I put in a report.”

“It is what it is,” Vegeta remarked, his eyes glancing to hospital doors. “Just do what you have to do. If Arco wants to sue me, I don’t give a shit. He’ll have to defend why his brother went after my wife if that’s the case, and he’ll probably destroy his own business.” A doctor finally appeared, her eyes landing on him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to see my wife.”

Raditz watched as Vegeta walked away, tense but calm, probably trying to prepare himself to handle his pregnant wife. She had gone through a terrible ordeal, and she needed Vegeta’s strength right now. The front he put up was probably just as much for her as it was for him.

What amazed Raditz more was that Vegeta was accepting responsibility for what had occurred in front of the mansion, that he was prepared to deal with the consequences. He was young, had his whole life in front of him, and yet he confidently told Raditz to do what he had to do. Well, he definitely would, alright, and one of the things he had to do was get a warrant for Cooler’s arrest. He was just as much to blame in this as his brother. This was going to become public. Vegeta was right. It would be in Cooler’s best interest if he didn’t press charges. No matter what, he was certain his brother’s friend would be let off for self-defense. There was no need to make a spectacle out of this.

* * *

When Vegeta reached Bulma, she smiled at him and looked so much better. He practically ran over to her, taking her in his arms as he rocked her. He just wanted to hold her, to forget about what _could_ have happened. The doctor began speaking, smiling at the two, telling Vegeta that she just had some abrasions on her wrists from trying to escape and that there were no problems with the baby. Whatever chemical they used, chloroform from the description Bulma gave, there were no known defects or complications to unborn children. So far, everything checked out, and his wife and child were safe.

The doctor left them alone, leaving to get Bulma’s discharge paperwork, Bulma looking up at her husband asking, “Did you call our parents? Do they know I’m okay?”

“Yes,” he told her. “They said they were on their way when I got off the phone.”

As he said that, their family and friends had just arrived, and the doctor had led them back. Panchy had Trunks who was vying for his mother’s attention, stretching his arms out to her. Vegeta took the baby from his grandmother and placed him in Bulma’s arms. He leaned his head on his mother’s chest, but was careful not to move to much. He seemed to understand that mommy’s abdomen was a protected area right now, and he usually wasn’t very fussy with her. If he was, usually Vegeta took over, so maybe he was learning that way.

“What the heck happened, Bulma?” Goku asked, sounding deeply concerned.

Bulma cast a weary glance over to her friend. “Well, Chi…remember when we said our life wasn’t a true soap opera because there was no mafia crap?”

“Yeah?” her friend responded.

“Yeah, we can’t say that anymore…”

“So this Frieza fellow really was in the mafia?” Kalina asked, horrified.

Vegeta nodded. “Unfortunately. And he really is related to Cooler Arco. He arranged this because I broke our contract.”

“That bastard,” Dr. Briefs hissed, his fists clenching in rage. He looked towards his daughter, his expression softening for a fraction of a second before the anger returned. “I’ll sue that man for everything he’s worth.”

“Daddy, no,” Bulma argued, surprising the man. She hugged Trunks tighter. “Let the police handle it. I’m so tired of fighting with other businessmen. All I want is to just focus on the fact that I’m safe and my baby is safe, that Frieza is gone, and just go home. I just want to go home.”

“Wait, Frieza is gone?” Panchy asked. “What happened?”

“He was gunning for Bulma,” Vegeta explained. “I just reacted and shot him.”

Kalina gasped and quickly moved to embrace her son. “Thank goodness you got him or who knows what would have happened. We could have lost you both.”

“That was his intention,” Vegeta agreed.

“Don’t worry, son,” Dr. Briefs stated causing Vegeta to flinch at that word. He looked over to the man in astonishment. “Let us worry about the legal stuff, all right? You and Bulma focus on recovering from this ordeal. I’ll have my legal team handle everything.”

“You don’t have to do th-”

Dr. Briefs walked over to his son-in-law, Kalina stepping away for the moment, and the man held up his hand to silence Vegeta. “Please, Vegeta, let me do this. You saved my daughter’s life. The least I can do is save you should Cooler try to come after you.”

There were no words to describe how Vegeta felt in that moment, especially after Dr. Briefs had gone so far as to call him “son” so affectionately. He could only nod in acceptance in fear his speech would fail him giving way to the emotions he felt. After all, it had been a long day for him and his wife both. His mind reflected on how he could have lost the woman. His whole world could have been destroyed. Even to himself, he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what he was feeling. He should have been worried about what consequences he would face, but he truly didn’t care. He was just really thankful that his family was safe.

As he looked upon Bulma holding their son, his heart did flips. Once again, they had proven that they could overcome any obstacle together, and this time it would be no different.


	37. Has Your Opinion Changed? See Your Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or the song “I Don’t Know You Anymore” by Savage Garden

_It was a bright sunny day, summer vacation officially starting. Bulma had been thankful that she did so well during the school year, but she had her boyfriend to thank for that._

_Her boyfriend…she didn’t think she’d ever get used to saying that._

_Speaking of, he was running a bit late. That was very unlike him, especially when they were meeting at their secret spot by the lake. She hoped he was all right. She knew his father had been giving him a hard time lately over exams and some other stuff that Vegeta refused to discuss with her. This day had been her idea, a day away from their homes, their first summer as a couple, a picnic lunch. That had to brighten his mood._

_When Vegeta finally showed up, she beamed brightly at him until she saw the look on his face. His arms were crossed, his eyes unfocused. He was in even worse shape than she thought. “Vegeta?”_

_Her boyfriend looked up at her, his eyes finally touched by light. “Hey,” he greeted quietly. “Sorry I’m late.”_

_“That’s all right,” Bulma softly responded, patting the blanket she had set up. “I made us lunch. I figured we could eat and then maybe go swimming in the lake.”_

_An amused brow quirked up. “Oh really? You planning on changing into a swimsuit all the way out here in the open?”_

_“Oh shut up,” Bulma laughed. “I’m wearing a bathing suit underneath my clothes.”_

_“Hm, too bad,” Vegeta simpered. “I would have loved to see th-”_

_“Vegeta!” Bulma shouted, her cheeks turning beet red. “Behave, please.”_

_“Why?” Vegeta whispered encroaching upon her. He managed to get her to sit back, his body looming over hers. “Can’t take the heat?”_

_“N-N-No,” she admitted, her breath hitching slightly._

_Vegeta smirked at her. “Thought so.” He pressed his lips to hers and practically devoured her._

* * *

It was nice to return home after visiting her friends in Texas. Bulma and Vegeta had decided to take their kids there, introduce them to everyone. The two were growing up so fast, Trunks five and Bra three. They couldn’t believe how much time had passed or how much they had gone through.

Years before, after Cooler Arco had sent his terrifying brother after Bulma, Vegeta was possibly facing criminal charges. Of course, Cooler wanted to go to trial, but thanks to Raditz’s report of self-defense and Dr. Briefs’s legal team, Vegeta never had to set foot in a court room. In fact, Cooler was the one who was at risk. The doctor had wanted to press charges against him for hiring a criminal to torment his daughter, but he promised to sweep it under the rug if he never went after Bulma, Vegeta, and their family ever again. The police weren’t thrilled with the arrangement, but Raditz had talked his chief down. The major crime lord was already gone, and they had all his men in custody. There was no longer anything to worry about.

Of course, Bulma had needed therapy for a while, traumatized from her experience. Though nothing had happened, Frieza’s words and plans for her had haunted her. She would not confide what was said in Vegeta. It wasn’t because she didn’t want his help, but she did not want him to be haunted the same way she was. So, during that time, to keep her from having difficulties for the remainder of her pregnancy, Vegeta encouraged her to see a specialist to talk out what had happened. It had helped her to become more or less at ease with what had happened to her.

That fall, Bulma had given birth to a healthy baby girl, Bra Echalotte Ouji. It had been a crisp November day when Bulma had gone into labor, thankfully while Vegeta was still home, actually right before he had to leave for work. He had raced her to the hospital, Trunks in the back seat looking so perplexed each time Bulma moaned from the feeling of a contraction. Thankfully, there had been a daycare at the hospital so that someone could look after their little boy until his grandparents arrived.

The birth had been nothing like when Bulma gave birth to Trunks. It went much easier, and her labor didn’t last nearly as long. When their little one finally graced them with her presence, crying loudly, Vegeta had fallen hard. She was perfect, looked just like her mother. Already, he knew he’d do anything for her. Part of him didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. It didn’t matter, though, after the doctor placed the baby in his arms, her blue eyes peeking open to see him. He was instantly lost in them, her crying ceasing the instant blue met coal. Just like her mother, she was his little angel.

Only a few years had passed, and it had been a whirlwind. Trunks adjusted to his new baby sister very well, always trying to share with her. As they grew, the two would get themselves in so much trouble with their innocent fun, neither ever ratting the other one out. Vegeta recalled one time when he had returned home from work only to find the walls colored on. He knew it was Bra for she was the artist of the family. When he asked his three-year-old son, he just smiled widely and said, “I didn’t see anything.” As much as Vegeta wanted to be irritated with his children, he was actually thrilled that they were so close and protective of one another. Perhaps it was a good thing that they were so close in age.

* * *

_“So, random question,” Bulma stated as the two laid back on the blanket, both watching the clouds pass overhead. Vegeta tilted his head to compel her to continue. “What do you think it would be like to have a sibling, younger or older?”_

_Vegeta scoffed and looked away. “Trust me, that won’t ever happen.”_

_That was the only response he gave, Bulma glancing at him with concern shining in her eyes. “Is everything okay?”_

_Vegeta sighed, forcing a nod. In truth, nothing was okay, not anymore. He had finally told his father he was seeing Bulma behind his and her father’s backs, and he learned something that made him feel horrible. He had been trying to hide it, but Bulma could always see through him. Still, he didn’t need her to know. He was simply trying to forget after a long talk with his mother about the topic. “My father doesn’t want anymore kids,” he explained while keeping out the fact that the bastard never wanted Vegeta in the first place. “It’s not something I want to think about.”_

_“Oh, I see,” Bulma replied. “Is…that why you’ve been so down?”_

_“No,” Vegeta lied. Well, it was partially the truth. He couldn’t fully lie to Bulma. He offered his girlfriend a smile and said, “Honestly, I’ve missed you.”_

_Bulma giggled. “Silly, we saw each other two days ago, and we talked yesterday.”_

_“Not enough time,” Vegeta scoffed, and he pulled Bulma close to him. Red dusted her cheeks, her lips drawn into a timid frown._

_His eyes were so intense as the bore into hers that her nerves grew. “Vegeta? Is everything okay?”_

_“It is now,” he told her, and he meant it. Just being around Bulma had already lifted his spirits. They hadn’t been dating very long, but he knew she was it for him. She had this uncanny ability to soothe his soul. She didn’t even know how much just holding her was helping to heal his heart from his father’s cruel words. With her, words like “you are no son of mine” or “she should have terminated the pregnancy” didn’t matter. He allowed himself to relax, Bulma finally snuggling against him. With her, he felt like he was her everything just like she was his._

* * *

“Bulma, Vegeta,” Panchy greeted, smiling as she saw them walking up to the door. “Welcome home, you guys.”

“Gwamma!” Bra exclaimed happily practically jumping out of Vegeta’s arms. He set her down and watched as his children ran inside to embrace their grandmother. The woman laughed happily and knelt down before the two of them.

“Hello, sweets,” she greeted. “Did you enjoy Texas?”

“I got to ride a pony!” Bra cheered.

Trunks snickered. “Yeah, we both did. It was fun.”

“And look at you!” Panchy praised. “You were gone just a couple of weeks and you already sprouted. Are you excited about starting school soon?”

Bra pouted. “He’s gonna leave me!”

“You’re gonna be fine,” Trunks assured her. “You’ll have Goten to play with, and when I come home we’ll play, okay?”

The blue-haired child seemed unconvinced, crossed her arms, and looked away to brood. “Fine.”

Panchy’s mouth dropped open as she looked up to Vegeta who already knew her train of thought. He too crossed his arms and looked away grunting, “Hn.”

Bulma laughed and shook her head. “Yes, she gets that from her father,” she teased, placing her hand on Vegeta’s shoulder and squeezing it. “Is dad home yet?”

“He just got back from the company a little while ago. Everything’s been fine while you were away.”

Vegeta nodded, kissing his wife on the cheek before he went inside, leaving his wife with her mother and the children. She knew Vegeta was eager to see her father. A smile appeared on her face, and she went inside, her mother telling her that Kalina would be over soon. The two women watched the children take out some toys to play with, turning the living room into an obstacle course. It really was good to be home.

Dr. Briefs’s office was where Vegeta found his father-in-law. He cleared his throat to earn attention, the doctor looking up from the document he was reading and smiling. “Vegeta, my boy,” he acclaimed. “You’re back. You look well.”

“As do you, Trunks.” Once the doctor had accepted Vegeta, the man met him halfway and started calling him by name. Their relationship had improved over the past few years, and Vegeta had found himself growing closer to the man, closer than he ever was with his father. “I wanted to thank you for assisting my mother at the company while we were away. How is she?”

“She’s still feeling very lonely,” Dr. Briefs replied, “but working at the company served as a very good distraction. We had her over for dinner almost every night while you were away.”

Vegeta nodded his thanks. He had determined, so long after his father’s death, that his mother was suffering in silence. Though she and his father were hardly in love, they at least had each other all those years. Vegeta had been so distant from her for so long, but his mother never complained. After he had invited her to help him and Bulma out at the company, her spirit had brightened, though she was still low whenever she was at the house. Vegeta and Bulma would either have her over or call her every night, the kids helping to keep her active. They were working on plans for an add on apartment to their house so that his mother could move in and sell the last reminder of his father and the pain they all experienced. He thought it might be better for her. “Thank you,” he answered the man. Dr. Briefs grinned and nodded.

But Vegeta didn’t leave after, which the man expected. He simply took a seat across from him, and stared him down. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Vegeta assured him. “Bulma and I had a thought. When we were in Texas, two of her friends who have been married awhile decided to renew their vows. Her family finally accepted her husband, and since they weren’t there for the first ceremony, they wanted another.”

“O…Okay?” Dr. Briefs responded. “So, what thought did you and Bulma have?”

“We want to have another ceremony to renew our vows,” Vegeta stated. “We would like you to be there.”

Dr. Briefs wasn’t completely shocked that Vegeta was discussing this with him, but at the same time he never expected either his daughter or son-in-law to want something like this so soon after their marriage. Truthfully, the doctor had just been happy to be a part of his daughter’s and grandchildren’s lives. This wonderful offer wasn’t something he had needed, but once it was presented, he couldn’t say “no.” “I’d be honored, Vegeta.”

Silence stretched between them, but both men felt very light and content, both smiling/smirking at one another. Out of nowhere, the silence was broken by Vegeta’s screaming children running through the halls and laughing. The two men chuckled, Vegeta shaking his head. “So, are you worried about those two trying to compete with each other?” Dr. Briefs asked.

“Not really,” Vegeta admitted. “They have a very healthy sibling rivalry, mainly trying to make the other better. Those two are terrors together.”

“I’m glad they get along,” Dr. Briefs stated. “To be fair, I was concerned that Trunks would have more of a difficult time adjusting.”

“It wouldn’t have surprised me,” Vegeta revealed, “but he was always a very friendly and outgoing baby. He was still very young when Bra was born.”

“Probably a good thing,” Dr. Briefs pondered. “Now, let’s get out of this stuffy, old room. I want to see my grandkids.”

“As you wish,” Vegeta murmured contently. To be honest, he wanted to see what his little ones were up to, make sure they weren't causing any extra trouble. A little bit, though, was fine. Only a little bit.

* * *

_Bulma snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts, splashing him with the freezing, cold water. Summer had just truly hit, and the lake’s temperature hadn’t fully caught up yet. “Damn it, Bulma!” he shouted at her. “You’re a fucking troublemaker.”_

_“You love me,” Bulma teased, winking at him as she blew a kiss. As the words left her mouth, she sobered up and looked horrified and flushed. “I mean…I…er…nothing.”_

_Vegeta couldn’t help but snicker at the woman, finally diving into the water. He grabbed her and sunk her down beneath the small waves. His woman yelped, tried to get away, but to no avail. He felt her struggling, hitting his chest, so he released her and allowed her to surface, surfacing with her. “Vegeta, what the hell?”_

_“Seemed like you needed to cool off,” Vegeta taunted. “I didn’t realize I made you so hot and bothered.”_

_“S-Stop,” Bulma stammered, looking away from his chiseled chest now covered in water droplets. He didn’t know how true his statement was._

_“In all seriousness, Bulma,” he stated, “you mean the world to me. I adore you.” Again, Bulma blushed, mainly because of the intensity of Vegeta’s words. He rarely ever spoke like that. It made her wonder what exactly had him acting so off._

_He swam over to her and hugged her once again, his grip tight. Bulma took a deep breath before asking, “Hey, Vegeta?”_

_“Yes, woman?”_

_“Do you…do you think it’s possible…do you think maybe, one day, we could have it all?”_

_Though Vegeta didn’t understand the question, he was fairly certain she was talking about a wonderful relationship between the two of them, and maybe improved relationships between their families. His father was a lost cause, he knew, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible. Well, a big part of that would have to be Bulma’s father giving up on the stupid feud, also. There was no reason for him to treat his daughter as badly as his father treated him. “Maybe,” he finally said, Bulma looking up at him with hopeful eyes. “As long as we’re together, I think we will.”_

* * *

Vegeta finished unpacking and looked over to his and Bulma’s bed. The kids had long since been changed for bed, both of them cuddled up against their mother. He couldn’t help but beam with pride for his family. They were his everything, and he had been right all along. As he looked at their peaceful, sleeping faces, he had to admit they really did have it all.


End file.
